ALGO MAS QUE PASION
by Yazel
Summary: ACTUALIZADO CAPITULO 29! POCA DE LAS HISTORIAS QUE TE ROBARAN EL ALIENTO POR SU TEMÁTICA ACTUAL Y LA MEZCLA DE NACIONALIDADES! NO TE LA PIERDAS!
1. CAPITULO 1- DECISIONES

_Hey Arnold_ no es de mi propiedad, sino pertenece a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon,conserva sus derechos de autor.

Este fic fue creado sin ánimos de lucro, su objetivo no es otro más sino el de entretener.

**"ALGO MAS QUE PASION"**

**CAPITULO 1.- DECISIONES**

El aire fuerte pero silencioso, acariciaba cada parte de su pequeño rostro, jugaba con su rubia cabellera, un poco sucia y llena de ramas y hojas pequeñas, al mismo tiempo, secaba sus labios que delicadamente mordía con sus dientes, el sudor recorría lentamente su espalda hasta llegar al borde del pantalón, gotas de agua caían lentamente por su rostro agitado pero tranquilo, su corazón no dejaba de latir, ella se conocía mejor que nadie… sabia lo feliz que se sentía, tanto que las gotas de agua por aquella ligera lluvia comenzaban a mezclarse con sus lágrimas, -lágrimas de alegría- Pensaba ella, -no todos los días ves a la personas que amas encontrar a sus padres- Ella, al igual que sus compañeros de clase por tantos años, no podían resistirse a sentir la emoción de ver plenamente feliz a la persona que tanto les había ayudado a ser felices, a su querido amigo Arnold.

-¡Hijo! ¡Mira que grande estas!- Mencionaba su padre mientras lo observaba, no podía creeré que fuese su Arnold, su pequeño Arnold el que tuviera su esposa en sus brazos.

- Gracias a la vida que nos dio la dicha de verte de nuevo, mi bebe, ¡no sabes cuánto te amamos!, perdónanos por haber roto nuestra promesa de no abandonarte jamás, cuanto lo sentimos mi bebe…mi Arnold- Le decía su madre entre abrazos y sollozos.

El ambiente era agradable, hacia un poco de calor pero la ligera lluvia refrescaba la escena. El niño rubio no cabía en el lugar por la dicha y felicidad que sentía, no sabía si era verdad o ¿era acaso un sueño? Tantas veces había soñado con ese momento, desde que encontró el diario y el mapa, sus pensamientos no acaparaban otra cosa que no fuera encontrar a sus padres. Los observaba con esos enormes ojos verdes, ese verde tan vivos y llenos de vida, jama había sentido un amor como el de aquel momento, no era como amor a sus abuelos o amor a jugar beisbol, o amor a ayudar a sus amigos, no… ese amor jamás lo había sentido, era el amor familiar, el amor de sus padres… un amor que jamás cambiaria. Arnold, no sabía que decir, tenía tantas cosas por preguntar, quería saber todo! Todo! Pero solo se limitó a decirles:

-Los amo, no me dejen jamás por favor, jamás… necesito de ustedes, papa, mama… abrácenme.

"No me dejen jamás por favor, jamás… "La rubia de hermosos ojos azules, sabia quizás lo que esta frase significaba, había dos opciones y ella estaba segura que fuese lo que decidiera el destino, ella estaría tan feliz por el hecho de haber ayudado a su amado cabeza de balón a encontrar a sus padres.

Paso una semana después de esta única y perfecta escena de amor verdadero que todos presenciaron, y ahí estaban, situados al lado dela cascada Zapote, sentados en una enorme roca. El lugar perfecto para no ser interrumpidos por la nada. Ahora a diferencia de días pasados, estaban limpios, tranquilos y seguros de lo que hablaría.

-Antes que nada, gracias por tu apoyo, sin ti, esto jamás hubiera pasado.

-Vamos Arnoldo, no comiences con halagos o comenzare a creérmela.

-Sabes bien que no son solo halagos, todas las cosas que has hecho por mí, no sé cómo agradecértelas Helga.

-Bueno, solo para ayudarte, ¿qué te parece un emparedado de pastrani y unos mantecados regresando a Hillwood?- Sabia que se había arriesgado mucho al hacer este comentario, pero la duda la estaba consumiendo por dentro, tenía que saber de una vez por todas que pasaría después.

-Helga… veras, por eso te he pedido que me acompañaras aquí. Hay algo de lo que necesito hablar contigo.

Al terminar de decir esto, la pequeña rubia cerró fuertemente sus ojos, respiro profundo y lo miro cariñosamente diciéndole:

–Te escucho cabeza de balón

-No creo que ese emparedado de pastrani llegue pronto- Trago saliva y mirando hacia la cascada procedió diciendo –He hablado con mis padres y bueno, ellos no pueden salir de San Lorenzo así madamas, necesitan terminar algunos proyectos aquí en la aldea y arreglar detalles de su documentación, para serte sincero, ya no quiero alejarme de ellos, en verdad los necesito, no quiero sonar egoísta pero…

-No eres egoísta Arnold-Mencionaba la pequeña mientras lo miraba cálidamente- Eres su hijo, son tus padres, debes estar con ellos, recuperar el tiempo perdido. Son tu familia Arnold, ahora que los encontraste no debes de dejarlos así madamas, no lo hagas.

-Helga pero, admito que los necesito conmigo, pero… también te necesito a ti. No quiero estar sin ti Helga- Al mencionar estas últimas palabras, la voz del pequeño se quebrantaba en algo que sería un sollozo.

-Arnold, yo también te necesito. Y como te lo he dicho antes, te quiero pero el amor que yo puedo darte, no se compara con el de tus padres. Si te he amado todo este tiempo cuando ni siquiera sabias de mis sentimientos, ahora con mayor razón si sé que me correspondes.

Las palabras de la niña fueron sinceras y directas, no había más que ser fuerte para darle valor al chico y hacerle saber que todo estaría bien si el decidía quedarse a vivir en San Lorenzo, aunque eso significara el no verlo durante mucho tiempo. Ella lo amaba y lo había amado mucho tiempo atrás, en las buenas y en las malas, eso no tendría por qué cambiar ahora.

-Helga, solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte… ¿Me esperaras para que seamos oficialmente novios?

Helga brincaba de alegría, sus ojos esmeraldas relucían tanto, aún más que un cálido sol en verano, más que las estrellas en una noche sin luna e incluso más que en ese lindo beso que Arnold le habían robado días atrás.

_-FLASBACK-_

_-Creo que estamos atrapados en este agujero Arnoldo- Mencionaba la rubia una vez que cayeron a un agujero demasiado alto para que estos pudieran salir fácilmente._

_-Por lo menos estamos a salvo Helga_

_-¿Y qué si estamos a salvo? Afuera hay un corazón de ojos verdes por recuperar cabeza de balón._

_-Así Helga... Sólo quería darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste con los piratas, estuviste ... increíble, significa mucho lo que hiciste por mí._

_-¿eh?_

_-…y bueno... yo también he estado pensando mucho... y... Llegué a la conclusión de que me gustas más de lo que pensé que me refiero ... yo ... te ...yo ... bien…_

_-¿Qué estas hacien…- Y fue en ese momento en el que Arnold sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo a Helga de los hombros y la beso-…do cabeza de balón?_

_El corazón de ambos latía a más no poder, sus miradas conectaron por primera vez tan elocuentemente que se olvidaron por completo del lugar en donde se ubicaban. Hubieran seguido así, si no hubiese llegado su amigo Gerald a buscarlos…_

_-Arnold! Helga! ¿Están bien? vamos, de prisa, debemos conseguir el corazón de vuelta! no se preocupen, voy a sacarlos de ahí en un momen…to…- No podía creer lo que había visto, su amigo de toda la vida besando a Helga G. Pataki... Wow…wow…hombre, me diga que no es lo que estoy pensando, ¿he? ¿Que estaba haciendo... ambiente?_

_-¿qué? ¿Quién? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?- La rubia por primera vez en su vida, se perdió de saber que contestar…aunque ella misma sabía que no había escuchado de lo que el cabeza de cepillo había dicho._

_-Gerald! fueron... que tenía... y luego me fue... uh…_

_-Sí, digas lo que digas Arnold… los vi- Le dijo con un toque de picardía y burla._

_-FIN FLASBACK-_

-Claro que si Arnoldo, te esperare… siempre te he estado esperando. ¡Pero si no regresas te las veras con Betsy y los cinco vengadores estúpido cabeza de balón!- Dijo con una mezcla de alegría y enojo mientras unas cuantas lagrimas caían a sus mejillas.

-No llores Helga, prometo que regresare por ti.

Al terminar de decir esto, tomo en sus manos la cara de la pequeña rubia y beso su frente, dando por terminada su promesa, esa pequeña pero importante promesa de amor.

-Me quedo a vivir en San Lorenzo- Termino afirmando el chico mientras tenía en sus brazos a su amada Helga… el más que nadie sabía que no sería fácil, pero la conexión que había entre él y Helga, era algo que solo ellos conocían y sabían que era muy difícil de romper.


	2. CAPITULO 2-TRISTE HILLWOOD

**"ALGO MAS QUE PASION"**

**CAPITULO 2.-TRISTE HILLWOOD**

Su temor más grande se había hecho realidad, estaba pasando. Lavo su cara y tomo su cabellera rubia en una coleta alta- Quizás a sea tiempo de comenzar el cambio- pensó Helga mientras se apresuraba a terminar de hacer sus maletas en aquella cabaña.

El calor era ligero, corría un poco de aire y eso era más que suficiente para refrescar su ligero cuerpo. Unos golpes en la puerta sonaron e hicieron que cierta chica volteara a ella.

-Buenos días Helga, ¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunto Arnold algo tímido.

-Claro que si cabeza de balón, pasa. Ya casi estoy lista.

-Justamente a eso venia, tus maletas son las únicas que faltan en el camión- Decía el rubio con un toque de tristeza en su voz-…Helga…no sé qué decirte…no quiero que te vallas.

La rubia estaba nerviosa, enojada consigo misma por no tener las alternativas suficientemente a su alcance para quedarse con su amado Arnold, sabía que no podía simplemente quedarse con él y dejar inconclusas varias cosas en su vida, como su familia o la escuela primaria. Por su mente pasaban tantas escenas juntos, que esa despedida se hacía más dolorosa y difícil.

-¿Helga?-La saco de sus pensamientos el rubio.- ¿Qué piensas Helga?

-En que todo estará bien Arnoldo, no es necesario que me digas nada… lo sé todo a la vez. Solo, quiero pedirte algo…

-Lo que sea Helga, dime….

-Te escribiré diario una carta y cada vez que la recibas quiero que la leas como si estuviera a tu lado, no es obligación pero si quieres…

-Te contestare cada carta que reciba de Helga, lo prometo… todas las mañanas, todas las tardes y todas las noches que piense en ti, te lo hare saber mediante mis cartas. Es una promesa.

Una sonrisa a medias se notó en ambos rostros de inocencia, Arnold se acercó a Helga y delicadamente tomo sus manos en las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos. Sus respiraciones se acortaban, unas ligeras lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de ella. El junto su frente a la de ella y en un lento movimiento acerco sus labios, los cuales temblaban por la emoción y la tristeza que invadía el ambiente. Un cálido beso los unió más que nunca, por primera vez, esos dos niños de diez años se sentían más que niños, ese beso no era como el que hubo en Industrias Futuro, ni el beso de la obra de teatro, ni el beso de la selva… era un beso que procedía de una firme promesa. En esos momentos conocieron a su corta edad, el significado del amor en su más puro estado.

-Es hora de irnos- Dijo el chico de cabeza de balón.

-Sí, vámonos ya.

Dicho esto, salieron de la cabaña, subieron las cosas al autobús que los llevaría fuera de la selva y comenzaron a despedirse. Miles y Stela agradecieron a los niños y a sus profesores, mientras que Eduardo y algunos aldeanos les daban el refrigerio de esa mañana.

-Pase lo que pase, siempre te estaremos agradecidos Helga-Le decía Stela a la pequeña rubia.

Esta sin saber que decir, se limitó a sonreír y abrazar a la mujer.

-Helga-sintió una voz detrás de ella, era Arnold, quien tenía un pequeño obsequio en sus manos- Antes de irte, quiero pedirte un último favor. Me gustaría saber si puedes ir de vez en cuando a la casa de huéspedes a visitar a mis abuelos, ellos… bueno… no quiero que se sientan solos. Y también quiero que cuides a Abner, lo echaré de menos, no me gustaría que se enfermara o algo le pasara.

-Ten en cuenta eso- Sonrió la pequeña-Iré a visitar a tus abuelos tres o cuatro veces a la semana quizás me lleva a Abner unos días a mi casa, quédate tranquilo.

Al escuchar esto, Arnold sonrió y le entrego en sus manos esa cajita de bambú delicadamente entretejida-Esto es para ti... un pequeño obsequio… espero vernos pronto.

-Y es hora de irnos chicos, por favor suban al camión. De no ser así perderemos el vuelo y eso no lo podemos permitir-Gritaba el Sr. Simmons desde el camión.

-Gracias Arnoldo-asintió la rubia mientras sentía que todos sus compañeros se abalanzaban contra Arnoldo en señal de despedida.

-Te extrañaremos mucho Arnold- Decía Rhonda con tristeza.

-Cuídate por favor y promete que nos escribirás

-Claro que si Phebe, les escribiré y sabrán como me va por acá.

-Oh Arnold, no quisiera que esto fuera una despedida, así que prefiero dejarlo en un ¡hasta luego!- Decía cierta pelirroja con tristeza.

-No te preocupes Laila, así será... es un hasta luego- Sonreia.

-Viejo, me harás mucha falta, solo te diré que estoy feliz por ti y sé que muy pronto nos veremos, buena suerte.

-Gerald, viejo… de verdad me harás falta- Decía mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Oh Arnold, espero regreses muy pronto a Hillwood, tienes que estar presente en mi boda con Rhonda- Mencionaba Curly mientras tomaba la mano de Rhonda sobre su pecho.

-¡Cállate engendro!- Decía Rhonda empujándolo.

-Arnold, cuando regreses a Hillwood por favor lleva más de estas bananas, están deliciosas.

-Emmm Harol… esas no son bananas, son chiles guatemaltecos- Decía el rubio con tristeza mientras que todos sus compañeros reían largamente.

-¡Mamaaaaa!…. ¡Mi lengua me arde! Gritaba Harol mientras corría con desesperación por toda la aldea y se acercaba a tomar del bebedero de los caballos.

Entre risas y llantos, alegrías y tristezas, uno a uno se fueron despidiendo de su gran amigo Arnold…Pero, cuando llego el momento de la rubia… Esta solo se limitó a sonreír y abrazarlo con fuerza mientras que el hacía lo mismo.

-Te quiero estúpido Arnoldo

-Lo se Helga, yo también te quiero.

Y fue así que al llegar el medio día, el rubio cabeza de balón veía alejarse al camión con todas aquellas personas que habían formado parte de su niñez, de su corta pero alegre vida. Sin más, abrazo a sus padres y se dirigieron a ir a su cabaña a comer algo.

* * *

_**ESPERO LES GUSTE, CON MUCHO CARIÑO PARA LOS FANS DE AxH 3 BEXOS!**_


	3. CAPITULO 3- AFRONTANDO EL DESTINO

**CAPITULO 3.- AFRONTANDO EL DESTINO**

Lo primero que hizo al entrar en su habitación, fue abrir su ventana para poder despejar un poco el olor a humedad que rodeaba su habitación y dejarse caer pesadamente sobre su cama. Estaba cansada, no de envalde había viajado cerca de 14 horas desde la Republica de San Lorenzo a Hillwood. Suspiraba tranquilamente mientras sostenía fuertemente en la mano el regalo que su amado cabeza de balón le había dado en aquella cajita de bambú.

FLASHBACK

-¿Que es Arnold?

-Ábrela y lo sabrás, sé que será de tu agrado Helga.

Al abrir la caja, una expresión de duda aprecio en su rostro, no porque lo que contenía esta no fuese de su agrado, claro que no… era un regalo de su amado cabeza de balón, así que ella sabía que le encantaría, pero lo que ignoraba del regalo era su posible uso.

-Emm… Arnold, es mui bonito… no quiero sonar grosera, pero ¿Qué es?

Arnold sonrió por la cara de la rubia –Es una higa.

-¿Una qué?

-Una higa, veras… una higa es un amuleto con forma de puño y con el dedo pulgar de esta asomado entre el dedo índice y el cordial. En muchos lugares se utiliza contra el mal de ojo.

-¿El mal de ojo?, ¿Eso existe?

-Bueno Helga, son muchas las creencias existentes de parte de muchas culturas, pero este amuleto en especial te lo regalo por que fue el primer regalo de mis padres al llegar a la selva.

-Arnold, pero... si tus padres te lo regalaron, no creo que sea correcto que tú me lo des a mi… no quiero sonar grosera Arnoldo, pero, creo que no puedo aceptarlo.

-Helga, por favor…

-Arnold, es que…

-Está bien, hagamos algo, guarda ese amuleto muy bien, porque en algún momento iré por él, ¿hecho?

-Hecho cabeza de balón.

FIN FLASHBACK

Estaba recordando cada momento en la selva, que si no hubiera sido por los gritos en su casa, se hubiera transportado mentalmente al lugar en el que estuvo horas atrás, a su viaje mágico, como le llamaba ella. Los gritos eran cada vez más fuertes, era obvio saber de donde provenían y quienes gritaban.

Cansada de escuchar gritos e insultos cada vez más ofensivos, se decidió a ir a ver qué era lo que pasaba, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se fue a la habitación de sus padres, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la puerta, escucho las palabras que increíblemente hicieron que su pequeño pero valiente corazón, se quebrantara.

-No lo entiendes Bob Pataki, solo pido arreglar las cosas…-Decía la voz de una mujer que obviamente era su madre…

-¡No Miriam, lo que vi en esa cafetería era muy lógico!, dime una cosa, ¡Cuánto tiempo tienes viéndote con ese tipo?, ¿Acaso son unas semanas o unos años?

-Ya te dije que solo es mi amigo, Bob… necesito amigos, hablar con alguien más que no se la pase todo el tiempo trabajando.

-¡Si es eso lo que necesitas, cómprate un perro o mejor ve a platicar con Olga!

-Olga vive muy lejos, además Helga aún es muy chica como para entender los problemas de los adultos.

-Me da igual lo que pienses, he tomado una decisión y no voy a cambiarla.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Bob?

-¡Miriam, quiero el divorcio!

-¿Qué? Esto no puede ser verdad, ¿el divorcio?, mis… mis padres se van a separar…- Decía para sí, en ese momento la pequeña deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo fuera solo un mal entendido, no podía creer lo que su padre había dicho.

Estaba consciente de que su familia, nunca había sido como tal una familia, pero el tener a sus padres separados era algo que iba más allá de sus límites. Sin entender ni querer preguntar más, solo salió corriendo hacia su habitación para tratar de asimilar lo que había escuchado.

Entro a su ático aun aturdida, solamente para refugiarse en lo único que siempre la había escuchado, el altar de su amado Arnold.

-Oh! Arnold! Mi amado cabeza de balón, no sé qué está ocurriendo en mi familia, entre Bob y Miriam. Como quisiera que estuvieras a mi lado para aconsejarme y decirme que es lo mejor en esta situación. Mi querido amor, mi Arnold… mándame entre pensamientos la cura para los problemas familiares…

-¿Helga?, Helga, ¿Estas… puedo pasar?

Helga reconoce la voz de Miriam llamando a la puerta y se apresura a ocultar el altar tras sus largos abrigos…-Si Miriam… puedes pasar.

-Helga, hija… necesito hablar contigo, es sobre…

-Sobre el divorcio, ¿cierto?, ¿Olga sabe de esto?

-Emmm no hija… tu hermana Olga aún no sabe nada, ni siquiera sé si esto de verdad pasara, estoy muy confundida. ¿Tu cómo te enteraste?

-Bueno… es difícil no escuchar los gritos de Bob por toda la casa.

Helga podía notar los cristalinos ojos de su madre, la conocía poco, pero podría atreverse a decir que si decía algo más, esta se soltaría a llorar.

-Miriam digo mama, ¿que fue exactamente lo que paso?

-Helga, es una larga historia que… por el momento no podrás entender, solo… quiero saber si cuento contigo hija.

Ella sabía que Miriam nunca, pero nunca había sido un ejemplo de madre a seguir, pero, más sin embargo era su madre y pasara lo que pasara, ella estaría ahí apoyándola.

-Tenlo por seguro mama-Al decir esto la abrazo como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, a fin de cuentas era su madre y nada cambiaria este hecho.

Al día siguiente, hubiera deseado mil veces que una gran orquesta la hubiera despertado o mejor aún, que un terremoto hiciera que el techo cayera encima de su rostro, pero no, lo que la tenía que despertar eran los furiosos gritos de su papa, pro suerte era sábado y agradecía el no ir a la escuela, ya que el humor que esa mañana se propició en su ser, habría logrado dos cosas, uno, golpear al primero que se atreviera a ofenderla y dos, hubiera logrado que la sacaran del salón gracias a su impaciencia en clase, para su suerte el Sr. Simmons era el maestro del grupo de quinto grado y al menos con ella, tenía más paciencia que con los otros alumnos.

-Qué más da- Pensaba Helga- Ya estoy despierta y por más que quisiera no poder volver a dormir…-Pensaba mientras esperaba que lo somnolienta se le quitara, cuando de repente escucho un fuerte golpe, se levantó de inmediato, se puso sus pantunflas rosas y salió corriendo por las escaleras, no llegaba aun a la sala, cuando vio frente a sus ojos platos y platos rotos.

Se asustó al principio, pero se armó de valor y fue a la cocina, de donde provenían los sonidos de vajillas rotas…no podía creerlo, la cocina estaba hecha un desastre, inclusive las ventanas, todo estaba roto, la cafetera rota, el horno tirado en el piso, el intento de desayuno escurriendo en las paredes… pero lo que más le causo dolor, por así decirlo, fue ver a su madre llorando y tirando todo lo que estuviera a su paso.

-Miriam, ¿qué paso aquí?, ¿Dónde está Bob?, escuche sus gritos y bueno… decidí bajar…

-¡Vete a tu cuarto Helga, vete de aquí!-Grito fuertemente Miriam mientras rompía los empaques de comida de la alacena…

-Miriam, dime que pasa. Sé que discutieron pero, dime que paso, si no me dices no podre ayudar.

-¿Ayudar?, ¡Helga por favor!, tú no puedes ayudar en nada, ¡en nada escuchaste!, ahora vete, ¡vete!- Gritaba a la vez que lloraba y terminaba por sentarse en el suelo sucio de la cocina.

-Mama, basta por favor… no quiero verte así- Decía la niña en un tono dulce pero triste, al momento en que se sentaba junto a ella.- Soy tu hija Helga G. Pataki, dime que paso, ¿Qué te puso así?

Miriam sin dejar de llorar, señalo con su dedo índice un sobre que estaba sobre la mesa. Helga lo tomo con suma curiosidad y saco lo que parecía un documento, al sacarlo del sobre, no podía creer lo que veía, una pequeña lagrima salió de su rostro y miro a su madre, la cual parecía mirarla con vergüenza y temor a ser juzgada.

-¿Por… por qué mama?, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Le preguntaba con un tono de frustración en su voz al momento en que soltaba la fotografía que se encontraba en el sobre.

-Helga… hija… so…solo déjame, déjame explicarte que paso…

-Mama, dime quien es el, ¿Quién es el tipo con el que te estas besando en la foto?

-Helga, tu sabes que quiero a tu padre pero… él me ha descuidado tanto… yo, yo solo quiero un poco de amor Helga, quiero sentirme mujer por primea vez en mi vida…

-Entonces, ¿es verdad? ¿Tienes un amante?, ¿es por eso que Bob te ha pedido el divorcio?

-Helga, tu padre ha complicado todo…era solo un momento, una aventura.

-¡Mama, cómo pudiste hacer algo así… por favor! ¡Eres una mujer casada!

-¡Basta Helga!, soy una mujer casada, pero este matrimonio no es del todo mi felicidad... solo me siento un objeto más a lado de tu padre… Hija, perdóname…-Miriam soltó un gran llanto l terminar de decir esto, Helga por su parte lloraba sin querer, ella sabía que lo que tenía en la mano, era la prueba inaudita de la infidelidad de su madre.

Sabía que no tenía por qué reclamarle, ella conocía a su padre, a su madre, conocía claramente a su familia, no eran el ejemplo a seguir pero, el ver en ese estado a su madre la hacía sentir mal. En su cabeza pasaban tantas cosas, imaginaba lo egoísta que había sido Miriam al salir con otra persona y olvidarse de su familia, le sorprendía en gran manera que no le dedicara tiempo a ella que era su hija pero si a un posible amante en su vida… esto último le hizo llorar aún más y sin decir más, solo abrazo a su madre que estaba en el suelo y le dijo entre sollozos –No sé que cuales fueron tus razones pero, eres mi madre y prometí apoyarte en lo que pasara.

-Gracias hija… gracias… no sabes cuanta falta me hace el sentirme madre…

Así transcurriendo algunos minutos, quizás, los minutos que comenzaban a marcar un fuerte lazo familiar entre ella y su madre.

No podía esperar, tenía tantas dudas en su cabeza, sentía que explotaba de coraje y curiosidad, lo único que podía tranquilizarla era hablar con alguien, alguien en quien confiaba como una hermana.

-Helga, que sorpresa.

-Phoebe… disculpa que venga sin avisar, pero… de verdad necesito hablar contigo.

-Claro Helga, pasa… dame unos minutos, mientras puedes ir subiendo a mi habitación.

Una vez estando sola en la habitación de su amiga, esta subió llevando algo para almorzar, no era necesario investigar que su amiga no había comido nada desde que se levantó, por lo general siempre era así, si Helga no se preocupaba por si propia alimentación, ella si lo haría.

-Listo Helga, mama hizo unos emparedados, galletas y jugo-Decía alegremente la oriental mientras ponía la charola en la cama-Ahora si Helga, cuéntame, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?, ¿Se trata de mantecado?

-No Phoebe, ¡ojala se tratara de ese tonto cabezón!

-¿Entonces?

-Es… es mi familia Phoebe, sé que no es una sorpresa el que ellos sean el problema, pero… esto de verdad me está afectando…-Termina por decir esto con un gran suspiro.

-Bueno Helga, te escucho. ¿Ahora que paso?

La pequeña rubia de ojos azules le contaba con lujo de detalle todo a su amiga, está por su cuenta, no podría creer lo que Helga le contaba, podía entender que su familia no le prestara mucha atención, o que su hermana Olga viniera de visita y que eso la molestara, pero… lo que le estaba diciendo iba más allá de lo que pudo haber imaginado. No quiso interrumpirla, solo escuchaba el relato de su amiga y trataba de procesar esa información para así, poder ayudarla en su problema.

-…Y entonces la deje en la cocina llorando y le dije que tenía que salir a tomar aire fresco.

-Ya veo…entonces, dices que no conoces al señor de la foto.

-No Phoebe, no lo conozco. Ni siquiera se distingue bien, solo sé que al parecer Miriam se ha visto con él en más de una ocasión y Bob sospechando esto la mando a investigar.

-Cielos Helga, eso sí es gran problema, ¿crees que tu papa solucione esto?

-¡Claro que no!- Gruñía mientras se paseaba por toda la habitación- Si fue el mismo Bob quien le pidió el divorcio a Miriam, y eso no lo escuche esta mañana…

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Que Bob sospechaba desde antes que Miriam se veía con alguien y al pedirle el divorcio necesitaba pruebas… como la foto de esta mañana- Suspira y se tira en la cama.

-Bueno Helga, lo adecuado aquí es que tu papa te explique cómo están las cosas. Respecto al divorcio ¿has tratado de hablar con Olga de lo que pasa?

-Claro que no, te aseguro que ella no sabe de esto. Sigue viviendo en su burbuja de "Familia feliz por siempre".

-Helga, es que si tu papa continúa con la idea del divorcio, sabes lo que significa, ¿cierto?

-Creo imaginarlo Phoebe… significa que se repartirán todo, la casa, el auto, los ahorros de los seguros de estos años, la empresa de localizadores de Bob…

-…incluyendo a ustedes Helga…-Mencionaba la oriental en un tono temeroso y angustiado- Si tus padres se divorcian, tú y Olga por ser menores de edad se tendrán que ir con alguno de ellos.

Este último comentario solo dejo un ambiente silencioso y lleno de tristeza. Helga miraba perdidamente el techo de la habitación de su amiga, mientras que la oriental presentía que la lejanía de Arnold, no sería el único problema para su amiga.

* * *

Espero que les guste este tercer capitulo, lo interesante esta a punto de comenzar! Si se preguntan quien es el nuevo novio de Miriam no dejen de leer! Besos! :3


	4. CAPITULO 4- FAMILIA SEPARADA

**CAPITULO 4.- FAMILIA SEPARADA**

Un vaso de leche y unas galletas de avena acompañaban un pequeño libro rosa, muy parecido al que se había comprado años atrás. En este, una mano delicada escribía letras y letras acomodados en un orden delicadamente fino en el cual, al final, se podía encontrar un poema de amor. Cabe mencionar que estos poemas eran únicos, fantásticos, inspirados en un solo objetivo, para una sola persona, para un solo chico, para su amado Arnold.

_¡Oh! Arnold, quisiera salvar esa distancia,_

_ese abismo fatal que nos divide,_

_y embriagarme de amor con la fragancia_

_mística y pura que tu ser despide._

_Arnold, mi ángel de rubios cabellos,_

_quisiera, en el cielo de tus brazos,_

_¡beber la gloria que en tus labios tienes!_

_Yo quisiera en mí misma confundirte,_

_Confundirte en mí misma y entrañarte;_

_Yo quisiera en perfume convertirte,_

_convertirte en perfume y aspirarte._

_Aspirarte en un soplo como esencia,_

_y unir a mis latidos tus latidos,_

_y unir a mi existencia tu existencia,_

_y unir a mis sentidos tus sentidos._

_Aspirarte en un soplo del ambiente,_

_y así verter sobre mi vida en calma_

_toda la llama de tu pecho ardiente_

_y todo el éter de lo azul de tu alma._

_Aspirarte... De ti llenarme._

_Y ciega y sorda y muda constituirme,_

_y ciega y sorda y muda consagrarme_

_al deleite supremo de sentirte_

_y la dicha suprema de adorarte._

_Tonto cabeza de balón, las cosas no han estado nada bien en mi casa. Bob… bueno, mis padres han tenido muchos problemas pero, digamos que apenas comienza. Espero te guste el poema que te escribí, de lo contrario estúpido cabezón dejare de mandarte cartas y decirte como estoy. Phoebe y Gerald te mandan saludos. Desearía que estuvieras aquí para que me aconsejaras personalmente en mis problemas. ¡Ah! Por cierto, mañana iré a ver a tus abuelos, le compre una pelota a Abner para que juegue, espero que Puki y Phil me lo puedan prestar unos días para jugar con él en casa. Espero tu carta Arnoldo._

_Te quiere, Helga._

_PD: Más te vale que guardes los poemas Arnoldo, por que algún día formaran parte de los mejores poemas de amor._

Doblo muy bien la carta y la metió dentro del sobre color azul que había comprado. Antes de irse a la escuela, sería lo primero que haría, ponerlo en el buzón. Sin más, se acostó pensando en su amado Arnold…

Sonó el despertador muy temprano, como siempre se quejó por intenso sueño que cerraban pesadamente sus ojos.

-Mmmmmm… inútil despertador, déjame dormir… un momento, ¿el despertador?, ¡el buzón!

Se levantó muy rápido, se ducho, se cambió y acomodo su listón rosa como diadema mientras cepillaba su rubio cabello. Tomo su mochila y bajo a la cocina, tomo una barra de fibra y se fue corriendo al buzón a dejar la carta de su amado Arnold. Más tarde se dirigió a la escuela.

-Bueno queridos alumnos, el día de hoy comenzaremos con la materia de geografía, saquen sus libros y vallamos a la página 23- Mencionaba su maestro el Sr. Simmons

-¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana Helga?

-Mucho mejor que ayer, supongo.

-Ya veo.

-Oye Phoebe, ¿adivina que?- Mencionaba en manera de susurro- Pase al correo esta mañana y le envié una carta a Arn… digo, a mantecado.

-Me alegro Helga, oye, hay… algo que quiero preguntarte desde que salimos de San Lorenzo… ammm…. ¿A que sabe mantecado?

-¡Phoebe!, ¡eso no se pregunta!- Grito mientras alzaba las manos y las sacudía frente a su amiga

-Helga, ¿hay algo que quieras compartir con la clase?

-¿Eh?... sí, no, ¡digo no!...

-Entonces pon atención atención a la clase, en el almuerzo podrás charlar- Mencionaba el Sr. Simmons mientras se volvía a la pizarra a escribir.

-Oye… Phoebe…

-¿Eh?

-Tiene sabor agradable- Mencionaba mientras le guiñaba un ojo y recordaba el beso que su amado Arnold le había robado en su estancia en San Lorenzo.

-Ya veo- Mencionaba la oriental mientras volvía a su mirada a la pizarra y sonreía ampliamente.

Los chicos estaban en la cafetería, Helga y Phoebe se sentaron juntas para almorzar, pero esta vez eran otras voces quienes la sacaban de sus pensamientos y no su cabeza de balón

-¿Está segura de lo que dices Rhonda?, lo que comentas es algo grave.

-Claro que si Nadine, es verdad. El mismo Bob Pataki hablo con mi tío Garret para ver el asunto de su divorcio.

-¡Valla! No puedo creer que la pobre de Helga pase por algo así…

-Si Nadine, debe ser muy duro.

-¿Y sabes por qué se separan?

-No, pero será interesante ver con quien se ira Helga, si con su padre o con su madre…

La rubia solo apretó fuertemente sus puños, sin decir comentario alguno, tomo su bandeja con comida y la vacío sobre Rhonda. Acto que no pasó desapercibido ya que todos los alumnos que habían visto se comenzaron a reír.

-¿Qué te pasa Pataki?, ¿Acaso se has vuelto más loca?

-Cállate princesa, agradece que esta vez fue solo la comida, para la próxima te daré tan fuerte con la charola que perderás el conocimiento-Decía mientras se alejaba de ella, pero antes volvió y le susurro- Por cierto Rhonda, la próxima vez que estés hablando cosas que no te interesan, procura que la protagonista no se encuentre a tus espaldas, estúpida.

* * *

Una mezcla de olor tropical y cítricos se mezclaba el olor fresco de la hierba recién mojada por el sereno frio de la noche. No hacía calor, más bien, la mañana era fresca, las aves cantaban desde la copa de los árboles y se podía escuchar a lo lejos el sonido de hombres arando la tierra con el ganado. Aun sin levantarse de su cama, respiraba mui profundo mientras abrazaba una fotografía.

Esos ojos azules, azules como fondo del océano eran los que lo volvían…loco, lo convertían en alguien quien no sabía, los transportaban aun en la distancia, a la tranquilidad de su ser… los de Helga, de su Helga… no había nada más que envolviera sus pensamientos que su nombre, su sonrisa, sus ojos… e inclusive sus ofensas eran agradables para él.

-¡Arnold! ¡Arnold hijo!

-Mmmm…. ¿mama?, estoy en la cabaña, ¿pasa algo?- Gritaba mientras se paraba rápidamente de su cama.

-No exactamente- Mencionaba Estela- Ha venido Eduardo, fue al pueblo a comprar un poco de comida para el ganado y paso a ver la correspondencia, al parecer te ha llegado una carta.

-¿De quién es?, ¿Es de Hillwood?

-Ammmm no estoy segura, haber- Mientras bajaba algunas bolsas con alimento buscaba entre los diversos sobres que tenía en mano…- Viene con el nombre de Gerald, Gerald Johanssen.

-¡Ah!... de Gerald…-Exclamaba tranquilamente, no es que no quisiera saber de su amigo, sino que esperaba una carta de alguien más, quizás de alguien quien pudiera cambiar su mundo con algunas frases sencillas o con algún poema, él quería una carta de Helga, anhelaba que ella le escribiera… Quizás tendría que esperar, si Helga aun no le escribía, seria por algún retraso en su agenda o alguna tarea de la escuela… le alegraba saber que había pasado con su amigo, tenía algunas semanas que no sabía de él, así que tomo el sobre y salió de la cabaña- Gracias mama, saldré un momento…

-Está bien hijo, ¡no tardes!, el desayuno está casi listo.

-¡No lo hare!- Gritaba mientras salía corriendo hacia un pequeño granero.

* * *

-¡Helga! ¡Helga espérame por favor!

-¿Qué quieres Phoebe?- Decía mientras caminaba más y más rápido hacia la biblioteca.

-No le hagas caso a Rhonda, tú ya sabes como es. Solo ignórala.

-¡Ignorarla, claro! Como no es tu familia la que se va a separar…

-No quise decir eso Helga… tu… tu sabes a lo que me refiero, sé que no es tu mejor momento pero piensa que si tú no te esfuerzas en mantenerte firme, ni siquiera todo mi apoyo será de ayuda… te lo digo porque te quiero y porque eres mi mejor amiga… solo piénsalo Helga…- Terminando de decir esto, se dio la vuelta y salió de la biblioteca, dejando a su rubia amiga sentada en la biblioteca metía en sus pensamientos… llorando, llorando en silencio entre el dolor de que su familia este muriendo cada día mas y la vergüenza de que la vieran débil y frágil.

-Arnold… ¿Por qué no estás aquí ángel?, ¿Por qué no estás conmigo….?- Decía para si en pequeños sollozos, ligeras lagrimas que caían en su mejilla y cada vez apretaba más el relicario que colgaba de su pecho con la foto de su amado.

* * *

-Sr. Pataki, mi trabajo ha terminado, la investigación ha ido más allá de lo que usted me pidió. Eche un vistazo por favor…

-Sí, si… veo que también incluyo más fotografías, eso me gusta. Eso no me costara más, ¿cierto?

- Jajaja no Sr. Pataki, eso va incluido en mi trabajo… pero, hay algo que debo advertirle...

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Ese hombre… con el que su esposa sale, es un hombre muy influyente. Todo un empresario y el mejor economista del país diría yo. Si procede la demanda de divorcio, tenga en cuenta que está arriesgando el pellejo. Ese hombre podría arrebatarle todo con una sola firma.

-¡Va! Que estupideces dice, ¿acaso no sabe quién soy yo? ¡Soy Bob Pataki señor, el primer hombre en fundar el Emporio de Localizadores en todo Hillwood!- Mencionaba con voz altanera y aspecto desafiante- No me importa cuán influyente sea ese papanatas…. Lo único que sé, es que dejare a mi esposa en la calle y sin un centavo.

-Entiendo su ira Sr. Pataki, pero mi advertencia está hecha y mi trabajo terminado.

-Sí, sí, entiendo la indirecta, aquí tiene su cheque- Tomaba su chequera y firmaba, claro está sin dejar de quejarse- Aquí tiene Sr. Garret… puede cambiarlo cuando quiera.

-Muchas gracias Sr. Pataki, cuente con mis servicios cuando guste. Con permiso.- Salió de la oficina de Bob y se dirigió a la puerta donde su chofer esperaba en su auto.

Bob tomaba con firmeza y coraje los documentos con la información del amante de su esposa y en manera déspota decía en voz baja…

-Valla valla Miriam… no te fijaste en cualquier imbécil… no, no, no… tenías que revolcarte con un millonario…Frank Dimont…te dejare en la ruina. Juro que te aplastare como la mosca muerta que eres…

* * *

-Lic. Dimont, tiene una llamada por la línea dos.

-Comunícame por favor… ¡ah! y Samanta, tráeme otro Martini.

-Claro que si licenciado, enseguida.

-¿Bueno?... ¿quién habla?

-... ¿Frank?-La voz sonaba débil y temerosa.

-¿Miriam? ¿Miriam que pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-No Frank… Bob… Bob nos ha descubierto… me ha pedido el divorcio y yo tengo mucho miedo de que me quite a las niñas…

-Tranquila Miriam, ¿en dónde estás? ¿Estás en tu casa?

-Sí, pero no vengas por favor puede ser inoportuno.

-Miriam yo…. Está bien, mandare a Arthur por ti, te traerá a mi oficina. ¿De acuerdo? Y tranquilízate por favor… Bob no te hará daño.

-Entiendo Frank… nos vemos en unos minutos… Te quiero.

* * *

Gracias por seguir esta historia! Es increible la manera en que Bob quiere vencer a Miriam, pero con quien se ira Helga? Graxias por los comentarios 3 Prometo seguir con los demas capitulos sin tardar! Bexos!


	5. CAPITULO 5- FAMILIA SEPARADA II

**CAPITULO 5.- FAMILIA SEPARADA II**

Los días pasaban y todo en casa de Helga era tranquilidad… algo muy sospechoso para ella. Normalmente las cosas en su casa no eran así, Bob gritaba todo el tiempo y su Miriam siempre dormitaba por toda la casa, pero los últimos días Bob ni siquiera estaba en casa, dormía en el sofá y siempre hablaba por teléfono. Helga a pesar de querer saber qué decisión había tomado acerca del divorcio, aún mantenía la esperanza de que todo al final quedara resuelto, no sabía si Olga estaba enterada, no se había podido comunicar con ella a Inglaterra. Por otra parte, Miriam llegaba algo tarde casi todas las noches, eso no era extraño… lo raro es que llegara unas cuadras antes en un auto muy lujoso para después llegar caminando a casa. Unos ligeros rayos de sol apenas entraban por su ventana, Helga ya estaba despierta para entonces… Esa noche no había podido concebir el sueño, todo en su casa le parecía sospechoso y solo recordaba la charla que tuvo con Phil y Puki, los abuelos de Arnold días atrás.

FLASHBACK

-Hola…

-Ammm hola Phil… yo solo pasaba por aquí y…. bueno…. Ammm.

-¡Oh! Eres la pequeña novia de mi nieto… pasa por favor.

-Si… claro – Era de suponer que su rostro era más rojo que el de un tomate por el comentario del abuelo… aunque viéndolo bien, ella y Arnold no eran formalmente novios, aunque existiera un sentimiento correspondido por ambos.

No era la primera vez que ella hablaba con sus abuelos. Tiempo atrás, fue ella quien les ayudo con las ventas de galletas, pasteles, limonada y cuan cosa fuera, para financiar el viaje a San Lorenzo, ese verano todos los chicos de la primaria 118, los inquilinos de la casa de huéspedes e inclusive vecinos y padres de sus amigos más cercanos, los ayudaron en la venta. Fue así que se financio el viaje a Guatemala. No era de esperar es que mantuviera una buena relación con los inquilinos de Sunset Arms, en especial con sus abuelos.

-Siéntate pequeñita, tiene mucho que Arnold se fue…-Sonaba triste y melancólico mientras miraba una fotografía de su nieto- En verdad me da gusto que sigas viniendo por estos rumbos.

-Bueno… le prometí a Arnold que vendría a verlos de vez en cuando y…. bueno yo…preferiría venir más seguido…es mejor estar aquí que en mi casa.

-Oh…ya veo, eres bienvenida cada que quieras venir… y me alegra que esta vez no tengas que entrar por el conducto del aire acondicionado o por la escalera de incendios jajajaja.

Helga solo se sonrojo por este comentario… era muy obvio que Phil la había observado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, en cada una de sus locuras

-¡Ah!... este… si… jeje…-En verdad se sentía muy apenada.

-¡Ah! ¡La reina de Escocia ha venido a visitarnos! Bienvenida su majestad, nos da gusto tenerla de vuelta en su palacio…

-¡Hola Puki!... de verdad tenía ganas de verte- Decía la pequeña mientras abrazaba a Gerti tan fuerte, como si jamás quisiera separarse de ella.

El tiempo que habían pasado juntas meses atrás, las había convertido en muy buenas amigas, tanto que Helga le regalo en su cumpleaños un relicario con la foto del abuelo, tenían mucho en común.

-Mi querida Eleanor, ¿qué le paso a tus coletas? Te veo muy diferente…

-Ah, esto… digamos que fue un pequeño cambio…

-Deja tranquila a la pequeña Puki, mejor ve a preparar la cena, porque, ¿te quedaras a cenar, verdad?

-Oh sí, claro… será un placer…

-Pequeña Eleanor… ¿te gustaría subir al cuarto del pequeño Simba mientras la cena esta lista?- Preguntaba la abuela mientras acomoda el casco de gladiador que llevaba en ese momento junto con su enorme lanza… después de todo, era la abuela de Arnold…

-Puki… eso, sería mucho atrevimiento…

-Para nada pequeña niñita rubia, a mi nieto le encantaría que de vez en cuando acomodaras sus cosas, solo te aconsejo algo…- Phil agacho a su nivel y le susurró al oído..- Jamás comas frambuesas con jugo de naranja, hacen daño. ¡Puki! ¡Estaré en la oficina!- Gritaba mientras corría al baño a gran velocidad.

A este gesto Helga solo sonrió a Puki y se dispuso a ir a la alcoba de Arnold. Estaba nerviosa, porque aunque él no estuviera viviendo ahí, para ella era lo más cercano que podría estar con él, entro a su habitación, la miro detalladamente y se dejó caer en la cama.

-Arnold…-Murmuraba ella…-Mi amado cabeza de balón, recorrer tu alcoba es como mi recinto sagrado, tu olor está impregnado en cada pared que envuelve el único testigo de ti, de todo lo tuyo… oh mi gran amor… Si tan solo nuestra edad y la distancia no fuera impedimento para estar juntos. Cuantas veces entre a este lugar, primero en mis sueños y después en difíciles situaciones vergonzosas en las cuales debía impedir que supieras mi secreto, que no supieras el gran amor que siento por ti… pero al final resultaste ser tu quien abrió su corazón y permitió que hablara de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia a mi… oh! ¡Mi amado cabeza de balón!

FIN FLASHBACK

* * *

-…y la dicha suprema de adorarte. Helga…!ha!

-Hijo, esos suspiros crean más ruido que la catarata Zapote.

-Déjalo tranquilo Miles… ¿qué haces tan noche aquí tesoro?

-Stela, nuestro hijo está enamorado, es normal a su edad que quiera estar solo para pensar en su amiguita de una sola ceja… ¿cómo dices que se llama Arnold?

-¡Mama! ¡Papa!... solo vine a tomar un poco de aire fresco… y se llama Helga papa, Helga…

-¡Tranquilo hijo! Solo veníamos para ver como estabas…

-Si hijo, tu madre tiene razón… hace días que llego esa carta y lo único que haces es leerla una y otra vez, no estamos en contra de eso pero… no nos gusta verte triste…

-Tranquilos, no estoy triste… es solo que… el leer la carta me pone algo, sentimental. Es todo, no tienen por qué preocuparse.

-Entendemos que extrañes a tus amigos, en especial a la pequeña rubia… pero, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para arreglar el asunto de la legalización y los pasaportes, eso muchas veces no depende de nosotros-Miles trataba de que su pequeño lo entendiera.

-Lo sé, no me arrepiento de vivir con ustedes, el encontrarlos fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado… pero, en ocasiones en verdad la extraño…

-Oye Arnold… ¿Por qué no le respondes la carta a tu amiguita? ¡Te aseguro que ella se pondrá muy feliz de saber de ti!

-Tu padre tiene razón hijo, así que arriba el ánimo. Vamos a la casa y responde esa carta… eso alegrara a tu amiga.

-Tienen razón… gracias mama, gracias papa, ahora mismo la escribiré y mañana antes de ir a la escuela, se la daré a Eduardo para que la deje en el correo- Terminando de decir esto abrazo a sus padres y salió corriendo hacia la cabaña para contestarle la carta a Helga.

-Valla que está enamorado… ¿no es malo para su edad?-Decía Stela en tono de preocupación a Miles…

-Claro que no Stela, solo míralo. Tan lleno de ilusión… al menos eso lo distrae de la realidad… ¿no te ha dicho Eduardo cuando llegan nuestros documentos?

-No cielo, él tampoco sabe nada y en verdad me preocupa… el consulado no ha respondido a nuestra solicitud. Solo resta esperar.

* * *

-Valla… creí que este estúpido día no iba a acabar.

-No estuvo tan malo Helga…bueno, hasta que golpeaste a Harold…

-Él se lo busco Phebs, se comió mi almuerzo… además ni le dolió.

-Fue gracioso hasta cierto punto jajaja nunca cambias, oye por cierto, ¿Qué ha pasado con mantecado?

-¡Ah! Veras, hace poco me envió una carta, contándome que aún no le resuelven mucho.

-Espero no tarde mucho en regresar… Gerald lo extraña mucho.

-Y supongo que a ti no te gusta ver a Geraldo triste, ¿verdad?... por eso últimamente te la pasas con él.

-¡Helga!... yo, yo solo lo ayudo a estudiar para los exámenes… -La oriental estaba totalmente apenaba.

-Como sea Phebs… se ve que le gustas, bueno que se gustan…

-Ya Helga, mejor hablemos de otra cosa- Era obvio que esta clase de temas los consideraba muy penosos- Oye Helga, ¿quién es la chica que está en tu pórtico?

-¿Cuál chica Phoebe? Hay no… no puede ser, ¡lo único que me faltaba para arruinarme el día!

-¡Hermanita bebe! ¡Hermanita bebe! –Gritaba fuertemente Olga mientras corría a abrazarla- Me da mucha alegría verte, he llegado hoy mismo desde Inglaterra. Papa me ha llamado y me ha dicho lo que pasa… en cuanto me entere deje el instituto y tome el primer vuelo para Hillwood- Hablaba tan aprisa que apenas y noto la presencia de Phoebe, era fácil de notar que Olga estaba muy afectada por la noticia.

-Haber Olga, tranquilízate… para empezar, ¿qué haces afuera de la casa?

-Hermanita bebe… creo que deberías de entrar conmigo para hablar… ¡oh! Lo siento, hola pequeña amiguita de mi hermanita bebe.

-Hola Olga- Sonreía a medias Phoebe- Helga es mejor que me valla… te marcare más tarde.

-Está bien Phebs... nos vemos luego- Terminando esto, la oriental se despidió y se marchó del lugar.

-Ahora si Olga, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué te dijo Bob?

-Hermanita… papa me llamo y dijo que, que quería divorciarse de mama. Y hoy cuando llegue a casa, lo primero que vi fue a papa y a mama con unos tipos dentro de casa hablando del divorcio, es por eso que ni siquiera he entrado a casa- Noto que las maletas de Olga estaban aún en las escaleras, era obvio que ella no había terminado de llegar a casa.

-Deja de llorar Olga, es verdad lo que Bob dijo, pero… eso nos lo tienen que explicar ellos. Sera mejor que entremos y…

-¡No hermanita bebe! no podemos entrar… ellos aún están hablando- Olga no paraba de llorar, aunque fuese siempre la hija predilecta y perfecta para sus padres, le dolía la idea de que dejaran de ser una perfecta familia como ella creía.

-Me vale un rábano si están o no hablando, entraremos-Quito a su hermana del camino y en cuanto se decidió, suspiro profundamente y por fin… abrió la puerta, para comenzar, lo que había escuchado la dejo sin palabras.

-¡He dicho lo que quiero! ¡Aquí la que fallo fue ella! La custodia de las niñas razonablemente me pertenece a mí.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Quién rayos son ellos?-Helga entro sin ningún problema a la sala fulminando a todos con su mirada pesada.

-¡Helga! No deberías de estar aquí, sube a tu habitación por favor.

-¿Mama?-Decía Olga al momento en que entraba a la sala también, tomando a su pequeña hermanita bebe por los hombros- Queremos saber qué es lo que pasa, queremos una explicación.

-¿Olga?-Bob estaba completamente alterado por la situación- ¿No deberías estar aquí, que hay con tu carrera?

-¡Maldición papa! ¡Olvida eso! ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?-Este comentario dejo a todos helados, Olga no era la clase de persona que se enojara pero creo que la situación lo ameritaba.

Un silencio muy incómodo rodeo la sala por completo y al final fue Miriam la que hablo.

-Hijas…su padre y yo… nos vamos a divorciar, para esto habrá que dividirnos muchas cosas, entre ello, su custodia. Estamos con nuestros abogados llegando a un acuerdo pero… hasta ahorita todo ha sido imposible, al parecer esto se llevara a juicio a menos que lleguemos a un acuerdo.

De ese tema no se habló más en esa noche, quizás ambos padres estaban avergonzados de su comportamiento en ese momento, no había sido la manera ni el momento de darle esa noticia a sus hijas. Ellas no entendían el divorcio, les costaba mucho creer que entre sus padres todo fuera muy difícil y doloroso. ¿Dónde había quedado el amor? ¿Acaso se habrían amado en algún momento? Simplemente no sabían que pensar, nada se había podido arreglar, sabía que si el caso del divorcio se iba a juicio, ellas serian obligadas a ir con algunos de los dos y ni Helga ni Olga querían eso. Fue en ese momento que se decidieron a actuar.

-De acuerdo Helga, los abogados vendrán nuevamente hoy, ¿está segura de lo que platicamos?

-Muy segura Olga, creo que nos estamos jugando la última carta.

-Hermanita bebe- Olga no paraba de llorar y abrazar a su hermana- Lamento mucho el que tengas que pasar por esto, daría lo que fuera por que tu infancia fuera de otra manera… lamento haber llegado a esta decisión.

Helga, quien lloraba tranquilamente ya que no quería angustiar más a su hermana a quien estaba abrazando muy fuertemente.

-Olga… todo está bien, seguiremos siendo una familia, solo que… en fracciones… todo estará bien. Vamos, creo que los abogados han llegado.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Pataki- Decía un hombre muy elegante que dejaba el abrigo en unos de los ganchillos de la puerta.

-Adelante, lo estaba esperando. Miriam está en la sala junto con su abogado.

-Bueno señores, ya que estamos aquí reunidos, creo que sería buena idea comenzar con los bienes materiales- Mencionaba un hombre medio rechoncho y gran bigote que el Lic. Dimont le había recomendado a Miriam para llevar su caso.

-Miriam, Bob… tenemos que hablar con ustedes.

-¿Helga? ¿Olga?... ¿Miriam que hacen las niñas aquí? Se supone que deberían de estar con tu hermana.

-No lo sé Bob, creí que saldrían esta mañana… ¿cariño que pasa?

-Antes que nada queremos hablar con ustedes y sus abogados, porque Helga y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Dado que ambas somos menores de edad, se lo mencionaremos porque creo que así será más fácil decidir lo demás.

- Miriam, Bob… decidimos que Olga se quedara a vivir en Hilwood hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad y se quedara a vivir con Bob-Este comentario dejo atónitos a todos, incluyendo los abogados que escuchaban con atención a las niñas… Sus padres se veían totalmente pálidos, no creían que su pequeña niña de 10 años tuviera la fortaleza y la madurez para enfrentar el divorcio y más aún, que fuera ella quien les diera esa noticia-… y yo- Continuaba hablando Helga- Yo me quedare a vivir con Miriam…hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad y decida qué hacer con mi vida. Olga y yo hemos estado leyendo la leyes y estamos en todo nuestro derecho de tomar esta elección, ya que ambas contamos con madurez y salud mental y antes de que den sus objeciones déjenme decirles que así será todo más fácil, Bob pasara una cantidad de dinero para seguir con mis estudios y Miriam puede comenzar a trabajar, si no me creen hablen con sus abogados- Helga sin duda, había sido muy clara con ellos, el tono de su vos fue frio y decisivo… tanto que por un momento todos quedaron en un tenso silencio…

-Bueno señores…-Mencionaba el abogado de Miriam-Tengo que admitir que sus hijas han avanzado mucho este caso…lo que proponen es en realidad un buen acuerdo.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Menciono el abogado de Bob mientras ojeaba algunos documentos- Si ambas señoritas están de acuerdo en decidir con que padres quedarse, créanme que será más sano para ellas ir por este camino, así el divorcio no se va a juicio y se evitan la investigación de meses para decidir con quien elige la corte mandar a sus hijas, Sr. Pataki, ¿qué opina?

-¡Digo que no! ¡Las niñas se van conmigo!

-¡Papa!-Grito Olga- ¡caramba! Tratamos de arreglar las cosas y tú te comportas como un machista, eres un hombre de negocios, piensa en lo que te hemos propuesto.

Después de una larga tarde, Miriam y Bob llegaron a un común acuerdo, aceptarían que cada uno se quedara con una hija, la cual aconsejaron los abogados, era libre de ir a visitar a su ex pareja cuando ellas quisiera, y en caso de querer salir del país, necesitarían el permiso del ex conyugue. A lo que estos aceptaron. Más tarde, se reunieron para anunciar a sus hijas su decisión.

-¡Niñas, bajen, necesitamos hablar con ustedes!- Los gritos de Bob se escuchaban por toda la casa.

Olga y Helga bajaron, la mayor tomaba a su pequeña hermanita bebe por los hombros hasta que estuvieron presentes frente a sus padres y sus respectivos abogados.

-Queridas…-La voz de Miriam sonaba extraña, quizá era porque había estado llorando un poco- Su padre y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo, Olga se ira con Bob y Helga se quedara conmigo… La casa y el auto se quedaran con Bob, Helga y yo nos mudaremos y Bob depositara en nuestra cuenta bancaria el dinero correspondiente al 35% de su salario para los estudios de Helga.

-El emporio de localizadores por estar a mi nombre, yo seguiré a cargo de él. Pero dividiré las acciones para que Helga y Olga tengan partes iguales del dinero de las ventas y en cada fin de año la venta resultante de cada una de sus acciones en la empresa se les depositara a cada una de sus cuentas. Con esto se cubrirá el dinero destinado para sus estudios y una ayuda extra después de ser mayores de edad.

Ninguna menciono nada, aunque las dudas en sus cabezas eran millones. ¿Qué haría Miriam para mantener a Helga? ¿En que podría trabajar? ¿A dónde se mudarían? A decir verdad, el dinero que su padre le daría no sería suficiente. Sus padres firmaron tranquilamente los papeles del divorcio y lo que paso después, en realidad… fue de lo más simple. Habían comenzado a empacar, Helga por su parte había guardado su ropa, algunas pertenencias como fotos, sus libros… e inclusive se las arregló para poder empacar el altar de su amado Arnold.

-Miriam, ¿A dónde nos mudaremos?

-Querida… nos iremos a vivir con… un amigo…

-Dime la verdad Miriam… ¿nos iremos con el tipo con el que te estabas besando en la foto?

-Querida…si, iremos con el- Miriam trataba de explicarle de la mejor manera a Helga… sonaba nerviosa y en verdad se veía muy tonta al hablarle a su hija.

-Miriam… quizás tu relación con el valla bien pero, ¿te has puesto a pensar si él y yo nos llevaremos bien? Digo… por lo menos no quiero estar viendo caras…

-Helga, él está interesado en conocerte… no quiero que lo veas como un padre, pero quiero que al menos intentes llevarte bien con el…

-Tratar de no darte problemas mama… ¡pero si él no me cae bien, esa casa será una revolución!

Era casi la hora de partir, Arthur, el chofer ya estaba afuera de la casa esperando.

-Olga…

-Soy Helga papa-Que fastidio, en estos momentos y no recordar mi nombre, pensaba Helga- Pasa… solo estaba terminando de guardar unos libros en mi mochila…

-Hija, solo quiero decirte que si las cosas no van bien entre tu mama y tu o su nuevo novio… serás bienvenida en esta casa.

Helga sonrió y vio a su padre, corrió hacia él y unas ligeras lagrimas caían por su rostro…- Gracias papa, no sé por qué llegaron a esta estúpida decisión del divorcio, pero gracias por hacerme saber que cuento contigo.

-Helga, es hora de irnos cariño.

-Bajo en un momento Miriam…

Helga bajo a despedirse d Olga mientras que Bob bajaba las ultimas pertenencias de la niña y se las daba a Arthur para que las subiera al auto.

-Cuídate hermanita bebe, recuerda que me quedare en Hillwood unos años, así que solo llámame si necesitas vernos.

-Gracias Olga…

Se cerró la puerta del auto y ambas partían hacia su nuevo hogar. No era de extrañarse que Helga estuviera en cierta manera aterrada, aun no conocía al novio de su madre y ya le caía mal. Trataría de mantener un buen comportamiento pero eso era algo que ni ella creía posible.

En cuando se abrió el gran portón y cruzaron hacia la enorme mansión, Helga prácticamente se había quedado muda, no podía creer que la mansión que estuviera viendo seria su nuevo hogar. Lo primero que vio fueron a muchas personas cuidado los enormes jardines, otras limpiando la piscina y a lo lejos se podía ver una caballeriza y personal aseando los caballos.

-¡Miriam! ¿No me digas que estas saliendo con un mozo?

-Claro que no querida… Frank es el dueño de este lugar.

-¡Miriam que rayos! Acaso te has hecho novia de alguna celebridad… esto es sumamente grande… Dime que esto no fue la razón del divorcio.

-Helga por favor… compórtate. Frank es un empresario muy reconocido y respondiendo a tu pregunta, la respuesta es no. No me fije en el por el dinero o los lujos… ¿acaso ves que llevo algo de valor conmigo? Lo único valioso en este momento para mí, eres tu Helga.

-Mama… es que esto es exageradamente irreal… ¿quién es el tipo? ¿El dueño de todo Hillwood?

El auto se detuvo y ambas solo se miraron.

-Hemos llegado señoritas- Decía Arthur mientras les habría cordialmente la puerta del auto.

Los pequeños ojos de Helga no dejaban aun de admirar el paisaje que la rodeaban. En todos los años que había vivido en Hillwood, jamás había visto este lugar…era muy extraño. La casa era muy lujosa, era color blanco con ligeros toques dorados y un estilo algo barroco. Muy perfeccionista para su gusto. Había muchas fuentes a su alrededor e inclusive notaba a lo lejos un kiosco rodeado de flores. El lugar estaba rodeado de muchos árboles y podía notar en cada faro de luz cámaras que se movían en diferentes direcciones. ! Era una verdadera mansión! Todo el personal que había visto mientras llegaban a la casa, portaba un uniforme negro muy elegante, hombre y mujeres. E incluso noto al tipo de seguridad de la entrada muy bien uniformado.

-¡Miriam! ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Acaso el tipo es presidente o un actor porno muy famoso?

-Niña, compórtate… ya te mencione que es empresario.

-¡Miriam querida!- Ambas dirigieron su mirada al tipo que salía a recibirlas. Helga solo lo miro de pies a cabeza.- Me da mucho gusto que estén en casa- Decía mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Miriam - Oh! Ella debe ser Helga, tu hija.

-Así es Frank… esa es mi pequeña Helga.

-¿No hubo problemas Miriam? ¿Todo con el abogado quedo resuelto?

-Si Frank, más tarde te contare cuales fueron los términos…

-De acuerdo-asintió el- Helga, lamento no haberme presentado, mi nombre es Frank, Frank Dimont… y desde ahora tú y tu mama vivirán conmigo, así que tomate toda la libertad del mundo porque estás en tu casa.

Helga lo miro suspicazmente, realmente el tipo no era feo. Su vestimenta era muy elegante, le hacia honor a la palabra "empresario". Tenía una barba de candado muy bien distribuida, sus ojos eran de un color verde, tan intenso que por unos minutos imagino ver a su propio Arnold. Era de tez moreno claro, muy bronceado…su cabello era castaño, algo oscuro. No se veía muy viejo ni muy joven, aparentaba ser un perfecto cuarentón. Tenía una voz muy gruesa que le recordaba mucho a la de su padre. Su aspecto era fornido, ni muy gordo ni muy flaco, incluso podía jurar que era deportista. El perfecto hombre a tus cuarenta Miriam, pensaba Helga. Hasta ahora no quería empezar mal, así que solo contesto.

-Gracias Frank, tienes una… enorme casa.

-Así es Helga, poco a poco iras conociéndome y espero que seamos buenos amigos.

-Si lo mismo espero, escucha estoy muy cansada. Solo quiero ir a darme una ducha y a dormir un poco.

-Suena bien Helga. Arthur, ayuda por favor a la niña y muéstrale su alcoba. Espero te guste tu nueva habitación Helga, Amber mi hija, me ayudo a alistar todo para tu llegada.

-Espera, ¿tienes una hija?

-Si Helga- Mencionaba Miriam- creo que olvide comentarlo.

-Amber y tú se llevaran muy bien, es de tu edad. Por el momento no está, pero quizás para la cena te la pueda presentar.

-Como sea, Frank, Miriam, me voy a mi habitación- Decía en el tono más hostil que pudiera tener.

-Querida… ¿aún no le has contado?- Miraba a la mujer mientras que Helga se había alejado ya lo suficiente.

-Frank, todo esto ha sido muy rápido para mis hijas… cuando llegue su momento ella sabrá la verdad. Pero aún es muy pronto. ¿Hablaste con Amber?

-Sí, no debemos preocuparnos por ella. No dirá nada hasta que llegue la ocasión.

* * *

Les dejo este nuevo capitulo! Espero que les guste! Gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios, **Affinitty **espero que disfrutes el capitulo, **Raphael** gracias mi amor ya estoy trabajando en el proximo! se pondra aun mejos, bexos!


	6. CAPITULO 6- UN INICIO INESPERADO

**CAPITULO 6.- UN INICIO INESPERADO**

Los lujos habían pasado de ser algo inusual a TODO en su vida, había visto antes habitaciones muy bien decoradas e incluso la de su amiga Phoebe era muy original, a ella solo le bastaba tener las paredes color rosa y su altar… que por cierto tuvo que bajar de inmediato antes de que algo se le pegara a la goma de mascar. Lo que sus ojos estaban viendo no se compara con algún decorado de interiores que hubiera visto, e inclusive se preguntaba si la habitación de Rhonda podría ser como la que estaba viendo.

-Adelante Srita. Pataki, esta es ahora su nueva habitación…

-Gracias amigo… ¡oye esto parece una recepción de algún hotel de las vegas!

Era realmente increíble para la pequeña ver todo aquel lujo solo para ella. El tono era rosado con toques dorados, su cama enormemente redonda y las paredes con un tapiz color rosa pastel con estampado de flores y cuando no era este, eran simples espejos que cubrían delicadamente las paredes de la habitación... Un ropero enorme, podía jurar que tenía el tamaño de su antigua habitación e inclusive tenía un espacio que parecía que estaba esperando su amado altar para su cabeza de balón. Tenía un juego de mesa para te, libreros con cientos de libros que parecía biblioteca y lo mejor de esto, es que estaban en el piso superior a su cama, la iluminación variaba a diversos gustos y para cada parte de la habitación, el baño… parecía un spa con jacuzzi y lujos por doquier. ¡Era simplemente maravilloso!

-Esto…. Esto es….-No podía articular palabra alguna por la impresión…

-Es su habitación señorita, el Sr. Dimont y la Srita. Amber fueron muy precisos para la decoración de su habitación, solo los mejores diseñadores de interiores. En mi opinión, si quiere agradecer, hágalo en mayor parte a la Srita. Amber, fue quien paso semanas dentro de esta habitación.

-¿La Srita. Amber? Es la hija de Frank, ¿no es así Arthur?

-Afirmativo señorita.

-Y… ¿Dónde está?- Preguntaba en tono irónico.

-La Srita. Amber se encuentra en sus clases de natación privadas afueras de la ciudad, estará en casa para la cena. Por cierto, le sugiero que arregle sus cosas, se dé un baño y se aliste. El Sr. Dimont organizo una cena de bienvenida en honor a usted y su Sra. Madre- Terminando de decir esto salió de la habitación.

-¿Una cena? Genial, nos venimos a vivir con el tipo y piensa que todo será un éxito como sus negocios… ¡estúpida Miriam! De no ser por ella no estaría en esta situación… ¿para qué tantos lujos si no tengo lo que en verdad deseo?- Helga no era una chica fácil de impresionar, todo aquel mundo de lujo la había dejado en verdad sin palabras, pero ella sabía que nada era como su casa… como su barrio- Arnold… mi amor- lloro en silencio unos minutos mientras abrazaba fuertemente su relicario, después se dispuso a darse un baño y cambiarse para la cena de esa noche.

* * *

_Esta es la… en realidad perdí la cuenta de las cartas que te he mandado y creo que aún no logro acostumbrarme a no escucharte. Lamento mucho el saber lo de tus padres, espero que puedas acoplarte y verle el lado positivo a las cosas. Apoya a tu mama y sobre todo escúchala, sé que eso puede funcionar. Las cosas por acá no han sido fáciles, a veces los monos entran en la cabaña y se roban la comida, el otro día se robaron mi libreta de tareas, tuve que transcribir todo de nuevo, pero me alegra que fuera mi libreta de tareas y no el libro de poemas que me diste, ese lo tengo muy bien guardado. Me siento feliz a lado de mis padres, son muy divertidos. El otro día a papa y a Eduardo los persiguió un jabalí cuando arábamos la tierra para sembrar un poco de maíz, fue muy divertido. ¿Sabes algo? Extraño mucho jugar contigo y los chicos en el campo Gerald, hay muchos lugares nuevos que quisiera enseñarte, tiene ya 3 meses que no nos vemos y en verdad te extraño Helga, sonara muy enfermo pero extraño tus abusos jaja… Espero saber pronto de ti, animo en todo Helga, sé que puedes con ello, eres muy fuerte para enfrentar los problemas que vengan. No olvides que te quiero._

_Arnold…_

El pequeño termino de escribir la carta y la guardo en el sobre, estaba casi anocheciendo… el día había sido muy largo ya que había descubierto junto con sus padres un nuevo templo de alguna tribu extraña, no estaban seguros de que fuera de la gente de ojos verdes pero podría estar muy relacionada con ellos. La caminata para llegar al templo era muy larga, los deberes en casa y la escuela lo mantenían ocupado, la llegada de la noche solo lo hacían pensar en una cosa- Un día menos para verte… un día menos Helga…

* * *

Helga había salido del baño y se encontraba cubierta por una enorme toalla, fue una gran sorpresa para ella ver a aquella persona en su habitación.

-¿Hay hermana quien eres tú y que haces aquí?-No sabía si asustarse o enojarse al ver a una desconocida revoloteando en su armario.

-Justamente eso… soy tu hermana-Dijo tranquilamente la chica mientras seguía buscando.

-¿Mi qué?

-Seré sincera… no me gusta mucho tu ropa pero creo que esto se te vera bien… ¡ah! Mejor esto… sí, creo que el tono turquesa te va bien…-La chica no dejaba de sacar prendas tras prenda mientras las arrojaba al piso de la habitación.

-¿Disculpa? Haber, haber… antes de que sigas tomando cosas que no son tuyas-Helga muy molesta prácticamente la aventó de un empujón mientras recogía su ropa- ¡Que sea la primera vez que tocas cosas mis sin mi autorización por que para la siguiente me enojare aún más!

Helga estaba furiosa… el hecho de que tocara sus cosas no la molestaba del todo, lo que en verdad la hacía enfurecer era el que descubriera por accidente el altar de Arnold que había puesto dentro del armario esa misma tarde.

-Valla… papa tenía razón, tienes un carácter muy fuerte.

-¿Y quién te crees que eres tú para juzgar quien soy eh?

-Nadie… en realidad no te juzgo, solo menciono tus cualidades…

-¡Si cómo no! ¿Quién eres tú?

-Pues… veras- Decía la chica mientras se contoneaba por toda la habitación, como si inspeccionara que todo estuviese en su lugar- Soy Amber… tu nueva hermanastra… odio ese término así que prefiero llamarte hermanita o simplemente Gerli, ya sabes, por tu segundo nombre… Miriam me lo dijo. Espero no te moleste.

-¿Qué? ¿Miriam?...!oh! lo que me faltaba, escucha me llamo Helga de acuerdo, ¡Helga! Nada de hermanita, de Gerli, amiguita nada, ok. Yo ya tengo una fastidiosa y tonta hermana llamada Olga y créeme que no necesito otra niña perfecta cerca de mí.

A simple vista el aspecto de Amber era el de una niña dulce, quizás no tan melosa como Laila, pero si dulce y amable. Ella era blanca, su cabello lacio y castaño, largo hasta la espalda, a diferencia de Helga sus ojos eran color miel, vestía un pantalón rojo y una blusa roja, usualmente usaba tenis pequeños y complementaba su atuendo con relojes caros y mucha bisutería fina… los cuales agregaba a sus diademas que a gusto de Helga parecían grandes coronas.

-No se tu pero para mí tampoco fue fácil aceptar que tendría una hermana… soy hija única y desde que mama murió pues… el hecho de que papa tuviera otra pareja me lleno de miedo. Yo sé que a ti te pasa lo mismo, pero papa me dijo que Miriam y tu son buenas personas y no lo dudo…-Decía la chica en un tono mucho más tranquilo que el de Helga- Viviremos en la misma casa Helga, no sabemos cuánto tiempo pero… no arruinare la felicidad de mi padre, ha sufrido demasiado... Te ofrezco hagamos las pases… piénsalo Gerli, te veré en la cena. ¡Oh! Por cierto, sé que te gusta el rosa, así que te deje un regalo en el armario.

Helga escucho atenta a lo que Amber decía… en parte tenía razón, ella no tenía intenciones de arruinar la vida de Miriam y mucho menos tratar mal a personas que hasta ahora la habían tratado muy bien, busco con la vista el regalo de Amber… y lo encontró, era un vestido de mangas al codo y a la rodilla, color rosa con ligeros brillos y una cinta con un moño arriba de la cintura…

-¡Ah!... será mejor que cambie… muero de hambre.

Y ahí estaba, se miraba frente al espejo y no podía creer lo ridícula que se veía a pensar de ella, parecía una copia miniatura de su hermana Olga.

-Lista… es hora de bajar.

Habían ido a tocar varias veces la puerta de su habitación para anunciarle que la cena estaba lista, solo faltaba ella. Gruñendo y tratando de controlar su mal humor, se decidió a bajar.

-Genial, simplemente perfecto…¿Dónde demonios está el comedor?- La casa era en verdad grande, veía al parecer una pequeña mesa pero no parecía comedor, al menos no para todos, era muy pequeño.

-¡Gerli! ¡Te ves hermosa!- decía Amber quien antes de terminar la frase ya había tomado muchas fotos de la rubia- En verdad te ves muy linda hermanita.

-¡Hay tú, deja esa cámara! Y deja de tomarme fotos- Decía al momento en que trataba de quitarle la cámara a Amber.

-¡Niñas! ¡Qué bien que ya estén listas! Es hora de comer- Gritaba Frank desde una puerta que al suponer, daba al comedor.

-Escucha copia de princesa de Disney, al terminar la cena juro que destruiré esa tonta cámara.

-Vamos Gerli, no te molestes, mejor vamos a cenar…- Tomo de la mano a la rubia e hicieron acto de presencia en el enorme salón.

-Bienvenidas pequeñas damas- Decía Frank quien sentado a la cabeza junto a Miriam se levantaba para saludar- Tomen asiento por favor, me alegra que ya se conozcan. Antes de comenzar a cenar quiero presentar a las nuevas integrantes de la familia.

El comedor estaba rodeado de muchas personas con uniforme, Helga solo podía distinguir a los guaruras de Frank y a los cocineros por el sombrero.

-Miriam y Helga… ahora que vivirán con nosotros deben saber del personal que está a cargo de esta casa. Comenzare presentándoles a Francesco y a su familia, originarios de Francia son los chefs encargados de toda la comida en la casa. Mis gorilas, como yo los llamo, son mis guardaespaldas Titán y sus chicos, las encargadas de limpieza son las hermanas Sally, Megan y Carly. Alix, el entrenador del gimnasio, Arthur el ama de llaves de esta casa y chofer privado y André su maestro de música- Todos saludaban mientras sonreían y les daban la bienvenida- Bueno amigos, pueden ir a descansar, nosotros continuaremos con la cena.

-Valla que tienes gente a tu cargo Frank-Helga estaba sorprendida y comenzaba a comer.

-Y eso que no has visto su oficina Gerli.

A este comentario Helga solo la fulmino con la mirada, Miriam al notar este gesto saco a relucir otro tema.

-Helga querida, como la escuela queda algo lejos, Arthur te llevara todas las mañanas, a ti y a Amber, su escuela queda cerca de la tuya.

-Miriam, estaba pensando en que las niñas tuvieran acceso a los servicios de Arthur, tu y yo podemos salir en auto.

-¡Oh! Me parece bien querido.

Era muy extraño para Helga ver a Miriam de pronto tan romántica y mimosa, jamás la había visto así con su padre, quizás este pensamiento la hacía sentir un malestar en el estómago.

Al terminar la cena todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, menos Amber. Helga esta por acostarse a dormir cuando escucho que tocaban su puerta.

-Psss Psss Helga… ¿puedo pasar?

-¡Ah! princesa de Disney… ¿qué quieres ahora?

-Ammm solo darte las buenas noches y dejarte esto…-Amber portaba en sus manos un libro peculiar que llamo la atención de la rubia- Miriam me dijo que te gustaban los poemas y bueno… quiero regalarte este libro, no es nuevo pero le perteneció a una chica que amaba tanto la poesía como tú- Se acercó a Helga y la abrazo- Buenas noches Helga…

-Ah… buenas noches…- Helga tomo el libro entre sus manos y efectivamente noto que no era nuevo, estaba muy gastado de las orillas y tenía un olor peculiar. Quizás estaba juzgando mal a Amber, debería de darle una oportunidad… se ve que estaba poniendo de su parte en estos nuevos cambios. Fue a visitar el altar de su adorado Arnold y después se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

En cuanto los primeros rayos de sol salieron, Arnold fue a dejar la carta al correo junto con Lucas. Lucas era nativo de la Republica de San Lorenzo, era un año mayor que Arnold, pero ambos asistían a la escuela que construyeron sus padres, Lucas era de tez morena, sus ojos eran increíblemente verdes, se podría decir que muy parecidos a los de Arnold. Desde que se conocieron se habían hecho buenos amigos. Esa mañana no tenían clases debido al tiempo de lluvia, esta solía obstruir algunos caminos dificultando el llegar a la escuela.

-Hay mucho lodo, creo que lo tengo hasta dentro de las uñas jajaja

-Jajaja si Arnold, es raro ver aceras por aquí. Oye, cuéntame. ¿Cómo es la chica a la que le escribes tanto?

-Bueno Lucas, esa pregunta no es nada fácil de contestar… Helga… es una chica, ¡única! No suele ser muy femenina, pero es linda de cierta manera. Además se preocupa mucho por las personas, creo que eso es lo que más me gusta de ella.

-Valla… yo no me he enamorado aun, pero creo que cuando lo haga tendré la misma cara que tú al hablar de esa chica jaja

-Deja de molestar Lucas- Decía el rubio mientras le daba un codazo.

-Oye, ¿te has fijado que Naya te mira mucho?

-¿Quién?

-Naya, tu vecina… se ha rumorado en la escuela que le gustas.

-¡Oh! Espero que tu no alientes esos rumores Lucas, lo menos que quiero son problemas…-Recordaba el percance que había tenido con los monos y su libro de tareas.

-Ok me cállate, pero tengo que decirte que es linda.

-Lucas…. –Decía fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Está bien Arnold, me callo… me callo…

Después de dejar la carta al correo, Arnold y Lucas regresaron a su casa a paso veloz. La lluvia los había alcanzado y era peligrosa una lluvia en la selva.

-Oye Arnold.

-¿Que pasa Lucas?

-¿Cuándo regresaras para Hillwood?

-No lo sé, pero a lo que he escuchado, quizás en unos meses- Arnold sonreía al escucharse a sí mismo, San Lorenzo era un lindo lugar, pero tenía su néctar que le permitía vivir, no tenía a Helga.

* * *

Las clases estaban a punto de comenzar. Helga acababa de entrar al salón cuando vio que todas las miradas se dirigían hacia ella.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos Phoebe?-Decía mientras se sentaba y veía a su amiga.

-Bueno Helga, al parecer están hablando de tu nuevo cambio de vida. Rhonda llego diciendo que ahora que te has vuelto millonaria cambiaras mucho porque perteneces a otra clase social.

-¡Que estupideces Phoebe! ¿Tú no crees eso verdad?

-Claro que no Helga, te conozco y sé que ello solo lo hacen molestar- Sonrió y vio a su amiga- Sabes que somos amigas en todas las circunstancias-Dijo a la rubia al verla un poco triste.

-Gracias Phebs.

-¡Helga querida!- Decía Rhonda mientras se acercaba a ella- Amber me ha contado que es tu nueva hermana, así que debo darte la bienvenida a la alta sociedad invitándote a una fiesta que organizare esta noche en mi casa, especialmente para ti.

-¡Cállate y déjate de estupideces princesa, no necesito fiestas ni nada. Solo vivo con Amber porque así paso y ya!

-Bueno, tomare eso como un sí. Los espero a todos en mi casa a las 7 esta noche chicos- Gritaba Rhonda a todo el salón de clases, los cuales aceptaron sin pensar.

-Está loca si cree que iré- Helga se hundía en su asiento mientras se ponía roja de coraje.

-Helga, míralo desde una manera amable… la fiesta es en tu honor. Deberías de ir aunque sea por educación…piensa que eso es lo que Arnold te aconsejaría.

Este último comentario conmovió a su amiga, la miro sin fruncir su ceja y le dijo:

-Pasare esta noche por ti a las 7 Phoebe- Decía mientras alzaba los ojos al cielo.

-Está bien- Sonrió satisfecha y puso atención al profesor que acababa de entrar al salón.

¿Cómo era posible que aun el solo pensar en Arnold, la doblegara por completo en sus decisiones? Las clases siguieron normales y llego la hora del almuerzo. Phoebe, Gerald, Lila, Nadine y Helga, estaban comiendo juntos en la mesa.

-¿Helga, aun no sabes cuando regresa Arnold?

-No tengo idea Geraldo, además, ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? Pregúntale al mismo cabeza de balón- Decía mientras se apresuraba a comer su puré de papas de mala gana.

-Si tan solo pudiéramos ir de nuevo a San Lorenzo, es un lugar muy bonito. Ese sí que me gusta-gusta.

-Si Laila, además tiene grandes leyendas y mucha cultura por donde veas-Contaba Phoebe.

-Chicos, ¿ustedes piensan ir a la fiesta que Rhonda hará en honor a Helga?

-Claro que si Nadine-Gerald sonaba entusiasmado-Las fiestas de Rhonda no me las pierdo por nada. ¿Por cierto Helga, que hay de cierto de los rumores que se dicen de ti?

Helga lo miro con cierto odio y todos imaginaban que el pobre moreno comería charola, pero fue todo lo contrario. Helga pasó la comida que tenía en la boca, suspiro y dijo:

-Mis padres se divorciaron y Miriam comenzó a salir con otro tipo que es empresario de no sé qué cosa, él tiene una hija que al parecer es muy amiga de la estúpida princesa, así que si la pregunta es si vivo con personas ricas, afirmativo Geraldo, vivo con personas ricas pero no por eso "yo" soy rica. ¿Entendido?

-¡Valla! Que suerte has tenido Pataki, yo en tu lugar…

-¡Cállate Geraldo! Tú en mi lugar estarías llorando como un bebe por que tus padres no están juntos. ¿Saben qué? Me largo de aquí- Y sin más Helga salió de la cafetería aventando a quien se le pusiera en frente. Entre ellos a Eugene, quien solamente grito: ¡Estoy bien!

Se escondió detrás de los basureros y saco su amado relicario – Mi amado cabeza de balón, si tan solo estuvieras cerca de mí, si tus ojos verdes esmeralda y tu perfume enigmático no se hubieran ido tan lejos, quizás esta etapa seria menos nauseabunda para mí, mi amado….- Hubiese sido un poema perfecto si Brainy no estuviera respirándole por atrás… suspiro, apretó el puño y con toda la fuerza de su brazo, lo golpeo en la cara. Suspiro una vez más, se levantó y se dirigió a clases.

* * *

Un capitulo mas! Es increible como la vida de Helga ha dado un giro inesperado. Gracias por sus reviews **sweet-sol **que bueno que te va gustando la historia, tengo planeado mucho, veras a nuestros rubios favoritos en muchas etapas, adolescentes adultos, en feeen... aun falta mucho mas! Y no, no estaran mucho tiempo separados! Espero subi capitulos por semana, **Raphael Sant **gracias por tu apoyo, me inspiras mucho a seguir escribiendo mi amor. Prometo un siguiente capitulo mejor que este! Bexos y gracias por leer! Espero sus reviews para ver en que puedo mejorar.


	7. CAPITULO 7- FIESTA,DOLOR Y ALGUIEN MAS

**CAPITULO 7.- FIESTA, DOLORES DE CABEZA Y UN CHICO MAS**

-Miriam, tu mejor que nadie te has dado cuenta por todo lo que he pasado, ahora que estamos juntos quisiera decirte que todo estará bien pero- Antes de que continuara sintió un dedo en los labios que lo callaron al momento.

-Frank… fuiste tú quien me ayudo a dejar de beber hace tiempo. Has sido tu quien me ha entendido mejor que nadie, mejor que Bob… si estoy aquí, a tu lado, es porque he aprendido a quererte… y el estar contigo implica riesgos, lo se… pero aun así quiero estar contigo.

-Miriam…-Pasaba su mano por el rubio cabello de ella…- Te prometo que no dejare que las niñas vivan lo que yo estoy viviendo, ellas no…ellas no seguirán mi camino.

-Tranquilo Frank, yo sé que Amber ayudara a Helga para que juntas alejen sus vidas de todo esto. Pero mientras, yo soy tu compañera, te prometo que yo estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas.

* * *

-¿No vendrás en el autobús conmigo Helga?

-No Phoebe, le prometí a Gerti y a Phil que iría a comer con ellos hoy.

-Ok, entonces nos vemos a las 7.

-Dalo por hecho Phoebe. Paso por ti a las 7 para ir a la estúpida fiesta de la princesa.

Helga había estado frecuentando a los abuelos de Arnold, en ellos había encontrado un cariño más allá que solo admiración. Eran personas que la aconsejaban quizás tontamente pero le daban una confianza y un cariño que no había encontrado en su propia familia. Paso antes con el Sr. Green a comprar un poco de carne para la comida, ya había comido suficiente estofado de Gerti y un poco más ya no le pasaría.

-¡Gerti, Phil! Ya vine…-Tanta era la confianza que tocar la puerta era cosa de extraños.

-¡Ah! Pequeña Eleanor, has venido. ¡Ven necesito que me ayudes a hacer mi estofado familiar!

-¡Puki! ¡Ah! Lindo traje de irlandesa… ammm Puki, respecto al estofado… ammm traje algo de carne para preparar.

-¡Hey! Pequeñita rubia, que gusto tenerte aquí, espero que no comamos estofado otra ves Puki, tenemos visita.

-Justamente le decía que traje algo de carne Phil…

-Perfecto Eleanor, hare estofado familiar con carne… ¡Es hora de ponerse sus armaduras porque el campo de batalla nos espera!

-Mejor vamos un rato a la sala pequeñita rubia… ¡cada vez esta casa está más loca! ¡Puki! ¡Saca a los animales de la cocina!

-Jaja la última vez me comí un pelo de gato…

-Jaja Pequeñita rubia, ¿cómo va todo en tu vida? ¿Siempre si tomaste esa decisión tan difícil?

-Si Phil, al final de todo me quede con mi Mama. Tiene algunos días que estamos viviendo en casa de Frank, su nuevo novio.

-¿Y todo va bien?

-Sí, de cierta manera. No dejo de extrañar mi casa ni a Bob, pero supongo que los cambios suceden por algo- Un aire de tristeza rodeaba a la pequeña.

-Vamos pequeñita, quizás todo no sea tan malo después de todo. ¿Has tenido noticias del hombre pequeño?

-Si… nos escribimos seguido. La última carta se la envié con la nueva dirección así que no dejaremos de estar en contacto…

-Me alegra pequeña… después de todo para que adelantar lo inevitable, ¿cierto?

La cara de Helga se tornó ligeramente roja, lo que a los ojos de Phil fue muy divertido. Esa tarde comieron juntos y después jugaron un divertido juego de cartas con los demás inquilinos. Para Helga era agradable estar con ellos, era como si cuidara lo que a Arnold le hizo feliz durante tanto tiempo. Su familia, realmente la sentía como suya, la humildad, las locuras, la felicidad que sentía al estar con ellos, eran las cualidades que la habían mantenido enamorada locamente de su cabeza de balón. Más tarde se despidió y Arthur paso por ella, tenía que alistarse para la fiesta en su honor que le había organizado Rhonda para darle la bienvenida a la clase alta. Iría solo por una razón… por educación… eso le habría aconsejado su amado Arnold.

* * *

-¡Gerli! ¿Ya sabes que te pondrás para la fiesta de al rato?- Entro emocionada al cuarto de Helga.

-¡Hey! contigo quería hablar copia de princesa de Disney… ¿por qué rayos le dijiste a Rhonda que estoy viviendo contigo?

Amber sabia que Helga no era chica fácil de tratar, pero el que ella le hablara en ese tono en verdad le asustaba. Lo menos que quería con ella eran problemas y al parecer y sin saberlo, era lo que justamente había hecho.

-Bueno, Rhonda y yo hemos sido amigas desde muy pequeñas y yo estaba contándole que tenía una nueva hermana y resulto que ella te conocía y bueno…

-¡Nada copia de princesa! La fiesta que Rhonda hará será en mi honor y créeme que eso no me halaga para nada. Lo menos que yo quería era que todo mundo se enterara de todo lo que ha pasado y ahora gracias a ti todos en mi clase saben que estoy viviendo a costa del novio millonario de mi madre- Helga en verdad estaba afectada por todos los cambios, su edad y su madurez daban poco lugar en su mente a la cordura.

-Helga… lamento las consecuencias de mi comentario pero… yo… en verdad estoy feliz de que estés aquí, disculpa si hice algo que no fue de tu agrado pero debes de saber que no vives a costa de nadie, papa responde por la responsabilidad de cuidar de ti y de tu mama, no deberías de pensar eso.- Amber se sentía apenada, se daba cuenta de que no entendía a su nueva "hermana" y el hacer cosas que la molestaran, la llenaba de culpa- supongo que no asistirás, ¿cierto?

-Pues para tu sorpresa princesa, si iré. Y no porque de mi voluntad quiera estar ahí.

-Helga… ¿Por qué no me tienes confianza? Vivimos juntas y en verdad quiero conocerte. Que seamos buenas amigas…-Tras un largo silencio Amber solo se limitó a suspirar- bueno me iré para que te arregles.

-Amber… -susurro la rubia- esta noche, solo no me hagas enfadar por favor… suficiente tengo con Rhonda- A este gesto, Amber solo sonrió.

El sonido de un claxon sonó afuera de la casa de la oriental. Arthur tendría que llevar y traer a las chicas de la fiesta, por órdenes de Frank.

-¡Hola Helga!

-Hola Phoebe, lamento la demora.

-Descuida Helga. ¡Oh! Tú debes de ser Amber, ¿cierto?

-Si Phoebe, ella es Amber, la hija de Frank. Amber, Phoebe mi mejor amiga.

-¡Que hay Phoebe! Nos alegra que nos acompañes, Rhonda siempre organiza buenas fiestas.

-Si no podría dejar a Helga ir sola.

La plática era amena entre las chicas, Helga por lo general respondía con un "si", "no", "me da igual"…

-Por fin llegamos, no veo la hora de irme ya. Estúpida fiesta.

-Vamos Gerli, no creo que este tan mal. ¡Igual y puedes conocer a algún chico guapo eh!- A este comentario Phoebe miro a Amber con una señal de advertencia y Helga solo hizo los ojos al cielo.

-Si genial, como sea. Solo vine a tomar ponche y a criticar.

-¡Helga! ¡Amber! ¡Phoebe! Que gusto que llegaran, ven Helga, tú y yo somos las anfitrionas y tienes que…-Rhonda apareció de repente y entre abrazos y besos en las mejillas comenzó a jalar a Helga hacia la pista de baile.

-¡Hey, hey, suéltame princesa! Vine a esta estúpida fiesta solo para…

-¡Divertirse a la discreción querida Rhonda!- Interrumpía Amber al ver el tono que había tomado su nueva "hermanita".

-Sí, sí, este… ven Helga vamos por ponche- Phoebe se apresuró a llevarse a su amiga antes de que esta reprochara algo.

-¿Qué le sucede? Esa no es la manera de llegar a la fiesta que le organice.

-Lo se Rhonda, pero comprende que para ella no es fácil todo esto… la decoración esta padrísima, que te parece si eres buena anfitriona y comienzas anunciando la llegada de Helga, ¿Te parece?

-Claro que si Amber querida… por cierto, te ves guapísima. Alan anda por aquí, deberías saludarlo- Rhonda le guiño el ojo y se fue directo al micrófono.

Del otro lado de la pista- ¡Phoebe! Espera, ¿A dónde vamos?

-A un lugar seguro Helga, escucha, me prometiste que la pasarías bien. No hagas algo que hable mal de ti Helga, piensa que a Arnold le gustaría que tomaras todo esto muy bien.

-De acuerdo Phoebe, se lo que me quieres decir, pero sabes que no soporto que Rhonda haga ese tipo de cosas- suspiro fuertemente y trono los dedos de su muñeca y fue por ponche- Tranquila Pheps, me comportare como toda una dama…

Así transcurrió una parte de la noche y hasta el momento todo iba entre risas y aplausos para la "nueva chica de sociedad". Todos sus compañeros la pasaban de lo mejor, Rhonda y Amber charlaban con los chicos más lindos, Phoebe no había parado de bailar con Gerald y bueno, ella… ella solo extrañaba a Arnold, quizás si estuviera ahí, sería divertido estar alejando a todas las chicas de él o tratando de verlo a escondidas para aprovechar la primera oportunidad y besarlo o simplemente esperaba algún consejo de él. Recordaba con añoranza esos días en cuarto año hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos…

-¿Aburrida en tu propia fiesta?

-¿Eh?

-¿Y a ti que te interesa?

-Bueno veras… en realidad no me interesa, pero tu cara de aburrida se podría notar desde mi casa.

-Como sea, ve a tomar ponche y lárgate.

-Muy agresiva para tu edad… ¿cuantos tienes? ¿10 o 12?

-Mis puños podrían decirte mi edad según el número de golpes.

-Tranquila… no vengo ni a coquetearte ni a pelearme contigo.

-Entonces vete…

-Si no quiero, ¿qué?

-Te mandare hasta dinolandia y será tal el impacto que jamás te dejaran entrar de nuevo por dañar propiedad privada.

-¿Dinolandia eh? Lástima que mi padre sea el dueño.

-¿Y esperas impresionarme diciéndome eso?

-No en realidad no… solo quería entretenerme porque estoy muy aburrido. Por cierto, disculpa mi caballerosidad pero solo tengo 11 años, son Alan.

-Soy Helga. Debes de suponerlo.

-Se quién eres, la nueva hija de Fran Dimont, ¡pff! Ese hombre es aún más rico que mi padre, lo digo como comentario. ¿Y dónde estudias? ¿En el mismo colegio que Amber?

-¡Qué asco! Claro que no, yo estudio en la P.S. 118, y ahí me quedare.

-¿En verdad? ¿En qué clase estas?

-En quinto año, en la clase del Sr. Simmons, ¿por?

-¡Fantástico, entonces debes de conocer a mi amigo!

-¿Tu amigo?

-Sí, Arnold, mi buen amigo Arnold… nos llevamos muy bien.

-¡¿Arnold?!- Dijo casi escupiendo el ponche de su boca.

-¡Sí! ¿Lo invitaste a la fiesta? ¿Dónde está?- Buscaba como loco con la mirada al cabeza de balón.

-No, no lo invite… bueno… veras, es que él no está aquí en la fiesta, ni siquiera en Hillwood.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Él tiene algunos meses que se fue a vivir a San Lorenzo con sus padres.

-¡Los encontró! Eso es fantástico, en verdad no sabes el gusto que me da, ese chico se merece ser feliz.

- Si… él se merece ser feliz…- Apretaba fuertemente su relicario- ¿Era muy amigo tuyo?

-Sí, es un gran chico… el ayudo a que mi padre y yo tuviéramos una gran relación como familia-Tomaba un sorbo de ponche- Me gustaría saber cómo esta…

-Escucha flacucho, es tu día de suerte porque, Arnold y yo nos escribimos a menudo y bueno, tengo la dirección a donde le puedes escribir.

-Valla Helga… en verdad te debo una. Muchas gracias…

La noche transcurrió un poco más rápido, era agradable charlar con alguien que fuera amigo de Arnold y que no la conociera. Alan era un chico agradable, siempre cargaba alguna cámara en su cuello. Él le conto a Helga como Arnold había sido el protagónico en su vida para que la relación entre él y su padre funcionara…

-Y pues, mi madre murió cuando tenía apenas 2 años, mi padre se enfocaba mucho al trabajo y bueno… yo me refugie en la fotografía.

-Increíble que los tengamos cosas en común, paso por una situación similar por ahora…

-Nada es para siempre Helga-Le decía mientras le sonreía-Me caes bien, lástima que seas bienvenida al mundo de la falsa sociedad.

-Ni lo sueñes, prefiero comerme una rana.

-¡Gerli! Arthur acaba de venir por nosotros, ya es algo tarde. ¡Oh! Hola Alan.

-Hola Amber… Bueno Helga, creo que es hora de despedirnos, gracias por la dirección de Arnold, espero verte pronto.

-No es nada flacucho y ya sabes dónde estoy viviendo, para cuando queras darte una vuelta. Adiós.

Las tres niñas volvieron al auto y al parecer todo estaba más tranquilo. La fiesta no había estado tan mal. Eugene se había tropezado dentro del ponche. Rhonda, Lila, Nadine y Amber conversaban acerca de Helga y de vez en cuando de chicos. Phoebe y Gerald se la habían pasado bailando y conversando casi toda la fiesta. Y Helga y Alan conversaban tranquilamente en una de las mesas cerca del mini bar en donde había de todo, menos alcohol. Las miradas no pasaron desapercibidas. Quien no la conocía, podría jurar que ella y Alan se habían gustado, sus compañeros de clase notaban amistad, pero no descartaron la idea de que pudiera ser algo más, se suponía que ella y Arnold se gustaban… así que, ¿Qué podrían tener en común Helga y Alan? Una amistad… o algo más… fue la respuesta que quedo al aire en esa noche por parte de aquellos chicos que no tenían nada que hacer.

-Después de todo, no estuvo tan mal, ¿no es así Helga?

-Pues no, fue divertido encontrar a un viejo amigo de Arnold.

-¿Te refieres a Alan, Gerli? Es un niño muy encantador…

-¿Tu y él se conocen hace tiempo Amber?

-Si Phoebe, al igual que a Rhonda y a otras chicas, lo conocí en el club. Siempre hemos entrado gratis a Dinolandia gracias a él. Por cierto Helga- decía Amber en un tono picaron- Te la pasaste toda la fiesta con él, ¿verdad que no está mal?

-Cállate copia de princesa. Alan me cayó bien, es todo.

Después de dejar a Phoebe esa noche, ambas chicas subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Helga lloraba en silencio casi todas las noches, extrañaba su vida anterior. Pero sabía que debía de ser fuerte para apoyar a su madre y vencer lo que viniera. Habían aun cosas que la intrigaban, por ejemplo el trabajo de Frank, su casa casi escondida, su bola de gorilas, ¿por qué siempre los llevaba hasta para comer?, a Amber aún no la conocía bien. Quizás debería investigar más de ella para ver conocerla, si vivirían en la misma casa durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo, ella sabía que lo mejor era hacer las pases. Esa noche abrazo su relicario y pensó en su amado Arnold… ¿Cómo estaría?, ¿Cuándo regresara?, ¿volvería a verlo? Estaba cansada y era algo tarde, pero realmente no podía dormir, así que bajo por un poco de agua.

Al bajar a la cocina escucho ciertos murmullos los cuales parecían provenir del despacho de Frank, sin pensarlo dos veces y sin que nadie lo notara se recostó sobre la puerta y comenzó a escuchar la conversación.

En el despacho de la enorme mansión, Miriam y Frank charlaban tranquilamente junto con otras personas.

-Está hecho, si compramos esas propiedades tendremos más tierras y eso significa más dinero-Decía un tipo mal encarado que usaba una larga túnica beige, no era americano, más bien parecía israelita o algo así.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Frank, podemos hacer un cambio, legalizarlos en su país natal a cambio de que nos vendan las tierras que tienen- El hombre que hablaba, tenía un ligero tono francés, se notaba en su acento y su chistoso bigote.

-Es algo de pensarse caballeros… si ellos no quieren, no me gustaría usar la fuerza…- Samanta, la asistente de Frank también estaba presente en la reunión.

-Basta ya… no usaremos otros métodos… yo personalmente hablare con ellos. Sé que aceptaran el trato, además… ellos no saben para que necesitemos esas tierras. Este nuevo proyecto nos mantendrá ocupados mientras distribuimos la mercancía que se encuentra en el almacén y dentro de 10 o 13 meses tendremos nueva mercancía que vender. Hable con mis proveedores y todo está a tiempo.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, mandare a mis hombres a que investiguen los terrenos vecinos y una vez teniendo la investigación procederemos a llevar a cabo el plan.

-Sr. Frank –Interrumpió Samanta- Esto cada vez nos va involucrando más, sabemos que este proyecto implicara que usted viaje a menudo, ¿Quién se encargara de los pendientes de la oficina?

-Ya veo, para eso nos apoyara Miriam, mi futura esposa… ella se encargara de los pendientes de la oficina como firma de documentos y juntas

-¿Su futura esposa?...-Dijo en un susurro Helga… sus ojos estaban llenos de asombro y no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-En cuanto a la familia afectada, los reubicaremos en América y la compra de los terrenos será completamente legal… ¿Por cierto, cuál era el apellido de la familia?

Helga quería saber a qué familia se refería… así que inclino un poco más su oído hasta que sintió que una mano tapaba su boca mientras que la jalaban fuertemente hacia atrás de una enorme maseta.

-¿Qué haces aquí Gerli?-Decía Amber en manera se susurró, su cara mostraba un semblante de preocupación.

-¿Tu qué haces aquí copia de princesa? Solo vine por un poco de agua y me quede escuchando un poco…

-¡Ah! Que fácil… te quedaste escuchando… Helga nosotras no deberíamos de estar aquí, las reuniones de papa suelen ser muy… privadas, además son cosas que no nos interesan

-Haber niña rica, a ti no te interesa porque es tu padre y lo conoces de años, yo no lo conozco, tengo meses viviendo aquí y ni siquiera se en que trabaja, además… me acabo de enterar de que Frank y Miriam se quieren casar…

Los ojos de Amber se abrieron con asombro… y una pequeña sonrisa salió de su rostro…-¡Gerli! Eso es muy bueno… así seremos hermanas de por vida…

-Y a cállate Amber… mejor vámonos a dormir, pero créeme que en cuanto pueda, sabré la verdad acerca de tu familia.

Las niñas que estaban en pijama, se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones… Helga quejándose de la interrupción de Amber, pero sin saberlo, era Amber la más preocupada… -Helga por poco y se entera de que pasa… Tengo que decirle a papa que tenga cuidado… si sabe que Arnold puede estar en peligro, puede hacer hasta lo imposible para detener a papa…

* * *

Otro capitulo terminado! Aun falta mucho mas! Mas sorpresas en la vida de los rubios... **gabbiie shortman **gracias por tomar tu tiempo para leer y no te preocupes, comenta cuando puedas,** sweet-sol **que bueno que te gusto, y referente a otra fulana pues... te dire que habra muchas.. pero veras que el amor que se tienen los rubios sera mas fuerte! Gracias por tomarse tiempo para leer, espero sus reviews! Bexos!


	8. CAPITULO 8- ¡SORPRESAS!

**CAPITULO 8.- ¡SORPRESAS! **

_Cabeza de balón, tengo que decir que eres un tonto jaja ¿Cómo es posible que unos indefensos monos se llevaran tu tarea? Bueno, podría jurar que desde ese día pusiste canceles en la puerta y las ventanas de la cabaña… moría de risa solo de imaginar tu cara. Me alegra saber que te va bien en la escuela, hace tiempo fue el día de las profesiones… ¡hubieras visto con quien me toco! Con los padres de Rhonda… fue divertido ir a su oficina, me mostro su empresa de pies a cabeza e incluso me dejo despedir a uno que otro empleado que le estaba robando. Tengo que decirte que hubo algo que me pareció muy extraño, mientras iba por café, vi que el padre de Rhonda tenía muchas fotos con Frank, oficialmente mi padrastro en unos días. ¿Puedes creer que le pidió matrimonio a Miriam y ella acepto? El otro día fui a ver a Bob y al parecer está bien, se ha vuelto loco con Olga, van a todos lados juntos. Según Olga, parece que Bob ha comenzado a salir con alguien más pero no es algo seguro… dice que mientras duerme llama a Miriam para que le sirva puré jaja No sé cómo he soportado todos estos cambios sin ti, te extrañará pero créeme que en momentos así, el verte me llenaba de fuerza. He ido a visitar a tus abuelos y a los demás inquilinos… y si, si he jugado con Abner… el otro día le lleve una pelota y bueno, Puki la confundió con un limón y al querer partirla pues reventó… tus abuelos te extrañan mucho, esperan con ansias que regreses. Espero que Alan te esté escribiendo, lo conocí en la fiesta de bienvenida que me hizo Rhonda, que por cierto estuvo horrible… Te extraño estúpido cabezón, espero que tu estadía en San Lorenzo este siendo divertida y no te estés fijando en cualquier cabeza hueca con cara de modelo. Un beso a tus padres y un gran abrazo para ti._

_Te quiere, Helga._

El día había llegado, aunque tenían muchas amistades, habían decidido a que toda la ceremonia sería algo muy sencillo. Solo la familia y los amigos más cercanos. Se había decidió que fuera en el jardín de la casa, los arreglos eran magníficos y elegantes, la alberca reflejaba el azul del cielo y había mas flores de lo común. Suspiro, termino de arreglar la trenza en forma de diadema que rodeaba su cabello y miro su hermoso vestido color turquesa que resaltaba su tenue piel. Para ella era algo tonto, pero… tenía que aceptar que se veía muy linda. Ella, Phoebe, Amber, Rhonda y su hermana Olga… serían las damas de honor, ¿en qué ocasión? En la boda del Sr. y la Sra. Dimont… Miriam se casaba con Frank.

La noticia de la boda la habían anunciado semanas atrás y una organizadora de bodas se encargó que todo estuviera listo en poco tiempo.

-Hermanita bebe, mama esta lista y se ve hermosa, la ceremonia no tarda en comenzar, ¿ya estas lista?

-Si Olga, estoy lista –Decía con tono aburrido.

-Hermanita…- Olga notaba la tristeza de su hermana en su rostro, quizás a ella le seguía costando trabajo tomar de buena manera las decisiones de su madre- Hermanita bebe… no estés así- Decía mientras la abrazaba y la tomaba de la barbilla- Este es un día muy especial para mama y no merece que sus hijas se lo arruinen… sé cómo te sientes, yo me siento igual, pero piensa que tenemos que apoyarla…

-Lo se Olga… solo… déjame en paz y bajemos ya…

-Espera hermanita bebe, mama quiere vernos antes de que baje. Vamos a su habitación.

Al entrar a la habitación de su madre y verla con su vestido blanco, entallado, con corte de sirena… especialmente traído desde Italia por capricho de Frank… se veía hermosa… sin esos anteojos que había cambiado por lentes de contacto, sus ojos resaltaban ese color azul profundo. Tenía que aceptar que su madre estaba feliz… tan feliz como no la había visto nunca.

-Te ves muy hermosa mama…

-Gracias hija… les pedí que vinieran antes de la ceremonia porque, quería agradecerles todo su apoyo… desde la decisión del divorcio, me sentí sola de cierta manera. Tenía mucho miedo a perderlas, a que me odiaran por las decisiones que había tomado y el solo pensarlo me lleno de terror… pero aquí están, siempre han estado conmigo y quiero que sepan que siempre, más allá de mí, de mi vida, de mi matrimonio… por sobre todas las cosas, estarán ustedes hijas… mis niñas…-Habiendo dicho esto, ese gran abrazo de su madre fue hacia las dos… por unos instantes el calor que las envolvía era únicamente de ellas, era el momento de madre e hijas…

-Bueno mama… si seguimos así todas vamos a llorar y se nos arruinara el maquillaje.

-Tienes razón Olga… será mejor que me esperen abajo…

-Mama…-Decía ya casi al salir.

-¿Si, Helga?

-Te quiero… y por favor… trata de no caerte con las zapatillas…

-Claro hija… lo recordare.

Las damas de honor al igual que todos los invitados esperaban en la capilla, Frank se veía muy atractivo en su traje Armani color humo, habían mandado a su gorilas a Italia para poder encontrar la talla que le quedara… la marcha nupcial sonaba a cargo de la mejor orquesta de la ciudad, contratada especialmente para esa elegante ceremonia. Helga podía notar en el rostro de Frank los nervios… pensaba que quizás en verdad quería a su madre, con Bob nunca la había visto tan feliz, esa mañana antes de la boda, había notado en los ojos de su madre un brillo especial… enfrente de ella, estaban los acompañantes del novio que para su sorpresa esa mañana eran los guardaespaldas de Frank, Alan y otro chico que no conocía. El momento esperado llego, por el arco lleno de rosas blancas delicadamente colocadas, venia caminando la novia… y detrás de ella varias niñas vestidas de blanco aventando pétalos de rosas, se detuvo frente a Frank y el levanto su velo para acariciar su rostro.

-Te ves hermosa amor…

-Tú te ves como un príncipe.

Y la ceremonia inicio…- Buenas tardes a todos, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el matrimonio de Miriam y Frank Dimont- Decía a gran voz el juez- El amor deberá decidir las relaciones de los dos seres por ministerio de la ley quedan unidos hoy ante la comunidad, este amor que les ha determinado a ustedes como contrayentes acogerse al vínculo del matrimonio establecido por la sociedad civil, les debe servir en el curso de los años para estimular una aproximación cada vez más estrecha y sólida entre ustedes que les permite la construcción de un escenario en el cual la paz de la mano de la tolerancia les ilumine en el aprendizaje de la convivencia en pareja que ustedes hoy inician.

Aunque solo era al civil, fue muy significativo para la familia el ver a la pareja unida formalmente en matrimonio. Llego el momento de firmar, los testigos de Frank fueron unos primos que Helga no conocía, y los testigos de Miriam fueron unas viejas amigas de infancia, ella no tenía familia más cercana más que sus padres, los cuales estaban presentes en la boda.

- La fundación de la familia legítima reposa sobre esta institución del matrimonio que reconoce el principio natural de que el ser humano no puede bastarse a sí mismo para alcanzar la integridad plena de su misión y la realización de sus sueños y esperanzas.

Las manos de Helga sudaban más de lo normal, Olga tenía en su rostro una sonrisa conmovedora y se puede decir que hasta nostálgica. Amber miraba a la pareja con orgullo y sonreía firmemente, Rhonda por su parte trataba de lucir hermosa con el vestido pegado y el ramo de flores que cargaba en la mano.

-La dualidad conyugal en torno al amor suple las imperfecciones de cada uno de ustedes consideradas individualmente. Como dice una memorables enseñanza tener amor es saber soportar, es ser bondadoso, es no tener envidia, ni ser orgulloso y presumido, es no alegrarse de la injusticia para con el otro sino de la verdad; tener amor es sufrirlo todo, soportarlo todo, esperarlo todo. Tres cosas hay que son permanentes, la fe, la esperanza y el amor…

El amor… Helga se preguntaba como seria su boda con Arnold… porque estaba segura que podrían pasar miles de cosas, pero ella se casaría con él. Era su sueño… y hasta ahora las cosas habían ido bien…

-Fundamentándome en estos principios base de la institución matrimonial, y de acuerdo con lo establecido por el Código Civil, les pregunto: Miriam Pataki usted libre y voluntariamente, sin ser coaccionada, ¿consiente en contraer matrimonio, y efectivamente lo contrae en este acto, con Frank Dimont?

-Acepto

- Frank Dimont usted libre y voluntariamente, sin ser coaccionado, ¿consiente en contraer matrimonio, y efectivamente lo contrae en este acto, Miriam Pataki?

-Sí, acepto.

-En virtud de la respuesta afirmativa de ambos, manifestada libremente entre todos los presentes en esta ceremonia civil y conforme a su voluntad, declaro que Miriam Pataki y Frank Dimont quedan unidos en matrimonio. Puede besar a su esposa, Sr. Dimont.-Decía el juez con suma alegría.

Se escucharon aplausos y felicitaciones hacia la pareja, los invitados estaban puestos de pie mientras que la nueva pareja se dirigía a la fiesta, seguidos por las damas de honor. La fiesta estuvo de lo mejor… había comida y vino por doquier. Las familias más reconocidas de todo Hillwood se encontraban presentes compartiendo la alegría de la nueva pareja. Los fotógrafos no dejaban de tomar fotos a los novios, la familia, los invitados e inclusive se encontraba el periódico más importante de la ciudad quien daría la nueva noticia en primera plana al día siguiente.

-Hola Amber.

-Oh… hola Alan…

-¿Te la estás pasando bien en la fiesta?

-Si… tengo que admitir que hacer la boda en el jardín, fue una muy buena idea.

-Amber… ¿Qué planea tu familia ahora?

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntaba Amber con un cierto aire de sospecha.

Alan la miraba con intriga…-Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero… los negocios

-¡Ah! Eso…-Amber bebía de su copa de ponche…- Pues… no lo sé, son negocios de mi padre…

-Nuestros padres, querrás decir… anoche escuche que papa planea invertir en algo de unas tierras.

-Te lo repito Alan, es cosa de adultos… y te pediré algo, no le comentes nada de esto a Helga por favor… aún no sabe en qué mundo se ha metido.

-Quieres decir que ella no sabe que nuestras familias se dedican a…

-No, no lo sabe… aun no es momento, así que por favor déjalo a nosotros, como familia sabremos el momento indicado para decírselo.

-¿Decir que chicos?

Ambos miraron asombrados quien era la que preguntaba, lo menos que querían era que Helga se enterara…para su alivio, solo era la pelinegra, Rhonda.

-Nada con importancia Rhonda… ya sabes, los negocios de nuestras familias.

-Alan querido, sé muy bien que se refieren a Helga… es increíble como su madre logro casarse con el genio cabeza de todo esto, ¿no lo creen?

-Rhonda, sabes que no fue por eso, ellos en verdad se quieren…

-No lo dudo, basta ver la felicidad de ambos… ¿sabes? me alegra que por fin tengas una familia Amber… aunque Helga no será la mejor hermana, eso si te lo aseguro… jamás podría reemplazar a…

-¡Basta Rhonda! Sabes muy bien que no quiero un reemplazo de hermana… solo quiero hacer las paces con Helga y que todo marche bien como hasta ahora…-Amber terminando de decir esto, se dirigió con su nueva familia a la sesión de fotos que tenían con la prensa.

-¿Cómo te sientes hermanita bebe? Me refiero a este asunto de la boda…

-Quizás no tan bien como tu Olga, pero vamos… acepta que la comida esta deliciosa… -Decía mientras comía un gran bocado de salmón ahumado…

-Helga, hablo en serio… en verdad me importa mucho como te está afectando todo esto…

-Escucha Olga, desde que nos mudamos con Frank, todo ha estado bien…-No quiso comentarle algo a su hermana acerca de los negocios ocultos que tenía Frank, aun no tenía pruebas y necesitaba estar segura de ello- Además, mira a Miriam por favor, parece quinceañera- Señalo a su madre que estaba bailando con Frank en medio de la pista- Ella es feliz Olga…y tenemos que admitir que ahora que ha dejado de beber, se ha convertido en una mujer que ni tu ni yo conocíamos.

-Tienes razón hermanita bebe… aun así, me duele que a tan temprana edad tengas que cargar con tanta madurez para aceptar las situaciones.

-No pasa nada Olga…

-Hermanita, por cierto… quería preguntarte…ammm, ¿Quién es el chico moreno que esta con Frank como acompañante?-Olga sonreía ampliamente…

-Jajaja Olga por favor… no me digas que… ¿te gusta el guardaespaldas de Frank?- Decía mientras trataba de pasar lo más rápido el bocado que tenía en la boca.

-Hermanita bebe… por favor, se más discreta- En esos momentos su rostro estaba de un tono tan rojo como nunca.

-Se llama Titán, trabaja con Frank tiempo completo, de hecho ellos y toda la servidumbre viven en la mansión. Y es soltero, por si te interesa jajaja

Olga solo le sonrió maliciosamente a su hermana y miro hacia otra dirección cuando se dio cuenta de que el guardaespaldas de Frank había notado que lo miraba.

Helga estaba algo aburrida, había terminado de comer, de estar en las tontas fotos de primera plana para el periódico e incluso había bailado un poco porque su hermana Olga se lo pidió, hasta que ella le dijo a Olga que debería de tomar valor para invitar a bailar a Titán, el cual accedió sin reproche y fue así que se libró de ella. Cansada del ruido de la fiesta, decidió ir a caminar alrededor de la mansión, había lugares que aún no conocía, así que se quitó los molestos zapatos y fue a dar una vuelta por los enormes jardines, estaba comenzando a relatar poemas para su adorado Arnold, hasta que algo mas llamo la atención de la rubia.

Detrás un arbusto muy grande, había muchas cajas de diversos tamaños. Quiso contarlas pero después de las primeras 65 se cansó… se acercó un poco más para leer la etiqueta pero no pudo entender lo que decía, estaba en otro idiomas que al parecer era ruso.

-Pero que rayos… ¿Qué es todo esto?... parece mercancía pero, ¿de qué? Esto cada vez me parece muy extraño… -Estaba a punto de abrir una de las cajas hasta que escucho pasos cerca de ella y decidió esconderse detrás de una gran estatua que se encontraba cerca.

-Listo, esta mercancía llego esta mañana de Colombia. En cuanto el jefe de la orden se la mandaremos a los rusos y la otra parte ira directo a Francia.

Helga trato de ver quien era la persona que hablaba, así que se asomó un poco y casi se va de espaldas al ver que eran los guardaespaldas de Frank, os chicos que estaban a cargo de Titán.

-Sera mejor que traigamos el camión y comencemos a guardar la mercancía- Dicho esto se retiraron y Helga tuvo oportunidad de volver a la fiesta con miles de dudas en la cabeza.

-Hola Helga, ¿de dónde vienes tan agitada? No me digas que de bailar por que no te creeré- Alan trataba de ser gentil con la rubia porque sabía de buena fuente que solía tener un carácter explosivo.

-Claro que no zopenco, Helga G. Pataki no baila… y menos en una fiesta así… por cierto, ¿tú que haces con esa cámara? Creí que los fotógrafos tenían uniforme.

-Vamos Helga, solo tomo algunas fotos… por cierto, debo decir que ocupas mucha memoria de mi cámara- Dijo el chico algo sonrojado.

A tal comentario Helga no le tomo tal importancia ya que en su mente estaba presenta la imagen de aquella mercancía, así que se podría decir que paso por alto el comentario sin siquiera ponerle la atención adecuada.

-Sí, si, como sea… Alan, me habías comentado que tu padre trabajaba con Frank, ¿no es así?

-Bueno Helga, él no trabaja con tu padrastro, más bien, son socios.

-Dime Alan, ¿a qué se dedica Frank exactamente?

-Bueno, tienen una empresa de relaciones exteriores y comercio… -Helga lo miro encarnando una ceja…- ambos se dedican a la carga y descarga de mercancía de un lado a otro…

-¿Qué clase de mercancía?-Miraba al chico con cierta suspicacia.

-No lo sé, ellos muchas veces no ven la mercancía, solo la transportan de un lado a otro… pueden ser artículos de oficina, electrónica, ropa… cualquiera que el cliente maneje.

-¿Y todo está dentro de lo usual? Me refiero a que si tienen permisos y leyes y todo ese alboroto.

Alan sintió un poco de presión por el comentario de la rubia, sabía que no era tonta y había comenzado a sospechar. El aun no podía decirle todo, así que trato de ignorar ciertos comentarios.

-No lo sé Helga, solo soy un chico de 12 años… aun dependo de mi padre.

-Alan…-Sintió por primera vez la confianza de poder contar con alguien, pero supo de inmediato que aunque esa idea pasara por su mente, no podía ser posible que le contara lo que había visto, no ahora…

-Helga… te escucho, ¿Qué es lo quieres decirme?

-Nada, solo que… me gustaría ir a ver tu colección de fotografías, me habías comentado que eres un buen fotógrafo- Trato de no sonar nerviosa… si no estuviera en la boda de su madre rodeada de toda aquella gente de sociedad, hubiera tomado al chico por el cuello hasta que le dijera la verdad del asunto. Pero no… se controló y decidió cambiar drásticamente de tema.

-Por supuesto que si Helga, que te parece si la siguiente semana te invito a comer a ti y a Amber a mi casa.

-Suena bien- Sonrió.

La fiesta termino hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Los invitados regresaron a sus casas alegres y agradecidos de la excelente reunión que la familia Dimont había ofrecido. La servidumbre se encargó de levantar todos los muebles y la mantelería, mientras que la familia entraba a casa. Esa noche Olga se quedó a dormir con Helga, era muy tarde para regresar a casa, así que llamo a Bob avisándole, cosa que no le agrado, pero en fin. Era muy tarde. Amber se había retirado a su habitación más temprano de lo usual ya que había comido de más y tenía una gran indigestión. Miriam y Frank subieron a su habitación, la luna de miel la tenían planeada unas semanas después, ya que por ahora se necesitaba mucho a Frank en la oficina. Olga compartió cama con Helga, la cual a pesar de lo muy cansada que estaba, no podía dormir… aunque Frank había demostrado ser un buen tipo, había algo que le impedía confiar del todo en él.

A la mañana siguiente todo comenzó su marcha, era un domingo por la mañana y la "nueva familia" estaba desayunando en el comedor del jardín. Fue ahí cuando Helga se dio cuenta de que los verdaderos cambios, apenas comenzaban.

-Bueno niñas- Decía Frank con ese tono de voz tan varonil- Tenemos que darles una noticia espectacular.

Ambas niñas se miraron con curiosas mientras que Frank miraba a Miriam con alegría.

-Verán, hemos platicado que a pesar de que son señoritas muy lindas y recatadas, queremos que sean… algo más. Miriam y yo hemos comentado que como a ambas les gustan los deportes, sería buena idea de que comenzaran a practicarlos más seguido… por ello hemos contratado a diversos expertos para que sean sus entrenadores personales. Queremos que sepan defenderse, más allá que natación o tenis, queremos que aprendan todo tipo de artes marciales, King boxing, esgrima, caza, deportes olímpicos, todo… quiero que aprendan absolutamente todo en cuestión de defensa personal.

Hubo un ambiente de silencio, Frank y Miriam miraban a las chicas, Helga no parecía entender el porqué del asunto. Amber en cambio, solo miraba hacia un punto fijo y se podría decir que en su mirada existía un sentimiento de tristeza.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Haber, haber déjame ver si entendí! ¡¿Acaso quieres que nos convirtamos en uno de tus guardaespaldas o algo por el estilo?!

-Jaja no Helga, veras hija… lo que en verdad quiero, es que aprendan a defenderse. No siempre estaremos nosotros con ustedes o los guardaespaldas… es solo, una ayuda extra para ustedes. Y que mejor edad que esta, apenas están creciendo, están desarrollando diversas cualidad que les servirán mucho… los maestros llegan a partir de mañana. Y no se preocupen… cada día practicaran un deporte diferente, así tendrán tiempo de salir a jugar con sus amigos y de hacer sus actividades.

-De acuerdo papa, así será…-Amber asintió sin ningún problema, pero su semblante de tristeza no cambiaba.

-¡A mi sigue sin gustarme esa idea! Además, ¿a mí para que me puede servir?

-Helga cariño… míralo por el lado amable… aprenderás a controlar tu fuerza y tu carácter, recuerda que comienzas a crecer y te convertirás en una hermosa señorita… será bueno para ti que aprendas cosas nuevas…

-¡Eso es estúpido mama, no tomare clases de nada!- dicho esto se levantó furiosa del comedor y se dirigió hacia el enorme jardín, sin darse cuenta de que Amber iba tras ella.

-¡Gerli! ¡Gerli!

-¿Qué quieres copia de princesa? Déjame en paz-Decia en tono gruñón.

-Escucha Gerli, papa no lo hace con mala intención, de hecho… creo que lo hace para protegernos…

-¡¿Protegernos de que princesa barata?! ¿De su nueva vida con mi madre y de no prestarnos atención? ¡Por qué de ser así, ya he tenido una vida sin atenciones y déjame decirte que no es nada agradable!- Se sentó en una jardinera cercana mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manos tratando de controlar su ira…

-No Gerli… papa no es así, el… el solo quiere protegernos…-Decia en tono tranquilo y cabizbaja.

-Amber…-decía más tranquila y tratando de obtener una explicación…-¿Protegernos? ¿Protegernos de quién?

-…de sus enemigos Gerli… papa tiene muchos enemigos- Su mirada estaba perdida.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Gerli… papa… a nosotros, ya nos han lastimado una vez. Hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Y por qué no me habías dicho anda Amber? ¿Qué es lo que en verdad pasa?

-Eso aún no lo puedes saber… solo te pido por favor que no digas nada a papa de esto, por nuestro bien, no lo menciones. A su debido tiempo sabrás todo, solo… acepta lo que papa nos ofrezca porque… lo necesitaremos.

Cuando termino de hablar, abrazo a Helga entre ligeros sollozos y ahí se quedaron unos minutos, abrazadas sin decir palabra alguna.

* * *

-Lic. Dimont, lo estaba esperando. Tiene unos minutos que los inversionistas esperan en su oficina- Le decía mientras le entregaba una carpeta con la información de la reunión.

-Gracias Samanta-Tomo la carpeta y entro a su oficina- Buenas días, disculpen la demora. Me alegra tenerlos reunidos aquí esta mañana para darles conocimiento de la ubicación de nuestro nuevo proyecto a futuro, el cual planeamos realizarlos lo antes posible. La ubicación no se encuentra en Canadá, como habíamos discutido semanas atrás, debido al clima será difícil trabajar ahí. Hemos decidido buscar un lugar más cálido que nos facilite la obtención de nuestro producto. Titán por favor.

A esta orden, Titán se acercó con una enorme maqueta que ponía en la mesa rodeada por inversionistas.

-Lo que a continuación discutiremos caballeros, será la compra de uno de los terrenos más fértiles de la Republica de San Lorenzo, en Guatemala. Los cuales nos darán la suficiente droga para abastecer el mercado en los próximos meses. El único problema es que tienen dueños, a los cuales nos encargaremos de comprar dichas tierras…

-Sr. Dimont, lamento interrumpirlo pero, ¿Qué pasara si esas personas no están interesadas en vender esas tierras?

-Seré sincero-Meneaba la cabeza y caminaba frente a la enorme ventana con vista a la ciudad- Si lo hacemos de la manera fácil, nadie saldrá herido… pero de lo contrario, no nos quedara otro remedio que quitarlos de nuestro camino. Por nuestro bien, el de nuestras familias y el de esta empresa...

* * *

Siiiiiii otro capi terminado! Me gusta actualizar pronto, asi que cad dias tendran un capi nuevo. Nuevamente gracias a todos los que leen esta historia... y como dice el titulo, sera algo mas que pasion lo que mantenga cerca a nuestra pareja de rubios! **Vaaaleeria17** que bueno que te va gustando, tomate tu tiempo para disfrutar de la lectura. **Belld-chan** leeras en cada capi situaciones aun mejores de los que ya has leido. **sweet-sol **gracias por seguir esta lectura, prometo no decepcionar a nadie en este fic. Gracias por sus comentarios y especialmente **Raphael** graxias por tu inspiracion y tu apoyo para seguir escribiendo.


	9. CAPITULO 9- PELIGROS Y VERDADES

**CAPITULO 9.- PELIGROS Y VERDADES**

Habían pasado unas semanas desde la última charla con Frank. Ese día aparentemente era un día común, era la hora del almuerzo en la P.S. 118, Helga como de costumbre, comía con Phoebe… llevaba varios días muy seria y eso no eran buenas señales para la oriental.

-Helga… sé que tu actitud tiene que ver con tu familia.

-Es irónico Phoebe… tenía problemas cuando Miriam estaba con Bob y ahora, tengo problemas con Miriam y Frank…y con lo que te conté pues…no se ni que pensar.

-Hay amiga… quizás eso lo hace porque quiere que ustedes sean independientes, además no le veo nada malo a que te quiera convertir en un arma mortal… va bien contigo- Sonreía y trataba de alegrar a su amiga.

-No lo sé Phoebe, esa familia esconde cosas que aún no quieren decirme…

-Bueno Helga, todo lo sabrás en su momento, solamente no hagas locuras por favor… por cierto, Gerald me conto ayer que Arnold está muy emocionado porque había probabilidades de que se vinieran antes para Hillwood.

-Sí, algo así me comento en una de sus cartas… me gustaría que estuviera aquí Phoebe…

-Lo se amiga… por cierto, ¿que pasara cuando Arnold regrese? Sabes a que me refiero…-La oriental dejo su comida a un lado y miraba curiosa a la rubia mientras que esta parecía atragantarse con su sándwich.

-Phoebe… que pregunta…

-Hay Helga, cuéntame… ¿que tienen planeado?

-Nada Phoebe, en realidad ni yo se… ya sabes cómo es ese cabezón, se deja guiar por cualquier tonta con cara de modelo y pues… yo no soy una belleza que digamos…

-Pero, él ya sabe que se gustan… es mucha ventaja, además Arnold no suele ser ese tipo de chicos.

-Phoebe, para que el cabeza de balón regrese aún falta tiempo. Cuando el este aquí veremos qué pasa… -En realidad, lo que Helga quería decirle a su amiga, es que tenía miedo de que su adorado cabeza de balón le gustara alguien más… ella sabía que Laila era muy bonita, y aunque ellos se gustaran, eso no aseguraba nada… tenían una buena amistad y hasta ahí… ella no podía asegurar que cuando el regresara todo estuviera a su favor.

-Lo que digas Helga… ¿Qué harás hoy en la tarde?

-En realidad, iré a la casa de huéspedes a llevarle a Phil una bolsa de maní y llevare a Abner al parque. ¿Quieres venir?

-Si, por que no… ¿Cómo va tu relación con Amber?

-Pues, a las dos nos gustan las luchas, no es tan empalagosa como imaginaba… al menos no es como Olga. Estos días hemos pasado más tiempo juntas, pero aun no descubro todo de ella…

-¿Crees que su padre este en malos negocios?

-No lo sé Phoebe, no quisiera adelantar nada pero creo que si… sea lo que sea, lo averiguare.

* * *

Sentado frente a la cascada, el cantar de las aves y el sonido del agua corriendo entre las piedras llenaban por completo sus oídos, su mirada se encontraba perdida entre los coloridos colores de la selva tropical en la cual había vivido muchos años… su pensamiento lo ocupaba su esposa y su hijo. Sabía que ser buen padre implicaba tomar buenas decisiones y es lo que debía hacer. Arnold estaba creciendo y el y Stela querían que su futuro fuera grande y se convirtiera en una persona exitosa en la vida. No que su hijo viviera lo que ellos habían vivido en ese tiempo lejos de él, Stela por otro lado tenía sueños que realizar y por más que les gustara ese lugar en especial a él, sabía que no era un hogar para toda la vida.

-¿Miles? ¿Qué pasa? Tengo rato buscándote…

-¡Oh! Stela… solo, solo estaba pensando.

-Cielo…-Se acercaba amorosamente a su esposo-Se muy bien en lo que estás pensando… y quiero que sepas que sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, Arnold y yo te apoyaremos.

-Gracias Stela, sabes que esas tierras son un regalo de nuestras viejas amistades y me duele venderlas…

-Lo se Miles, pero recuerda que los planes iniciales eran irnos de San Lorenzo y esas tierras se quedarían prácticamente abandonadas. Si las vendes, ese dinero lo podemos utilizar para la casa de huéspedes y así ayudara tus padres, además… no quiero presionarte pero, la oferta que nos hacen es muy buena, nos legalizaran los documentos para ser oficialmente residentes americanos, eso es lo que nos ha detenido tantos meses aquí.

Miles miro los hermosos ojos verdes de Stela, se acercó y la beso… después la rodeo con sus brazos y la abrazo fuertemente. Olio su cabello y se recostó en ella.

-Entonces, nos vamos Stela… venderé esas tierras.

* * *

Helga paseaba en el parque con Abner, el cerdo mascota de Arnold. Caminaba pensando en cuando volvería su cabeza de balón, hasta que vio unas luces a unos metros de ella.

-Que rayos… ven Abner- Decía jalando al cerdito de su correa- ¡Hey tú! ¿Qué crees que haces engendro?- Le grito mientras aventaba a un chico que estaba escondido detrás de un arbusto.

-¡Auch! ¡Me dolió!

-¿Alan?- Decía sorprendida- ¡De acuerdo, quiero una explicación ya, de lo contrario juro que suelto al cerdo y te rompo la cara!

-Hey tranquila, tranquila… solo, vine al parque ha… a tomar unas fotos y ya.

-Si aja, haber préstame la cámara-Decía extendiéndole la mano.

-Claro que no… no tengo por qué…

-¡Que me la prestes!- Le grito arrebatándole la cámara de las manos- Aja, con que fotos al parque no… aquí solo hay fotos mías Alan, así que quiero una buena explicación para esto.

Alan solo miro hacia un punto fijo sin saber que responder…apretaba sus puños fuertemente y la rubia estaba a punto de articular palabra cuando Alan se decidió a hablar.

-Es… es para un regalo… sé que pronto pasaras a sexto grado y quería regalarte un cuadro con tus fotos- Dijo seguro sin mirar a la rubia- Y por cierto, gracias por arruinar mi sorpresa- Le arrebato la cámara de las manos y siguió caminando.

-¡Hey flacucho, espera!, antes que nada no quería arruinar tu sorpresa, es solo que… me asustaste… es todo

-¿Asustarte yo? ¿Por qué?

-¿Te parece poco el estarme tomando fotos sin mi autorización?

-Hey, eso ya te lo explique. Como sea, ¿Qué haces paseando a ese cerdo?

-Se llama Abner y es la mascota de Arnold, prometí cuidarlo y jugar con el mientras el no estuviera en Hillwood.

-Ha, ya veo…Bueno ya que estamos aquí, que te parece si te invito un mantecado como disculpas por mi atrevimiento.

-Ammmm… está bien flacucho, solo porque en verdad necesito disculparte.

Esa tarde después de comprar el mantecado, volvieron al parque en donde comenzaron a caminar juntos.

-Dime Helga… ¿por qué Amber te llama Gerli?

-Por algo que no querrás saber, además de que es una tonta.

-Jajaja ok, lo que tú digas. Oye, ¿tú y Arnold son novios?

Helga casi se atraganta con todo y el cono con la pregunta que le hizo Alan- Claro que no zopenco, el cabeza de balón y yo solo somos amigos…. Que pregunta…

-Yo solo preguntaba… me envió una carta hace días… diciéndome que le enviara una foto tuya.

-¿Una… foto mía?

-Así es… así que, le envié una que tome en la boda de tus padres… te veía bien.

-Eres un idiota-Decía tomando por el cuello de su camisa- ¡Debiste habérmelo preguntado antes!

-Jaja ¿y que me hubieras dicho? Eso fue asunto entre Arnold y yo.

-Como sea, la próxima vez que hagas algo sin consultarme y que yo me entere después, juro que la lente de esa cámara estará tomando fotos de tu garganta zopenco. ¿Oye, que hora es?

-No estoy seguro, creo que cerca de las 5, ¿por qué?

-No es tu asunto, pero bueno… tengo que ir a dejar a Abner y después tengo clases de box.

-¿Qué? ¿Bromeas cierto? ¿Boxeas?

-Es una larga historia, en la semana iré a tu casa para ver mis fotos y charlar de esto. ¿Hecho?

-Hecho Geraldin…

-¿Cómo sup…? Ah… Amber… Como sea, la próxima vez te golpeare por eso. Nos vemos flacucho.

-Adiós Helga- Sin más, se despidió de la rubia y se sentó frente al lago del parque. Tomo su cámara y vio las fotos que le había tomado esa tarde…-Geraldin… eres ruda pero eso no te quita lo linda.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿está hecho?

-Me parece que sí, me veré en unos minutos con el tipo.

-¡Perfecto! Me alegra que todo salga bien, ¿les ofreciste la cantidad de dinero que te dije junto con la legalización en América?

-Si jefe, la oferta les pareció tentadora. No quisieron responderme enseguida, pero les dije que regresaría hoy para obtener una respuesta.

-Perfecto Titan, en cuanto la tengas, llámame. Y Titan… por favor no uses la violencia.

Dicho esto último colgó el teléfono. Estaba nervioso, no había dormido en días. Sabía que estaba arriesgando mucho dinero en ese proyecto. Pero era un gran paso para la empresa y los inversionistas, esa oportunidad no la podía dejar pasar.

-¿Frank? Querido…

-Miriam, me has tomado por sorpresa… creí que estabas en casa con las niñas…

-Ella se quedaron en casa, con su maestro de box. En realidad, la razón de mi visita es otra…

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Es sobre los terrenos de San Lorenzo… Frank, ¿Todo ha salido bien?, me refiero a que si aceptaron el trato.

-Aun no estamos seguros, Titan me acaba de llamar diciéndome que se reunirá con ellos en un rato más. Esperemos que todo salga bien… Hay otro tema que me tiene en duda…

Miriam lo miro con curiosidad…

-Se trata de Olga… ella y Titán, bueno, han pasado mucho tiempo juntos.

-Lo sé, conozco a mi hija y créeme que eso me preocupa… no me gustaría que se envolviera con tipos así, no me lo tomes a mal pero, me gustaría que Olga encontrara un buen partido.

-Pienso igual que tu Miriam, al final los hijos son quienes deciden su futuro. Pero a mí tampoco me gustaría que tuviera algo que ver con Titan.

-Ven…-Miriam se acercó y el la abrazo fuertemente- De verdad has cambiado mi vida cariño… me aceptaste conociendo mis errores y mi trabajo… créeme que por nada del mundo te pondría en peligro, a ti o a nuestras hijas… jamás, así que de eso no tienes por qué preocuparte mi amor.

-Lo se cariño… confió en ti. Aun así, jamás hay que bajar la guardia.

* * *

Estaba sudando, no como nunca, pero si como rara vez. Ella sabía que no había competencia alguna, no había premio, ni reconocimientos, ni mucho menos algo que la premiara como la mejor de su clase. Era ruda, violenta y se puede decir que hasta agresiva… pero más allá de todo eso, tenía un ímpetu espíritu que la motivaba a ser siempre la mejor en todo. Su cuerpo era pequeño y delgado, pero sus golpes eran muy fuertes, estaban llenos de ira y su respiración agitada pero controlada.

-¡Vamos Helga! Concéntrate en tus golpes, uno y uno…

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, en su cabeza no pasaba otro pensamiento que no fuera el de ganar y ganar… se concentraba mejor que cuando escribía, no lo podía entender… quizás era la ira acumulada después de tantos años las que le daban la fuerza de seguir siendo la mejor.

-¡Es suficiente! ¡Basta Helga, es suficiente! Gritaba el entrenador mientras quitaba el costal frente a Helga.

Amber que observaba de lejos, podía notar en su hermana la ira acumulada y la fuerza en todos esos golpes. El entrenador lo había notado, era por eso que había detenido la práctica.

-Vas bien Helga... entrenaremos más la siguiente semana. No olvides practicar tus golpes.

-Gerli... estuviste… increíble, jamás te había visto entrenar así, tan impulsiva…

Helga que apenas podía recuperar el aliento solo se le quedo viendo, después de unos minutos pudo respirar mejor y comenzó a tomar agua… después fue a sentarse junto a las gradas con Amber, quien también estaba descansando por el entrenamiento.

-Amber… necesito que me aclares algo…

-Te escucho Gerli, ¿es sobre el entrenamiento?

-No, no se trata del entrenamiento, es sobre nosotras. Amber… tú me has estado diciendo desde que llegue a esta casa, que quieres que tengamos un buena relación de hermanas… no nos llevamos mal, eso está claro, tu confías en mí, pero… yo no puedo confiar totalmente en ti. Necesito que me digas que es lo que pasa en esta familia Amber… necesito saberlo. Si no quieres decirme lo entenderé y jamás tocare el tema de nuevo, pero te olvidaras de que tienes una "hermana" en casa. Tú decides…

Hablo claro y sin rodeos, estaba cansada de tantas mentiras y tantas apariencias de la familia Dimont, si iba a comenzar a ser una Dimont, Dimont Pataki… entonces debería de comenzar a saber los orígenes de esa familia.

-Gerli…-Amber respiraba con dificultad, quizás por la agitación de los entrenamientos- Tienes razón, lo que te voy a contar, pocas personas lo saben…pero, tienes razón, papa y yo les debemos muchas explicaciones. Te contare mi versión… y si quieres, después iras con papa y le preguntaras que fue lo que paso. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 6 años… tu no lo sabes pero, yo no siempre fui hija única… yo, yo tenía una hermana, su nombre era Dina, era solo dos años menor que yo-A este comentario Helga solo la miro extrañada y con los ojos llenos de asombro… era en verdad un charla llena de sorpresas que ni ella podía imaginar- Éramos una familia feliz, como todas… pero un día, mientras paseábamos por Nebraska en las vacaciones de invierno, unos tipos armados taparon el camino por donde nosotros estábamos pasando. Sabíamos que eran tipos peligroso ya que cargaban armas y un tipo de escudo impreso en ellas nos daba a entender que pertenecían a un grupo. Titán y los chicos a su cargo iban con nosotros, ellos eran solo tres, mama nos abrazó fuertemente a Dina y a mí mientras que papa se ponía al lado de Titán afuera del auto. De repente, escuchamos disparos. Mama, Dina y yo nos quedamos en el auto. Los guardaespaldas de papa siempre van armados hasta por la garganta, pero ese día… sus armas no fueron suficientes para vencer a los tipos que nos habían acorralado. Estábamos muy preocupadas por papa, pero mama insistió en que deberíamos ocultarnos detrás del asiento trasero, yo fui la primera en entrar. Mama estaba a punto de pasarme a Dina cuando esos tipos comenzaron a dispararle al auto, hiriendo a mi hermana y a mi madre. Yo no pude hacer nada… solo me quede ahí, oculta hasta que no escuchara nada… y así fue, deje de escuchar disparos. Me asusté mucho, quería salir a ver como estaba mi hermana y mi madre, pero de repente el auto se comenzó a mover… y cuando sentía que alguien quitaba el asiento trasero, morí de miedo… hasta que vi a Titán tratando de sacarme de ahí. Le di mi mano y en cuanto pude lo abrase muy fuerte, recuerdo que estaba lleno de sangre y su brazo estaba muy herido…le dije: ¿Dónde está papa? El solo me miro llorando y me abrazo… después entre lágrimas le pedí que me bajara, mire a mi alrededor y había personas muertas… eran las personas que no habían acorralado. La nieve estaba cubierta de sangre… era mucha sangre. Llame a papa entre lágrimas y lo vi en el auto, él estaba muy herido… si pierna sangraba mucho. Me acerque al auto y vi como mi padre abrazaba a mi madre y a mi hermana… ellas estaban cubiertas de sangre, les dispararon a ambas en el pecho, las balas habían travesado sus pulmones y por consecuencia habían convulsionado. Coloque mi gorro en la herida de la pierna de papa y el volteo a verme, llorando me abrazo y me dijo que me cuidaría siempre.

Amber sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar, Helga jamás la había visto así, tan dañada y vulnerable… Ella muchas veces se había sentido miserable en su vida por no tener una familia que le hiciera caso y le brindara amor y atenciones. Sin embargo, a pesar del divorcio de sus padres, ellos estaban vivos, disfrutando los cambios de su vida. Cambios que Helga había odiado y que sin saber, uno de esos cambios en su vida era la llegada de Amber… quizás ahora podía entender un poco la actitud de ella hacia la rubia.

-Pero… ¿sabes que es lo peor de todo eso Helga?-Decía Amber sonriendo a medias- Al inicio creí que perder a mi madre y a mi hermana era el final de todo… pero me di cuenta de que eso no era lo peor. Lo peor, era dejar que sucediera nuevamente… cada vez que voy a verlas al cementerio le hago prometer que cuidare a papa y que lo apoyare en todo. El, después de ese fatal incidente quedo muy herido, creímos que perdería la pierna. Pero no fue así. Se recuperó y yo junto con él. Y créeme cuando te digo que desde ese día, no había visto a mi padre tan feliz como lo es con tu madre. ¿Recuerdas el libro de poemas que te regale recién que llegaste a casa?

-Si… lo recuerdo, tiene unos poemas muy hermosos-Decía Helga en un susurro…

-Lo se… mama los escribía, era su libro de poemas… Cuando papa llego muy emocionado a casa diciendo que Miriam y tú se mudaban con nosotros, yo realmente me puse muy feliz… te había observado antes de lejos… e incluso te llegue a ver golpeando a un pobre chico de lentes muy a menudo, me daba risa ver lo que hacías… supe de inmediato que me llenaría de gusto el tenerte como hermana. Jamás quiero que pienses que quiero que reemplaces a Dina… por sé que eso no pasara. Lo uno que quiero Helga, es que permitas tomarte ese cariño de hermanas… sé que Olga y tú no han sido muy cercanas… pero me pareces una chica grandiosa y para ser sincera, me gustaría que fuésemos buenas amigas… Lamento si no te di las razones correctas desde un inicio pero… papa me había dicho que no te comentara nada hasta que estuviera lista… y al saber ahora tu esto, deberás ir con papa y decirle que te he contado todo. Así, el podrá contarte lo que a él le corresponde. Incluyendo la seguridad de Arnold…

¿Arnold? ¿Había escuchado bien, hablaba de su amado Arnold? ¿De su seguridad? ¿Acaso Arnold estaba en peligro? Helga no supo cuando dejo el gimnasio y a Amber detrás de ella y se fue directo a la oficina de Frank, al llegar y no verlo ahí salió rápidamente de la casa y busco a Arthur… y se dirigió sin pensar en nada mas al Corporativo Dimont y Asociados.

-¡Señorita por favor, necesito anunciarla! ¡Licenciado! ¡Seguridad!

Por los pasillos se podía escuchar a Samanta discutiendo con una niña con ropa deportiva, lo cual provoco la atención de todos en la oficina.

-¡Quítate hermana! Ya te dije que soy la hija de Frank Dimont, ahora déjame pasar.

-Ya le dije señorita que necesito anunciarla-Dijo tomándola de los hombros mientras que los oficiales se acercaban al lugar…

Todo este alboroto fue escuchado hasta la oficina de Frank, el cual no estaba solo.

-¿Miriam, escuchas eso?

-Frank, suena como a una pelea-Ambos se miraron y salieron a la oficina de Samanta en donde se escuchaba todo el alboroto.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí Samanta?

Todos en el lugar guardaron silencio al ver a su jefe alterado gritando, los de seguridad habían tomado a Helga por la cintura y estaban a punto de ponerle las esposas cuando el llego.

-Licenciado… vera, lo que pasa es que esta chica entro gritando diciendo que necesitaba hablar con usted pero le dije que tenía que ser anunciada y no hizo caso así que…

-Así que llamo a seguridad-Interrumpió Frank-Ustedes… suéltenla, esta chica es mi hija y cada vez que quiera déjenla pasar… me interrumpa o no su madre y yo seremos los responsables de tomar cartas en el asunto. ¡Por ahora vuelvan a trabajar!

Sin hacer alguna pregunta ni reproche, todos los empleados volvieron a sus cubículos sin atreverse a murmurar nada.

-Helga ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Creí que estabas practicando con Amber en la casa…

-¡Lo estaba mama! Ahora no…-Helga estaba furiosa, su respiración era agitada y su sangre sentía que hervía a mas no poder- Amber me ha contado todo-Miro a Frank con cierto reproche como esperando una respuesta.

Frank guardo silencio unos minutos mientras que miraba a Miriam…-Lo entiendo, pasa a mi oficina Helga. Ahí hablaremos con más calma.

* * *

La inocencia se representa de diversas maneras, una de ellas puede ser en una simple pregunta llena de esperanza, esperando con eso poder cambiar decisiones que pudieran traer consigo problemas o arrepentimiento más adelante. Pero… ¿Qué hacer cuando solo eres un niño de 10 años? ¿Qué tanto puede cambiar un niño de 10 años? No había dormido esa noche, le preocupaba que la decisión de sus padres fuera por culpa suya. Quizás en cada palabra que él contaba de su niñez, podría haber sido malinterpretada por alguna expresión de reproche. Extrañaba su vida en Hillwood, eso era un hecho. Pero era feliz con sus padres, y estaba decidió a quedarse con ellos en esa selva.

-¿Están seguros de lo que harán?- Su voz apenas y alcanzo a salir de su boca, estaba nerviosa y el estómago le dolía.

-Si hijo… esta decisión está tomada.

-Pero papa, con esas tierras podemos sembrar maíz, frijol e inclusive arroz para alimentar a mucha gente en San Lorenzo, los ayudaríamos mucho papa.

-Estamos conscientes de eso mi amor- Decía su madre mientras le acariciaba el rostro…- Pero tú también comprende que necesitamos salir de aquí, por tu bienestar y el de nosotros.

-Pero ustedes aman esta selva mama, han trabajado muy duro en ella, en las escuelas que construyeron, gracias a ustedes muchos jóvenes han podido ir a la universidad. Y papa, gracias a tus enseñanzas e investigaciones han podido encontrar a otra civilización que habito en esta selva. Ha sido su hogar durante años…

-Hijo, hijo escucha por favor… nuestro hogar está contigo, esta con el abuelo y la abuela, esta con tu madre… nosotros somos nuestro hogar. El vender esas tierras es nuestro pase directo para regresar a América y regresar a nuestra vida. Todo gran acto en esta vida necesita de algún sacrificio… y si tenemos que dejar la isla para volver a retomar nuestra vida contigo, lo haremos… como lo decidimos hace muchos años Arnold. Ahora iremos a encontrarnos con ese tipo… tú te quedaras en casa y terminaras tu tarea.

-Regresaremos para la hora de la cena mi amor- Stela beso a su hijo en la frente y sin más partieron a su encuentro.

Al llegar a un pequeño restaurante ubicado en el pueblo, notaron a distancia que el sujeto con quien se verían, había llegado. Los esperaba en una mesa cerca de la barra y tomaba un coctel.

-¿Sr. Titán?

-Bienvenidos, dijo saludando a la pareja… los estaba esperando, llegue un poco más temprano para probar la deliciosa comida de este lugar… en América es difícil encontrar lugares tan caseros…

Había que admitir que Titán era un tipo de muy buen ver, era de complexión musculosa, no se veía que fuese americano por el tono de su piel, un poco bronceado, sus ojos eran color miel claro y de gran estatura, por lo general siempre tenía el cabello recortado, se podría decir que lo máximos que permitía tenerlo largo, eran 2 cm… el al igual que Frank, habían nacido en un pequeño pueblo ubicado en Vaupés, Colombia… muy cerca del Amazonas. Aunque Frank era mucho mayor que él, su relación laboral y su amistad personal era muy grande. Titán estaba cerca de cumplir 23, podría ser hasta el hijo de Frank, pero para su edad estaba demasiado maduro. Quizás eran las situaciones por las que había pasado las cuales lo habían obligado a cambiar drásticamente su actitud de joven idealista, convirtiéndolo en un hombre alerta las 24 horas.

-Bueno, tomen asiento…

-Gracias Sr. Titán- Decía Miles mientras recorría el asiento de Stela.

-Por favor, llámenme Titán, no estoy tan viejo como parezco. ¿Quieren tomar algo? Les recomiendo el coctel de frutas… esta delicioso-Decía enseñando la copa con el coctel.

-Gracias, que sean dos por favor…estamos algo sedientos, ¿cierto Miles?-Decía Stela algo nerviosa. Este asunto de las tierras le causaba al igual que Arnold, dolor de estómago.

-Bueno señores, ¿Qué han pensado de la propuesta que les dije?

-Mi esposa y yo lo hemos pensado bien y viendo como está la situación de nuestra documentación pues, nos pone a pensar mucho.

-Tengan en cuenta que esos terrenos abrirán empleos en este lugar. Sabemos que forman parte de su vida y que suele ser un poco difícil tomar este tipo de decisiones, pero ustedes tienen las de ganar. Obtendrán por esos terrenos una excelente cantidad de dinero con el cual podrán comprar una casa en América y poder seguir con su vida dejando esta selva atrás.

-Estamos seguros de eso y esos mismos beneficios son los que nos han impulsado a tomar la decisión de verle esos terrenos Titán.

-Me parece una magnifica elección Miles… usted y su familia estarán en menos de dos meses en América.

Esa tarde hicieron cambio de propietarios gracias al abogado que acompañaba a Titán, las tierras oficialmente habían dejado de pertenecerles a la familia Shortman. Y con eso, parte de su vida en San Lorenzo.

-Trato cerrado señores-Decía a gran voz Titán tomando la mano de Miles-El dinero se les depositara en la cuenta bancaria que nos dieron y nosotros cumpliremos nuestra palabra y comenzaremos hoy mismo el movimiento de legalización de documentos. Fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes.-Dicho esto, se despidió de los Shortman y llamo a su jefe, quien no pudo tomar la llamada. Aun así, llamo a Samanta y le confirmo la compra de los terrenos.

* * *

Siiiii otro capitulo! Es increible las ganas que me han dado por escribir estos dias. ¿Que pasara con Helga una vez que sepa la verdad de su padrastro? ¿Que pasara si Arnold no esta de acuerdo en regresar a Hillwood? **Isabellagodos **aun faltan muchas situaciones mas por pasar! Gracias por leer mi historia y gracias por sus comentarios, se valoran como no tiene idea. Bexos! En especial a mi amore que me acompaña todas las noches por el face mientras escribo este fic. Bexos!


	10. CAPITULO 10- PELIGROS Y VERDADES II

**CAPITULO 10.- PELIGROS Y VERDADES II**

La noticia que iba de boca en boca los podía llenar más que cualquier alimento en ese momento. Por los pasillos, en los salones, en la dirección e incluso en algunos barrios de Hillwood se podía escuchar la noticia que estaba poniendo varias cabezas al revés y a muchos corazones llenos de alegría. Lo sabía el Sr. Green, el director Wartz, Willie heladero mal humorado, la Sra. Vitello, en la P.S. 118, pero sin duda el lugar más feliz era la casa de huéspedes Sunsent Arms. El timbre había sonado, era hora del almuerzo y todos se habían olvidado prácticamente de almorzar.

-¡No lo puedo creer!

-Tranquila Nadine, ¿Es verdad? ¿Están seguros?

-Claro que sí, ¿No estas escuchando? La noticia me dio hambre…

-Tú y tu hambre Harold, mejor cállate- Gritaba Rhonda mientras le daba un pastelillo que llevaba de lonche-Toma…

-¡No puedo creerlo, esa noticia me gusta- gusta de verdad! Estoy tan feliz de que regrese.

-Si señorita Laila… fue lo mejor del día de hoy…

-Cielos Stinky estoy seguro de que los rumores de ya sabes quién se volverán realidad- Decía Sid mirando maliciosamente a Stinky mientras le daba un codazo.

-¿A qué se refieren par de tontos? ¿No me digan que ustedes creen en lo que supuestamente paso en San Lorenzo?-Rhonda miraba con curiosidad al par de chicos.

-Si te refieres a bebes uniceja con cabeza de balón, créelo- Stinky en momentos podría ser de lo más pesado.

-¡Guarden silencio por favor!- Decía Gerald con ayuda de un megáfono que le habían prestado en la dirección- Necesito que me escuchen para confirmarles lo que se está rumorando. Es un hecho, esto me lo confirma-Decía enseñando una hoja de papel- Esta carta me acaba de llegar hoy, con puño y letra de nuestro amigo Arnold, diciéndonos que en una semana regresa Hillwood a vivir con sus padres!

Un manojo de aplausos y sonrisas sonaron al unísono de esta noticia. Era de saber que Arnold era un niño muy querido por sus amigos. Lo apreciaban con ese cariño con el que se agradece y se quiere a un verdadero amigo. Arnold había ayudado a muchos de los presentes con pequeñas y grandes acciones, la noticia de su regreso causaba gran emoción entre sus conocidos y era un hecho que su llegada no sería desapercibida.

-Bueno, y a todo esto, ¿Qué haremos?-Preguntaba emocionada Phoebe.

-Pues está más que claro… le haremos una gran bienvenida- Gerald sin duda no dejaría pasar una situación así- Le haremos una gran fiesta de bienvenida amigos, será algo fantástico, le diremos a todo el barrio, a los inquilinos de la casa de huéspedes, a los maestros y tenemos poco tiempo para preparar todo, debemos de ponernos de acuerdo. Para ello necesitamos a una especialista… Rhonda.

-Claro que te hare el honor de organizar la fiesta de bienvenida de Arnold…

-¡Perfecto! Gracias Rhonda… después de clases nos pondremos de acuerdo…

Emoción y felicidad envolvía a todos los que esperaban con ansias la llegada de Arnold… todos menos una pequeña niña rubia.

-Helga… ¿Por qué estas así? Se supone que la noticia de que Arnold regrese debería estarte emocionando y mucho… ¿Por qué estas triste?

-Por nada Phoebe…-Decía en tono desganado…

-Vamos Helga… es la fiesta de bienvenida de Arnold… tienes que estar ahí.

-No Phoebe… ni siquiera pienso ir.

-Pero Helga… no puedes hacerle esto… tu, el estará muy emocionado por verte.

Helga la miro con intenciones de contarle la razón de su tristeza pero la campana sonó y ambas niñas se dirigieron al salón. ¿Qué si Helga estaba emocionada por el regreso de Arnold? ¡Eso le queda corto!

Ella podía crear una escalera de la tierra a la luna, ida y vuelta con cada verso y poema que le dedicaría a su amado cabezón… podría escribir libro tras libro, hoy hasta la extinción de las gallinas contando los sentimientos encontrados que sentía en ese momentos por la noticia… ¡claro que estaba emocionada! ¡Estaba realmente feliz! Por fin regresaba el amor de su vida… aquel al cual le lloraba todas las noches y por el cual su corazón seguía drenando cada gota de sangre a todo su cuerpo, la razón por la cual soportaba estar aun en Hillwood después de todo lo que ella había pasado. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se sentía feliz? Quizás la plática con su padrastro tenía mucho que ver.

FLASHBACK

-Helga… sé que Amber te ha contado lo que sucedió hace algunos años con su madre y con Dina.

-Si… me lo ha dicho todo. Pero no vine a charlar sobre eso Frank… vine a que me digas, ¿por qué debería de estar Arnold en peligro?, ¿Tu lo sabias mama?

-Si Helga… yo sabía todo- Miriam que estaba presente, se sentía culpable por no ser sincera con su hija. Sabía de antemano que ella la había apoyado en todo lo que había pasado y el que Helga llegara tan alterada en parte sabía que era culpa suya- Hija… lo que te vamos a decir es algo muy serio…

-Helga… lo que Amber te dijo no te lo conto así nada más. Tú me has preguntado muchas veces a que me dedico, y te lo he dicho… pero aun así tu no me crees. ¿Por qué Helga?

-Por qué reconozco a un mentiroso cuando lo veo… eres el esposo de mi madre Frank pero no por eso creeré todo lo que me digas. Tú me has pedido confianza para acercarte a mí y tener una relación de padre e hija… pues ahora yo te pido a ti que me confíes los secretos que me involucren a mí y a mi vida.

-Tienes razón Helga… Te diré entonces lo que tu madre sabe. Helga, soy empresario es verdad, pero eso no es la base de mi fortuna, además de dedicarme a la carga y descarga de mercancía, me dedico a vender y trasladar droga a muchos lugares…

Y fue en ese momento en el que Helga sabía que si vida había sido marcada para siempre y sin su autorización… respiraba muy lento y se podría decir que cualquier intento de hablar, le causaría un dolor muy grande en su pequeño corazón… temía lo que le fuese a responder. Miraba a Frank, con decisión, sin parpadear y sin quitar su mirada de la de él… muy dentro de ella estaba segura de que pelearía por el bienestar de Arnold si fuese necesario.

-Soy narcotraficante Helga… esa es la verdad.

-¿Qué hay referente a mi amigo Arnold? ¿Cómo es posible que Amber y tú sepan de la existencia de Arnold?

Miro a la pequeña con gran asombro, su carácter era fuerte y no podía creer que toda esa furia que podía notar en su mirada, estuviera posada en una niña de 10 años…

-Hace un año comenzamos un proyecto que se basa en la compra de unos terrenos para sembrar una gran cantidad de marihuana, la cual después venderemos a otros países para la fabricación de más droga. Encontramos las tierras perfectas en un pequeño pueblo en Guatemala… en San Lorenzo, fue una gran coincidencia que los dueños de esas tierras fueron los padres de tu amigo Arnold… Amber tiene la manía de escuchar todo, así que cuando se dio cuenta de lo que planeábamos me pidió que lo hiciéramos todo lo posible para no dañar a tu amigo y a su familia e incluso me pidió que los ayudara a regresar a Hillwood.

-¿Amber como sabia de que la relación que existe entre Arnold y yo?

-Amber investiga todo Helga… es mejor que el FBI.

-¿Pero, por que tendría que estar Arnold en peligro? Aun no me has respondido eso…

-Veras Helga… cuando algo no cede a nuestros objetivos…-Frank respiro y evito la mirada de la niña que por cierto, extrañamente lo ponía nervioso-… simplemente lo quitamos del camino Helga… Pero este casi fue la excepción, la familia de tu amigo decidió vender sus tierras y en pocos días estarán en América.

Repentinamente Helga después de escuchar todo esto, volteo a su madre y en menos de lo esperado se dirigió hacia ella en un tono muy alterado-¿Y conociendo esto, así decidiste casarte con el tipo Miriam? ¿Decidiste cambiar nuestras vidas a un futuro incierto en el que ni siquiera te valió mi opinión?

-No querida, no fue así… escucha- Miriam trataba de abrazar a su hija pero no se atrevía pensando en la reacción que esta pudiera tener- Yo me enamore de Frank conociendo lo que era y me arriesgue a tomar esta oportunidad con el… Helga, tú me has apoyado en todo esto y te pido que me des una oportunidad por favor…

-¡Miriam! El tipo es narcotraficante, pertenece a la mafia… hace años mataron a su esposa y a su hija por alguna razón, ¿qué te hace pensar que no puede volver a pasar lo mismo con nosotras?

-Por qué ahora se puede decir que estoy listo… lo que paso en esas fechas fue una traición… traición de personas que trabajaban conmigo. Pero créeme que si algo así llegase a pasar, estaremos listos para todo.

-¿Listos para que Frank? ¿Para llegar, disparar y matar a quien se cruce por nuestro camino?

-No Helga, escucha… quizás por el momento no entiendes, pero con el tiempo…

-¿Entender que Frank? ¿Qué puedo salir a pasear y me pueden disparar si existen tipos que te deben algo? ¿O que le pueden hacer daño a las personas que me rodean como mi familia o amigos?

-Es difícil Helga… pero es un riesgo con el que debemos vivir... además este negocio es mío, no tengo por qué involucrarlas, ni a ti ni a tu madre ni a Amber…

-Escucha, te agradezco que Arnold y su familia este bien, pero lo que no puedo perdonar en verdad es que me hayan involucrado en este mundo sin mi autorización- Esto último lo dijo mirando a su madre con cierto resentimiento. Después de esta charla se fue a su casa pensando aun en el peligro que ella se había convertido para los demás.

FIN FLASHBACK

Estaba presente en clase, pero sus pensamientos solo enfocaban una persona: Arnold. Helga estaba consciente de que si Arnold volvía a Hillwood, había una pequeña y quizás muy pequeña posibilidad de que su amor se hiciera realidad… pero lo quería tanto que el tan solo hecho de imaginar que podía estar en peligro por culpa suya… eso era algo que ella jamás se perdonaría… pensaba en quizás regresar a vivir con Bob… pero eso no era posible, la corte se preguntaría por qué y eso traería más problemas a su desordenada familia. ¿Cómo confiar en alguien? ¿Cómo decirle a Arnold: hey cabeza de balón, mi padrastro vende drogas y por eso prefiero alejarme de ti? ¿Cómo lastimar su corazón de esa manera? ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz con Arnold…? ¿Porque?

Sin darse cuenta, la mirada de una chica oriental la contemplaba, no se podía responder como era posible que su amiga no estuviera feliz por el regreso de Arnold… podía decir sin dudar que todo esto era parte de su nuevo hogar.

La campana había sonado, todos los chicos de preparaban para asistir a la reunión en la cual se asignarían las tareas para la bienvenida de Arnold… Phoebe tomo sus libros e iba en camino cuando sintió que una mano la jalo fuertemente hacia el cuarto del conserje.

-¡Auch! ¿Qué te pasa…?

-Phoebe… necesito hablar contigo…

-Cla…claro Helga… ¿Qué pasa?

Minutos despues después…

-…Y es por eso que no puedo estar tan cerca de Arnold Phoebe… ya ni siquiera de ti…

-Helga, todo lo que me has contado me ha dejado sin palabras… pero, no por eso debes de aislarte, piensa como ha vivido Amber este tiempo… y almenos solo son ustedes en Hillwood… ¿No es así?

-Phoebe… hay algo más que debo contarte…. Algo que me dijo Amber

FLASHBACK

-¡Princesa de cuentos baratos! ¿Dónde estás?

-¿Pasa algo Helga?-Decía Amber bajando las escaleras…

-Ya sé de qué vive tú y tu familia…-Helga en verdad estaba furiosa…

-¡Ah! Así que… papa ya te lo dijo…

-Si princesa barata, así que es tu turno de contestar esto… ¿Quién más está dentro de esta gran mafia? Por qué se de antemano que Frank es la cabeza de todo.

Amber miro a Helga y sin causar más problemas solo suspiro y se sentó a media escalera que iba bajando- Casi todos los que estuvieron presentes en la boda de papa y Miriam…

-Te refieres a…

-Si Helga, los Wellington Lloyd, la familia de Lorenzo, Rex Smythe-Higgins, los Redmond…

-… ¿Los Redmond? ¿Alan Redmond? ¿Rhonda…?

-Si Gerli… ¿no crees que Dinolandia es solo por diversión verdad?

La rubia mordió su labio inferior y sacudió la cabeza… ¿cómo era posible que durante años viviera rodeada de gente metida en la mafia y que jamás se diera cuenta? Está decepcionada en mayor parte por la amistad que tenía con Alan y que este jamás le hubiera advertido de nada.

-¿Helga… estas bien?

-¿Cómo le haces Amber?- Decía mientras se sentaba a su lado en la escalera…

-¿Hacer que Helga?

-¿Cómo le haces para estar con gente que no quieres dañar? ¿Qué pasa si surge un nuevo problema con tu padre y otros tipos y matan a nuestros seres cercanos? ¿Cómo le haces tú para no tener miedo de dañarlos?

Amber bajo la vista apenada y le contesto con su voz frágil y tenue…-Siempre tengo miedo Helga… pero eso no me quita las ganas de vivir con la gente que quiero… Tu deberías de aprender a vivir igual que yo.

FIN FLASHBACK

-En verdad no sé qué decirte Helga… todo esto es… ¡es muy fuerte!

-Lo es Phoebe… ahora entiendes por qué no quiero estar cerca de nadie… ¿en especial de Arnold?

-¿Entonces, que es lo que piensas hacer ahora que el regresa?

-Olvidarlo Phoebe… aunque me duela muy en mis adentros… me olvidare de Arnold.

-¿Y si el no quiere?

-Tendrá que hacerlo… será por su bien.

* * *

Bueno, esta noche no podia dormir si no subia este nuevo fic! Estoy a punto de graduarme (les presumo xD ) y eso me ha traido algo ocupada. Gracias por leer mi fic y por seguirlo. Se les agradecen sus comentarios y no se pierdan el sig. capitulo! Arnold por fin regresara a casa pero se llevara muchas sorpresas... que pasara con Helga? podra renunciar a Arnold? No dejen de leerlo y muchas gracias por su visita!


	11. CAPITULO 11- LA GRAN BIENVENIDA

**CAPITULO 11.- LA GRAN BIENVENIDA**

_Hola Helga, te extrañara que te diga esto pero, estoy algo triste. Antes que nada, tengo que decirte que en pocos días regresare a Hillwood. Te preguntaras el motivo de mi tristeza… veras hace unos días, llego a San Lorenzo un tipo algo sospechoso interesado en comprarle a mis padres unos terrenos que la gente de San Lorenzo les regalo… la compra incluía nuestra validación de documentos como ciudadanos americanos sin algún problema. El hecho es que mis padres accedieron a venderlos, el tipo que vino dijo que sembraran y abrirán oportunidades de trabajo, lo cual se tiene como ventaja. Yo en lo personal no me agrado la idea, ya que esos terrenos eran muy valiosos sentimentalmente para mis padres, pero ya han firmado así que no hay mucho por hacer. Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras aquí para darme tu opinión. En verdad tengo ganas de verte Helga, por cierto, regresare a América con dos amigos de San Lorenzo, sus padres son buenos amigos de los míos y les pidieron que los apoyaran para sus estudios. No sabes los regalos que te llevo, sé que te gustaran. Muero de ganas por ver a mis abuelos y a mis amigos, en especial a ti, debes de imaginarlo. Hasta pronto Helga._

_Con cariño, Arnold._

-Estúpido cabeza de balón, no sé por qué tienes que hacerlo más difícil-Pensaba mientras se dejaba caer en su cama con la carta en la mano, tenía la costumbre de leer una y otra vez las cartas de su amado- ¿Cómo podre dejarte ir amado? ¿Cómo es posible que regreses a mi lado y en lugar de morir de felicidad muero de tristeza? Mi amado cabeza de balón, podría escribir miles de versos tristes este día, describir que la noche estrellada llora a lo lejos con los astros, que el viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta.

-Eso es Hermoso… ¿has pensado en ser escritora?

Helga se paró inmediatamente escucho la extraña voz para mirar de quien se trataba.

-¿Tu?

-Hola Helga.

-¿Qué haces aquí Alan?

-Pues, vine a visitarte y Amber me abrió y me dijo que estabas en tu habitación, que me tomara la libertad de entrar…

-Tonta princesa de cuentos baratos… Y a todo esto, ¿a qué se debe tu visita flacucho?

Alan se sentó en la cama, junto sus manos y le quedo mirando- Amber me conto que ya sabes todo… me refiero a los negocios.

-Oh, ¿a la droga?, si ya lo sé… me acabo de enterar hace unos días…

-¿Y qué piensas de todo esto?

-Que apesta claro está, ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué brincaría de emoción? Por favor… además, estoy molesta contigo zopenco, ¡jamás me contaste nada! Ni cuando comenzamos a ser "amigos".

-Cálmate Helga, si no te conté nada, fue precisamente porque aún no era su momento… mira, mejor vamos por un mantecado, yo invito.

-Lárgate, no tengo ganas-Gruñía mientras se dejaba caer en la gran cama.

-Lastima, podríamos hablar de la llegada de Arnold y de lo que me dijo en su carta.

-¿Su carta?... está bien, vamos por el estúpido mantecado.

Si bien, Alan no era el mejor amigo de la rubia, pero sin duda se había convertido en parte fundamental de su nuevo cambio de vida. Alan no era guapo, aunque tampoco feo… siempre cargaba en su cuello alguna cámara y vestía colores oscuros, su cabello era castaño, su piel blanca y sus ojos sensuales colores marrones, de físico delgado… pero mucho más alto que Helga.

-¿Por qué no te gusta el mantecado de fresas?

-Porque soy alérgica, si las cómo me lleno de ronchas y puedo morir…

-¡Menos mal que me lo dices! Por cierto…-Decía mientras disfrutaba el mantecado- Es una fortuna que Arnold llegue en dos días… ¿estas emocionada por la llegada?

Helga tenía unas inmensas ganas de gritarle en su cara y tirarle encima el mantecado a esta pregunta, claro que estaba emocionada, pero por nada pondría en peligro a Arnold.

-¿Dije algo malo?

-Escucha zopenco… quiero irme ya.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?

-Nada, solo… tengo que irme- Helga se levantó repentinamente de su silla, pero la mano de Alan sobre la suya la detuvo.

-Tranquila… ven, siéntate.

A esta suplica la rubia solo lo miro confusa y volvió a su lugar.

-Creo saber qué te pasa…

-No sabes que es lo que me pasa… nadie lo sabe.

-Escucha, el que Frank este envuelto en eso, no quiere decir que tú seas parte de. No eres su hija… hablando genéticamente claro, así que no tienes nada que deberle. No tienes pro que alejarte del mundo ni de las personas que quieres… sé que eso es lo que te pasa y es lo que te preocupa. Y todo esto es porque Arnold es especial para ti... lo sé.

La rubia no se dio cuenta cuando su rostro se fue cubriendo de un ligero color rojizo. Alan, pero primera vez en su vida, estaba dejando salir los pensamientos de Helga… valla que si entendía por lo que estaba pasando.

-No tienes por qué estar triste Helga… lo menos que quiero es verte triste.

-¿Y a ti en que te afecta mi estado de ánimo?

-Eres…-Alan suspiro y estaba a punto de tomar su mano, pero ante la situación y el carácter de la rubia, por su bienestar y su amistad… mas 90% de su bienestar físico, se detuvo…-somos amigos Helga… considérame eso, un buen amigo.

A este gesto, el corazón el Helga no pudo negar el gran lazo de amistad que había nacido entre ambos niños.

-Gracias Alan… tengo que irme, se me hace tarde para mis clases de jiu jitsu, Amber me espera.

-Jajajaja que femenina…

-Cállate zopenco-Decía mientras se paraba- Gracias por el mantecado.

-¡Adiós Helga! Te veré en la bienvenida de Arnold.

La rubia paro en seco y frunció el ceño mientras salía del lugar.

Alan solo miraba a la rubia alearse de él, se e había olvidado por completo a ella, preguntar el motivo del mantecado. Alan saco de su bolsillo la carta que Arnold le había enviado días antes, la desdoblo y sonrió a medias…-Helga… si tan solo supieras que Arnold tiene pensado declararte su amor en cuanto pise Hillwood…-Su rostro se volvió melancólico y triste, guardo la carta, pago la cuenta y se fue.

* * *

-De acuerdo, veamos… ¿Comida?

-Ya

-¿Bebidas?

-Ya

-¿Botana?

-Listo

-¿Música?... ¿Y la música?

-Ammm Rhonda, Gerald aun no me ha confirmado nada.

-¿Como que no Nadine? ¿Dónde está Gerald?

-Tranquila chica, ya estoy aquí- Gerald había llevado cuan bocina estuviera enfrente de el- De verdad gracias Phil… ya sabes, por dejarnos hacer la fiesta de bienvenida en la casa de huéspedes.

-No es nada pequeño amigo de mi nieto. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está la pequeña de una sola ceja?

-¿Helga? No le se Phil… creo que no vendrá.

-¿No vendrá? Ammm eso es muy extraño…- A Phil no le parecía nada normal que Helga no estuviera en la fiesta de bienvenida de Arnold.

-Oye Phil, ¿Quiénes son los que llegaran con Arnold y sus padres?

-No estoy seguro pequeñito, creo que son unos amigos de mi nieto. Como sea, si me necesitas estaré en mi oficina, no destruyan la casa.

-Phoebe, que bueno que llegas-Se dirigía hacia la oriental cuando la vio cruzar la puerta- Lamento la demora, pero ya he traído la decoración.

-Está bien, oye Phoebe… ¿Qué sabes de Helga? ¿Vendrá a la bienvenida de Arni?

-No lo sé Gerald… ella… no la he convencido…

-¿Convencerla? Vamos Phoebe, ella debería ser la primera aquí, lo digo por Arni.

Phoebe tenía las intenciones de contarle a Gerald lo sucedido con Helga, pero se detuvo por la integridad de su amiga… quería defenderla pero no podía echarla de cabeza. Lo único que le quedaba era esperar la respuesta de la rubia ante la llegada de Arnold.

* * *

-Y listo… ¡la última maleta!

-No olvides guardar los pasaportes Miles.

-Descuida cariño, todo está bien… ¿Arnold tiene listas sus cosas?

-Supongo… no lo he visto en toda la mañana, ¿Dónde está?

-Iba a despedirse de sus amigos o algo así…Stella… ¿Crees que sea buena idea llevar a Lucas y a Naya a Hillwood?

-¿Por qué la pregunta Miles?

-Bueno… por Lucas Arnold no dijo nada pero por Naya… creo que esa niña pone nervioso a nuestro hijo.

-Sabes que se lo debemos a sus padres Miles, ellos nos ayudaron demasiado además es una buena oportunidad para que los chicos estudien.

-Lo se Stella, pero no me gustaría saber que Arnold se sienta incómodo.

-¡Mama! ¡Papa! He llegado.-Decía Arnold mientras entraba a la cabaña con flores y tarjetas.

-¡Valla hombrecito! ¡Sí que hiciste amigos!

-Son algunos regalos que me dieron en la escuela papa.

-Me da mucho gusto saber que hiciste buenos amigos aquí. ¿Hijo, ya tienes listas tus maletas?

-Si mama, solo guardo esto y nos iremos en unos momentos.

-Pasaremos por Naya y Lucas en unos minutos… Arnold.

-¿Si mama?

-¿Te molesta en alguna manera que Naya o Lucas vengan con nosotros?

-No mama… bueno, en ocasiones Naya puede ser algo enfadosa pero, supongo que es por llamar la atención, además llegando a Hillwood sé que hará muy buenas amigas. Bueno, me iré a guardar mis cosas, ¡no tardo!

-Stella… solo espero que esta decisión no nos de problemas más adelante.

-Yo también lo espero Miles.

* * *

-¡Ahola! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! Quielo ver buenas llaves de defensa.

Amber y Helga eran las únicas competidoras en la clase de Jiu jitsu, en cada clase de entrenamiento que tenían, ambas niñas tenían que luchar con la otra. No obstante, la más fuerte de ellas era Helga. Amber solía ser más práctica, era muy inteligente pero su habilidad era la resistencia. Solía aguantar más los ejercicios de calentamiento y las peleas, aunque Helga siempre la terminara venciendo, ella podría llegar hasta el final estando de pie, era una buena contrincante.

Helga estaba encima de Amber, mientras que esta empleaba la fuerza con sus piernas, Helga fue más rápida y dio un giro manteniendo la piernas de esta dentro de las suyas haciendo una candado evitando que se moviera.

-¡Alto!-Decía su sensei…-Buen tlabajo chicas, van mejolando mucho. Tomen un descanso y nos velemos la siguiente clase.

Ambas chicas se levantaron y se inclinaron frente a la otra en manera de saludo.

-Bien hecho princesa barata-Decía Helga aun agitada por la pelea.

-Valla Helga, ¿estabas molesta o algo? Has terminado haciéndome pedazos en este entrenamiento.

-Estaba algo tensa, es todo. Además, amo las artes marciales suaves.

-Toma-Decía Amber cuando le aventaba un botella de jugo-¿Qué has pensado de la llegada de Arnold? ¿Iras a su fiesta de bienvenida?

Helga tomo agua y se quedó pensativa-Eso no te importa Amber…

-Vamos Helga, es solo una pregunta. Yo iré porque Rhonda me ha invitado.

-Yo no iré copia de princesa… así que me cuentas como estuvo.

-Eres una tonta Gerli…

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que eres una tonta, ¿sabes? Si el chico que me gustara tanto llegara después de casi un año, créeme que yo sería la primera en recibirlo. A diferencia de ti, yo no soy una cobarde.

-¿A quién has llamado cobarde estúpida copia de princesa?

Este comentario había puesto furiosa a Helga, nadie, absolutamente nadie le llamaba cobarde a Helga G. Pataki.

-Si no lo eres, demuéstramelo y preséntate en la fiesta de bienvenida de Arnold.

-Te tapare la boca estúpida princesa, ahí nos veremos-Dicho esto Helga salió del gimnasio hecha una furia.

Amber saco de su bolsa su teléfono celular y marco un número.

-¡Listo! Te lo dije, solo yo podría hacer que Gerli cambiara de opinión. Nos veremos en la fiesta Phoebe.

-Gracias Amber, de verdad te debo una… ¡Arnold se pondrá muy feliz! ¡Hasta la fiesta!

* * *

Dos niños caminaban tranquilamente por la selva mientras apenas y podían con sus maletas.

-¿Por qué tenemos que caminar Lucas? Ellos quedaron en pasar por nosotros.

-Por que así les ahorramos más tiempo Naya y además, te diré algo desde ahorita, los señores Shortman han sido muy gentiles en querer llevarnos con ellos a América para poder estudiar, así que no quiero que causes problemas con Arnold.

-Se supone que eres mi primo, deberías de cuidarme y no estar regañándome.

-Soy tu primo Naya y también soy amigo de Arnold, ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que te gusta? Será mejor que te olvides de él y dejes de molestarlo.

Naya solo alzo los ojos al cielo y siguió con su camino.

-¡Hemos llegado Lucas! Se buen primo y trae mis cosas… ¡Arnold! ¡Arnold!

-¡Naya! ¡Nay…! Pff siento que llevarla a América será un gran problema…

-¿Naya? Veo que han llegado a la cabaña-Decía el chico mientras trataba de quitarse a la chica de su espalda.

Naya le había causado algunos problemas últimamente en la escuela. Al parecer a ella le gustaba mucho Arnold, pero él ni siquiera le hacía caso. Cabe mencionar que Naya no era una chica fea, al contrario, era muy guapa. Su tez era morena medio oscura, su largo cabello negro estaba lleno de pequeñas trenzas y sus ojos eran negros como la noche, tenía una sonrisa increíblemente blanca y una voz sutil que podría derretir a cualquier chico. Era muy femenina, con aspecto delicado… era una niña realmente hermosa. Ella habría podido salir con cualquier chico de la aldea si así lo decidiera, pero desde la llegada de Arnold a San Lorenzo, la morena se enfocó solo en él, procurando en cualquier intento poder acercársele. Por desgracia, nuestro rubio solo podía verla como una amiga, en ocasiones le desesperaba que estuviera tan al pendiente de él, que le llevara almuerzo todos los días o que inclusive convenciera a los maestros para trabajar con Arnold en los proyectos escolares.

-Así es Arnold, estoy muy emocionada porque viajaremos juntos… me sentare junto a ti.

-Naya, de hecho tú estarás con Lucas y yo con mis padres, así que si me disculpas…

-¡Arnold!

-¡Hola Lucas! Qué bueno que han llegado, estábamos por guardar las maletas…

Y así aconteció esa mañana, guardando todo a su paso, no les quedo más que dirigirse al camión que los llevaría rumbo a su nueva vida en Hillwood.

* * *

Se miró frente al espejo… ¿Por qué había dejado que Olga y Amber le hicieran eso? ¿Por qué confió en ellas? Sus ojos azules se veían aún más con ese vestido color celeste que rodeaba su ligero cuerpo, además su cabello, ¿desde cuándo lo tenía tan largo?

-¡Hermosa hermanita bebe!

-Ahora la princesa de cuentos eres tu Gerli… ¡te ves hermosa!

-Si Helga, en verdad te ves muy linda…

-¡Suficiente! Quítenme estos bucles y este vestido…

-Vamos Helga, pero si te ves muy bonita… además ya no hay tiempo, Arnold no tardará en llegar-Decía a gran voz Olga mientras cepillaba su cabello.

Las chicas se habían reunido esa tarde en la antigua casa de Helga, ella, Olga, Phoebe y Amber, habían quedado de acuerdo para arreglarse juntas… en realidad lo que querían, era evitar que Helga escapara del lugar, con ellas, almenas la tenían vigilada y era un hecho que llegarían juntas a la fiesta.

-Y listo Phoebe… ¡te ves grandiosa con ese peinado!

-Chicas, Rhonda me acaba de llamar. Dice que Arnold y sus padres han llegado al aeropuerto. Sera mejor que ya nos vallamos-Amber sin duda, estaba muy emocionada…-Arthur ya llego y estaba abajo esperándonos.

Se alistaron y bajaron a la sala…

-Papito, ya nos vamos, regresaremos más tarde…

-No regreses tarde Olga y dile a la niña que se quede a dormir si quiere.

-Gracias Bob, lo pensare…-Helga era la última en bajar… por más linda que se viera, estaba muriéndose de nervios por dentro.

* * *

-¿Entonces, porque el abuelo no pudo venir a recogernos?

-Creo que estaría ocupado en algo Arnold, no estoy seguro… papa no suele ser así.

-Bueno, llegando a la casa de huéspedes podremos descansar y comer algo. ¿Qué les ha parecido el viaje niños?

-Muy Sra. Stella, ha sido muy tranquilo…-Decía Naya mientras se aferraba al brazo del pobre rubio quien estaba a su lado. Quien a este gesto trato de soltarse y solo alzo los ojos al cielo.

* * *

-Muy bien chicos, creo que Arni y sus padres no tardan, recuerden, todos estarán ocultos y las luces apagadas hasta que ellos entren-¡Decía Gerald aun con el megáfono ya que la casa estaba llena! Todo el barrio estaba presente, la mayoría de sus compañeros de la P.S. 118 y claro, los inquilinos de la casa de huéspedes.

El timbre sonó y Phil se acercó a abrir…

-¡Oh! Hola pequeñas, pasen, mi nieto está a punto de llegar…

Las chicas entraron, pero hubo una pequeña que se quedó en el pórtico como esperando otra indicación para entrar…

-¿Por qué no entras pequeña Eleanor?-Phil sin duda la había reconocido a pesar del gran cambio que haba sufrido esa noche…

Helga no respondió. Phil salió y se sentó en uno de los escalones, muy cerca de ella.

-Esta noche esta en blanco pequeña, tu eres quien comenzara a escribir la historia… solo espero que no sea una historia triste ni llena de amargura… porque creo que entre toda esta gente, solo dos pequeñas personas saben la emoción que siente la otra por verla. Bueno… entrare y te esperare adentro.

Phil se paró e inmediatamente sintió una mano que lo detenía y lo abrazaba con fuerza…

-Gracias Phil… eso hare-Dicho esto, entro a la casa.

Por un momento, todas las miradas de los invitados, se posaron sobre ella. Incluyendo la de cierto chico que en verdad se quedó boquiabierto con solo verla.

-Helga, querida… debo decirte que tu conjunto es del último grito de la moda.

-Rhonda tiene razón Helga, te ves muy bien, me gusta-encanta ese atuendo.

-Si como sea, iré por ponche.

-Valla Sid… no puedo creer que la chica más linda de la fiesta, sea Helga.

-Cielos Stinky, no puedo creer lo que veo. ¡Se ve como una chica!

-Para mí sigue siendo la misma chica fea con una ceja horrible-Decía Harold que no dejaba de comer pastelillos.

-Sera mejor que guardes tus comentarios niño gordo, porque si Helga escucha eso, te romperá la cara sin pensarlo.

Los tres chicos voltearon para ver quién era el que se había atrevido a decirle eso a Harold, para su sorpresa, no lo conocían pero tampoco quisieron meterse en problemas reclamándole algo. El chico se fue y se acercó a la hermosa rubia que se servía ponche en la mesa de enfrente.

-Valla… mi cámara se quedara sin memoria por las fotos que te tomare esta noche.

-¿Qué has dicho tonto?

-Que te ves bien, es todo… Me alegra que vinieras. ¿Amber te obligo?

-En cierta manera flacucho… como sea, solo veré al estúpido cabeza de balón y me largo.

-Que lastima... porque quizás él tenga algo preparado para ti.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A nada-Alan acomodo su cámara y le tomo ciertas fotos a la rubia…

-¡Oye!

-Tienes una arruga aquí… jajajaja

-¡Escuchen todos, Arnold ya está aquí! Apaguen las luces y guarden silencio

Rápidamente todos en la fiesta se ocultaron e hicieron caso a lo que Gerald decía. El corazón de la rubia latía al mil, sentía que se le salía del pecho… su respiración era corta y apenas y podía mantenerse en pie… ¿Qué haría cuando estuviera frente a Arnold? ¿Lo abrazaría frente a todos o cuando estuviera solo? Su mente estaba confundida… pero sabía que cualquier locura que hiciera, no se arrepentiría de hacerla.

Bien chicos, bajen con cuidado y no hagan mucho ruido, al parecer todos en la casa de huéspedes están dormidos.

-Arnold fue el primero en bajar…

-¡Arnold, espera…!

-¡Naya!-gritaba Lucas mientras la tomaba del brazo-Déjalo tranquilo, entiende que no le gustas…

-Eso lo veremos… solo es cuestión de que Arnold se dé cuenta de lo que siento por el-Se soltó del brazo de Lucas y salió detrás de Arnold.

-Hijo-Decía Miles-Entra mientras que nosotros nos ponemos de acuerdo con el taxista… ¡nos quiere cobrar demasiado!

Mientras que Miles y Stella alegaban con el taxista, Lucas aun no baja del auto. Arnold obedeciendo a sus padres abrió con su vieja llave la puerta de la casa de huéspedes seguido por Naya.

-Arnold…-Decía Naya quien lo seguía una vez dentro de la casa de huéspedes

-¿Eh?

-No estoy segura de lo que tú sientes, pero debes de saber que en verdad me gustas y esto es para que me creas…

Mientras el chico iba avanzando para la sala, sintió un fuerte jalón por parte de la chica. Había acercado sus labios a los de él. ¡Lo había besado en medio de la oscuridad de esa casa, se había atrevido a besarlo! Arnold solo abrió los ojos, no podía creer que esa chica tuviera agallas para hacer eso.

-¡Sorpresa! ¡Bienvenido a casa Arnold!-Gritaron los invitados mientras que encendía la luz de la sala, dejando la escena del beso de Naya y Arnold a la vista de todos… cuando la luz se encendió, Naya algo apenada se separó de Arnold y se colocó un poco detrás de su espalda.

Por un momento todos quedaron en silencio… incluyendo el mismo Arnold. Quien estaba perplejo en un solo lugar.

-¡Hey! ¡Oigan todos, Arnold ha traído a su novia! Grito Sid rompiendo ese gran e incómodo silencio…

Todos se acercaron a saludarlo y abrazarlo al mismo tiempo que sus padres y Lucas entraban a la casa. Se escucharon risas y aplausos por parte de los invitados. Todos iban en dirección de Arnold… todos, menos una chica que estaba congelada en el lugar en donde se encontraba parada. No podía moverse, sus piernas no le respondía, no había podido hablar… por más que quisiera salir del lugar, no podía… unas cuantas lagrimas caían sobre sus mejillas.

Phoebe, Gerald, Alan, Amber y Olga quienes se habían dado cuenta de la situación, se miraron sin saber qué hacer. Alan, quien no podía creer lo que pasaba, la tomo de la mano y la saco por una de las ventanas que estaban en la sala.

-Vámonos Helga… es mejor que te aleje de este lugar.

Sin decir una palabra, ella se apresuró a seguir a Alan sin hacer reproche alguno.

Los demás chicos que sabían lo que acababa de pasar se miraron y no dijeron alguna palabra.

* * *

Pero que zorra! No puedo creer lo que nuestra rubia tendra que pasar... **Ilse Jean Pataki**, muchas gracias por darte la dedicacion y el tiempo de leer mi fanfic espero los siguientes capitulos te gusten mas! gracias x tu felicitacion, animo no es facil mantener una carrera pero cuando terminas las recompensas son grandes! , **letifiesta** gracias por seguir leyendome :) **sweet-sol** pff si supieras lo que viene! jajaja gracias a todos los que leen esta grandiosa historia y recuerden que cualquier duda o claracion es bienvenida... Bexos a todos! no dejen de leer! :)


	12. CAPITULO 12- MALOS INICIOS

**CAPITULO 12.- MALOS INICIOS**

La había conocido como una niña grosera y ruda. Tenia un carácter como jamás había conocido en su vida… quizás sea por eso que le gustaba tanto. Si no la conociera a ella… a la verdadera Helga, juraría que lo que estaba viendo es una gran broma, una gran actuación digna de un Oscar… su mirada altanera y fría estaba ahora empapada por cristalinas lágrimas. Su nariz roja como si tuviese una gran gripe… su respiración entrecortada y dolorosa, no hubiera tenido que verla, solo con escuchar sus entrecortados respiros y el sentimiento que ya no podía ocultar mas, se notaba que esta sufriendo. El chico no sabía qué hacer, como es que podría reaccionar a cualquier muestra de cariño… ¿lo golpearía? ¿O simplemente se echaría a sus brazos a llorar?

Él le había dicho que la llevaría lejos de ese lugar, muy lejos de la casa de huéspedes, lejos de la gran fiesta de bienvenida, lejos de los invitados y de sus amigos… pero sentía que no la había llevado lo suficientemente lejos de Arnold. Lo podía notar enseguida, ya que el dolor que ella sentía en ese preciso momento, era por causa de él.

Jamás le había pasado algo así. Sabía que todos en la vida, en alguna pequeña parte de ella había sufrido por algo, por otra persona o inclusive por algo material, alguna mala nota o un riña entre amigos. Pero, a el jamás le había dolido tanto ver a una chica llorar… muchos menos siendo Helga.

El silencio era grande, quizás no tanto como el dolor que la rubia sentía, pero estaban solos en ese gran parque y era ya tarde. El silencio los invadía a excepción del llanto de la pequeña que se escuchaba. Estaba sentada en el pasto y el, la observaba muy de cerca a su lado. Fue ella quien se decidió a romper ese silencio.

-Sabes…-Se le pudo entender apenas esta palabras, su voz era frágil, delicada y aun mezclada con mucho dolor- Dicen que las personas que aman verdaderamente, aguantan muchas cosas… por amor. El… el había llegado a mi vida en el momento justo, era más que un chico… era el viento en mi vida, mi… mi todo. Podría haberme jugado la vida por él. En ocasiones…-Rio sorpresivamente…-Creí que estaba loca, creí que terminaría en un cuarto lleno de loqueros esperando la cura para este loco amor… pocas veces me he rendido, quizás hasta pueda contarlas. Pero mi corazón siempre me decía que era inevitable, me gritaba su nombre en toda libertad por todo mi ser.

Se detuvo por unos instantes… el chico sin sentir, comenzó a llorar, no por acompañarla, sino porque le parecía tan indefensa. ¿Cómo era posible que una niña de 10 años guardara un amor tan grande? Y aun así, ¿Cómo es posible que sintiera tanto dolor? Estaba a punto de hablarle, hasta que ella reanudo la conversación de esa fría noche…

Estoy cansada Alan… estoy cansada de amarlo…hace tanto tiempo que lo he esperado y cuando por fin me da una chispa de ilusión, me miente… me miente Alan… todo este tiempo me mintió. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué simplemente no me dijo que en su vida no había espacio para mí? Al menos con esas palabras no lo hubiera esperado como lo hice hoy… tenia tantas ilusiones, estaba muerta de miedo pero… algo dentro de mí me decía que él me hacía bien, que él hacía algo en mi alma… por primera vez como nunca creí tanto en este amor que… creí que todo el dolor del pasado estaba muy lejos. ¡Pero no! ¡Llega como siempre a mi vida destruyendo todo! ¡Todo! ¡Estoy harta! ¡Harta de sentir dolor, ya no quiero...! ¡Ya no Alan!

Fue en ese momento que tuvo que tomarla por la cintura y alejarla del enorme jardín que acaba de destruir…ella al sentirlo cerca se olvidó quizás de quien era y solo se aferró a él, como si nunca quisiera soltarlo. Lo abrazo durante un largo rato hasta que ella quedo profundamente dormida.

Mientras que Alan la observaba… no noto la sombra que a lo lejos se iba de aquel lugar.

* * *

-¿Crees que fue buena idea decirle por donde se fueron?

-No lo sé Amber… pero Helga me preocupa mucho, no sabes cómo me gustaría estar con ella, sé que lo que paso esta noche la derrumbo por completo.

-Lo se Phoebe, la conozco y sé que a mi hermana le afectara mucho esto…

-¿La quieres mucho verdad?

-Si Phoebe… mucho, aunque no sea mi hermana de sangre.

-¿Saben algo de Arnold chicas?

-No Olga… nada, Alan tampoco me ha llamado para decirme como esta Helga.

-Eso me preocupa mucho Amber… sé cuánto quiere mi hermanita bebe a ese niño y no me gusto para nada su reacción al verlo con otra chica-Olga no era muy cercana a Helga, eso está claro. Pero no por ese hecho dejaba de preocuparse por su única hermana. Estaba tomando un poco de ponche junto a las chicas mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido hace algunas horas…

FLASHBACK

-Gracias chicos, de verdad es una gran sorpresa verlos…-Apenas se podía escuchar a Arnold entre tanta gente y el ruido de la música. Como pudo se zafó de ese gran puñado de personas para ir hacia la dirección de las chicas, en donde vio claramente que Helga y otro chico salían por la ventana.

-¿Gerald, viejo que paso?-Se acercó al moreno muy agitado y algo nervioso.

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas hermano? Acabas de dar un show… ¡un gran show!

-No me refiero a eso Gerald, ¿dónde está Helga?

-Se acaba de ir de este lugar Arnold, ¿Cómo es posible que le hicieras esto? ¿Por qué no le dijiste que vendrías con tu novia?

-Si Arnold, a mi hermanita bebe le ha hecho mucho daño venir y verte llegar con ella…

-¡Haber! ¡A decir verdad, sé que hice mal pero ella no es mi novia!

-Hermano, ¡pero te vimos besándola viejo!

-¡No es como ustedes piensan! ¡Deben de creerme!

Las chicas lo miraron con cierta desconfianza, en especial Amber, que aunque jamás lo había trato en persona, le había dado mucho coraje ver la escenita de esa noche.

-Mira, Arnoldo… déjala tranquila, disfruta tu fiesta y ve con tu novia y a Gerli, déjala tranquila.

-¿Tu quien…? ¡Ah! ¿Tú debes de ser Amber cierto?

-Así es mentiroso, ¡así que has lo que te digo y deja a mi hermana en paz!

-¡Es suficiente!-Gritaba a gran voz el moreno mientras se interponía en el pequeño espacio de los dos…-Viejo Helga y Alan han salido por la ventana, se fueron dirección hacia el parque… si regresas vivo será mi héroe.

Arnold miro con asombro a Gerald y a Amber… segundos después salió por la misma ventana y fue en busca de su amada.

Algo en su interior le decía que debía de estar con ella, hablar y hacerle entender que fue un error. Pero había algo a lo que le temía. Ella era Helga. G. Pataki… como Gerald le había dicho, era una suerte que saliera con vida tratando de aclarar algo así con Helga. No le importaba si regresaba golpeado o torturado, solo quería explicarle que las cosas no fueron así. La conocía y sabía el daño que ese beso le había causado. Acababa de regresar de San Lorenzo y lo único que había deseado por mucho tiempo, era volver a verla. Imaginaba que al regresar la vería con ese lindo moño rosa atado a su cabellera… sonriéndole tímidamente y diciéndole que lo ha extrañado mucho, sin duda el la abrazaría durante un largo rato y terminarían comiendo mantecado en su lugar favorito, pero no, nada de eso era así. Naya tenía que haber arruinado el momento y por su culpa ahora estaba buscando a Helga como loco, era una noche fría y le preocupaba demasiado como estaría… sabía que era una niña frágil a pesar de su agresividad y estaba dispuesto a buscarla por toda la noche si era posible hasta encontrarla y explicarle como había estado la situación… llego al parque y camino durante minutos, hasta que al final, muy cerca del lago pudo ver dos figuras en la oscuridad… Sabía de antemano quienes eran, moría de ganas por llegar hasta donde estaban ellos, pero al comenzar a escuchar las palabras de Helga, decide acercarse poco a poco hasta que encontró un gran arbusto que lograra taparlo y así escuchar toda la conversación…

Mala idea, para el… las palabras que salían de la boca de Helga le dolían mucho… no imaginaba hasta qué grado su acto la habían dañado. Esa noche era seguro que no dormiría… no conociendo el daño que este le había causado. Se asustó cuando la vio arrancando y pateando las flores del parque y cuando vio que Alan se acercaba a abrazarla, una gran rabia corrió por sus venas… él era su amigo y estaba seguro que Helga lo quería, eran amigos, y él la apoyaba en ese gran duro momento, pero… ¿porque la abrazaba? Le daba coraje, mucho coraje y sus manos empuñaban algunas hojas del arbusto… sin resistir mucho decidió regresar a la fiesta y hablar con Gerald o con quien fuera… lo primordial en ese momento, era explicarle todo a Helga.

FIN FLASHBACK

-¡Hey! ¡Miren es Arnold!

-¿Que pasa Gerald? ¡Oh! ¡Amber, Olga... Arnold ha regresado!

Cuando Arnold llego, la fiesta aún seguía y al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de su pequeña desaparición, solo las chicas, Gerald y la persona que más lo fastidiaba, Naya.

-Arnold, que bueno que has regresado, ¿Pudiste encontrarla?

-Si Arnold, ¿qué paso con mi hermanita bebe? ¿Como esta? ¿Hablaste con ella?

-¿Te golpeo? ¿Termino contigo? ¡Dime que te mando al diablo estúpido!...-Todos miraron con agudeza a Amber mientras ella solo sonreía…-¿Qué? ¡No me digan que no se lo merece!

-Tranquilo viejo-Decía Gerald al mismo tiempo que colocaba su mano en su hombro-¿Qué paso con esa chica? ¿Pudiste encontrarla?

-A decir verdad, si la encontré…-suspiro y continúo con tristeza-Pero, ella estaba muy molesta. No quiere saber nada de mí…

-Escucha viejo, por lo que acaba de pasar es normal que Helga este echando furia… lo mejor será que esperes hasta mañana para poder hablar con ella.

El teléfono celular de Amber sonó, llamando la atención de los chicos en el lugar.

-Ok Alan, de nuevo muchísimas gracias.

-¿Paso algo Amber?-Pregunto Phoebe muy preocupada.

-Era Alan, dice que está esperando afuera de tu casa Olga, en un taxi porque Helga se quedó dormida.

-Bueno eso significa que ya tengo que irme. Mañana te llamare a ti y a Amber para ver como se ha sentido Helga-La rubia se despidió de Amber y Phoebe y después se quedó mirando a Arnold y se despidió de beso al mismo tiempo que le susurraba algo en su oído-Helga dormirá en la misma habitación de siempre, aprovecha la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Dicho esto se alejó, le guiño el ojo y se fue de la casa de huéspedes.

-¿Qué te dijo hermano?

-Gerald…

-¿Qué?

Amber y Olga se fueron juntas, todas se quedaron a dormir en la casa del gran Bob. Los padres de Arnold estaban muy emocionados con los abuelos y los inquilinos, los chicos de la escuela no dejaban de charlar con Arnold y hacerle preguntas. Naya por supuesto, no dejaba de estar cerca de Arnold, cosa que cada vez le causaba más problemas.

-Oye Arnold…. Tu novia es muy bonita…

-Si Arnold, Naya es una chica muy linda, ¡mira que nosotros creíamos que te gustaba Helga! Eso sí sería algo del otro mundo, ¿cierto Stinky?

-Valla que si Sid…

-Chico, cuantas veces tengo que decirles que Naya no es mi novia, es solo una amiga.

-Si claro Arnold por eso en cuanto llegaste a casa la besaste y en la oscuridad, por favor… eso que se lo crean los sosos…

-Rhonda… ¡ah! Olvídalo…

Naya rápidamente había hecho amistad con los amigos de Arnold, en cierta manera era gentil y encantadora… más con los chicos. Entablo rápido amistad con Lila, Rhonda y Nadine, trato de hablar con Phoebe pero sin duda no le hablaría después de lo que le hizo a su amiga.

La Noche había transcurrido y la fiesta había terminado, hubo de todo, baile, comida, juegos, diversión al mil… pero claro, Arnold era el único que no se divertía. Eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana y estaba después de tanto tiempo por fin en su habitación. La encontró limpia y sin polvo, su abuela le había comentado que la pequeña Eleanor, como ella la llamaba iba muy seguido a su casa y siempre iba a su habitación a hacer la limpieza. Al entrar en ella, se sintió aun peor. Helga había estado días antes si no es que esa misma mañana en su alcoba, le había cambiado sabanas a su cama y le había dejado flores frescas y unos chocolates favoritos, al lado de ellos había un pequeño letrero con una vieja foto de ellos que decía: ¡Bienvenido a casa cabeza de balón! Sin duda, mañana aprovecharía para aclarar las cosas con Amber y explicarles la situación a sus padres.

Suspiro de tristeza y recordó lo que Olga le había dicho.

-¡Claro!-Entusiasmado se cambió rápidamente y salió por la escalera de incendios, directo a la casa de Helga.

Hacía mucho frio, pero a él no le importaba, corría a gran velocidad y cuando estuvo frente a la casa de Helga se detuvo, trato de recuperar la respiración y se armó de valor. No sabía que era lo que le podía venir ni lo que le esperaba pero eso no le importaba, comenzó a subir por la escalera de incendios y se detuvo en la ventana de Helga la cual a pesar de la noche por "casualidad" estaba abierta.

Sus manos estaban frías, su corazón latía muy, muy fuerte… el no solía hacer ese tipo de cosas, estaba muy nervioso pero no se podía echar para atrás, no ahora.

Abrió un poco más la ventana y entro con mucho cuidado haciendo el menor ruido posible. Al entrar, noto un olor en particular… la habitación olía a Helga. La luz de luna de esa noche le permitió encontrar con más facilidad, estaba recostada en su cama, aun con la ropa de la fiesta… al parecer la habían subido dormida a su habitación.

La miro y le pareció tan delicada que incluso sintió miedo tan solo de verla. Su rostro estaba marcado por ligeras lagrimas que horas antes habían estado ahí, miro sus labios, sus ojos caídos por el sueño y se sintió peor que antes. La había dañado y eso era lo que el menos quería.

Decidido, tomo su rostro en sus manos y trato de despertarla.

-Helga, Helga despierta por favor, soy Arnold… Helga

-Mmmm… déjame dormir estúpida princesa…

-Helga…Helga despierta…soy, soy Arnold…-Susurro casi con la esperanza de que la rubia no lo escuchara…

-Mmmm déjame dormir Arnoldo… ¿Arnoldo?- No supo cómo ni a qué velocidad se paró de un brinco de su cama. Claro, asustando al pobre rubio que estaba sentado ya en el suelo por la impresión.

-Helga… lamento haberte despertado… es solo que yo…

-Lárgate… por favor lárgate antes de que grite y Bob venga a sacarte a patadas estúpido Arnoldo.

-No Helga, vengo a explicarte todo… lo del beso, yo…

-Está claro Arnold, tienes novia, te hiciste de una novia en San Lorenzo y la has traído… ¿Qué más me quieres explicar?

-No Helga, por favor… ¡ella no es mi novia!

-Baja la voz que Bob nos puede escuchar… mejor vete.

-No me iré hasta que me escuches Helga…

-No quiero oírte, me mentiste Arnold, me mentiste y no veo la razón del porque… yo siempre fui sincera…-La charla se había tornado algo difícil… al terminar de decir esto la rubia comenzó a llorar discretamente, no quería que Arnold notara cuanto le dolía…

-Helga, ella no es mi novia en verdad… y para ser sincero lo único en lo que pensaba al llegar a Hillwood era en verte.

-Pues lo has hecho y no solo tu sino que también tu novia. Arnold, lárgate ahora, juro que si no lo haces…

-Helga escúchame por favor…-Helga estaba dándole la espalda a Arnold y cuando este quiso jalar de su hombro para verla al rostro, sin más solo sintió un gran puño en un costado de su rostro…

-Lárgate ahora, no quiero verte ni escucharte ni nada que se le parezca… vete, ¡vete ya Arnold!…

Arnold estaba en un momento de shock, estaba claro que Helga había sido su abusadora personal desde hace años, pero ese golpe lo haca sentir aún más vil de lo que creía que ya se sentía, miro la furia y las lágrimas que caían del rostro de Helga… como le hubiese gustado ponerse en pie y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas… pero en cambio, solo se puso en pie y salió por la ventana, no sin antes decirle algo.

-Sé que te he hecho daño, pero buscare la manera de que me creas Helga…descansa.

El niño salió por la ventana sin decir más, Helga lo miro marcharse… envuelta nuevamente en lágrimas y con un gran sentimiento, no por haberlo golpeado… eso lo había hecho por años, pero por primera vez lo había golpeado con tanto coraje, que no podía creer que no se arrepintiera por eso. Su corazón estaba muy herido… Arnold en sus cartas le había dicho que la extrañaba pero, ¿cómo poder creerle cuando lo había visto besándose con otra niña? ¿Cómo?

Esa noche Helga sin darse cuenta nuevamente se quedó dormida con el mismo vestido y su rostro empapado en lágrimas de dolor…

* * *

-¡Buenos días hijo!

-Hey, hola campeón… ¿cómo dormiste después de esa fiesta eh?

-Hola abuelo, hola papa… a decir verdad no dormí muy bien.

-Hijo, ¿Qué te paso en el rostro?

-Esto… ah fue en la fiesta mama, por tanto abrazo... me peque sin querer…-Obviamente no podría decirles que a las 2 de la mañana había salido a buscar a Helga y que esta lo había golpeado.

-¿Dónde están Naya y Lucas?

-Dormidos hijo, al parecer les afecto el viaje, justamente les estoy preparando un estofado de verduras.

-Escuchen… tengo que hablar con ustedes… es sobre Naya.

-¡Esa jovencita debe ser la espía que el ejército contrario nos ha mandado! Debe ser la que quiere terminar con la reina Eleanor en la siguiente batalla…-Decía a gran voz Puki mientras entraba con todos los animales en la cocina vestida con una armadura del siglo XVII.

-Galletita, ¿Cómo rayos es que te pusiste ese traje? ¡Ah! Olvídalo…

-¿Qué pasa hijo? ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

-Escuchen, no me molesta que Lucas y Naya estén en casa, pero ayer quizás no se dieron cuenta de que ella me beso y eso en verdad me incómodo. Todos mis amigos dicen que somos novios y eso… eso causo que…

-Que tu amiga de una ceja los viera y ahora ella está molesta contigo, ¿Cierto?

-Si papa… pero más allá de eso, no quiero tener problemas con Naya, ella es linda pero suele ser muy empalagosa conmigo.

-¡Que te dije papa, mi hijo es todo un galán!

-Claro que si hijo, se parece a su abuelo…

Stella miraba con cierto desconcierto a Phil y a Miles…le preocupaba mucho lo que su hijo les decía.

-Hablare con ella de lo sucedido hijo, no te preocupes-Beso a su hijo en la frente y siguió con el desayuno.

-Gracias mama.

-Hombre pequeño, ¿por qué anoche no pude ver a tu amiguita de una ceja en la fiesta?

-Porque cuando Naya me beso se fue de la fiesta abuelo…

-Valla, quien lo diría, Arnold a sus 10 años todo un rompe corazones.

-¡Papa!

-¡Ah! Esa pequeñita, recuerdo que en la ausencia de Arnold, venía muy seguido vernos a Puki y a mí.

-¿En verdad Phil?-Preguntaba con asombro Stella.

-Sí, e inclusive soportaba comer el estofado de tu abuela… nos ayudaba en muchas cosas, espero que ahora que has regresado no deje de venir.

-Yo pienso lo mismo abuelo.

-¿Y esa niña, estaba muy al pendiente de ustedes Phil?

-Valla que sí, muchas veces nos traía bolsas y bolsas de comida, en otras ocasiones se quedaba todo el día con nosotros ayudándonos en los deberes o se quedaba a cenar. Siempre le ganaba a Oscar en las vencidas jejeje

-Valla… Helga nunca me dijo eso, me contaba que venía pero sabía que tan seguido.

-Jeje si pequeñito, muy seguido.

-Buenos días señores Shortman.

-¡Oh! Lucas buenos días, ven a desayunar, ¿y Naya? Aun en cama creo que no se siente bien.

-Estoy algo ocupada… -Stella miraba a Arnold con un poco de pena…-Hijo, ¿podrías llevarle esto a Naya mientras termino de servir el desayuno?

-Yo iré Sra. Shortman.-Decía Lucas, pero al momento de querer tomar el plato salió corriendo al baño para vomitar.

-Está bien…-suspiro Arnold- Yo iré.

Subió las escaleras con la bandeja en las manos y entro a la habitación la cual estaba medio abierta.

-Naya… mama te manda esto, dice que te lo comas, con esto te sentirás mejor.

-¡Ha! Muchas gracias Arnold… eres todo un caballero-Decía mientras se abrazaba de la espalda del chico.

-Naya por favor, no hagas eso.

-Arnold, ¿Qué pasa? Y te dije que me gustas mucho y te lo demostré anoche.

-Justamente anoche me causaste algunos problemas Naya. Discúlpame pero yo no puedo corresponderte de la misma manera.

-¿Por qué Arnold?

-Es algo difícil de explicar… mejor seamos amigos, será más fácil.

-¡No! ¡No quiero ser tu amiga! Quiero ser tu novia… ¡y lo seré, ya verás!

Arnold no quiso comenzar algún problema o discusión, así que simplemente salió algo molesto de la habitación, después de desayunar fue a ver a Gerald.

* * *

-Levántate pequeña dormilona… ya es tarde…-Olga entro a la habitación de su hermana cantando y abriendo cuanta ventana estuviera en frente mientras que Amber le brincaba encima.

-Mmmm ¿Qué pasa?

-Ya es tarde Gerli, Olga, tú y yo iremos a desayunar, ¡así que anda, levántate ya!

-Déjenme dormir, no quiero salir…

-Vamos hermanita bebe…

-¿Qué rayos les paso en el cabello?

-¿Esto? ¡Ah! Son trenzas, Olga y yo nos las hicimos… Decía muy emocionada Amber… aunque a los ojos de Helga dieran nauseas.

-Hermanita bebe, levántate y toma un baño, después ven y cámbiate por que saldremos a desayunar. Arthur y Titán ya están esperando abajo.

-Entiendo lo de Arthur… pero ¿Titán? ¿Qué hace el aquí?

-Ammm veras hermanita bebe, te contare un secreto…-Olga se veía sumamente emocionada-¡Él y yo estamos saliendo!

-¿En verdad Olga? ¡No sabía nada! ¡Felicidades!-Grito Amber a todo pulmón.

Mientras que Amber y Olga gritaban y compartían emociones encontradas, Helga solo pensaba en que otra más en la familia estaría involucrada con la mafia. A este triste pensamiento solo sacudió su cabeza tratando de librarse de ellos y se fue a bañar.

Después de eso se fueron a desayunar en un nuevo restaurante que el padre de Alan había inaugurado días antes el nuevo _Redmond´S Food & Fun._ El lugar perfecto para comer y jugar videojuegos.

-Esto esta delicioso, ¿no es así Titán?

-Tengo que admitir que estas hamburguesas están deliciosas.

-Como sea, quiero más papas, dame de las tuyas-Decía Amber mientras le quitaba la comida a Helga, quien solo comía por comer. Estaba tan lejos de su persona, que se podría jurar que parecía zombie-Gerli… ¿cómo te has sentido hermanita?

-Claramente no bien, pero ya que me obligaron a venir aquí, ¿Qué quieren que diga?

-Helga… no deberías de estar así, Olga me conto algo y sé que quizás suene atrevido pero eres una señorita muy activa y créeme que lo menos que debes hacer, es estar triste…-Titán no era muy cercano a Helga, pero a ojos de Frank y de la familia Dimont, era un integrante más de ella. Últimamente había estado apoyando a Helga con pequeñas cosas como ir a dejar las cartas al correo mientras ella estaba en la escuela, comprar la despensa para los abuelos de Arnold e inclusive una vez que tenía mucha tarea, le pidió que sacara a pasear a Abner, el cerdo mascota de Arnold… esa vez extrañamente regreso cubierto de lodo, cosa que a Helga le causo mucha risa.

-Hermanita bebe, que te parece si este día nos dedicamos a ser felices… vamos a dinolandia, ¿te parece?

-¡Si Gerli, Alan nos puede alcanzar allá junto con Phoebe! ¡Vamos!

Olga en verdad se notada preocupada por Helga, ella podía notarlo y aunque lo único que quisiera era estar encerrada en su habitación, tomo la palabra de la rubia y se dedicó a ser feliz ese día. Ella y Amber se estaban esforzando mucho, además le tenía que dar las gracias a Alan por haber sido su gran apoyo la noche anterior.

-Está bien… iremos a dinolandia.

* * *

-¿Eso te dijo? Valla que esa chica está loca, muy loca hermano.

-Lo se Gerald… podría decir que hasta miedo me da.

-Vamos viejo, si yo imaginaba que Helga G. Pataki daba miedo, Naya ¡pff! Olvídalo… estas frito. Por cierto ¿Qué te paso en el rostro?-Era obvio que el golpe que la querida Betsy le había dado anoche, era muy notorio.

Arnold le contó a Gerald todo lo que paso en la casa de Helga y lo mal que se sentía por haberla hecho sentir mal.

-¡No puedo creerlo Arnold! ¡Estas completamente loco! Mira que ir así a la casa de Helga, eso es tener valor. Por cierto, ¿Te duele?

-No mucho… dolió mas en el momento… en verdad me siento mal Gerald, Helga no me ha dejado explicarle nada y eso me preocupa en gran manera.

-Mira hermano, la veras mañana en la escuela así que tranquilízate. Además tienes que pensar bien que harás, por que hablar con Helga te costara la otra mejilla jajaja.

-Muy gracioso Gerald… muy gracioso.

-Mira, mejor vamos a dinolandia, tengo cuatro entradas gratis, que tal si invitas a Lucas.

-Al ir el tendrá que ir Naya…

-Pero, ¿No dices que cuando está el medio se comporta?

-Como sea, tienes razón… además tengo que sacarlos de la casa de huéspedes, si se quedan más tiempo ahí se sentirán peor con la comida de la abuela.

* * *

-Me encanto subir a ese juego…aunque me siento algo mareada-Decía Amber al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a un bote de basura…

-Huy, a la pobre si le afecto… Jajaja

-No te burles Helga… ¿En dónde nos vera Alan?-Decía Phoebe sintiendo cierta pena por su amiga.

-Quedamos que en el puesto de golosinas, pero no lo veo… ¡ah espera, esta allá! ¡Alan! ¡Alan por aquí!-Helga estaba alegre en cierta manera por verlo. Tenía mucho que agradecerle.

-¡Hola chicas!-Dijo saludando alegremente-¿Y Amber?

-Vomitando por allá, solo a ella se le ocurre comer unos nachos después de subir a la montaña rusa.

-Valla eso… debe ser horrible… bueno, ¿qué les parece si vamos a divertirnos?

Toda la tarde se la pasaron comiendo palomitas, subiendo a juegos y tomándose fotos con la cámara de Alan, quien por cierto, era un fotógrafo fantástico. Después de caminar un tiempo, decidieron tomar un descanso en la cafetería del parque de diversiones.

Olga y Titán estaban ordenando y Amber con Phoebe hacían fila por un Hot Dog, Alan y Helga se habían quedado en la mesa donde comerían.

-Al parecer a Amber ya se le quitaron las náuseas…

-Esa copia de princesa me sorprende, ¡come demasiado! Jajajaja

-Desde que tengo memoria ha sido de gran apetito… ni aunque suba de peso dudo que quiera dejar de comer… jajaja

-Si jajaja…ammm Alan… Yo, yo solo quería agradecerte en verdad todo lo que hiciste por mi anoche… en verdad fue muy valioso para mi… ya sabes, por lo que había pasado…

-Descuida Helga, somos amigos y los amigos se ayudan. Me atrevo a decir que me sentí muy mal anoche… no me gusta verte triste sabes…

La pequeña rubia sintió que su rostro se tornaba un poco rojo por el comentario del chico, además su mirada era muy diferente a otras veces… la sentía más fija en ella…

-Gracias Alan…-Dicho esto, le regalo una grata sonrisa, de las que no son muy usuales en Helga, pero que cuando salen son las más sinceras.

Lo que Helga no se imaginaba era lo que le esperaba en ese momento en la cafetería.

-¿Y sabes que es lo que harás? ¿Hablaras con él?

-No lo sé y no quiero pensar en eso… hoy solo quiero divertirme.

-Mira, los chicos vienen con la comida, será mejor que les ayudemos…

Mientras Olga le daba la charola con comida a Helga, la cual por poco y se cae encima de la rubia, sino fuera por Alan que alcanzo a agarrarla, haciendo que quedara muy cerca del rostro de Helga… se quedaron así durante una porción de segundos hasta que Alan reacciono y le dio la charola a Helga.

La mayor sorpresa no fue esa, sino, voltear en dirección a su mesa y ver a un Arnold totalmente furioso que acaba de observar en primera fila el percance de los chicos… pensó en explicarle que era un mal entendido hasta que vio que detrás del rubio llegaba Naya con un enorme oso de peluche que quizás Arnold le habría ganado ese día.

Alan que se percató de la presencia de Arnold, se acercó a saludar, ya que en la fiesta no había tenido oportunidad.

-¡Hola Arnold! Que gusto me da verte después de tanto tiempo…

-Ah… Hola Alan, también me da gusto verte… ¿de paseo?

-Sí, las chicas y yo venimos a distraernos un rato, en especial ya sabes… por el incidente de anoche… tratamos de reanimar a Helga, por cierto… me gustaría charlar en la semana contigo.

Este comentario ocasiono que al rubio le diera más coraje del que ya sentía, quien era el para hacer sentir mejor a Helga… ¿desde cuándo eran tan buenos amigos? Trato de controlarse y no ver de mala manera a su amigo.

-Claro Alan, podemos quedar de vernos en esta semana.

-Bien, bueno iré a comer… diviértete.

Helga evitaba al por mayor, ver a Arnold y a su compañera… así que decidió darles las espaldas… Arnold por el contrario, solo se sentó con los chicos a unas cuantas mesas alejados de ellos, pero no se sentía a gusto sabiendo que Alan estaba con Helga…

Los dos grupos de amigos notaron la presencia de los otros, al menos Gerald y Arnold…

-¿Arnold me das de tus papas?...Mira prueba de las mías, tienen forma de dinosaurio…

-Basta Naya… por favor come tus papas…Arnold solo alzo los ojos al cielo pidiendo que ese día se acabara… Gerald podía notar el descontento de su amigo hacia Naya igual que Lucas. Helga por su parte se sentía muy incómoda, pero no quería arruinar el momento con sus amigas, así que trato de ignorarlo… Olga, Phoebe y Amber hicieron lo mismo y nadie menciono palabra alguna del cabeza de balón.

Fue cuando se encontraban en los baños que Arnold estallo completamente…

-¡Ya no lo soporto Gerald!

-Si hablas de Naya te comprendo…

-De ella y de Alan… ha pasado mucho tiempo con Helga y…

-¿Y ahora estas celoso viejo? ¡Dios! ¿En verdad te gusta Pataki?

-No molestes Gerald...

-Viejo, hablo enserio…mira, porque no planeas una cita en un restaurante elegante y hablas con ella, le aclaras todo y ¡adiós a tu sufrimiento!... ¿Qué dices?

-Es una buena idea Gerald… no había pensado en eso… gracias hermano-Dicho esto juntaron sus pulgares e hicieron su saludo habitual.

La tarde había pasado muy rápido y en el resto del paseo por dinolandia, no se había vuelto a topar con Arnold… cosa que era de gran fortuna para Helga… o eso imaginaba…

-Iré al baño, los alcanzo en un momento.

-¡Ok Gerli, no tardes hermanita!

Al caminar hacia los baños se topó al salir con el mismo Arnold… Lo miro a los ojos y trato de no caer en su magnífico encanto… recordó el beso de la noche anterior y su corazón se llenó de ira…

-¡Aun lado estúpido Arnoldo!

-Helga espera…-Decía tomándola de la mano…-Necesito que me escuches…

-¡No quiero hablar contigo, así que suéltame engendro!

-Helga-Dijo soltándola…-¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo? Es una cita… te demostrare que me importas.

Helga se detuvo mientras que su corazón latía muy fuerte que podría jurar que estaba en su garganta… giro y vio a Arnold esperando respuesta alguna.

Dudo, tenía miedo… pero necesitaba hablar con Arnold, de eso estaba segura…

-Más te vale que sea buena excusa cabeza de balón, es tu única oportunidad de hablar conmigo.

-¡Entonces es una cita!-Dicho esto, se acercó y la beso.

* * *

Bueno amantes de AxH otro capitulo mas! ¿Que pasara en esa cita? ¿Por fin se reconciliaran? Les prometo proximamente un capitulo lleno de muchas aventuras mas! Por cierto, Feliz San Valentin 3 Gracias por darse tiempo para leer y por dejar sus reviews... Bexos!


	13. CAPITULO 13- INCOMODA SITUACION

**CAPITULO 13.- INCOMODA SITUACION**

Sentada alrededor de la cama, Amber y Phoebe rodeaban a Helga. Sus ojos estaban llenos de sorpresa e intriga, Helga se sentía "intimidada" por decirlo así, como pocas veces en su vida.

-Haber, haber Gerli…-Amber se tapaba el rostro con su mano y suspiraba muy notablemente…-Explícame otra vez eso… ¿Cómo es posible que aceptaras tener una cita con él y aun peor porque aceptaste el beso? Después de lo que te hizo es… ¡es un patán!

-Bueno Amber, a decir verdad a mí también me sorprendió lo que Helga nos acaba de contar pero, creo que le puede dar una oportunidad… además Arnold es…

-Es un idiota… vamos, no es que no quiera que salgas con el pero, ¿Por qué tuvo que llevar a dinolandia a esa pesada? Por cierto, me cae pésimo…

-Quizás Arnold no quiso ser descortés al llevar a su amigo y por eso llevo a su prima.

-¡Bah! ¡Además no esta tan guapo…! ¡Tiene esa gran cabezota!

-¡Haber basta! Les conté lo que paso porque no dejaban de preguntar, no necesito más interrogaciones princesa.

Últimamente este trio se había vuelto inseparable, con sus diferencias y sus cualidades habían desarrollado una buena técnica para ayudarse mutuamente. Helga principalmente había encontrado la manera de desahogar sus problemas con las chicas, aunque hubiera riñas y descontentos, les hacía bien el desahogarse entre ellas. Mas en esas noches de chicas en las que no dormían por estar peleando para ver quien tenía la razón. Y más aún, con lo que les había contado.

FLASHBACK

Vio sus enormes ojos azules y no lo pensó dos veces. No creía que ella le hubiera dado otra oportunidad aceptando esa cita, quizás fue un impulso por la noticia o la emoción de su respuesta, no lo supo… solo se paró un poco en la punta de sus pies y la beso.

¡La rubia se quedó quieta! ¡Impactada! ¡Inmóvil…! ¿Qué debería de hacer? ¿Quitarlo? ¿Empujarlo? Su olor, su piel… eran pequeñas sensaciones que hacían latir al mil su corazón… dejo de sentir el peso en sus piernas, sentía que flotaba, que dormía en el agua… ni siquiera recordaba el respirar… quizás eso fue la razón por la cual se separaron o más bien ella lo empujo.

-¿Qué te sucede engendro? ¿Acaso crees que puedes ir por ahí besando a quien quieras? ¡Qué asco Arnoldo!-Helga fingía estar sumamente molesta mientras limpiaba su boca con la manga de su camisa.

-Ammm ah… Helga… lo, lo lamento… fue por la emoción-Pobre rubio… sentía que el otro lado de su mejilla quedaría igual de lastimada que la otra…

-¡Pues no te emociones Arnoldo! ¡Apenas te dije que si aceptaba esa cita, no que quería besuquearme contigo idiota!

-Lo lamento Helga… ¿no te has arrepentido verdad?

-Para tu mala suerte no Arnoldo, así que más vale que te esfuerces porque será tu única oportunidad…

Dicho esto Helga camino con rumbo a sus amigos y el rubio solo sonrió mientras perdía a Helga de vista.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Helga, pienso que lo que paso con Arnold fue algo precipitado pero, no puedes negar que él te sigue… ya sabes… gustando.

-¡Hay Phoebe! ¿Pero cómo es posible que no le dijera en las cartas que le enviaba que vendría acompañado? Además no me gustó nada como estuvo Gerli aquella noche de la fiesta. ¡Bueno, a todo esto… no nos ha dicho por que aceptaste esa cita con el! ¡Es un patán roñoso! ¡No se merece esa cita contigo!

-¡Amber! Y deja que Helga nos explique…-Decía la oriental algo desesperada mientras se dirigía a la rubia- Haber Helga, ¿Qué planeas hacer?

-¡No lo sé! ¡Dejen ya de discutir! Solo quiero dejar dos cosas en claro ok, primero, quiero golpear a esa tipa que llego de San Lorenzo-Retorcía muy visiblemente sus manos…-Y segundo… no sé por qué acepte la cita del cabeza da balón. Una parte de mi me dice que quizás pueda explicarme todo y que sea un mal entendido, pero otra…-Decía suspirando muy profundo…-Otra parte de mi tiene mucho miedo a que solo sea una cita para aclarar todo y decirme que tiene algo que ver con ella o peor aún, que a pesar de todo, seguimos siendo buenos amigos…

-Mira Gerli, si te beso fue por algo.

-De seguro le gustas Helga…

-Si eso, ahora…si él te explica que todo fue un mal entendido y te declara su extraño amor…esa tipa tiene que saberlo…

-Si Helga, Naya debe de saber que entre Arnold y tú hay algo…

-Haber tontitas, nadie está diciendo que hay algo entre Arnoldo y yo.

-Y nosotros no estamos diciendo que no lo hay-Decía Amber quien estaba segura de lo que decía…-Aun no sé qué chiste le ves pero si lo que quieres es que tu cita valla bien, entonces cuenta conmigo Gerli..

-Y conmigo Helga…

-Veré la ropa de ese día, eso significa, ¡que necesito ir de compras!

-Yo hablare con Gerald para ver qué es lo que Arnold planea y quizás podamos investigar en donde es…

-Oye Phoebe… ¿Qué le ves al moreno?

La chica oriental se puso colorada por la pena que sentía y balbuceaba en todo intento de querer decir algo…

-¿Tu como sabes eso Amber?-Preguntaba Helga muy curiosa.

-Vamos Gerli, ¡Solo míralos! Se comen con la mirada…

-Gerald y yo solo somos amigos Amber…

-Hey, pero a ti te gusta, ¿No es así Phoebe?

-Solo un poco… bueno, más que poquito…

-¡Aja! Lo sabía, lo ves Helga… se gustan. ¿Aunque no entiendo por qué no se lo dices?

-Veras Amber mi querida princesa de cuentos baratos… Phoebe no le ha dicho nada a Geraldo por que ni ella ni yo somos como tú, ¿de acuerdo? No vamos por la vida haciendo locuras…

-Helga…-Decía en un tono muy marcado Phoebe.

-De acuerdo, Phoebe no va por la vida haciendo locuras como tú y yo, así que deja de fastidiar.

-Pues como ustedes digan hermanita…. A mi quien me llama la atención es Lucas… tiene unos ojos encantadores.

-Que bien guardado te lo tenías princesita… Como sea, vámonos a dormir.

-Buenas noches Amber, Helga…

-Buenas noches Phoebe…. Oye Gerli, ¿Cuándo es la cita?

-Ammmm mañana…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Gerli!

-¡Tan pronto Helga!

-Phoebe… mañana manos a la obra…

-Si…

-Dejen de fantasear y cállense… Helga hundió su cara en la gran almohada y ella y las chicas durmieron juntas en la enorme cama esa noche.

-Ok Callando… buenas noches.

* * *

-Lic. Dimont he realizado el informe que me pidió y por los resultados que vi lo que sospecha es cierto.

Frank se encontraba sentado en la gran silla de su oficina, daba la espalda a la puerta principal por la cual Samanta acababa de entrar… Titán estaba con él, fumaba un puro y esperaba recostado en una de las paredes de la oficina. Las noticias que esperaban no eran de su agrado, eso se notaba a kilómetros.

-Gracias Samanta, déjalos en el escritorio…

-Si Lic. Dimont.

-Frank… esto no me huele bien.

-A mí tampoco Titán… si esas personas aún siguen con lo mismo… estamos corriendo peligro, nosotros y nuestra familia…-Bebía de un solo trago el vino que le quedaba en el vaso y lo arrojo frente a la enorme ventana con vista a todo Hillwood-¡Odio esto Titán, odio esta situación!

-El romper las cosas no solucionara nada-Decía pasándole el puro-¿Que haremos con la familia?

-Protegerla Titán, pase lo que pase… no dejare que se repita la misma historia… no me lo perdonaría…

* * *

Un nuevo día había comenzado y era hora de ir a la escuela, mientras que las chicas asistían a una escuela pública Amber estudiaba en un prestigioso colegio para señoritas, al cual Helga no quiso entrar. Se estaban alistando y estaban a punto de bajar a desayunar.

-Helga, me daré rápido un baño, no tardo.

-Si Phoebe, apresúrate-La rubia cepillaba su largo cabello y pareciera que estaba pensando en usarlo de otra manera…

-Si lo trenzas y pones el listón al final, se verá bien-Sonreía Amber detrás de ella tomándole el cabello.

-En tus sueños princesa, Helga G. Pataki jamás usara trenzas como la pueblerina de Laila-Sujeto su cabello en una coleta y amarro fuertemente su listón formando un moño.

-Helga… ¿porque te cae mal esa chica?

-Porque es estúpida, noble, gentil, bonita y…

-¿Y acaso le gustaba a Arnold?-Amber valla que no le temía a Helga…

-No te importa estúpida princesa…

-Vamos Helga… eso es un si jajaja…

-Cállate o cuando entres al colegio entraras a la enfermería en lugar del salón de clases.

-Jajaja como digas Gerli celosita…Helga… hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo…-Y es que cuando Amber llamaba a Helga por su nombre, es porque las cosas iban en serio. Helga notando esto volteo a verla muy intrigada.

-¿Qué pasa princesa?

-No quiero insinuar nada pero… siempre hay que estar listas en todo, esta casa no es grande nada más porque si…en muchas de las paredes y en la mayoría de las habitaciones hay diversos pasadizos que conducen q muchos lugares…unos al jardín, otros inclusive a la ciudad y algunos a otras partes de la casa.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes?

-Porque no había llegado la ocasión, pero hoy puedo enseñarte algunos… ven-La tomo de la mano y la condujo hasta el gran espejo en el que se veía todos los días, parecía una pared más, era enorme-Este en especial, conduce hacia la gran estatua que está en la entrada, pasando el enrome portón.

-¿Y cómo puedo entrar por él?

-Facil-Sonrio Amber…-Solo presionas esto-E indico el collar de una lámpara con forma de bailarina que viéndolo bien, había por toda la casa, solo que en diferentes posiciones…-Presionas el dije del collar y sorpresa…

El espejo hizo un ligero pero extraño ruido y se abrió hacia un costado como una puerta, dentro de él había un pasadizo de piedra alumbrado por lámparas tenues. Hela sin duda no dejaba de ser sorprendida por su nueva familia.

-¡Ah! Debí suponerlo princesa… ¿esto es por si nos atacan y debemos escapar verdad? Al igual que el entrenamiento que Frank nos obligó a tomar… es para defendernos, por si nos persiguen.

-Lamento decir esto pero… el objetivo de la construcción de estos pasadizos, fue para eso, para escapar. Te lo digo porque… quizás en algún momento debamos ocupar de ellos.

-¡Si sabes algo suéltalo pero ya! Dímelo ahora Amber.

-No sé nada Helga, solo… solo te advierto…-Presiono nuevamente el collar de la lámpara con forma de bailarina y el espejo volvió a su lugar. No había ranura alguna que diera sospecha a que fuera un pasadizo.

-Un baño por la mañana es delicioso chicas… ¿eh? Pasa algo…-Preguntaba una Phoebe muy desconcertada al notar a las chicas muy serias… a Helga principalmente furiosa, más que de costumbre.

-Nada Phoebe, te espero abajo para desayunar y que Arthur nos lleve a la escuela-Salió del cuarto dejando a las chicas intrigadas.

-¿Qué paso Amber?-Preguntaba preocupada…

-Discusiones de hermanas Phoebe, nada malo-Le sonrió…-Apúrate, que hoy saliendo de clase tenemos que arreglar a Gerli para su cita con ese cabezón.

* * *

Muy bien clase, como todos saben nuestro especial y querido amigo Arnold ha regresado de San Lorenzo y con el nuevos alumnos que vienen a conocer América. Les presento a sus nuevos compañeros que formaran parte de nuestro grupo, a Naya y a Lucas Quispe, ambos son primos. Así que quiero que le den una agradable bienvenida y sean amables con ellos.

Los chicos se habían presentado ante la clase la cual solo respondió con un: "¡bienvenidos!" en coro.

-Bien Naya-Decía el Sr. Simmons, que te parece si te sientas atrás de Helga y tu Lucas cerca de Harold.

-Genial… simplemente Genial… ¿Acaso tengo imán de gente que me cae mal?

-Tranquila Helga… solo ignórala-Phoebe solía ser muy amigable con las personas, inclusive con las que le caían mal a Helga, pero esta chica era diferente, tenía algo… algo que realmente provocaba que le cayera mal.

Para la suerte de la rubia, Naya estaba sentaba lejos de Arnold, pero le daba cólera ver como esta le aventaba papelitos con mensajes durante toda la clase. ¿Quién se creía? Helga era un volcán en plena erupción en ese momento. Por suerte la campana sonó y los chicos salieron a almorzar.

-¡La odio Phoebe!-Le gritaba a la oriental mientras azotaba su casillero.- ¡La odio plenamente!

-Cálmate Helga… piensa que ella no tiene una cita como tu… deberías de estar emocionada por eso.

-Tienes razón… vamos por un emparedado Phoebe y un poco de tapioca.

Las chicas estaban comiendo en una mesa cuando de repente llego Arnold, Lucas Gerald a hacerles compañía.

-Hola, ¿podemos sentarnos?-Dijo Arnold en su siempre tono sutil.

-Claro Arnold, es un gusto que nos acompañen…-Sonreía muy alegre la oriental.

-Veo que traes a tu nuevo amigo cabeza de balón.

-Si Helga, el es Lucas… Lucas Helga.

-Hola señorita…-No sobra mencionar que Lucas era todo lo contrario a Naya, muy parecido a Arnold pero mas timido. En cuanto Arnold le presento a la rubia, pudo notar que era ella a quien le enviaba todas esas cartas desde que estaba en San Lorenzo.

-Y ella es Phoebe viejo, la chica más inteligente de la escuela.

-No es cierto Gerald…

-Hola…Los chicos me han hablado mucho de ustedes…

-¿Enserio? Espero que le hayas dicho que soy la brabucona de la escuela cabeza de balón…

-No tanto así Helga, pero es bueno que conozca…-Reia Gerald burlándose dela rubia, por suerte esta tenia tanta hambre que nisiquiera hizo el intento de pelear.

En una mesa no tan cercana a ellos estaba sentada Rhonda, Nadine, Laila y Naya…

-En verdad chicas, les juro que no es mentira, yo misma lo escuche… Helga Pataki tiene una cita…

-¿Rhonda, estas segura? Qué bueno que sale con alguien…

-¡Estás loca Laila! Pobre del chico que salga con Helga, aun no puedo creer que tenga una cita, aunque creo saber con quién es…-A este comentario las chicas voltearon a verla muy intrigantes, incluyendo Naya quien apenas estaba conociendo el lugar…-¿Recuerdan al hijo del dueño de dinolandia?

-Sí, el chico guapo de ojos cafés… el que gano en la exposición de arte el mes pasado…

-¿Cómo sabes tanto Laila?

-Hay Nadine es que a mí me gusta mucho el arte y él es alguien muy conocido, además me lo encuentro seguido en el teatro, es talentoso aparte de guapo…

-He… si, si Laila… bueno, apuesto a que la cita que tendrá será con él.

-Hablando de parejas, Naya, ¿tú y Arnold son novios?

-¡Ah! No, aun no, pero lo seré muy pronto.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura Naya?-Rhonda era más curiosa de lo que podía aparentar.

-Pues verán, cuando estábamos en San Lorenzo su familia y la nuestra era muy cercana y él es chico, no le interesa mucho eso del amor, pero sé que terminara enamorándose de mí. Además vivimos en la misma casa y eso me facilitara las cosas.

Las chicas la miraron con asombro…en cierta manera Naya aún era una chica muy soñadora e inclusive ciertos comentarios obsesivos les causaban miedo a las chicas…

-Bueno querida, entonces tendrás que esforzarte mucho pro que hay unos viejos rumores que dicen que a tu Arnold le gusta la rubia de allá.

Naya miro con coraje hacia la mesa de donde estaba Helga y la miro con coraje. El receso termino y Arnold y Gerald se reunieron cerca de las escaleras antes de que sonara la campana.

-Bien Gerald, ¿todo listo?

-Si viejo, encargue la cena, compre lo necesario e incluso te conseguí un traje viejo… ¡valla que estás loco!

-Basta Gerald, en verdad quiero arreglar las cosas con ella.

-¿Estas emocionado hermano?

-Si Gerald, es difícil de explicar pero… estoy muy feliz. ¿Gerald, encargaste el pastel?

-¿Me pediste un pastel?

-Oh… olvídalo, lo encargare llegando a casa.

Las clases transcurrieron normales, hasta la clase de geografía que el señor Simmons formo equipos.

-Bien alumnos, ahora formaremos equipos de cuatro personas…

-Bien Phoebe, ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?

-Claro Helga…

-¿Chicas tienen espacio para dos?-Gerald aprovechaba cada oportunidad para estar con ellas.

-¿Tu Geraldo con nosotras?

-Vamos Pataki, no te quejes-Decía sentándose al mismo tiempo con Arnold en la mesa de las chicas.

-¡Arnold! ¡Arnold! Ven a trabajar conmigo y las chicas…

-Naya lo lamento, ya tengo equipo.

A este comentario la chica solo miro a Helga quien sonreía con satisfacción.

-Arnold pero… necesito que me ayudes, aun no conozco a todos los del salón y… y me siento aun extraña…-Naya comenzó a llorar y fue objeto de mirada en todo el salón.

-Naya, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

La chica no pudo hablar, solo balbuceaba y seguirá llorando a grandes llantos…

-¡Valla, esto si es nefasto! Pobre tipa…

-Helga basta, Arnold entiendo que Naya se sienta insegura ya que es su primer día, así que me gustaría que trabajaras en equipo con Naya.

-Profesor Simmons…

-Anda Arnold, sé que le será de mucha ayuda a Naya.

Arnold suspiro y bajo la cabeza-Lo lamento-dijo refiriéndose hacia su equipo, principalmente a Helga, quien solo miraba hacia otro lado evitando la mirada del rubio.

-Vamos Arnold…-Gritaba Naya arrastrándolo hacia su lugar.

-Lucas se amable e intégrate al equipo de Phoebe.

-Si profesor…

Los chicos solo miraron a Helga quien gritaba malhumorada y comenzaba el trabajo.

-Señorita…-Dijo en voz baja para que sus compañeros no escucharan-Lamento el comportamiento de mi prima… sé que usted y Arnold han sido muy cercano desde tiempo atrás y créame que entre Arnold y ella no hay nada.

Helga escucho atentamente el comentario del chico, se quedó en silencio unos minutos y suspiro… volteo a ver a Lucas y solo sonrió. A este gesto Lucas sonrió dando por aceptada la disculpa por el comportamiento de su prima.

Las clases terminaron y los chicos salieron apresuradamente haca sus casas. Arnold se adelantó a la casa de huéspedes seguido por Naya y Lucas. Arnold subió y tomo el teléfono muy emocionado…

-Hola señorita, quisiera encargar un pastel con forma de corazón…si, si, para hoy en la tarde… ¿un mensaje? Bueno podría ponerle algo como: "Para la chica de mi corazón"… sí que sea de chocolate, ¡no! ¡No! ¡Sin fresas!, nada de mermelada, mejor que sea de durazno y crema de maní. Si pasare por el a las seis, gracias-Sonreía muy alegre mientras corría hacia su habitación…

-Arnold… tan lindo… sabía que te darías cuenta de te gusto, hasta me compraste un pastel…lo hare más emocionante-Tomo el teléfono y remarco el número que Arnold había marcado minutos atrás…-Señorita hablo de parte del chico que marco hace unos minutos pidiendo el pastel de durazno… solo para pedirle que le agregue el nombre de Naya al final de la frase por favor… gracias.

* * *

-Ok Arnold, tenemos listo todo… se ve bien viejo.

¡Si, la cena sorpresa era en el techo de la casa de huéspedes! Miraron a su alrededor y pudieron ver una pequeña mesa redonda con un mantel blanco, con velas y rosas por todo el techo de su casa, al igual que algunas velas. Habían conseguido una especie de toldo pequeño que cubría la mesa el cual estaba rodeado de tela roja y algunas rosas.

-¿viejo, para qué es el piano?

-Ah, veras… ese piano no cabe dentro de la casa, así que vive en el techo jeje además se tocar algo y le prepare algo a Helga.

-Viejo, estas muerto por esa rubia… eres un masoquista.

-Cállate Gerald… tú no te quedas atrás con Phoebe.

-Si pero… es diferente, ella no sabe que me gusta.

-Por qué no se lo has dicho…

-Como sea hermano-Decía el moreno evitando el tema…-¿De dónde sacaste el dinero para todo esto?

-Le pedí a mi papa, a cambio le dije que le ayudaría en la remodelación de la casa de huéspedes. Gerald-Dijo mirando el reloj-Tengo que irme, aún tengo que ir a recoger el pastel.

-Ok viejo, te acompaño.

Los chicos salieron por las escaleras para incendios y fueron corriendo hacia la pastelería.

* * *

-Ok, Phoebe pásame el listón… ¡listo! ¡Te ves hermosa!

-Cielos Amber… realmente Helga se ve… muy bonita.

-Habrán paso y déjenme verme en el espejo.

Cuando se paró frente al gran espejo, se sorprendió de lo linda, realmente lo linda que se veía…llevaba una falta rosa algo pegada, una blusa con pequeñas mangas que dejaban al descubierto sus ligeros hombros, Amber le había prestado unas zapatillas de tacón pequeño color rojas las cuales hacían juego con el ligero pero no desapercibido maquillaje que iluminaba su rostro…su cabello estaba suelto, algo ondulado y tenía por adorno una trenza como diadema, la cual iba acompañada de un listón.

-Valla…

-Niñas la cena ya casi esta lista, las espera… ¿Helga?

-¿Mama?

-Hija...-Decía entrando a la habitación- Te ves muy linda… ¿A dónde vas?

-Veras mama, ¡Gerli… tiene una cita!

-¿Una cita?-Decía mirando sorprendida mente a Amber-¿Helga cariño, es verdad? ¿Tienes una cita?

-Si mama, bueno no… no es una cita es… me invitaron a una cena.

-Ya veo… no regresaras tarde, ¿cierto?

-No Miriam, además Arthur ira a dejarme y me esperara para traerme de vuelta a casa.

-Bueno, de ser así entonces diviértete-Abrazo a su hija y la beso en la frente…-Se hace tarde Helga y ustedes niñas, bajen a cenar, ¿Te quedaras a dormir de nuevo Phoebe?

-Si Sra. Pataki, Helga y Amber me invitaron… espero no sea una molestia.

-Claro que no linda, es bueno tener visitas. Bueno, las veo abajo.

-Bien Helga-Decía Phoebe poniendo a Helga frente a ella y Amber- recuerda ser cortes y educada.

-Nada de golpes hermanita, al menos que ese idiota se los merezca.

-No le tires la comida encima.

-¡Si te hace enojar y hay velas, ponlas sobre su cabeza!

-Dale una oportunidad de que te explique cómo estuvieron las cosas en la fiesta.

-¡Si ves a esa zorra de Naya lo tomas por los hombros y lo besas!

-Él debe tener una buena explicación…

-¡Lo besas muy profundo, marca tu territorio!

-No seas agresiva… recuérdale tus sentimientos y hazle saber cómo te sentiste esa noche.

-Dile que besaste a Alan y que te dio chocolates, ¡eso lo pondrá celoso!

-Y muy, pero muy importante Helga…

-No dejes pasar esta oportunidad y diviértete Gerli… ¡es tu noche!

Helga aun aturdida miro a ambas chicas y las abrazo… no dijo nada durante unos segundos, hasta que se separó de ellas.

-Gracias por ayudarme.

Las chicas sonrieron. Bajo y subió al auto junto con Arthur y se dirigió hacia la casa de huéspedes.

* * *

-¿Es una ocasión especial, cierto hombre pequeño?

-Si abuelo, en verdad que lo es. Esta noche es mi oportunidad de hablar con Helga y explicarle lo que paso.

-Me parece bien hijo-Decía Miles mientras le acomodaba la corbata-¿De dónde sacaste el traje?

-Gerald hizo el favor de rentármelo.

-Listo hijo, eres un galán igual que tu padre.

-Querrás decir, igual que tu abuelo jeje

Arnold había conseguido un traje para esa noche, no era nuevo pero lo hacía ver galante para la ocasión.

-¿Bien hijo, tienes todo?

-Si papa, estaré esperando arriba, quiero ensayar un poco en el piano antes de que Helga llegue.

-Está bien hombre pequeño y cuidado con los puños de esa chica jeje no querrás que te deje morada la otra mejilla.

-¿Qué papa? No me digas que esa chica… jajajaja pobre de ti hijo.

-Muy gracioso papa… como sea, me voy.

* * *

-Es aquí Arthur…

-Señorita, ¿no quiere que me estacione frente a la casa?-Decía Arthur quien se había estacionado frente a la casa de alado.

-No Arthur, por aquí está bien. Entrare por la escalera para incendios-Lo que Helga no quería, era que los inquilinos se dieran cuenta de la cita que ella y Arnold tenían, aunque no le extrañaba que ya lo supieran.

-¿Eso es correcto para una dama?

-Hey viejo, no soy una princesita, esa es Amber. Te aviso cuando nos vallamos.

-Lo que usted diga señorita… lo que usted diga.

Helga se apresuró a subir por la escalera de incendios. Arnold le había dicho que le tendría una cena preparada en su casa, así que ella pensó que para tener un poco de privacidad esta podría ser en su habitación. Subió por las escaleras hasta que por fin logro entrar por la ventana que da a su cuarto.

-Auch…-Decía levantándose del piso…sacudió su ropa y comenzó a buscar a Arnold.

-Bien cabeza de balón, ya estoy aquí- Miro hacia los alrededores del enorme cuarto pero no había rastro de Arnold. Hasta que comenzó a escuchar ruidos en el techo y pudo ver que la ventana que daba a él estaba abierta, sin pensarlo se decidió a subir.

Al llegar al techo, pudo observar la hermosa escena que estaba frente a sus ojos, la elegante mesa con velas, el toldo de tela, las rosas…. A su simple vista fue, impactante y perfecto para ella, lo que siempre pudo haber imaginado. Con pasos lentos y algo de miedo camino un poco más allá de la mesa, de donde provenía ese ruido… música, para ser más exacta.

-¿Arnold?

-¡Hel...Helga!

Lo que vio, fue aún más… lindo que lo anterior. Arnold estaba tocando el piano, al escuchar a Helga se detuvo algo alardeado y la miro de pies a cabeza, cosa que incomodo a la rubia y le causo un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Cuando el rubio salió de su trance inmediatamente se paró para saludarla.

-Lo… lo lamento, es solo que, no te esperaba por aquí, me refiero a que creí que entrarías por la puerta…

-¡Ah! Veras… creí que era más fácil por aquí…

-Ya veo, bueno…ammm luces muy bonita.

-Gracias Arnoldo…tú, tú también te ves bien.

-Espero que sea de tu agrado lo que prepare…-Decía señalando la mesa con rosas.

-Tengo que decir que me sorprendiste Arnold, creí que me llevarías por una hamburguesa.

-Bueno, eso es lo que comeremos jeje-Notablemente se sonrojo un poco.

-¡Ah! Bueno, por mi está bien.

-Qué te parece si comenzamos a cenar.

La tomo delicadamente por la mano y la condujo hacia su lugar.

-Esto, esto es para ti…

Frente a la rubia, estaba un hermoso ramo de rosas, se quedó sin palabras… ¿Era verdad todo eso? ¿En verdad estaba en una cita con Arnold, el chico que siempre ha amado desde el preescolar? Su corazón latía mucho, sus manos temblaban mientras tomaba en sus manos el ramo de flores.

-Gracias Arnold, me gustan mucho las flores.

-Lo imagine, por eso quise regalarte alguna…-El chico paso la mano detrás de su cabeza mientras reía ligera y nerviosamente.

La noche fue muy amena, habían comenzado a cenar y entre risas y comentarios pasaban una alegre noche. Si, la cena fue hamburguesas… nuestro rubio estaba muy apurado como ir a comprar alguna delicia Italia con sabor casero.

-Y entonces le dije que no se cayera con las zapatillas como en la boda de ella y Bob jajajaja

-Jajaja ¿y cómo estuvo la boda?

-Pues veras Arnold, ¡comí como nunca! Frank estaba como loco buscando a Titán mientras que él y Olga se habían perdido en el jardín…

-¿Y te gusta tu nueva vida? Me refiero a que si ya te has acostumbrado…

-Pues sí, no es tan malo, aunque al inicio tanto lujo me ahogaba… en ocasiones extraño mi vieja casa…cuando no quería estar en la casa de Frank, me pasaba todo el día en la casa de huéspedes.

-¿En verdad? ¿No te aburrías?

-¿Aburrirme? ¡Claro que no Arnoldo! Tu familia y los inquilinos son lo máximo, hice muchas cosas sabes.

-¿En verdad? ¿Cómo cuáles?

-Bueno, en las tardes me ponía a bordar con Susy e hicimos muchas almohadas para la casa hogar, el Sr. Erni de vez en cuando me dejaba tirar algunos edificios con la demoledora, a veces iba al parque con Abner y el abuelo y me contaba tantas historias… acá entre nos no le creí la mayoría, pero era divertido escucharlo.

-Me imagino… sabes, te extrañe mucho cuando estaba en San Lorenzo.

Este comentario hace que casi la rubia se atragantara con la soda.

-Arnold…-Su voz estaba llena de miedo en ese momento…-¿Qué fue lo que paso en la fiesta de bienvenida?

Arnold callo, respiro muy profundo y comenzó a explicarle. Tenía miedo de la reacción de la rubia, miedo a que no le creyera, a que lo mandara al diablo como tantas otras veces. Pero para su sorpresa ella solo escuchaba atentamente y lo miraba de vez en cuando, Arnold al contrario, no desviaba su vista de ella. Su explicación fue sincera, ella sabía que no le estaba mintiendo, conocía a Arnold y sabía que en esa ocasión lo menos que él quería era mentirle y mucho menos jugar con sus sentimientos.

-Y eso fue lo que paso. Yo, yo les dije a mis padres que no sería buena idea traer a Naya, pero sus padres insistieron y no hubo otra alternativa.

Un incómodo silencio invadió el lugar…

-Helga si no me crees lo entiendo, pero…

-No Arnold, te creo… sé que no me estas mintiendo.

-Entonces, ¿las cosas están bien entre nosotros? Helga yo…

-Todo está bien cabeza de balón-Dijo sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Cuando estaba en San Lorenzo pensaba mucho en ti, extrañaba tus apodos jaja creo que debería ver a un psicólogo.

-Si Arnoldo, pienso lo mismo… yo, yo también te extrañe.

-Helga, gracias por venir a visitar a mis abuelos, ellos estaban muy acostumbrados a verme y a decir verdad, el que tu estuvieras con ellos les hico bien.

-Sabes que aprecio mucho a Phil y Gerti… también cuide de Abner…

-Sí, creo que subió de peso.

-Si jejeje pienso lo mismo…

-Helga, te tengo un obsequio.

-¿Un obsequio?

-Ven-La tomo de la mano y la guio hasta donde estaba el gran piano, le hizo invitación a sentarse y él se sentó al lado de ella.

-Se llamaba "Balada para Adelina" pero… esta noche y de ahora en adelante, se llama "Balada para Helga"…-Comenzó a tocar el piano y por unos minutos, se olvidaron de todo... no podía creerlo, en verdad que no podía creer que estuviera con él, en ese momento, en esa ocasión… observaba al rubio tocando el piano delicadamente, como si tuviera miedo a equivocarse… imagino las horas que debió haber pasado ensayando esas notas y todo para esa ocasión, para que ella disfrutara su balada, la balada de Helga como la había autonombrado él. Al seguir las notas ella recostó su cabeza en su hombro, sabría que eso no le impediría seguir tocando. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el torbellino de poemas que venían a su mente, a la ausencia de anhelos que jamás imagino que llegarían a pasar.

Lo quería, lo amaba con todo su corazón, lo podía sentir e inexplicablemente sabía que el sentía lo mismo, sentía su calor, su olor… se atrevería a pensar que incluso sentía que sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo, en cada nota que rodeaba el magnífico momento. La balada termino y no se dio cuenta, solo siguió recostada en su hombro y el en su cabeza.

-Te quiero Helga…

-Yo… yo también te quiero Arnold…Gracias por esta fantástica noche.

-Te la debía Helga. ¿Aun tienes espacio para el postre?

-¡Claro! Siempre y cuando no sean fresas.

-Claro que no, espera aquí…-Separándose de la rubia bajo corriendo a la cocina y tomo el paste que horas antes había ido a recoger.

-¿Cómo va tu cita hombre pequeño?

-Mejor de lo pensado abuelo, regreso más tarde-Y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Helga se contoneaba graciosamente por todo el techo, imaginándose bailando con su amado en un hermoso salón, quizás ahora la copia de princesa de cuentos mágicos le tocaba ser a ella.

-Helga…

-¡Arnold!-dijo algo asustada por el espectáculo que estaba dando, que pena si la hubiera visto-Ammm yo…

-Descuida, mira esto es para ti-Dijo entregándole un pequeño pastel con forma de corazón.

-¿Qué esperamos? Vamos a comerlo-Decía llevando a Arnold hasta la mesa.

-Espera, antes de que lo abras, quiero decirte que tiene escrito algo que es plenamente verdadero, yo mismo lo mande hacer y no hay errores ni equivocaciones… sé que te dejara muy en claro que siento.

La rubia dejo salir una gran sonrisa y quito la tapa que cubría el pequeño pastel.

-"Para la chica de mi corazón…Naya"…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No eso no dice!

-¡Pues míralo por ti mismo!

-Helga, eso también debe de tener una explicación…-Decía muy alardeado el chico-Quizás en la pastelería se equivocaron, yo no mande a escribir eso.

-¡Claro zopenco y de seguro en la pastelería saben que tu tonta amiga se llama Naya!-Helga estaba furiosa pero más que eso, estaba muy decepcionada, ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? Todo había ido bien hasta ese momento.

-Escucha Helga…

-¡No escucha tu estúpido cabezón, creí nuevamente en tus estúpidas mentiras! Me hiciste creer que en verdad tenías razón y, ¿ahora me sales con esto? Sabes que, yo, yo me largo…-Su tono de voz era frágil…

-¡No Helga, debes creerme… es una confusión! ¡Helga! ¡Helga!

Helga bajo rápidamente las escaleras de incendios y como pudo subió apresuradamente al auto, mientras que Arnold iba tras de ella corriendo, esa noche, todo intento por llegar a ella fue en vano.

-¿Bueno?

-¿Alan?

-¿Helga? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas llorando?

-Es algo muy largo por contar… ¿puedo ir a verte?

-Claro Helga, te espero en mi casa, no llores por favor.

-Te veré en unos minutos.

-Arthur…

-¿Si señorita?

-Llévame a la casa de Alan por favor.

-Enseguida.

El auto se fue alejando sin ni siquiera dejar al pobre rubio poder llegar hasta el…

-Helga… espera...

-¿Arnold? Con que era verdad lo que decía Rhonda… ¿ella te gusta?

Arnold busco sorprendido a la dueña de esa voz…

-¿Naya? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estabas espiando cierto…?

-¿Por qué ella Arnold? Yo soy más bonita que ella y yo si te quiero.

-Naya con todo respeto esto no es asunto tuyo. Espera, Naya… ¿Tú fuiste quien puso tu nombre en el pastel?

-Escúchame Arnold, no vine hasta Hillwood solo para ser tu amiga, ¿me has escuchado?

-¡Solo escúchate!…mejor entra a casa.

Ambos entraron a la casa de huéspedes para impedir más disputas principalmente por parte de Naya, Arnold se encontraba muy triste ¿pero que más podía hacer? Helga se había marchado y de nuevo estaban envueltos en un error que causo el fin de su mágica noche.

-La niña se ha ido, pero al parecer es muy cercana a los habitantes de esta casa.

-Quizás sea su novio, como sea, continuaremos mañana por hoy hemos terminado.

* * *

-Helga…-Decía Alan mientras le daba una taza de chocolate caliente a la rubia-¿Por qué estas así?

-Te sonara raro pero, no quiero hablar de eso…

-No me malinterpretes, ¿pero entonces por qué has venido a verme?

-No… no quería llegar a casa…

-¿Dime porque estas así? Por favor…-Decía hincándose frente a Helga quien estaba sentada en el gran sofá de la sala-Me preocupa mucho verte así…-Paso su mano por las mejillas de ella para limpiar las lágrimas que derramaba la rubia-¿Tu problema se llama Arnold?

La rubia lo miro con asombro mientras balbuceaba…-Yo…no…es que…

-Tranquila, ¿ya cenaste?

-Sí y creo que es hora de que me valla… Gracias por todo Alan, disculpa las molestias…

-Helga-Decía tomando apresuradamente su brazo-Yo…solo ten en cuenta que cuentas conmigo para todo-Dicho esto, la abrazo y la presiono fuertemente en su delgado cuerpo-Helga…

-¿Si Alan?

-Es hora de ir a casa pequeña.

-Gracias por todo, hasta mañana.

Miro el auto que se retiraba de su enorme mansión y pensaba profundamente en cuanto le gustaba esa chica, era muy extraño en el que alguna chica lo llenara como ella… ironías de la vida, el enamorado de su amiga y ella enamorada de su amigo. Quizás así eran las cosas, sea como sea lo único que el sentía es que no aguantaría mucho sin demostrarle su cariño a la rubia.

* * *

Este fic en especial me encanto escribirlo... ¿que pasara con cariño de los rubios? ¿Helga le dara alguna oportunidad a Alan? ¿Quienes estaban siguiendo a Helga? **Lola S. Austen **gracias por darte el tiempo para leer, se que el mundo de ahora es muy peligroso y eso lo podran leer en este fic,como el mundo de las drogas y las malas desiciones envuelven a las personas en ese triste mundo. **Selajarg **jajajaja si, a mi Naya no me cae muy bien, sigue leyendo :D** Sweet-Sol **¿Sera que Alan llegue a tener algo con Helga? La rubia si que sabe poner en su lugar a los chicos, pero la relacion con Alan pues se va haciendo muy fuerte. **letifiesta **graxias x seguir mi fic, muy pronto leeran nuevas sorpresas y un gran cambio en la vida de Helga. Gracias por sus reviews! se aprecian mucho de verdad! Bexos!


	14. CAPITULO 14- DULCE VENGANZA

**CAPITULO 14.- ¡DULCE VENGANZA!**

El silencio, compañero de mi noche, que solo lo interrumpe mis suspiros de recuerdos que a duras penas emite mi pobre alma, mientras agoniza tu ausencia, y se pregunta ¿Porque no estas aquí?

Mientras tanto te pienso, galante, dulce y alegre; de piel aterciopelada, impregnada por ese sutil aroma que se obtiene en los campos de alcatraces.

Será que tanto te extraño, que pienso en aquel día que vi tu cabeza de balón y que se paralizaron mis sentidos al ver tu silueta, ese sentimiento que me envolvía e invadía solo al verte, un fuerte palpitar dentro de mi capaz de mover montañas y de hacer cosas imposibles e inimaginables.

Desde que te alejaste solo me consuela la luna, que alumbra mi rostro humedecido, por las lágrimas que llevan tú nombre. A la cual pregunto por ti y el porque de no merecerme tu amor; pero ni ella ni nadie me da la respuesta, que habré hecho mal, a caso seré merecedor de esta gran pena.

Será que no oyes mi llanto, será que no ves mi anhelo. Tal vez mi amor nunca te convenció, tal vez nunca merecí amarte.

Su frágil mano se detuvo y un gran suspiro hizo notoria su presencia aquella hermosa noche de luna, su mirada perdida y triste se dirigía a la nada, estaba sentada cerca de la ventana de la cual se podía ver todo Hillwood.

-Mi amado, ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser así? ¿Por qué no puedo gritar a los cuatro vientos que te quiero y tú haces lo mismo? Quizás en mi ausencia en San Lorenzo tu corazón cambio de dueña y ya no puedo ser yo mas quien guie tus pensamientos… debo dejarte ir, por tu bien y por el mío, como lo decidí desde un inicio y ahora con mayor razón, no soy la dueña de tu corazón… lo he entendido, así, así no quiero seguir viéndote…

Con lágrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas cerro su libro que guardaba con tanto anhelo sus poemas, miro por última vez la luna y aun sollozando se refugió en la cama.

Al día siguiente las preguntas de la noche anterior no se hicieron esperar. Amber y Phoebe, quien se había quedado a dormir esa noche, llegaron entusiasmadas a la habitación de la rubia mientras la servidumbre llevaba el desayuno a la cama.

-Helga, Helga despierta, debes contarnos todo antes de ir a la escuela.

-¡Vamos Gerli… cuéntanos!

-Emmm ¿Qué? Déjenme dormir…

-Helga, cuéntanos por favor, queremos saber cómo te fue en tu cita con Arnold.

Fastidiada con la presión de sus amigas, se levantó bruscamente arrojando cuanta almohada estuviera a su alc1anze.

-¡Basta! ¡Déjenme en paz! Mi cita fue una porquería, ese estúpido cabeza de balón solo se burló de mí! Lo odio, a él y a esa estúpida tipeja de Naya…

Ambas chicas se miraron muy sorprendidas mientras que la rubia trataba de contener toda la ira que llevaba dentro de su pequeño ser.

-Ok, no hablemos si no quieres, si él te lastimo otra vez está bien, solo espero que no seas tan tonta y vuelvas a caer en sus encantos de nuevo. ¿No te cansas de eso Helga?

-Basta Amber… Helga no está de humor… lo mejor será que nos alistemos para ir a la escuela…

-Chicas… esperen…-Suspiro mientras pasaba las manos por su rostro- Lo lamento, sé que quieren ayudarme pero de verdad no quiero hablar, solo les diré que todo iba bien hasta que Naya apareció y el momento me dio a entender que algo sucedió entre ellos en San Lorenzo.

-Jamás me he enamorado Gerli, pero sea lo que sea el amor creo que no es como lo describes. Si ese estúpido no puede ver lo gran chica que eres basta, déjalo y deja que alguien más te valore.

-Podría decirte que quizás hay algún mal entendido pero Amber tiene razón Helga, ni ella ni yo vivimos tu dolor y creo que deberías de darte la oportunidad de dejarlo ir.

-Phoebe es que… no se… no puedo…

-¡Gerli! ¡Escúchate! Ni Phoebe ni yo podemos por desgracia, reparar tu corazón pero tú eres quien decide qué hacer con él.

-¿Y según ustedes doctoras corazones que debo hacer?

Phoebe miro dudosa a la rubia sin saber que responder.

-Fácil…-Una risa malvada y picara invadió en rostro de Amber mientras se dirigía a Helga- Véngate de él.

-¿Qué? Amber espera… Helga piénsalo bien…

-Calla Phoebe, déjame escuchar a Amber… prosigue princesa barata…-Helga miraba suspicazmente a Amber mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Mira Gerli, si él está interesado en esa modelo guatemalteca, ¿tú por qué no le das a saber que estas interesada en alguien que no sea él?

-Amber eso es demasiado… Helga recuerda lo que paso la última vez que hiciste algo similar.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya lo has intentado Gerli? ¡Eso debes contármelo!

-Basta princesa barata y para tu información si, si lo intente una vez pero no funciono. ¡El estúpido cabeza de balón ni siquiera se dio cuenta de nada, en cambio yo termine hasta picada por abejas!

Helga recordaba penosamente todas aquellas escenas cuando le había pedido a Stinky que fuera su novio alquilado, todo había salido mal desde un inicio. Había caído en el gran órgano frente a todos en la pista de patinaje, pero lo que marco el fin de esa actuación fue el haber ido a parar al hospital por picaduras de abejas, sin contar claro que Stinky había quedado plenamente enamorado de ella. Y al final, Arnold ni siquiera había notado acción alguna. Pero, esta vez sería diferente. Esta vez Arnold tenía conocimiento de los sentimientos de Helga y no solamente eso, sino que ahora él, le correspondía… quizás ahora su plan tendría un mejor resultado que en momentos anteriores.

-¿Sabes princesa? Quizás eso pueda más que funcionar…

-Helga, piensa bien lo que harás, no es bueno jugar con los sentimientos de la gente… además, ¿Qué chico se podría prestar para algo así?

-Yo tengo al chico indicado…-Amber miraba con cierto asombro a las chicas.

-¿En quién estás pensando Amber?

-¿En quién más Phoebe? ¡En Alan!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Amber estas bromeando! Alan no se merece algo así… parece que a él de verdad le gusta Helga…

-No digas tonterías Phoebe, él y yo solo somos buenos amigos.

-¡Entonces, no se diga más hermanita! ¡Hablare con Alan y para al terminar la escuela, tendrás un nuevo!

¿Sera una buena decisión? Pensaba muy en su interior Helga, ese tonto cabeza de balón ya se había burlado demasiado de ella, jamás le había demostrado un poco de su verdadero cariño, así que era hora de que ella diera un paso más y le demostrara que no todo el tiempo estaría enamorada de él. Era hora de que Helga G. Pataki comenzara una venganza contra Arnold… una muy dulce venganza.

* * *

No quiero a nadie que no seas tú, solo te quiero a ti,

No hay nadie que me llene de amor, no quiero nada que no seas tú.

Mensajes de amor que nunca me atreví a enviarte, son parte de una esperanza que creí, moriría cada día más.

Que ironías de la vida, Mientras alguien muere por besarme, yo muero por ti.

Me hechizaste sin darme cuenta con tus rubios cabellos, ahora te pienso a cada segundo.

No te imaginas lo que me haces sentir cada vez que te recuerdo.

Le pido a mi amigo el tiempo que regreses pronto para poder demostrarle a todo el mundo lo fantástico que puede llegar a ser el verdadero amor.

-Helga…-Suspiraba un niño rubio a la orilla de su cama-Aun no puedo entender por qué todo me ha salido mal contigo. Buscare la manera de demostrarte cuanto me interesas…

Un ruido a la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos rápidamente.

-Hijo, ¿Puedo pasar un segundo?

-Claro, pasa mama.

-Te traje el desayuno, quizás te hará bien comer aquí.

-Gracias mama, pero… ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Hijo… tu padre y Phil me conto lo que paso anoche con Helga y con Naya, yo misma vi ese pastel y créeme que me estoy arrepintiendo de haberme traído a esos niños.

-No creo que debas pensar a si mama, tengo que aceptar que Naya últimamente ha estado muy cerca de mí pero ellos de verdad necesitaban la oportunidad de superarse, en San Lorenzo no iban a llegar muy lejos.

-Me sorprende tu gran corazón hijo. ¿Y qué piensas hacer con tu amiga especial?

-Supongo que hablar con ella… si puedo. Helga es peor que un torbellino.

-Así somos las chicas hijo, bueno dejo que desayunes.

Dicho esto, beso a su hijo en la frente y salió de su habitación. Como toda madre se preocupaba por el estado de animo de Arnold, pero más allá de eso, lo que le preocupaba mas era Naya, esa chica a diferencia de su hermano, podía mentir con facilidad, demás estarían en Hillwood un buen tiempo, tiempo en el cual ambos jóvenes crecerían y le preocupaba el comportamiento que Naya pudiera llegar a tener con Arnold… Hizo una mueca de disgusto en su cara y rápidamente la borro de su rosto antes de llegar al comedor.

-¡Hola amor!-Decía Miles dándole un gran beso- ¿Nuestro hijo no bajara a desayunar?

-No creo cariño, prefiere desayunar en su habitación.

-¿Por qué señora Stella? ¿Acaso Arnold se siente mal?

-No Lucas, mi hijo está bien. Es solo que esta algo triste por la cena de anoche con su amiga.

Naya al escuchar esto, pudo sentir la pesada mirada de Stella sobre ella. Decidió no voltear a mirarla y continúo comiendo su cereal.

-Jeje conociendo a mi nieto no se dará por vencido muy fácil, él y su amiguita de una ceja tienen algo especial.

-¡Ni que lo digas papa! No tienes idea de la cantidad de cartas que llegaban. En ocasiones llegaba tarde a la escuela solo por ir al correo.

-De hecho una vez camino a la escuela, un mono le arrebato el paquete que su amiga le había enviado, ese día Arnold tuvo que aventarle su almuerzo para recuperar ese paquete jajaja

-Sí, recuerdo que llego con mucha hambre ese día.

-Por cierto Lucas-Decía Miles tomando un poco de jugo- ¿Qué era ese paquete?

-Creo que un reloj.

-Sí, un lindo reloj que accidentalmente una tarde cayo al lodo y dejo de funcionar… ese suceso fue muy extraño…-Stella nuevamente fijo su pesada mirada en Naya, la cual recordando lo que había hecho esa tarde, prefirió no voltear a verla.

Naya recordaba que esa tarde mientras que Arnold, Lucas y ella terminaban un trabajo escolar, está en un descuido de Arnold, fingió tropezarse y así pudo tirar el reloj que Helga le había mandado como regalo de cumpleaños, haciendo que cayera en el lodo y por el golpe, dejara de funcionar.

-Ya es tarde, debemos ir a la escuela-Decía apresuradamente Naya- Iré por Arnold para avisarle que…

-Ya estoy aquí, ya nos vamos mama, papa, abuelos…

Stella se acercó y beso a su hijo antes de salir del gran cuarto-Dime cualquier coa que pase por pequeña que sea-Guiño el ojo y su hijo sonrió.

* * *

-Si te describo como una persona terca y maniaca, ¿encaja contigo?-Sonaba suspicaz una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Haber genio, tu y yo hemos sido amigos desde que usábamos pañales, ¿Por qué no puedes ayudarme con esto?

-Dos razones querida amiga Amber… la primera, no lastimare a Arnold con eso y segundo tampoco pienso lastimarme a mí mismo, sabes que Helga en verdad me gusta.

-Escúchate Alan, puede que esto sea una ayuda para ti. Gerli no sabe de los sentimientos que tienes hacia ella. Pero si se los haces saber, pues las cosas serían más fáciles, además ese idiota cabezón solo la ha hecho llorar, tú mismo me lo dijiste cuando Gerli salió de tu casa llorando.

-Ella se sentía mal y me considera solo un amigos, además… ella está muy enamorada de Arnold…no veo por qué tendría que fijarse en mí.

-Ok, ok… de mal de amores hablamos luego, solo dime… ¿Cuento contigo? ¿Por favor?

-Amber…

-Gerli tiene conocimiento de todo esto, así que tienes las de ganar…

-De acuerdo, acepto… al salir de clases iré por ella a la P.S.118.

-¡Gracias! Sabía que podía contar contigo…

-Si como sea… tengo que ir a clases. Adiós.

Amber claramente no cabía de la felicidad. Alan había aceptado ser el falso novio de Helga, cosa que le daba ventaja para que ambos se conocieran mejor. Sabía que el rubio no le caía mal pero le parecía que había hecho llorar lo suficiente a su hermanastra como para que ella se diera una oportunidad con quien de verdad lo mereciera. Colgó el teléfono celular y se dispuso a entrar a clases.

* * *

El día había transcurrido normalmente. El Sr. Simmons hablaba acerca de la importancia de la naturaleza mientras su grupo elaboraba una maqueta en parejas y casualmente los rubios estaban trabajando juntos. Desde el inicio del trabajo, Helga no le había dirigido la palabra a Arnold al menos que fuese para indicarle algo del trabajo.

-Bien Arnoldo, una vez que tengas listo la flora me dices, yo casi término con la fauna.

-Helga… respecto a lo que paso anoche…

-Cállate y trabaja Arnoldo-La voz de la chica era fría y cortante.

-¿Por qué no me dejas explicarte lo que paso? La estábamos pasando realmente bien hasta que…

-Hasta que apareció el pastel que le mandaste a hacer a tu noviecita.

-Helga…ese pastel yo lo mande hacer pero créeme que no tenía ese nombre.

-¡Vamos Arnoldo! ¿No me digas que apareció solo?

-No Helga, anoche después de irte, la propia Naya me dio a entender que todo había sido idea suya. No te estoy mintiendo.

El rubio prácticamente había dejado de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se enfocaba en mirar a Helga sin importarle el trabajo. La chica lo miro y pudo notar en sus ojos que le decía la verdad. Arnold era un chico muy distraído pero a pesar del todo el coraje que sentía y lo mal que la había pasado anoche, no podía dejar de querer a su amado cabeza de balón. Esa mirada, esa sonrisa, su cabello, sus suplicas para que ella le creyera… sabía que no estaba mintiendo.

-Arnold…-Estaba completamente nerviosa ante esa mirada y sus manos sudaban frio-Yo… será mejor que sigamos trabajando…

Arnold la miro y entendió la situación en la que la había puesto, sonrió ligeramente y siguió trabajando. La chica sonreía y él se había dado cuenta de que ese gesto le permitía saber que ella le había creído. Sonrió aún más y continúo elaborando las flores con papel.

A lo lejos del salón, Naya, quien no había quitado la mirada de los rubios, sentía que su sangre hervía, se preguntaba por qué se sonreían tanto y aun peor, ¿Por qué el Sr. Simmons los habría juntado para trabajar? La odiaba, de eso estaba segura.

-Si los sigues mirando de esa manera se te van a resecar los ojos-Decía riendo Rhonda quien era la pareja de Naya en el trabajo- Date por vencida Naya, lo de Helga y Arnold tiene años, además él se ve que muere por ella.

-Cállate Rhonda. Es que de verdad no sé qué le ve, está muy flaca y ni siquiera es linda.

-Bueno, no la has visto arreglada… tengo que admitir que aunque Helga se comporte como niño, cuando quiere ser femenina lo logra más allá de las expectativas.

-Pero no es competencia para mí…

-Lo que digas querida, ahora sigamos con el trabajo que queda poco tiempo.

Las horas transcurrían normales hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Antes de que el timbre sonara Helga sintió como una bolita de papel era lanzada hacia ella. La abrió sin dar importancia de quien provenía. Y lo que leyó dejo su rostro colorado y su corazón quieto.

"Helga, quiero ser por siempre tu cabeza de balón. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Att: Arnold"

-Bien clase es hora de almorzar, regresando podrán terminar sus maquetas.

-Respóndeme después del almuerzo…-Susurro Arnold a su oído mientras salía con Gerald.

Helga se levantó y tomo rápidamente a Phoebe por la mano y la arrastro hasta el patio de juegos.

-¿Helga que pasa? Me lastimas…

-Espera a que te cuente Phoebe…

Después de correr por los largos pasillos, por fin ambas niñas llegaron al patio en donde se sentaron en los columpios.

-¿Qué te pasa Helga?-Preguntaba sobándose la mano por donde la había tomado la rubia.

-¡Hay Phoebe!...-Suspiraba y sonreía…-Te diré algo que ni yo me puedo creer…

Y así sucedió que la rubia le conto a la oriental todo lo que había pasado en esa mañana. La explicación de Arnold, el papel con la pregunta…

-¡Valla Helga… esto es… sorprendente! Mira que fuera el quien dé el gran paso.

-¡Es que de verdad no me lo puedo creer Phoebe!

-¿Y qué piensas decirle? ¿Qué si?

-Ese es el problema Phoebe… que no sé qué decirle…

-Es lo que siempre has querido…

-Lo se Phoebe, lo se… pero, sería muy peligroso para el estar conmigo…

-¿Por qué lo dices? Haber, somos amigas Helga, si algo te pasa dímelo por favor.

-Es que… Frank hablo con nosotros hace unos días… bueno realmente con toda la familia…

FLASHBACK

-Jajaja la verdad es que me encanto la cara del tipo cuando lo apuntaste con la espada.

-¿Pues qué querías que hiciera? ¿Imagino que por ser chica tendría menos fuerza que él? Se equivoca…

-¡Niñas! Me da gusto saber que regresan de su clase de esgrima… llegan a tiempo para la reunión de esta noche.

Al llegar a la enorme sala, pudieron ver a todos los empleados presentes, cosa que a Helga le parecía muy extraña. Tenía en claro que los empleados eran como la gran familia de Frank, pero eso de verdad era extraño. También estaba Miriam y su Olga su hermana. Desde que era novia de Titán, le habían revelado los verdaderos negocios de la familia Dimont.

-Tomen asiento niñas.

Después de caminar de un lado a otro. Frank por fin comenzó a hablar.

-Todos los que estamos aquí presentes, somos una gran familia. Como familia hemos pasado por momentos buenos y malo, por esa razón los he reunido aquí. Hace tiempo que compramos unas tierras en el sur, la cosecha de estas nos traeré un excelente negocio para la venta de Hashish. Pero por desgracia a competencia no nos puede dejar en paz. Tiene algunas semanas que la gente del cartel de Senahú nos ha seguido. A todos sin excepción, a mi esposa, a mis hijas e inclusive a sus amigos. No los estoy dando luz verde para huir como en otras ocasiones, pero quiero que siempre estén alerta. Quiero las armas en los escondites de siempre, quiero más cámaras de seguridad reforzadas y quiero más entrenamiento para las chicas. Los pasadizos deben de estar en condiciones de usarse, al igual que los autos, botiquines y maletas de emergencia. Lo menos que quiero es alardear sobre la situación, pero si esa gente busca guerra… entonces guerra le daremos.

Todos en la sala asintieron y dieron palabras de aliento para hacerle saber a su jefe que contaban con ellos.

-Hey espera genio, para comenzar, ¿Quiénes son los del cartel de Senahú?

-Son los que mataron a mi hermana y a mi mama Gerli…-Decía Amber en tono temible.

-¿Ósea que estamos en peligro de morir también?

-Helga cálmate querida…-Decía su madre en cuando noto que su hija se estaba exaltando.

-¡No mama, ya basta!… ¿no escuchaste lo que dio Frank? ¡Nos pueden matar!

-Tranquila Helga, solo los estoy poniendo al día con las noticias, tenía mucho tiempo que esa gente no nos causaba problemas. Solo es precaución.

-¡Ha! ¿Precaución? ¡Si claro! ¡Eso no sería necesario si no vendieras tu porquería!

-Helga espera… ¡Helga!

Sin más, Helga se había retirado a su habitación mientras su madre trataba de alcanzarla.

-Déjala tranquila cariño, entiendo lo que piensa y es normal…

FIN FLASHBACK

-Frank dijo que solo era para "prevenir" pero no lo sé Phoebe… presiento que algo no anda bien.

-¡Oye tú! ¡La tonta de las coletas!

Helga no necesitaba voltear para darse cuenta de quien le había gritado. Empuño sus manos e incluso pensó en practicar alguno de los golpes que a predio en boxeo.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas sorda o que?

-Claro que no mi querida niña guatemalteca… es solo que no me apetece hablar con gente como tu.

-Pues que lastima por que yo si te vengo a decir unas cositas. Quiero que dejes en paz a Arnold, el y yo tenemos algo muy especial y no vas a llegar tu a arruinarlo.

Helga tenia la sangre hirviendo por las palabras sin sentido de esta tipa. La tenia frente a frente y algunos cuantos compañeros las observaban de lejos. Phoebe estaba a un costado de Helga, en ayuda o auxilio de esta.

-Eso ve y díselo a él, porque es el quien no deja de buscarme. Arnold y yo nos conocemos desde hace años y tu querida niña solo has venido como una visita.

-Si sus padres decidieron traerme a Hillwood es más que obvio que hay razones de más, ¡además mírate, eres una pobre tipa sin gracia! ¿Qué puede ver un chico como Arnold en alguien como tú?

-Pues lo suficiente como para pedirle que sea su novia… ¿O es que acaso no lo sabias? ¡Arnold le acaba de pedir a Helga que sean novios!-Phoebe dijo esto con mucho coraje, esa chica le caía en verdad mal y no dejaría que insultara a su amiga. La conocía bien y estaba segura de que esos comentarios le estaban doliendo muy en el fondo.

Naya abrió los ojos en expresión de sorpresa y una mirada de odio llego hacia la rubia- ¡Maldita sea la hora en que la que Arnold decidió volver a Hillwood, él es mío y será siendo mío, grábate eso!-Naya dio media vuelta y Helga estaba a punto de brincar sobre ella para darle su merecido hasta que sintió que la tomaron fuertemente por la espalda.

-¡Suéltame Phoebe!- Giro su cabeza para tratar de no lastimar a su amiga y se sorprendió al ver que no era ella…- ¿Tu? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues parece que evitando que te metas en problemas-Decía Alan observando cómo se iba Naya.

-Dame una mejor excusa flacucho, ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

-En la mañana Amber me llamo…-Hablaba mientras observaba la escuela de un lado a otro-Me conto acerca de tu plan del "novio falso".

-¡Ah! Esa estúpida copia de princesa… apenas y lo comentamos esta mañana con Phoebe.

Si algo le molestaba a Helga, era que alguien más tomara decisiones por ella. Phoebe podía notar lo molesta que estaba, aunque de cierta manera no le sorprendía que Alan estuviera en la escuela, sabia a la perfección los sentimientos que este tenía hacia ella.

-Si… ammm bueno, pensaba pasar por ti al terminar la escuela pero en verdad tenía ganas de verte.

Phoebe al escuchar este comentario, se dio cuenta del mar tercio que hacia entre ellos y prefirió irse.

-Helga yo… iré con Nadine para preguntarle acerca del trabajo del Sr. Simmons, hasta luego Alan.

-Oh… adiós Phoebe…

-Phoebe espe…-Sus palabras no fueron tan rápidas ya que apenas pronuncio palabra alguna y la oriental ya estaba muy lejos de ella…-Genial… como sea, no creo que ese plan del novio falso se lleve a cabo zopenco.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué? Ya sabes, curiosidad.

-En realidad nada que te interese.

-Helga… ¿Qué pasa?-Decía tomando su pequeño rostro entre sus manos. Acción que puso el rostro de la rubia de un color rojizo. Cabe mencionar que Alan era un poco más alto que ella, era mayor a ella por dos años pero aun así era un chico muy maduro para su edad, quizás es por eso que se llevó tan bien con Helga.

-Ah… por nada, ammm yo… decidí alejarme de Arnold.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Alan, sé que tú al igual que todos los mafiosos en Hillwood saben del cartel de Senahú… a menos que solo persigan a la familia Dimont.

Alan la miro durante unos segundos y suspiro al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en una banca cerca de ellos. Coloco sus manos empuñadas cerca de su rostro y se quedó pensativo unos minutos.

-Veo que tu silencio es una afirmación.

-Mi silencio no solo dice eso Helga… el cartel de Senahú es uno de los más peligrosos que nos han estado siguiendo por años, no solo a tu familia, a la mía y a los Wellington… mi padre me comento hace poco que quieren quitarnos la mercancía. Eso es realmente preocupante.

-¿Preocupante? ¡Valla! Se nota que eres igual que ellos, solo te importa el dinero y no las vidas que se pueden perder. ¿Sabes a cuanta gente daña toda esa droga?

-Baja la voz Helga… y no, no me preocupa el dinero. Lo que me preocupa es que si esos tipos no pueden obtener la mercancía por las buenas… la obtendrán por las malas…

-¿Y que tanto daño nos pueden hacer?

-Mucho Helga… incluso matarnos.

-Frank nos habló de algo así. Dime una cosa zopenco, ¿Qué pasara si esos tipos vienen por nosotros?

Alan miro a su alrededor y finalmente miro a los ojos a Helga…-Si ellos vienen, tenemos que huir… lejos, muy lejos… hasta que las cosas se calmen o incluso, para siempre.

* * *

En la cafetería, dos chicos platicaban mientras elegían que comer ese día.

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?! ¡Viejo tienes agallas! Mira que pedirle a Helga G. Pataki que sean novios, no es cosa fácil… iré a tu funeral jaja.

-Basta Gerald… en verdad me gusta, es extraño lo sé, pero ella es realmente fabulosa… jamás imagine que ella sería así.

-Estas mal viejo, muy muy enamorado… pero si es lo que quieres, adelante. Creí que andarías con Naya, valla que esa chica esta guapísima.

-Naya es muy guapa Gerald, pero no me gusta… a decir verdad, ni siquiera me agrada… es una chica algo enfadosa y pesada.

-Pues se ve que ella está lista para formar su cuento de hadas contigo.

-Eso me preocupa, mi mama se ha dado cuenta de eso y hemos estado comentando que lo mejor será llevarla de regreso a San Lorenzo… aunque me duele que no pueda estudiar Gerald.

-Hermano, esa tipa no desea estudiar en una universidad americana, ella sueña con casarse contigo. La misma Rhonda lo ha dicho, esa chica está loca por ti.

-Ojala deje esa obsesión muy pronto. Como sea, ¿Comemos afuera?

-Claro hermano.

* * *

-Alan… ¿Cómo sabremos que esos tipos están cerca?

-Es difícil decirlo, ¿Por qué preguntas todo esto? Creo que las respuestas no las deberías escuchar, son inapropiadas para una niña como tú.

-Haber genio, tú no eres un adulto…así que no quieras tratarme como tal.

-Helga… tengo algo que decirte… es, es sobre nosotros…

-¿Sobre nosotros? Mira flacucho, no tengo tiempo para... Espera… ¿viste eso?-Decía mirando hacia lo lejos por diversas calles.

-¿Ver que Helga?

-Como una luz… un flash, como si hubieran tomado una foto.

-¿No estas bromeando cierto?

-¿Crees que alguien se reiría de eso tonto? Fue más o menos por aquí…

-¡No vallas!- Decía Alan que sacaba su teléfono celular…

-Olvídalo, quizás fue solo el reflejo del sol contra un auto… -Decía Helga regresando a la banca de antes- ¿Qué es lo que me estabas diciendo?

-Helga… seré directo… tu, tú me gustas mucho… y con todo este tiempo conociéndonos, me puedo atrever a decir que… que estoy enamorado de ti.

Helga quedo sorprendida con esta confesión… ¡valla que el tipo era directo! Ella tenía conocimiento de los probables sentimientos que el tenia hacia ella, pero jamás comprobó nada, Alan era su amigo y ella le tenía confianza y cariño pero como amigo… además, ¿Quién se creía que era para confesarle su amor a ella a Helga G. Pataki? En cierta manera era una confesión ofensiva hacia ella. Pero… ¿Y si estaba bromeando? Quizás una mala broma… pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que haberse enamorado de ella?

La rubia aun no terminaba de procesar lo que le había dicho, cuando este repentinamente la acerco hacia él y la beso.

Lo peor no pudo haber sido el beso, Alan era un chico con cierto atractivo pre adolescente, el beso podría haber sido agradable de no ser por algunas características de la situación. Alan era su amigo, ella estaba enamorada de su cabeza de balón, Alan no era muy su tipo y además, el beso fue sorpresivamente terrible cuando al tratar de girarse un poco para alejarse de él, pudo notar a un rubio y a un moreno observando todo el espectáculo. Sin omitir la burla y los gritos de "son novios", "se gustan" y como como "le diré a Arnold"… desesperadamente lo empujo al suelo en un acto desesperado por quitárselo de encima.

¡Estaba paralizada! No podía moverse ni hablar… lo único que sentía en ese momento era vergüenza… pena porque Arnold la había visto besándose con otro tipo… con su supuesto "amigo". Le hubiera gustado ir corriendo hacia él y decirle que las cosas no son como él creía o como había visto. Deseaba por todas las cosas del mundo, que él le creyera. Phoebe, Rhonda, Harold, Stinky, Gerald, Naya, Lucas… ¡todos! ¡Todos la habían visto besando a Alan! Pero eso no le importaba… Arnold era quien le importaba… ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto? Sus piernas estaban reaccionando cuando de repente un fuerte ruido la saco de sus pensamientos. Un disparo se escuchó.

-¡Helga! ¡Cuidado!-Solo sintió a Alan cayendo sobre ella mientras que los disparos continuaban, los chicos en el patio de juegos solo comenzaron a correr, otros se escondían en los botes de basura y algunos otros solo se tiraban al piso.

-¿Qué es todo esto Alan? Decía mientras este literalmente la arrastraba por el patio pecho abajo.

-Son ellos Helga, los del cartel. ¡Debemos irnos! ¡Ya!

-Pero… Arnold, Phoebe... ellos siguen aquí.

-¡No los quieren a ellos! ¡Nos quieren a nosotros!

Como pudieron, cruzaron el patio de juegos rápidamente, pero no iban solos. Con ellos los acompañaba Rhonda, Lorenzo y algunos otros compañeros que tenían conocimiento de esos disparos, huyeron del lugar corriendo. A quien no pudo escapar, solamente le dispararon a sangre fría, convirtiendo la P.S. 118 en la escena de un crimen despiadado.

Helga pudo ver a los lejos, como Arnold se escondía detrás del gran contenedor de basura, sin quitar la vista de ella.

-¡Vamos, corran, suban al auto!

Alan había llamado a su chofer para que los condujera hacia un lugar seguro. Se subieron rápidamente. Helga y los demás estaban aterrados, ellos por su seguridad… y ella por Arnold… ¿Qué si le hacían daño? Sería su culpa…solamente ella sería la culpable si algo le pasaba a Arnold.

Con voz temblorosa se dirigió a Alan al ver que tomaba su teléfono celular-¿A quién llamas?

-A todos, deben de saber que estamos en problemas… ¿Sr. Dimont? ¡Están aquí, nos encontraron!

-¿A que te refieres con encontrarnos Alan?-Preguntaba Helga quien pareciera que no entendía bien el asunto.

-¡El cartel estúpida, el cartel de Senahú con encontró y viene a matarnos a todos!

-Pero… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué dices…? Alan… ¿qué haremos?

-Huir Helga… irnos lejos de aquí… solo espero que no sea muy tarde para regresar a casa.

* * *

Bueno, despues de algunos dias actualizo capitulo! Lo se, no me gusta dejar pasar tanto tiempo, pero necesitaba inspiracion... ademas la celebracion de mi graduacion duro un poco mas de lo pensado xD **naoryyamanaka1 **siii a mi tambien me dan ganas de quitarla de mi fanfic de repente! jajaja pero es parte fundamental de lo que vendra despues!** letifiesta **gracias x seguir esta historia, no te pierdas lo que vendra despues de este tremendo susto que se han llevado los rubios!creo que sera dificil que Naya se aleje de Arnold, en verdad esta obsesionada con el... mas adelante sabras por que se enamoro de el! no dejes de leer!** Gelygirl **sabes? creo que Naya sera uno de mis personajes mas odiados! jajaja si supieras lo que sera capas de hacer para alejar a Helga de Arnold... sigue los capitulos!** sweet-sol **como ves a esa zorra? es que de plano no lo deja en paz! de verdad quiero que estos rubios valoren su amor y dejen de haber estorbos, pero con Alan y Naya lo veo dificil, Amber es parte fundamental de esto y veras que es lo que hara mas adelante! no dejes de leer! Gracias a todas las personas que siguen este fanfic, disculpen si de repente suena ofensivo o grotesco, pero es parte del drama. Un gran beso y un agradecimiento de corazon! en especial a mi ingeniero amad que se graduo conmigo! te amo Rafael!


	15. CAPITULO 15- HORA DE HUIR

**CAPITULO 15.- HORA DE HUIR**

La familia Dimont había estado metida en muchos escándalos, principalmente de dinero al igual que los Wellington. Eran las principales familias más exitosas en todo Hillwood y muy conocidos por los exitosos negocios dentro y fuera del país. No obstante eran las familias más involucradas en la producción y venta de droga, sin contar algunos hechos que algunos integrantes de las familias ignoraban.

-¡Miriam! ¡Miriam!- Frank estaba fuera de control, había llegado como pudo a la casa esa mañana después de la llamada de Alan, su familia estaba en peligro y sabía que había muy poco tiempo para hacer algo al respecto.

-¿Qué pasa Frank? ¡Me estas asustando! Estaba en la cocina y…

-¡Miriam, escúchame muy bien!-Gritaba mientras la tomaba por los hombros. Vienen por nosotros amor…

-¿Vienen? ¿Quién? ¡Oh! ¡No me digas que…!

-Si Miriam, el cartel de Senahú viene a matarnos ¡debemos irnos! ¡Ya!

Los ojos de Miriam se abrieron repentinamente y de inmediato pensó en sus hijas, su vida corría peligro- Frank, ¿Y las niñas?-Frank quien no dejaba de cargar todo tipo de armas que había sacado de un enorme maletín hizo una pausa y miro a su esposa.

-Escúchame y tranquilízate por favor, a Helga intentaron dispararle en la escuela, por suerte Alan estaba ahí y logro sacarla a ella y a otros chicos.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso Frank?

-Por qué el mismo Alan me hablo y me dijo que venían para la mansión.

-¿Y Amber y Olga?

-Titán fue por Olga para ponerla a salvo, de Amber… de ella aún no se nada.

-¡Papa! ¡Papa!-Los gritos de Amber resonaban por la enorme mansión mientras esta corría con la cara llena de lágrimas.

-¡Amber hija! ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra verte bien! ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estas aquí?

-Papa…-Decía entre sollozos- Estaba en la escuela pero decidí no entrar a clases y fugarme con mis amigas del colegio para ir al centro comercial y cuando estaba brincando la barda vi a unos tipos que forzaban la entrada al colegio, supe de inmediato quienes eran y decidí venir a casa. ¿Qué está pasando papa? ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Tranquilízate hija, son los tipos del cartel de Senahú, ya intentaron atentar contra Helga, Alan, Rhonda y los otros chicos… Helga viene en camino, por favor sube y toma las maletas de emergencia, ya sabes que pasadizo tomar.

* * *

-¡Maneja más rápido!-Gritaba Alan a su chofer- Rhonda, en la siguiente parada te bajas, ¿Sabes lo que debes hacer?

-Sí, llame a mis papas y me están esperando.

-Bien, solo paso a dejar a Helga y regreso a casa.

Rhonda bajo del auto y corriendo entro a su hogar. El auto arranco de inmediato y Alan pudo ver a lo lejos como Rhonda escapaba con sus padres en un discreto auto a toda velocidad.

-Escucha Helga-Alan saco un maletín, ingreso el código de seguridad y saco de ahí aquel artefacto que de primer momento asusto mucho a Helga- Tómala, puede que la llegues a necesitar, si te atacan o si te siguen… de ser así ya sabes qué hacer con ella.

Los ojos de Helga miraron a Alan como si fuera un desconocido para ella. Jamás lo había visto actuar así, tan frio, tan cruel ante la realidad. Miro el arma que este le entregaba y ni siquiera paso por su mente en tomar en serio lo que él decía. Estaba aterrada de eso estaba segura, pero… ¿Para que el arma? ¿Acaso tendría que matar a quien quisiera verla muerta? No, ella no quería ser una asesina, había cometido muchos errores en su pasado e inclusive había deseado mal a otras personas y había hecho acciones entre peligrosas y mortales pero jamás con el fin de lastimar a alguien, amas había deseado matar a alguien.

-¡Helga ya casi llegamos, debes de estar lista al bajar del auto!

¿Qué si la tomaba? ¿Sabía usarla? ¡Claro que sabía usarla! Frank se había encargado de prepararlas bien para ese tipo de situación, más bien para cuando ese momento llegara, porque estaba claro que sabía que ese momento llegaría. Amber y ella habían tomado clases de defensa con todo tipo de armas y objetos, espadas, lanzas, cuchillas, pistolas… estas últimas las había manejado hace poco en exhaustas clases de tiros.

FLASHBACK

-Muy bien chica, toma el arma con la mano derecha, con la izquierda la sostienes y apuntas.

-De acuerdo aquí voy.

-Solo mantén la fuerza en la mano derecha y así resistirás el impacto. Mantén la mirada en la lata.

Helga miraba el objetivo y sostenía el arma tal y como su maestro le había dicho.

-¡Bien Gerli! ¡Le diste!

-Valla, jamás imagine que tendría una muy buena puntería.

-Pues la tienes, solo es cuestión de practicar. ¿Jamás habías disparado?-Preguntaba Amber aun asombrada por la puntería de su hermanastra.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Por quién me tomas?

-No te enojes hermanita, me refiero a que si jamás has jugado gotcha o disparado en los juegos de puntería de la feria del queso.

-En ocasiones reventaba algunos globos y jugaba mucho con dardos… quizás a eso se deba.

-¡Bueno chicas se acabó la charla, vallamos por otras armas y veremos que tal lo hacen!

FIN FLASHBACK

-¡Helga!

-¡No Alan! ¡No la usare!

-¡Helga por favor!-Tomo su rostro en sus manos y la miro muy intensamente- ¡Me importa tu vida! Solo tómala por favor…-Susurro esto último a su oído y coloco el arma en sus manos, Helga lo observo con sorpresa y con sus manos un temblorosas tomo el arma…-Solo, escúchame con atención… solo si la necesitas.

-Ya casi llegamos, Frank y tu mama te esperan en la mansión- El auto se detuvo y Alan prácticamente saco a Helga del auto, la miro con cierta ternura y balbuceaba un poco- Tu… ammm yo… te veré…espero poder verte después de esto… entra rápido.

Cerró la puerta y el auto arranco.

-¡Helga!

El llamado a la pequeña la susto de tal manera que por inercia cargo el arma y apunto a quien se estaba acercando a ella.

-Helga hija… baja esa arma por favor…

-¿Ma…mama?-No soporto más y corrió a abrazar a su madre-Fueron a buscarme a la escuela mama, iban a matarme… ¡vendrán por nosotros!

-Tranquila hija, todo estará bien no llores, trata de tranquilizarte por favor.

-¡Miriam entra rápido a la casa!-Gritaba Frank quien salía con un arma disparando a unos tipos que se acercaban en una moto-¡Rápido Miriam!

Miriam tomo a Helga y corrió con todas sus fuerzas dentro de la mansión.

-Rápido señoritas, suban y escapen por la habitación de la niña-Decía Sally, una de las encargadas de limpieza de la casa, junto con Megan y Carly, sus hermanas las cuales al igual que ella estaban muy bien armadas cubriendo a su jefe.

-Gracias chicas y cuídense por favor…-Corrieron con todas sus fuerzas hacia la habitación de Helga. Ahí estaban las maletas de emergencia de Ambas, todo estaba preparado.

-Mama… ¿Y Amber? ¿Qué pasara con Frank?

-Hija, Amber ya se fue, llego antes del colegio por que también intentaron lastimarla. Frank… el… él nos seguirá después. Lo primordial es ponerte a salvo a ti hija.

Ambas tomaron las maletas y escaparon por uno de los pasadizos que estaban en la habitación de Helga. Presionaron el collar de la bailarina y el espejo se abrió.

-Parece que es por aquí mama…

Al entrar notaron que estaba muy oscuro, prácticamente no veían nada.

-Con cuidado Helga, no logro ver nada…

-No creo que Frank tenga esto solo porque si, algo debe de haber planeado para un escape así… ¡Mama aquí hay algo!- Helga se las ingenió para encender una pequeña guía de luz que al menos las dejaba ver por donde caminaban.

El camino era largo, había muchos escalones por bajar y el lugar estaba algo sucio, había muchas telarañas. El seguir les parecía infinito, parecía nunca acabar. No podían escuchar nada de lo que estaba pasando afuera en la mansión. Apenas y podía creer lo que había vivido esta mañana, se preguntaba como estaría Arnold… ¿Lo abran lastimado? ¿Estará en peligro? ¿Qué pasaría ahora que estaban huyendo? ¿A dónde irían? Eran demasiadas las cosas que pasaban por su mente que no se dio cuenta cuando dejaron de bajar por los grandes escalones. Caminaron por un gran lugar que pareciera un viejo calabozo, la casa seguramente se había construido muchos años atrás y quizás el lugar en donde estaban se habría utilizado como un gran calabozo.

-¡Este lugar huele a rayos Miriam!

-¿Escuchaste ese ruido Helga?

Ambas se paralizaron, sabían que alguien más podría estará en ese lugar, pero la pregunta era ¿quién? Los ruidos llegaron a convertirse en pasos, Helga aún muy asustada y con el arma cargada, la tomo entre sus manos y apunto al lugar en donde pudiera provenir ese ruido.

Sus manos sudaban y su corazón latía muy rápido.

-¿Helga, quien te dio esa arma?

-No es el momento Miriam… guarda silencio.

Sabía que esto no era un juego, cualquier distracción podía hacerla cometer un error.

-¿Ge… Gerli?

Un rostro se fue dibujando a la distancia y con la poca luz que había, Helga se dio cuenta que se trataba de Amber.

-¿Amber?

-¡Helga! ¡Mami! ¡Me da gusto ver que están bien!-Gritaba de alegría mientras las abrazaba con fuerza.

-Tranquila princesa barata… escúchame, fueron a mi escuela y me dispararon, Alan estaba ahí y logramos salir. Ahora dime, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿A dónde se supone que huiremos y en qué?

-¿Mi papa por que no está con ustedes?

-Él se quedó en la mansión junto con Sally, Megan y Carly. Dijo que tú sabrías que hacer, que bajáramos por uno de los pasadizos…

-Esos tipos… ¿Entraron a la casa?

-Así es princesa, por esa razón tuvimos que huir.

-Vengan conmigo…-La actitud de Amber era muy sospechosa, ella era así y en esos momentos no quedaba de otras más que confiar en ella-En esto huiremos.

Un gran yate estaba frente a ellas, era sumamente lujoso, muy fuera del lugar viendo el panorama del calabozo. El mal olor quizás se debía al agua estancada que estaba ahí.

-Este yate lo compro papa hace algún tiempo, tiene provisiones para un largo viaje y muchas habitaciones. Este rio desemboca al mar, así podremos huir.

-¿Estás diciendo que quieres que crucemos por todo Hillwood en este lujoso yate pasando desapercibidos?

-Aun no me has entendido Helga, cruzaremos en el yate eso es cierto, pero lo haremos cruzando las aguas negras de las alcantarillas de Hillwood. Cuando salgamos, estaremos muy lejos.

-¿Y quién se supone que lo manejara?

-Yo, señorita.

Las tres mujeres buscaron de quien provenía esa voz y se sorprendieron al ver a Arthur ahí.

-Arthur, creí que estabas con mi padre.

-No señorita Amber, su padre me ha enviado aquí esta mañana, quizás presentía que el cartel estaría aquí pronto y me dio órdenes de sacarlas de aquí si no llegaba a tiempo.

-¿Qué? ¡No, no… de aquí no nos vamos sin mi padre!

-Señorita con todo respeto, las ordenes de su padre fueron claras, este yate sale con o sin él.

-¡Arthur! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Eres un…

Un fuerte ruido interrumpió la discusión. Parece que alguien había entrado a los pasadizos.

-¡Rápido señoritas, suban!

Las chicas y Arthur subieron al yate mientras que este último lo encendía, al mismo tiempo abrió una enormes rejas para que el yate pudiera comenzar su travesía.

-¡Miriam!

-¿Escucharon niñas? ¡Es Frank!

Miriam salió de la cabina rápidamente y vio a Frank corriendo junto con los empleados de la mansión. Al parecer venían todos, Francesco y su familia, las hermanas Sally, Megan, Carly y su entrenador Alix.

-¡Rápido Miriam! ¡Baja la escalera!-Grito Frank.

Miriam bajo la escalera para que pudieran subir, Titán venía muy atrás, se escuchaban muchos disparos.

-¡Apresúrense, nos están siguiendo!-Gritaba Titán a toda voz.

Los empleados y Frank pudieron subir al yate a prisa.

-Rápido Arthur, arranca, tenemos que irnos-Frank se incorporó a la cabina y junto a Arthur se encargaron de sacar el yate de ese lugar. Algunos tipos del cartel los había seguido hasta donde estaba el yate pero para su mala suerte, estos ya tenían algunos metros de distancia, salvándose de los disparos que estos habían dado.

-¡Papa!-Decía Amber abrazando fuertemente a su papa, que al parecer estaba herido- ¿Qué te paso? ¿En dónde está André?

-Lo lamento pequeña, André… no pudo sobrevivir, hice lo posible pero le dispararon demasiado.

-¡Querido, estas herido! ¡Te dispararon!

-Estoy bien Miriam, ahora lo importante es sacarlas de aquí.

-¡Rápido mujer! El patrón está herido, trame agua y el botiquín-Gritaba Francesco, su chef.

La salida al mar tardo alrededor de 2 horas, saldrían por un lugar muy retirado de Hillwood y para nada podrían detenerse. Esos tipos eran capaces de cualquier cosa, lo único que importante era huir, huir lo más rápido posible.

Una vez estando en el mar, pudieron sacarle a Frank la bala que tenía en el brazo. Arthur aún estaba al mando del yate y sin saberlo se dirigían hacia su nuevo destino.

Todos los empleados tenían una habitación asignada, las chicas y Miriam estaban en una habitación, abrazadas y aturdidas aun por lo que habían visto. Frank entro con ellas aun sangrando.

-Helga cariño… es hora de bajar el arma-Decía Frank tratando de que la pequeña con mirada perdida, soltara de sus pequeñas manos la pistola que Alan le había dado.

-No Frank, no sabemos en qué momento pueden atacarnos de nuevo, lo mejor es que la conserve.

-¿Quién te dio esa arma?

-Alan… el me la dio momentos antes de llegar a la mansión.

-¡Este no es futuro que quiero para ustedes! ¡Maldición! Estuvieron a punto de morir por mi culpa, eso jamás me lo perdonare…

-Mi amor, tranquilízate… ¡todas estamos bien, eso es lo que importa, estamos vivos!...-Miriam lo abrazaba tratando de tranquilizarlo. Frank no dejaba de llorar.

-No creí de verdad que esto volvería a pasar… no pude salvar a André ni a los otros guardaespaldas…

-Papa, ellos estaban haciendo su trabajo… nosotros escapamos con mucha suerte. Y fue gracias a ti.

-Ya que estamos aquí Frank, ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?-La voz de Helga era fría, su mirada estaba perdida y si no es porque la conocía o creí que la conocía, su madre podría jurar que era la primera vez que veía miedo, rabia y dolor en sus ojos.

-Helga… perdóname, sé que fueron a buscarte a la escuela y…

-¡Solo quiero saber a dónde nos dirigimos! Quiero saber en dónde comenzaremos a vivir… ¡porque si no te has dado cuenta, nos has arruinado la vida en el lugar en que crecimos, en donde teníamos nuestra vida hecha! ¡Si estamos vivos es por un milagro, porque si tú no vendieras esa porquería esto jamás hubiera pasado! ¡Ahora no estaré de nuevo en mi escuela, con mis amigos… con mi padre! ¿Cómo puedes asegurarme que no mataran a mi mejor amiga o a mi hermana he? ¿Cómo? ¡Nuestra vida no era perfecta pero si mucho mejor antes de que Miriam decidiera salir contigo!

-¡Basta Helga! ¡No dejare que le hables así a Frank!

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Hagan lo que quieran! De todas maneras nuestra vida ya está hecha un asco.

Un gran silencio invadió la habitación, a Frank le habían dolido las palabras de la pequeña. Quizás ni sus peores enemigos le habían dicho verdades tan dolorosas como ella. La miro y trato de comprenderla, el dinero no parecía importarle y los lujos no la llenaban, el no buscaba eso… lo que él quería era ganársela como hija y poder llegar a ser la gran familia que siempre quiso, pero los hecho decían otra cosa, la imagen de la pequeña parada cerca de la ventana, con la mirada perdida y el arma en la mano, estaba seguro que jamás la olvidaría, se atrevió a pensar en ese momento que incluso, esa chica bien entrenada y con conocimiento de negocios, podría llegar a superarlo en mucho aspectos… tanto así que incluso podría llegar a ocupar su lugar.

-Nos dirigimos a España Helga… ahí es donde viviremos algunos años.

* * *

Una pareja de hombres entraba apresuradamente a una de las habitaciones de esa gran hacienda, las noticias que debían dar no eran del todo satisfactorio para su patrón, cosa que sabrían de antemano, lo pondría furioso.

-Patrón, nos informaron que fallaron en la misión.

-¿Qué me has dicho?

-Pues que los sardinos (personas) esos que mando a matar, pues se escaparon.

-¡Es que no pueden hacer nada bien! ¡Son unos inútiles!

El hombre de complexión muy robusta se paró del sofá, camino alrededor de la chimenea mientras fumaba su puro. Hasta que un fuerte ruido rompió el silencio.

-¡Pe… pero patrón! ¡¿Por qué lo ha matado?!

-Jajaja a los inútiles como ese cabron no merecen trabajar para mí, así que si tu sabes lo que te conviene, ve por ese infeliz de Dimont y trame su cabeza, búscalo y si es posible, trae con él a toda su maldita familia. El hombre siguió fumando su puro, tosió un poco debido al humo y se volvió a meter el puro a la boca.

-¡¿Qué estas esperando para hacer lo que te digo?!

-Enseguida patrón. Avisare a los demás.

El mandadero asustado y aturdido por ver el cuerpo de su compañero tirado en el piso, inerte, no sabía si lo que su patrón quería era trabajo o venganza.

-Muy pronto nos veremos la caras Dimont, ja… nadie se burla de Dante Bardoya y se sale con la suya.

* * *

-El fenómeno de atentado a la escuela primaria P.S. 118 se manifestó a partir de las 10:30 am en la ciudad de Hillwood. Según los testigos presentes, dos sujetos se bajaron de una motocicleta de modelo desconocido y se dispusieron a disparar a los alumnos que estaban almorzando en el patio de juegos de la escuela. Muchos alumnos huyeron, la cifra total de víctimas es de 15 alumnos heridos y dos alumnos muertos los cuales respondían al nombre de Sid y Brainy. Al emitir este informe, es de resaltarse que se sospecha de un ataque terrorista o de un ajuste de cuentas por parte de narcotraficantes. La policía ya está investigando en el área de los hechos. Jamás se había visto en Hillwood tal acto de violencia durante los últimos años, padres de los alumnos afectados e inclusive el director de la escuela primaria, piden justicia por parte de las autoridades correspondientes, este sin duda ha sido la más trágica noticia para la ciudad de Hillwood y sus habitantes. Presento Alice Morgan, TVNoticias en vivo desde Hillwood, hoy la ciudad de luto.

El televisor de la casa de huéspedes se apagó y un triste ambiente rodeaba la casa.

-Hijo, ¿Seguro que no quieres volver al hospital? Sería más confortante para tu madre y para mí el que los doctores te tuvieran en observación.

-Estoy bien papa, la bala solo roso mi brazo, créanme que me siento mejor aquí que en el hospital.

-Arnold, esto que paso hoy pudo haber sido fatal para ti… solo mírate, el imaginar que esa bala pudo haber estado en otra parte de tu pequeño cuerpo… es algo que no puedo soportar…-Stella soltó el llanto al ver a su hijo con el brazo vendado. El al igual que muchos de sus compañeros que acababan de salir al almuerzo, fueron alcanzados por algunas balas, hasta el momento la más grave era Lila, quien la bala le había atravesado cerca de un pulmón y su estado era delicado.

-Mama…-Decía tratando de levantar su rostro con su mano izquierda- Ya no llores, estoy bien, Naya y Lucas también están bien… corrimos con suerte de salir con vida de ese lugar. A decir verdad, fue una situación horrible pero estamos con vida y eso es lo que importa en este momento.

-Arnold tiene razón Stella-Decía Miles abrazándola- Esperemos que esto no se vuelva a repetir, no queda más que las autoridades investiguen y saquen su veredicto.

-Sera mejor que dejen al hombre pequeño descansar, ha tenido mucha emoción por hoy y a ustedes no les vendría mal un baño caliente, después de todo, estuvieron todo el día en el hospital.

-Tienes razón papa, ven mi amor-Decía Miles a Stella mientras la levantaba ya que estaba arrodillada frente a la cama de Arnold- vallamos a darnos un baño. Descansa esta noche pequeño, aunque nos sea fácil.

Ambos besaron a su hijo y salieron de la habitación.

-¡¿Cómo esta Arnold?! ¿Se encuentra mejor? ¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

-Tranquila Naya, Arnold está bien y será mejor que esperes hasta mañana para que puedas verlo, está muy cansado y aturdido aun. ¿Ustedes vieron lo que paso?

-Si Sr. Miles, fue horrible… los disparos parecían no terminar-Decía Lucas en tono muy triste.

-Yo acababa de entrar al edificio en cuanto se escucharon los disparos, aunque muchos se tiraron boca abajo, las balas pudieron alcanzarlos.

-Sé que lo que vivieron fue una escena de terror, pero Miles y yo estamos tan preocupados por ustedes como por Arnold, de ahora en adelante quiero que sean más unidos y eviten problemas. Habrá más seguridad en la casa hasta que sepamos el verdadero origen de ese atentado, por ahora vallan a dormir, mañana hablare con sus padres para explicarles que todo está bien.

Esa noche en Sunset Arms nadie pudo descansar, es difícil saber si los niños lograron dormir un poco. Los abuelos al igual que los huéspedes, Miles y Stella temían por lo que fuera a venir después de lo que había ocurrido hoy. No hacia alta investigar para saber que se trataba de personas sin moral y de sangre fría.

Arnold en especial, apenas y pudo dormir. Pensaba en las escenas que habían visto sus ojos antes de sentir el rose de la bala. Su pequeño corazón tenía el presentimiento de que Helga tenía que ver con lo ocurrido, pero… ¿de qué manera podría ser eso posible? Pero, entonces… ¿Por qué corría hacia un auto que la estaba esperando en ese preciso momento? ¿Acaso ella sabría lo que iba a pasar? Tendría que buscarla para hablar con ella, eso era un hecho, aunque no la vio en el hospital, se preguntaba si podría estar herida, cosa que le preocupaba mucho.

-Tengo que saber que estuvo detrás de todo esto… y Helga tendrá las respuestas.

* * *

Pobre Arnold... aun no sabe que quizas jamas vuelva ver a Helga, bueno otro capi mas para que deleiten en esta historia que apenas comienza, **sweet-sol **a mi tambien me dio coraje que llegara y la besara, solamente por que no hubo un poco de tiempo, sino me hubiera gustado describir como lo golpeaba, pero ¿que sera lo que este planeando Arnold? ¿Sera que todo esto lo marque para siempre? veremos como cambia la vida de Helga en España...** letifiesta **no dejes de leer... gracias x seguir mi historia, espero que los siguientes capitulos sean de su agrado y gracias x sus opiniones y comentarios, de vdd los tomo muy en cuenta, pronto actualizare, bexos!


	16. CAPITULO 16- DOLOROSA ESPAÑA

**CAPITULO 16.- DOLOROSA ESPAÑA**

Tenía frio el cuerpo, desde los dedos del pie hasta la punta de su nariz. Sus mejillas quemadas ligeramente por el aire frio que entraba desde su ventana. Su mente estaba aturdida a causa de las noticias que acababa de escuchar en la enorme TV de su habitación… esas frases no dejaron de rodear su cabeza durante los últimos días, "la cifra total de víctimas es de 15 alumnos heridos y dos alumnos muertos los cuales respondían al nombre de Sid y Brainy"… Si los padres sus ex compañeros pidieran justicia, si quisieran un rostro y un nombre a quien culpar por la muerte de sus hijos, ese nombre y ese rostro era el de ella, el de Helga G. Pataki. Si ella jamás se hubiera ido con su madre, Sid y Brainy estarían vivos, disfrutando de la compañía de sus amigos, del amor de sus padres, de las aventuras como pandilla que eran a pesar de las diferencias, pero no… ellos jamás volverían a reír, a disfrutar, a gritar, jamás le harían maldades a nadie ni se hablarían con nadie más, nunca… su cuerpo ahora se encontraba en un ataúd, muertos, secos, fríos, pálidos. Sus padres estarían destrozados por el dolor, sus maestros llorando su ausencia, sus compañeros de clase extrañándolos en cada ocasión… pero ellos jamás volverían, solo el recuerdo de su persona, los buenos y malos momentos eran los que los mantendrían vivos en las mentes y corazones de sus amigos.

¡Arnold! ¿Cómo estaría su amado cabeza de balón? Se sentía fatal por sus compañeros pero si algo pudiese haberle pasado a Arnold, sabía a la perfección que no habría motivos para seguir viviendo. Lo sabía bien, lo amaba con la última gota de su frágil cuerpo, con la última vibra de alegría que pudiera emitir, con cada fragmento celular que la formaba. "Es mejor estar lejos de él, así su vida jamás penderá de un hilo" pensó.

Sus ojos derramaban coraje, su boca estaba amarga como la hiel, su corazón era un tempano de hielo… desde el día del atentado hasta el día en que ella muriera, sabía exactamente que el nombre de Sid y Brainy estarían tatuados en sus recuerdos como señal del destino que Frank y Miriam le habían dado sin que ella lo pidiera, porque estaba segura de que su vida de ahora en adelante sería muy diferente a lo que ella pudo haberse imaginado algún día. En su corazón estaba la certeza de que la droga y ella, eran los amantes perfectos para la seducción al dinero y nadie cambiaria eso jamás, nadie.

Sevilla, España… su nuevo hogar, el único que la recibió en una gran soledad como su propia alma, cinco días fueron suficientes para desesperar a la pequeña rubia que solamente quería regresar a su hogar, extrañamente con su padre y su hermana mayor. El hogar de antes era mejor que el mundo que Miriam había elegido para ellas.

-¿Cuándo será el día en que pueda volver a ver tus rubios cabellos mi amor? ¿Cuándo tus ojos esmeraldas me harán saber que no estoy sola? Que te tengo a ti… nuestros caminos se han separado, pero ahora más que nunca mi corazón esta tan junto al tuyo… aún más que antes…mi Arnold, mi amor…

Unas gruesas lágrimas cayeron sobre su abrigo de piel, las limpio rápidamente para que nadie notara que estaba afligida, hacia días que no comía con la familia, ni siquiera les dirigía la palabra. Su única compañía era sus libros de poemas, su relicario y el arma que fielmente cargaba en un estuche puesto discretamente en su cinturón. A Sevilla solo llegaron ellos y la familia Wellington, de Alan y Lorenzo aun no sabían su ubicación, solo que habían podido escapar aquel trágico día.

Estar en España solo le causaba más dolor del que ya tenía, la llegada no fue precisamente como lo imaginaba, aunque para ser sincera, jamás había imaginado el llegar a España, después de tres días de largo camino, el yate de Frank pudo llegar a un discreto pero bonito puerto de Cadiz, a pesar de ser costa, el clima era frio pero la vista agradable… en sus ojos azulados no cabía lo que estaba mirando, España era muy bonita, por desgracia para ella, no lo suficiente para sanar sus heridas.

Cadiz era hermosa, muy grande los edificios, la estructura de las casas y el puerto eran preciosos, lástima que tuvo que conocerlos en esa situación. Bajaron del yate y subieron a varios vehículos los cuales ya los estaban esperando. De ahí fueron directo a Sevilla, a una casa enorme, lujosa, pero lo suficientemente discreta para esconder la profesión de su padrastro, ahora, negocio de todos. Su habitación se veía más normal que la mansión anterior, esta vez no había pasadizos pero aún mantenía el enorme jardín que tanto le hubiese gustado de la mansión en Hillwood- Aquí estaremos seguros, nadie sabe de qué estos inmuebles me pertenecen-Dio Frank, en su voz había cierta hostilidad, pero ¿Qué podrían hacer? Nada, solo mantenerse ahí el tiempo suficiente hasta que las cosas se calmaran.

Los Wellington Vivian a solo dos cuadras de su actual vivienda, "a menos aun tendré a Rhonda cerca" pensó, haciendo referencia a os buenos recuerdos de su querido Hillwood.

-Gerli…-Sonaba una tímida voz detrás de la puerta.

-Lárgate Amber, no quiero verte-Decía aun recostada en la gran ventana.

-Sé que aun estas molesta pero… tengo algo que te hará sentir mejor.

-Si te refieres a regresar al pasado, adelante… de lo contrario vete.

-Es… tienes visita, le diré que pase.

-¡No quiero ver a nadie carajo! ¡Lárgate!

-¿Ni siquiera quieres verme a mí?

Los ojos de Helga se sorprendieron por esta respuesta, giro rápidamente su cuerpo hasta que sus ojos lograron posarse en los del dueño de aquella voz.

-¿Alan?

* * *

La tenia acorralada, no le había importado entrar al baño de chicas, tenía suerte de que este estuviera vacío. Su objetivo era uno, obtener la información que necesitaba. La aprisionaba con sus manos fuertemente tomando sus hombros, su amigo le había dicho que era una mala idea, que la iba a asustar y que la chica saldría corriendo pero esto no le importaba, no le haría daño, solo quería que le ayudara. Ella era la única que sabía la verdad y se lo tendría que decir, así fuera la última vez que le hablara en su vida.

-¡Por favor Phoebe! Tu eres la única persona que sabe que es lo que paso con Helga, ella tiene días sin venir… dime que paso con ella.

-Arnold… me… me estas lastimando…

-Escucha Phoebe estoy desesperado, no quiero dañarte, solo quiero que me cuentes que paso con Helga, por favor…

Phoebe observo la mirada desesperada de su amigo, jamás lo había notado así, creo que en su vida había visto una mirada suplicante por las pequeñas cosas que esta sabia de su amiga. Sentía que la traicionaría si le contaba lo que sabía, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer ella? La mirada de Arnold era suplicante, perdida, forzada a una realidad que le desesperaba saber… suspiro, bajo la cabeza y dejo de forzar su escapatoria en manos de su compañero.

-Está bien, te contare…

Arnold bajo las manos y sonrió a medias al ver que la chica oriental había accedido positivamente a su suplica forzosamente.

-Lo lamento Phoebe pero, necesito que me ayudes, estoy seguro que tú sabes que paso con Helga.

-Sera mejor que te sientes Arnold, hay tiempo suficiente para que sepas todo lo que ella me ha contado.

La hora del almuerzo transcurrió rápido, de hecho unas clases más se fueron muy rápidamente mientras que la oriental le contaba al rubio las anécdotas que cierta rubia, le había contado meses atrás. Arnold no la interrumpió, la escuchaba sin hacer preguntas, como si esta adivinara lo que iba a preguntar y le contestara antes de que la pregunta saliera de la boca del rubio. Sus ojos cada vez se habrían más y más de la impresión.

-…Helga me había contado que su familia estaba en peligro por que unos tipos de un cartel los querían fuera del mapa, todo por la droga que el padrastro de Helga está a punto de obtener de unas tierras que le compro a tus padres.

-Ahora entiendo por qué Helga al inicio quiso alejarse tan fríamente de mi… todo tiene sentido.

-Ella no quería ponerte en peligro, a decir verdad… sufrió mucho cuando su mama se divorció de Bob.

-Phoebe, ¿en dónde está ella?

-No tengo idea Arnold, eso mismo quisiera saber yo. Ese ataque no fue accidental, puedo jurar que querían a Helga y a los demás muertos.

-No puedo creerlo… de verdad que no puedo… Helga, Alan, Rhonda, Lorenzo… todos ellos siempre han tenido doble vida…

-Bueno Arnold, Helga no quería esa vida y por desgracia no pudo escapar cuando quiso.

-¿Crees que este viva?

-Ruego que si lo este, aun guardo al esperanza de que me dé señales de que está bien. Aunque si puedo asegurar que están muy lejos de aquí.

-Phoebe, por favor… si sabes algo, házmelo saber, te lo agradecería mucho.

-Claro que si Arnold, en cuanto sepa algo te diré.

-Ammm disculpa la manera en que te trate, es solo que…-Arnold estaba mui apenado y se rascaba la cabeza mientras trataba de explicarle a Phoebe su comportamiento.

-Descuida Arnold-Decía la oriental en un tono muy comprensivo- sé que te preocupas por Helga… ¿La quieres mucho verdad?

El rubio se sonrojo ante este comentario y la oriental soltó una risita que no pudo disimular.

-A decir verdad, la quiero mucho… ella tiene un lugar muy especial en mi corazón. La primera vez que me lo dijo todo fue en industrias futuro- Rio un poco recordando las circunstancias de esa profunda declaración- fue ahí cuando me beso… al inicio quise no creer nada pero fue inevitable no juntar las piezas del rompecabezas.

Después de una larga charla ambos alumnos salieron del baño de chicas y se dirigieron al resto de las clases que tenían, no sin antes recibir una llamada de atención por parte del Sr. Simmons. El grupo entero los miro sorprendido, Arnold aun tenía el vendaje en su brazo, algunos alumnos aún tenían las heridas recientes y las clases se habían vuelto más estrictas. Laila había salido de coma pero aun no la daban de alta, la situación real era muy triste, aún estaba a la intemperie la muerte de sus compañeros y la duda de los desaparecidos.

Después de la charla en el baño, ni Arnold ni Phoebe se dieron cuenta de que una tercera persona había estado escuchando todo. Para mala suerte de ellos y sin saber, Naya había entrado minutos antes y guardo silencio cuando escucho la voz de Arnold y la de la oriental.

-No puedo creer mi buena suerte-Decía Naya recostándose en la pared del baño de chicas, sonreía malvadamente y de sus ojos brotaba una maldad única en su tipo- No me importa que estés muy lejos Helga, hare que Arnold te odie con todas sus fuerzas. Finalmente… el será mío- Se sonrió con maldad mientras se miraba al espejo y después salió del baño dirigiéndose hacia el salón.

* * *

Exhausto por el largo día lleno de sorpresas que había tenido, dejo su mochila en el suelo y se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama con su rostro sobre la almohada. Tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza y la única persona que le podía responder se había ido, ni siquiera sabía si estaba o no viva… eso bajaba aun su autoestima. Se dio media vuelta en la cama mientras se preguntaba, ¿Qué le hubiera respondido Helga si nada de aquel incidente hubiera pasado? ¿Hubiera querido ser su novia?

-Eso ya ni siquiera importa… ella se fue y quizás jamás la vuelva a ver…

Escucho unos ligeros golpes detrás de su puerta y sin dejar la posición que tenía, se limitó a gritar- adelante…

-Arnold…

-Oh… pasa Naya.

-Disculpa que te moleste pero tu papa me mando a traerte tus medicinas.

-Muchas gracias, déjalas sobre el sofá.

-Arnold, sé que estas muy triste porque Helga no ha regresado a la escuela.

-Naya, no quiero ser grosero ni nada parecido, pero a ti te caía mal ella, ¿no? ¿A qué viene esta conversación?

-No Arnold, ella no me caía mal… solo le tenía celos, porque creí que ella te quería y…

-¿Cómo que creías?-El rubio dejo su postura y se sentó en la cama, mientras que Naya se sentaba a su lado.

-Bueno, después de la cena que le organizaste, fui a buscarla después de clases al día siguiente para pedirle disculpas. Arnold, en verdad yo estaba dispuesta a dejarlos en paz, porque sé que ustedes eran el uno para el otro. Cuando llegue a su casa pude hablar con ella y le dije todo esto que te acabo d decir a ti, ¿pero sabes que hizo ella? ¡Se rio Arnold! ¿Sabes por qué? Aún recuerdo sus palabras llenas de odio…

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Me dijo: el no significa nada para mí, solo quería vengarme por todo lo que me ha hecho, además ahora que soy una chica de clase el jamás va a concordar conmigo, es un pobretón niño que jamás se superara al igual que tú y tu estúpido amigo. Se quedara en esa sucia casa de huéspedes y jamás saldrá de ahí, yo en cambio he comenzado a salir con alguien de mi nivel que me puede dar todo lo que me merezco, todo lo que ese tonto cabeza de balón no se atreve ni siquiera a soñar…

Arnold pareció quedarse sin respiración unos segundos, su mirada cambio hacia un punto inespecífico, volteo a mirar a Naya con cierta duda y coraje mientras empuñaba sus manos.

-¡No Naya! ¡Todo lo que me dices es mentira, Helga jamás diría algo así!

-Lamento que tengas que enterarte como es ella, pero es verdad lo que te estoy diciendo Arnold… a mí también me dio mucha repugnancia que gente como ella nos vea de esa manera. ¿Sabes que fue lo peor?

-Te escucho…

-Le dije que eso era mentira, que estudiaríamos y nos superaríamos hasta ser personas reconocidas en todo Hillwood. Pero ella comenzó a reír y cuando estaba a punto de irme me dijo: eres una tonta si crees que estudiando ganaras tanto dinero como vendiendo droga. Ese comentario me dio a entender a qué clase de gente pertenecía y fue entonces que regrese a casa…

Arnold miro asombrado a Naya, ¿Cómo es posible que supiera que ella estaba envuelta en ese mundo de las drogas? Phoebe le había asegurado que nadie lo sabía, que la misma Helga se lo había confesado haciéndola jurar que no le dijera a nadie… entonces, era verdad lo que Naya le estaba diciendo, la misma Helga le había dicho todas esas cosas… su corazón se llenó de dolor mientras se preguntaba cuántas veces Helga se había burlado de su pobreza… con Bob o en su nueva casa, jamás le había faltado dinero, era una chica bien acomodada no tanto como Rhonda, pero si tenía dinero suficiente para disfrutar de los gustos que esta quisiera complacerse. A diferencia de él… un chico humilde que siempre estaba con lo justo al día día para comprar lo indispensable.

-Naya… ¿a quién se refería Helga con eso de "alguien"?

-No estoy segura Arnold, pero ese día que fui a verla, estaba con ella ese chico que vimos el día del atentado, ¿Lo recuerdas? El chico que vestía de gris… aunque ahora que recuerdo, nos lo hemos topado varias veces.

-Ah… se llama Alan…-Decía aún más confundido y con dolor en sus ojos.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Sí, se supone que éramos buenos amigos…

-Pues parece que desde mucho antes eran novios… por que los vi besándose muchas veces Arnold, por esa razón me comportaba mal con ella…

-¿Muchas veces? Quieres decir que el beso que se dieron en el patio aquel día…

-No era el primero Arnold… yo misma los vi. ¡Por eso ella me caía mal, porque sabía que te mentía! Además…-Naya callo antes de pronunciar las palabras que sin duda harían de su plan más que perfecto, sus palabras finales eran el sello de oro a su malvado plan.

-¿Qué pasa? Dilo… no te guardes nada-Arnold estaba ansioso por lo que ella estaba a punto de contarle.

-Sé que te lastimara lo que te diré, no se a que se refería con exactitud pero ahora que recuerdo, me dijo que aquel beso que se dieron en industrias futuro, no había significado nada para ella… ¿Qué quiso decir con eso Arnold?

Arnold bajo el rostro, lleno de decepción. ¿Cómo era posible que Naya supiera eso? Esas palabras eran prueba inefable que ella no estaba inventando nada, era un hecho… la misma Helga le había dicho esas dolorosas palabras, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué dañarlo de esa manera? Él había sido sincero con ella y era un hecho que le gustaba, pero al parecer ella no sentía lo mismo por él. Ella no lo quería. Su corazón estaba triste, tantos años de conocer a una persona que imagino en un momento seria su todo, y ahora… era una desconocida, ¿Qué motivo tuvo para hacerlo sufrir de esa manera? Él siempre se había preocupado por ella, quizás no había visto más allá de lo que ella era pero si llego a quererla con todo su corazón. "Los caminos del amor duelen" pensó, esa noche estaba resignado a enterrar a la que creía su amada, a la que alguna vez había llegado a soñar todas las noches en San Lorenzo…

Los ojos de Naya brillaban triunfantes ante su éxito, su plan había funcionado… "ahora eres todo mío Arnold" pensó con una sonrisa interna que estaba a punto de explotar, le había costado mucho poder llegar hasta él y no le importaba dañar a terceros a cambio de que el fuera suyo. Estaba segura de que el tiempo pasaría y al paso de los días él se llegaría a enamorar de ella. Tenía que hacer que odiara a Helga, que la olvidara, a ella y a todo lo que lo relacionara, inclusive su pasado.

* * *

La tarde había llegado y la habitación era la única testigo del cambio de la rubia desde su llegada. La visita de Alan le había alegrado el momento y aunque al inicio no se sabía por dónde explicar las cosas, los recuerdos de esa amarga experiencia retomaron el rumbo de la conversación.

-El Sr. Dimont y mi papa estuvieron de acuerdo en que viva tu su casa. Mi padre decidió ir a Marruecos para intercambias negocios con algunos familiares y yo realmente no quiero estar envuelto en eso.

-Ya veo…las cosas no han sido muy nuevas desde que llegamos a Sevilla, Frank está seguro que la venta de hashish podrá manejarla mejor y sin correr tantos riesgos.

Los jóvenes se situaban en la cama de la rubia, el olor del incienso que tanto tranquilizaba a Helga era parte de su compañía esa tarde, inundaba el lugar de ese aroma tan característico de ella.

-Helga… ¿qué paso una vez que llegaste a casa?

-Escapamos zopenco… en un yate que estaba escondido debajo de la mansión. El camino fue horrible. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo lograste escapar?

Alan pudo notar que Helga no quería hablar mucho del tema, así que se dispuso a no hacer más preguntas referentes al escape de Hillwood -En uno de los helicópteros de papa, nos estaban rastreando en cuanto estuvimos en el aire, pero nos escondimos en el bosque y después seguimos en un jeep. Al llegar a España me entere por las noticias del lamentable final de tus compañeros… hubiera deseado que no vivieras esa experiencia.

-Lo hecho está hecho y nada se puede cambiar ya, además… seamos sinceros, eso puede volver a pasar, así que es mejor que me acostumbre-Alan noto la tristeza de su amiga en las palabras, es algo que pudo ver desde que llego.

-Helga… ¿Qué has hecho con el arma que te di en el auto?

-Si te refieres a esa, esperaba verte para devolvértela-Helga indico con la mirada la almohada que estaba cerca de Alan, el cual entendió de inmediato y metió la mano debajo de ella para sacar el arma.

-¿Fue necesario utilizarla?

-No, pero es hora que regrese a tus manos.

-Te la regalo, es tuya-Alan acerco el arma esperando que Helga la tomara

-Eres un estúpido si piensas que la aceptare, además la primera vez que la use puede ser con Amber…

Ambos rieron ante este comentario y Alan decidió guardar el arma en una mochila que lo acompañaba, miro reír a su querida rubia y deseo besarla como antes lo había hecho, pero se detuvo al ver las circunstancias en las que la había encontrado.

-Helga… ¿Qué pasara con Arnold? ¿Ya sabes si está bien?

Helga calló mientras se paraba de golpe de la cama e iba nuevamente a la ventana. Conocía a Alan y sabia mui bien el camino que la conversación tomaría, respiro profundo y se volteo hasta poder mirarlo fijamente.

-No, aun no sé nada de él, puede que este herido o no, pero sé que está vivo, eso es todo, además ese cabeza de balón tiene buena suerte. ¡Además zopenco, aun no me olvido de ese beso que me robaste en el patio de juegos! Así que como ahora estarás viviendo con nosotras tengo dos cosas que decirte. La primera, jamás escúchame bien, jamás vuelvas a robarme un beso porque juro que te sacare los dientes tan cruelmente que desearas haber sido gay, y segundo, Helga G. Pataki no tiene corazón para nadie de ahora en adelante, no ama, no quiere, no siente nada… ¿está claro?

Alan sonrió ante el comentario, acción que logro despertar en Helga más coraje que del que ya tenía-¿De qué te ríes flacucho?

-De nada pequeña… agradezco que me pongas en mi lugar, quería disculparme con respecto a ese beso, pero gracias por darme los límites. Antes que nada somos amigos y no creo que ese corazón se cierre siempre… como sea, estaré cerca de ti hasta que tú misma me digas que no soy necesario en tu vida.

Alan se levantó de la cama, beso a Helga en la frente y cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, volvió a mirar divertido a esa rubia que tenía la mirada estupefacta y confundida- Contrate un detective para que estés al pendiente de la vida de Arnold, cuando decidas que quieres saber de él, dime y te daré toda la información. ¡Ah! Por cierto, no tardes en bajar, Amber, tú y yo iremos a comer algo por la gran plaza, te vemos abajo. Dicho esto cerró la puerta detrás suyo y bajo sonriendo.

-Helga… tan firme a pesar de las circunstancias, pero yo cuidare de ti-Los ojos de Alan tenían un brillo especial después de ver a la rubia, la quería, eso era un hecho irremediable, muy dentro de du corazón sabía que tenía muy pocas probabilidades con Helga, pero lo que si tenía bien claro, es que jamás haría ninguna acción para alejar a Helga de quien más amaba, jamás podría separarla de Arnold.

-¡Alan! ¿Pudiste convencerla de que saliera con nosotros?-Amber había estado esperando con mucha alegría la llegada de Alan, sabía que si alguien podía levantar el ánimo de su hermanastra en este mundo y en ese momento, era él.

-No lo sé Amber, le dije pero dudo cual sea su respuesta.

-Ve por ella, anda. No me gusta verla tan deprimida.

-Quizás sea bueno dejarla un momento sola. Anda, ve por tu abrigo y vámonos.

-¿Y acaso piensan irse sin mí? Par de traidores…

-¡Gerli!-Al ver bajar a Helga por las escaleras, de inmediato corrió a abrazarla.

-¡Hey! ¡Tranquila princesa española barata! Me arrugas el abrigo.

-Hay Gerli, es que me da gusto verte animada.

-Tranquila hermana, solo iré a comer con ustedes porque me muero de hambre. Así que vámonos.

Vivian en una zona muy cercana a un gran centro comercial. Al salir la vista era simplemente grandiosa, era una mezcla de glamour con ese toque español tan único de Sevilla. Después de ir a comer pasaron a ver ropa a una de las miles tiendas departamentales, se midieron abrigos, zapatos, bufandas, vestidos y todo con el sencillo fin de alegrar a la rubia.

-Chicos, no tardo, iré por un helado.

-Amber, ¡creí que estabas adieta porque según tú tienes unos kilitos de más!

-De hecho mi querido Alan, lo estoy, ¡pero el chico que atiende esta hecho un bombón! no tardo.

-Valla, no quiero imaginarme como será cuando tenga 18 jajaja

-Jajaja Amber suele ser coqueta pero no es tonta.

-¡Ojala no te equivoques! ¡Esa princesa será un problema en unos años!

-¿Mas que tú?

-Mejor cállate flacucho-Helga suspiro y comenzó a jugar con sus manos, estaba algo nerviosa y podía jurar que estaba comenzando hasta a sudar frio-Oye estaba pensando, solo por curiosidad ya sabes, no es que me interese mucho pero creo que sería buen idea ammm estar al pendiente de ammm como decirlo, como decirlo…

-¿Quieres que te ponga en contacto con el detective de Hillwood?

-¡Sí! ¡Era eso! Es decir… me gustaría saber cómo está el cabeza de balón- Alan sonrió al ver como el rostro de esta se tornaba color rojizo, combinaba a la perfección con su abrigo rojo.

-Helga creo que esto es tuyo- Dijo entregándole un pedazo de papel algo sucio- Creo que lo olvidaste en el auto la última vez que nos vimos, decidí guardarlo por el valor sentimental que debe tener para ti. ¿Sabes? Hasta el día de hoy tengo curiosidad por saber cuál es tu respuesta… porque esa pregunta supongo que aun esta por ser contestada, ¿o no es así?

Helga tomo sorprendida el pedazo de papel y al verlo lo reconoció de inmediato, era la declaración de Arnold aquella mañana. Su corazón latía muy rápido y recordó nuevamente los hechos aquel día, "si tan solo nada hubiera pasado, ahora estaríamos juntos mi amor" estaba a punto de llorar, pero decidió dejar eso para después… disfrutaba llorar en silencio. Sus hermosos ojos azules se posaron en los de Alan, este la miraba con un resplandeciente brillo lleno de amor, con una intensidad que se lleva en el alma. Se levantó de la banca en donde estaban sentados, le brindo la mano a la rubia aun sin quitar la mirada de ella.

-De nada Helga, pero es hora de irnos- Helga sonrió y asintió con el rostro.

-¿Y la tonta princesa?

-Pasaremos por ella, creo saber a donde fue. Por cierto Helga… ¿Qué le respondiste o que le hubieras respondido?

Helga presiono sobre su corazón el relicario que por nada del mundo dejaría, suspiro para sus adentros y perdió su mirada como imaginando tener los ojos color esmeraldas frente a ella –No tuve tiempo de responderle… estaba dispuesta a decirle que si- Su voz sonó entrecortada. Alan notando lo que esto provocaba en Helga, se limitó a decir con palabras de dolor lo que pensaba.

-¿Sabes Helga? Nunca es demasiado tarde.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Solo… deja que la vida te de sorpresas- Sonrió y vieron a lo lejos a Amber quien venía encamino.

"Quizás de verdad no sea tan tarde mi ángel dorado" pensó Helga después de reunirse con Amber e ir a casa.

* * *

Otro capitulo terminado! Gracias a las persoans que se dan tiempo de leer, es muy grado saber que les gusta la historia. **Sweet-Sol **amiga! no te pierdas el siguiente capitulo, algunos años han pasado y no tendras idea en lo que se convertira Helga, ademas en la adolescencia llegan las hormonas y Naya esta viviendo con Arnold! esperemos que no sea tan estupido como para caer en sus redes! jajaja **Raphael **spero que te estes poniendo al corriente con la lectura! Gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios, bexos!


	17. CAPITULO 17- ADOLESCENCIA, TRAICIONERA

**CAPITULO 17.- ADOLESCENCIA, TRAICIONERA AMIGA**

Era sigilosa, silenciosa y cautiva como los gatos. Sus pisadas no dejaban huella, sus manos eran las mejores herramientas cuando de abrir un corazón de trataba, lástima que en tantos años a la fecha, no había podido abrir el corazón de quien ella quisiera. A cada instante ese hecho le disgustaba, la desesperaba, la angustiaba, la ponía furiosa y dolida pero esos mismos sentimientos cambiaban de un momento a otro, en un solo instante, pero jamás renunciaba. Entro a su habitación, tranquila, sin prisa, sin miedo, su corto blusón apenas llegaba a tapar sus bellos muslos… porque valla que esos años la habían hecho aún más atractiva de lo que era, su pecho y el movimiento de sus caderas se apegaban a la ropa, como si esta quisiera ser absorbida por su piel para desaparecer. Esa noche buscaba cariño, quería reposar en su pecho, ella quería que el sintiera que tenía derecho a tener su cuerpo, se lo había demostrado en tantos años.

Sus labios rozaron en los suyos, humedeció su piel con su saliva, beso su cuello y dejo que su cuerpo expresara lo que había guardado tantos años. Su corazón era un volcán que hacía erupción cada vez que lo veía, lo deseaba infinitamente, paso su pierna desnuda sobre las suyas, el aun dormía. Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, su cuerpo le había exigido con delirio que fuese a buscarlo, no aguantaba más… tenía que tenerlo cerca de ella. Recogió su largo cabello, sus labios seguían recorriendo el camino de su piel, la ropa de él le estorbaba, sus manos sin pensarlo dos veces decidieron despojar todo obstáculo que evitara sentir su piel.

Ella estaba vestida de amor, un amor que solo le pertenecía a él, así como su persona entera, sus manos desnudas querían encontrarlo en esa noche oscura, quería llenarlo de palabras aunque después se las llevara el viento, lo acaricio y logro encontrar la fuente de su amor, quito las cobijas aun entre las sombras y es que la pasión que llevaba dentro podría inundar miles de madrugadas, deseaba llenarlo de besos hasta el amanecer, se acercó una vez que su cuerpo estaba descansaba en el suyo y esa noche estaba dispuesta a entregarle sus pasiones y sus más bajos deseos.

-¿Naya? ¿Qué… que estás haciendo? –La voz de Arnold apenas logro salir, su boca se encontraba seca, su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, ella se había adueñado de él y aunque no era la primera vez que pasaba, sabía que era un acto incorrecto, aunque una parte de su ser deseaba en verdad hacerlo, no por gusto, sino en respuesta a las caricias que su compañera no dejaba de brindarle.

-Shhh… no digas nada, solo déjame hacer lo que deseo.

-Naya, esto está mal… no podemos.

-Claro que podemos mi amor, solo déjate llevar y olvídate de todo…-Susurro muy cerca de su oído.

Naya continuo besándolo con desesperación, Arnold perdió por unos instantes la cordura… lo supo cuando sus manos habían traspasado el camino de sus muslos hasta llegar a su espalda. Sus dedos recorrían lentamente la deliciosa piel de la juventud expuesta en el sexo opuesto.

-Por favor… levántate, esto no debería de estar pasando.

-¿Acaso no quieres que suceda? ¿No te gusta lo que sientes?-Susurraba.

-No se trata de que me guste o no, sino que las cosas no deben de ser así.

-Vamos Arnold…-Su persona no entendía razones, el deseo en ella era más grande que lo que el rubio le mencionase esa noche- ¿Acaso no me quieres?

El movimiento de sus caderas derramaban excitación por todo su ser, aun con la ropa puesta… Naya lo besaba con desesperación, sus manos comenzaban a despojarlo de su pantalón cuando unas simples palabras cortaron de tajo la pasión de esa noche.

-Te hare el amor como nunca Arnold… sabes que soy tuya… solo tuya… -La respiración de ambos cada vez se hacía más rápida, el sudor comenzaba a salir de su cuerpo, su corazón palpitaba muy rápido mientras que en su mente decía que estaba mal.

-Te quiero tanto…

-¿Si? Yo… también te quiero…-Decía en susurros

-Te deseo, quiero que seas mía Helga… solo mía…

Detuvo frenéticamente su aliento mientras tomaba con coraje su rostro y trataba de enfocar su mirada en la de el -¿Cómo me has llamado?- La voz de Naya era seca, nada comparado con los susurro que segundos antes erizaban al cuerpo adolescente del rubio –Te he hecho una pregunta Arnold.

-¿Qué dices? No te he dicho nada…

-Lo hiciste de nuevo…

-¿Hice de nuevo que?

-¡Me llamaste como esa zorra maldición!

-Naya…. Baja la voz, despertaras a alguien.

-Sabes que… me largo, cada vez me cansa más que sigas pensando en ella, ¡Arnold han pasado siete años! ¿Sabes cuál es mi coraje? ¡Que en los tres años de novios que llevamos no dejas de confundirme con ella!

El rubio pasó su mano por la larga cabellera rubia y trataba de tranquilizar a su novia que estaba hecha una bestia.

-Escúchame, es mejor que dejes de venir a mi habitación como acostumbras, créeme que nos llevaremos mejor.

-¿Sabes que estúpido? Has lo que quieras, pero cuando desees en verdad estar conmigo, será muy tarde- Naya acomodo un poco el corto blusón que llevaba y salió sin hacer ruido de la habitación de Arnold. Aun en la oscuridad el rubio se sentó al borde de su cama y trato de salir del trance del deseo en que Naya solía someterlo.

Dejo caer su pesado cuerpo de adolescente en su cama y miro a la nada. "Ni en siete años he podido olvidarte Helga, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué te deseo sin ni siquiera saber de ti?" esta preguntaba recorría su retorcida mente, era un hecho que el paso de los años lo había cambiado, había dejado de ser un niño para convertirse en un apuesto joven, el chico más popular de la escuela, su físico era como el cuerpo donde toda chica quisiera acostarse. Su estatura, su voz, pero lo increíble de Arnold Shortman eran sus ojos. Tan hermosos como mortales.

Después de tanto insistir, Naya le pidió que fuesen novios casi al iniciar la escuela secundaria, el pedírselo frente a muchas personas en la feria del queso, le había facilitado la opción de decirle que "si" para no dejarla en vergüenza ante tantas personas. Naya solía ser muy "ardiente" para gusto de él, su relación se basaba en constantes peleas a causa de la vida sexual de cada uno, a Arnold por su parte seguía siendo el caballero educado de siempre, amable, cordial, optimista. Pero el mantener feliz a su actual novia era una situación que llevaba todas estas características a su límite. No se explicaba por qué casi todas las noches la soñaba a ella, solía recordarla al leer su libro de poemas, al ver algunas fotos que tenía escondidas para no alterar a su chica, la soñaba no como niña sino actualmente… estaba seguro que era una mujer bella, atractiva, con un carácter indomable, sin duda era su Helga… no importaba si estaba con alguien más, si lo había engañado o traicionado años atrás… de algo si estaba seguro, si tuviera la oportunidad de verla de nuevo, haría hasta lo imposible por darse alguna oportunidad con ella. Su razón lo llamaba idiota, pero su corazón le hacía saber que ella aun sentía exactamente lo mismo que él.

-Tendré que seguir amándote como un maldito loco Helga G. Pataki… como si eso tuviera importancia para ti.

Dicho esto, se incorporó y volvió a dormir, tenía escuela al día siguiente y lo único que tenía en claro, es que tenía que contentar a su querida novia Naya, eso o sino le dejaba de hablar por semanas o lo que le salía mejor, hablar mal de el con sus amigas. Arrugo la cara en señal de molestia y durmió sin pensar más.

* * *

El tiempo que fue siempre tu enemigo se detuvo en tu imagen.

Ya eres esa chica de calendario, la princesa sin fábulas,

el ángel que consigo colgar de cualquier nube.

De oro y trigo la luz ensortijada en tu cabeza,

Estamos juntas y no existe la tristeza o los pesares.

Sólo reposas inmóvil en las pasarelas, ese camino de belleza

Que sirve de guía para mariposas que van detrás de ti,

Imitándote, queriendo ser igual a tu sombra, porque eres todo.

Eres fuerza, eres belleza y magnitud de carácter.

Eres un Amber en mi vida.

Coloco la nota cerca de su corazón y una lagrima estaba a punto de salir de ella justamente cuando recordó las palabras de su hermana "!Si lloras princesa barata, te golpeare tan fuerte que esos falsos implantes saldrán volando!"- Tiene razón… Te debo un beso por esto hermanita.

-¡Señoritas! Solo tienen diez minutos, la pasarela está a punto de comenzar y las necesito en sus puestos- Grito una gran voz varonil algo afeminada por todo el salón. Las señoritas que se encontraban aun en ropa interior se vistieron rápidamente mientras que sus maquillistas daban toques finales a su obra de arte -¡Rápido, las quiero a todas en la línea de modelaje!

-Ya vamos, ¿no puedes dejar al público esperar un poco más? Total, vienen a vernos a nosotras-Comentario que apenas y se entendió gracias al lápiz labial que le estaban aplicando.

-¡Amber! ¡El público las ama, pero los diseñadores más importantes de toda Europa se han reunido para ver la gran colección! Así que apúrate, te quiero lista ya –Dijo esto aplaudió y apuro a las demás modelos. No era fácil manejar a tantas chicas en cuestión de minutos.

-Lo que digas Luciano –Luciano, por así decirlo, era el organizador del evento de modelaje que se llevaría acabo esa noche en Francia, las modelos más famosas, los diseñadores más selectos y la mejor ropa se encontrarían en el gran hotel Wellington Evian-Les-Bains, ubicado entre el Lago Geneva y los Alpes Franceses, situado en el centro de la ciudad a pocos pasos de tiendas, restaurantes y atracciones. El lugar perfecto para el evento.

Claro, era cuestión de tiempo para que los padres de Rhonda pudieran retomar sus negocios y la manera de lavar dinero tan discretamente de tal forma que nadie lo notara. Y qué mejor que comenzar con una gran línea hotelera de lujo por toda Europa.

-¿Querida, que es lo que llevas en tu mano?- Preguntaba Luciano doblando su brazo y colocando su dedo índice en la boca.

-Un poema de mi hermana, lo escribió para mí en cuanto supo que sería una de las modelos estrella de esta noche…

-A decir verdad mi querida Amber, Helga siempre ha sido una excelente escritora. Siempre lo he admirado de ella…- Hablo la hermosa mujer, claro, era la heredera infinita de todo lo que poseían sus padres, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, muy amiga de Amber y Helga durante los últimos años, hermosa por naturaleza, era la envidia del resto de las modelos porque solo ella podía ofrecer tanto gusto al ojo humano cuando de satisfacer se trataba, debería ser pecado verla y desearla- ¿Por cierto, donde esta?

-Ella y Alan están en primera fila. Por cierto, el hotel esta fantástico.

-Que puedo decir, nos merecemos esto y más, además las revistas de moda más famosas estarán presentes en el evento, nos rogaran por una sola entrevista. ¡Ya lo veras!

Las modelos dieron los toques finales a los atuendos de esa noche listas para comenzar la pasarela que se había planeado desde casi seis meses atrás. La modelo estrella en abrir la pasarela era Rhonda, seguida por Amber. A su corta edad habían obtenido una fama increíble y una gran popularidad entre los diseñadores más prestigiosos. Su primer contrato había sido unos dos años atrás con la misma diseñadora de esa noche.

-Buenas noches querido público, sean todos bienvenidos a esta su agencia de modelaje _Elite Model Management_, por Madame Olga, los fabulosos vestidos de esta temporada están inspirados en el estilo europeo, les damos una cordial bienvenida, garantizando la satisfacción de la necesidad del buen vestir–La presentadora termino de abrir el evento y la tan esperada pasarela comenzó.

Las luces bajaron su tono y la música inicio, al final del largo camino comenzó a notarse la sombra de quien sería la primera modelo de esa noche, su hermoso vestido rojo entallado con encaje resaltaba el cuerpo de la aun adolescente, sus pasos eran seguros y su rostro resplandeciente inclusive aún más que el vestido de noche que portada, al dar la vuelta dejo a la vista su desnuda espalda por el escote que tenía. Fue seguida por Amber que lucía un vestido azul marino, la pedrería resaltaba su pecho y las costuras acentuaban su diminuta cintura.

-¡Valla que nacieron para esto!

-Ya lo creo flacucho, esas princesas, arregladas parecen sacadas de cuentos de hadas. Al menos se ven decentes jajaja.

-Deberías de estar con ellas Helga, ¿Por qué los has rechazado tanto?

-¿Tengo que repetírtelo mil veces? Yo no nací para ser modelo, punto final del tema.

-Pues deberías, considerar la idea cariño, porque hoy luces más hermosa que de costumbre –Miro sus ojos azules y la beso en la poca claridad del lugar. Y claro que no era para menos, llevaba puesto un vestido entallado de mangas largas que terminaba a mitad de sus muslos, color plateado y lleno de tanta pedrería, que se podía jurar que ese vestido era parte de la colección. Aunque, ¡claro que lo era! Era el vestido con el cual cerrarían con broche de oro la pasarela, ella llevaba un modelo de colección que aún no estaba a la venta. Cortesía de la diseñadora, su hermana Olga Pataki, quien la había arreglado esa noche para ver si podía convencerla de formar parte de sus famosas modelos, su cabello recogido y medio ondulado, sus altos tacones, su discreto cinturón dorado en la cintura y la pedrería formaban parte de aquella escultura viviente esa noche.

-Tranquilo tigre, estamos en público –Dijo sonriendo y separándose del chico.

-¿Y eso qué? Que sepan que Helga Geraldine Pataki es mi hermosa novia.

-No tengo nada en contra de eso Alan, pero hay fotógrafos por todos lados, no quiero que piensen que no vi la pasarela de mi hermana.

Ambos jóvenes se tomaron de la mano y continuaron con la vista puesta en la pasarela. En cierta manera se sentía orgullosa por ver a su hermana y a su ahora nueva mejor amiga ahí, lo habían estado esperando por meses y habían trabajado duro por ganarse esos lugares. Ella incluso había ayudado a Olga a terminar algunos vestidos de esa colección, muchos de esos modelos, habían sido su idea.

Helga G. Pataki era ahora una señorita de 17 años, inteligente, ambiciosa, creativa y mucho más hermosa que lo que alguna vez pudo haber sido su hermana Olga. Quien tiempo después de su huida a España, termino sus estudios, trabajo y se fue a buscarlos, para tiempo después casarse con quien fuese el amor de su vida, Titán, el cual ya no trabajaba con la familia Dimont, sino que se ocupaba de la seguridad en los eventos de su hermosa esposa, llevaban dos años casados y se les veía sumamente felices.

-¿Qué haces con ese celular?

-Solo afino unos detalles de la entrega de mañana.

-¿Acaso Frank te exigió que fuese la entrega mañana?

-No seas iluso, claro que no. Pero le dije que podía con este proyecto, así que no quiero decepcionarlo. Además ese hashish tiene un mejor costo si se entrega antes.

Así es, Helga había terminado por atender los negocios de Frank los últimos años, lo más extraño, es que había sido por decisión propia. Tenía la inteligencia y la astucia suficiente como para ayudar a su padrastro a encontrar las mejores rutas para transportar la droga sin problemas, ya fuese por aire, tierra, mar o en objetos, como ultima opción en caso de ser necesario. Dejo el celular a un lado y recordó aquella ocasión en que decidió ayudarlo. Había cumplido apenas 14 años cuando le propuso a Frank que el hashish sería mejor si se transportaba dentro de frascos de café, era lógico. El café puro obstaculizaba el olfato de los perros, "Pan comido Frank" pensó Helga. Desde entonces se había convertido en la mano derecha de Frank. Al inicio lo pensó, pero después de que Frank le dijese que ella no sería una criminal por que no estaría fabricando droga, solo serían negocios. Lo único que cambiaba era la mercancía. Y lo único que tenía que hacer, es repartirla a sus clientes. "No hay vuelta atrás" recordó en ese momento. Con respecto a Alan, había cumplido los 18 años de edad, se había quedado a vivir con la familia Dimont, ¿la razón? Pues simplemente no había querido regresar con su padre. Termino la escuela con mucha dificultad ya que él estaba a cargo de Dinolandia, el único negocio que aun permanecía en pie en Hillwood, además había trabajado duro con Frank para poner su propio establecimiento de fotografía, en el cual el mismo daba clases y vendía equipo o fotografías. Era un negocio sencillo pero para él era su escapatoria en sus momentos libres. El tiempo había hecho de el un joven muy atractivo, su forma casual de vestir, su gruesa voz y esos ojos castaños, lo habían hecho los últimos años un chico sumamente atractivo.

Había logrado conquistar el corazón de Helga o almenos eso pensaba el, después de tantos años de convivencia, de apoyo y de sincera amistad con la rubia, esta decidió darle una oportunidad. El chico era todo un caballero, característica que le recordaba tanto a Arnold, ¿Detallista? ¡A morir! Además su gusto por el arte era más que perfecto.

Helga solía escribir todas las noches, para mala suerte de él, poemas que eran inspirados en otra persona. Y es que Helga G. Pataki no sabía cómo explicarse por qué no podía dejar de pensar en su amado cabeza de balón en todos estos años, lo soñaba, lo anhelaba en las noches de soledad e inclusive, le escribía poemas dedicados a él sin que Alan supiera. Cosa que la hacía sentir culpable todas las noches.

-Helga…

-¿Mmmm? ¿Qué paso?-Dijo una distraída rubia perdida en sus pensamientos.

-La pasarela término, ha llegado el momento de que Olga diga unas palabras. ¿En que estabas pensando?

-En nada, solo… negocios.

El público se puso de pie al ver a la gran diseñadora frente a ellos tomando entre sus manos un gran ramo de rosas y acompañada de todo el grupo de modelos. Olga Pataki era muy hermosa, una joven exitosa que desafiaba cualquier obstáculo. De pies a cabeza, su calzado, su vestido, su peinado… todo se resumía en una sola palabra: elegancia.

-Estoy muy feliz porque nuevamente esta pasarela rebaso totalmente los límites de mi imaginación, les agradezco de antemano su preferencia y su buen gusto al poder asistir a esta su gran casa de modas _Elite Model Managemen, "_aquí no vienen chicas a comprar ropa, aquí se crean damas de sociedad" Y es para mí un gran orgullo presentar ante ustedes a mis dos grandes damas de sociedad, las modelos estrellas de esta noche, Amber Dimont y Rhonda Wellington –Los aplausos no paraban de sonar cuando las dos chicas dieron un paso al frente hasta estar al nivel de Olga, a ellas también se les brindo un pequeño arreglo de rosas, portaban dos de los vestidos más caros y hermosos de la nueva colección, y Amber claro, portaba el que Helga llevaba puesto esa noche, observación que llamo la atención de más de uno de los modistas y dueños de las tiendas más representativas de toda Francia –Espero disfruten de la fiesta y no se olviden de pasar sus respectivos pedidos con mis asistentes. ¡Muchas gracias por su asistencia y buenas noches!

Entre aplausos y miradas, las modelos y Olga regresaron a la parte de atrás del escenario. ¡Había sido un rotundo éxito! Las ganancias se verían multiplicadas hasta cuatro veces más de lo que se había invertido.

-¡Felicidades chicas! ¡Estuvieron fantásticas!

-Gracias querida… ya sabes que esto del modelaje es algo que lleva en la sangre…

-Lo se Rhonda, no por nada fueron las modelos de la noche. Ahora bien-Se regresó a ver a las chicas- Quiero que salgan y disfruten de la fiesta, lleven los vestidos que traen puestos y no dejen de exhibirlos, permita que los observen más a fondo y con detenimiento…

-¡Olga!- La rubio volteo para ver de dónde provenía la voz. Al darse cuenta corrió y abrazo fuertemente a otra rubia.

-¡Felicidades Olga, la pasarela estuvo increíblemente bien! ¡Sin duda esta temporada tendrás mucho trabajo!

-Lo se hermanita bebe, estoy muy emocionada… todo resulto tal y cual lo imagine. Aunque no dejo de repetírtelo… me hubiera gustado mucho que fueses tú mi modelo estrella.

-Olvídalo Olga, he tratado de convencerla, ¡y en cada charla ha tratado de partirme la cara!

-¡Alan! Me alegra saber que acompañaste a mi hermana.

-Sabes que por nada la dejo sola. ¿Por cierto, vino mama?

-No Olga, ya sabes que no le gusta viajar con Aimée por que se marea mucho. Y pues Frank sin ella no viaja.

-Me hubiera gustado que mama estuviera aquí con nuestra pequeña hermanita…-La rubia bajo su rostro en señal de tristeza, su mama era muy indispensable en todos sus proyectos, pero ahora con su nueva bebe de cinco años, le era un poco difícil asistir a eventos sociales tan distantes.

-Hey no te pongas melancólica mujer, será mejor que salgas y disfrutes de la fiesta.

-Tienes razón hermanita, muchas celebridades están presentes…-Se limpió algunas lágrimas, arreglo su maquillaje y se dispuso a salir -¿Me acompañan?

¡La noche transcurrió a la perfección! Cada pasarela de modas, marcaba un éxito rotundo ante toda la sociedad y cada vez que esto sucedía, el festejarlo resultaba ser para la pareja una segunda luna de miel, en la cual estaban presentes las mejores familias, celebridades de todas partes del mundo y claro está, los mafiosos más ricos, muchos de ellos asistían solo para encontrar chicas de diversión, Olga no lo permitía a menos que ellas por su voluntad lo aceptaran. En estas fiestas se hacía también pedidos de las próximas mercancías y se cambiaban grandes inmuebles para usarse como almacén.

-Me parece muy beneficiosa su propuesta caballero.

-Se lo dije, nadie le ofrecerá un mejor servicio como nosotros. Su mercancía estará segura y en menos de una semana, se estará vendiendo como pan caliente en toda Francia. No esta demás comentarle que tenemos las rutas más seguras.

-No lo dudo. He entablado conversación con el Sr. Dimont y el mismo me ha garantizado la autenticidad del servicio. Sé que la mercancía está muy bien asegurada, sin olvidar que de ello dependen muchos millones de euros.

-Tenga por seguro que esos millones, estarán intactos-Alan finalizo el trato con un apretón de manos y se despidió del anciano.

El objetivo de ir a Francia estaba hecho, tenía demasiado trabajo en puerta pero nada le interesaba más que tratar con el famoso Charles Fouch, un reconocido político francés. De buena fuente sabía que pagaba muy bien sus trabajos, pero había tenido problemas con la distribución de esta, haciendo que su capital se devaluara. El y Helga habían planeado muchas rutas de transporte de mercancías sin ser descubiertos o que la mercancía pasara a revisión. Este trabajo era muy diferente, ya que no era tan fácil transportar tres toneladas de hashis en toda Francia y ponerla en el mercado, le preocupaba que algo fuese a salir mal, pero conociendo a Helga sabía que la existencia de errores podría disminuirse a cero.

-¿Qué charlabas con el anciano?

-Solo negocios querida mía-Dijo besándola nuevamente mientras le entregaba una copa de coñac- Negocios que harán que nuestra fama suba como la espuma.

-¡No me digas que oficialmente has cerrado un trato con Fouch!-Helga abrió sus ojos con intriga esperando la respuesta de Alan.

-Solo te diré que debemos planear una ruta segura para tres toneladas de chocolate.

¡En efecto, lo había logrado! –Creí que solo negociaba con franceses.

-Pues le hizo notar diversas opciones para que tratara con americanos.

-Trataremos con mucho dinero… eso me cala un poco-Dijo la rubia bebiendo un poco de su copa.

-¿Pero qué dices? –Tomo su rostro en las manos y beso su frente-Todo saldrá a la perfección, te lo aseguro.

Era ya de madrugada cuando todo termino. Las chicas habían decidido que era muy pronto para regresar a Sevilla, así que decidieron quedarse esa noche en el hotel. La fiesta al igual que la pasarela había sido un éxito, cansadas de festejar Amber y Helga compartieron habitación. A pesar de la hora que era, ambas decidieron darse un baño en el jacuzzi.

-¡Auch! ¡Me duelen mis pies horrible!

-Jaja ni te quejes princesa, corrías por todo el salón con los tacones. No te sentaste ni un momento.

-¡No podía quitármelos y lo sabes!

-Como sea… déjame relajarme-Helga se dispuso a ponerse un antifaz de gel y enrollo su cabello en una toalla. La noche era fresca, el oscuro cielo que cubría a Francia esa noche era la combinación perfecta junto a la velas para hacer un paréntesis en su presionada vida.

-¿Gerli?-Pregunto Amber en tono normal. A lo cual la otra, respondió en un solo quejido.

-¿Aun lo amas verdad?

La rubia saco su arrugada mano a causa del agua caliente y levanto su antifaz mirando con interrogantes a su hermana-¿Qué estupideces dices baratija?

-No te hagas la tonta, sabes a quien me refiero. Antes de venir a Francia, fui a tu habitación para empacar las botas que te preste y por accidente… ya sabes, no es que suela revisar cosas… ammm me encontré con una foto de él. ¿Es por eso que llevas años con ese inspector verdad? Para saber de Arnold.

-¡Escucha Amber, el que seamos hermanas no te da permiso para revisar cosas que no te pertenecen!

-Ahórrate el discurso-Dijo incorporando su desnuda figura- Quiero saber si aún sientes algo por él.

El rostro de Helga tomo un ligero enrojecimiento y sus ojos miraron los castaños ojos almendrados de su hermana. Quería ponerla en su lugar por haber husmeado en cosas que no le correspondían, pero la sonrisa de esta y la intriga que sus ojos marcaban, hacían que olvidara lo que tenía planeado y se dispuso a responder con sinceridad.

-Ok tu ganas…-Dio un suspiro largo y cerro sus ojos mientras encontraba las palabras para hablar- Tiene años que ese inspector me manda reportes mensuales de Arnold y de otras viejas amistades. Tengo tiempo saliendo con Alan y si el flacucho es tierno lo sé, caballeroso y muy detallista pero… al darme cuenta que Arnold continuo con su vida y que es novio de esa zorra que tanto odio desde hace años… me dio a entender que yo también debo continuar con mi vida, amándolo en secreto como siempre, amándolo aunque su felicidad no sea conmigo…quiero mucho a Alan no te lo negare, pero sí de amar se trata, sigo enamorada de Arnold.

-¿Qué tanto lo amas Gerli?

-¡Uff! Ni yo se princesita barata.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo leo en tus poemas cada noche, sabía que no podías expresarte de nadie así que no fuera ese tonto cabezón!

-¡¿Qué has leído que?! ¡Ven aquí mugroso gusano!-Helga intento saltar cerca de ella para tomarla por el cabello.

-¡Ah! ¡No Gerli! ¡Espera, tiraras el champagne!

-¡Me las pagaras gusano!

-Jajaja ¡Me estás haciendo cosquillas! ¡Cuidado el champagne!

-¡Me importa un tomate el champagne! ¡Ya verás!

En el transcurso de lo poco que quedaba de oscuridad en el gran cielo de Francia, el baño y los juegos terminaron, haciendo que ambas chicas quedaran completamente dormidas en la gran cama del lujoso hotel.

* * *

-Buenos días mama, papa–Dijo un medio alegre rubio mientras entraba a la cocina, por sus semblante y las ligeras ojeras parecía que no había tenido una buena noche.

-Buenos días hijo, ¿y esa cara?

-Digamos que me desperté mucho anoche, no debí comer pollo en la cena. Buenos días abuelos-Dijo mirando una fotografía grande de sus abuelos que estaba cerca del comedor.

-¿Aun extrañando a los viejos?-Pregunto Miles mientras tomaba café y suspiraba-Mi me pasa lo mismo hijo.

-Lo se papa, desde que se fueron me han hecho mucha falta. Extraño mucho ver al abuelo discutir con los inquilinos por la mañana.

-¡Vamos par de hombres pesimistas!-Dijo una femenina voz que entraba a la habitación con unas bolsas de verduras y leche-¡Solo se tomaron unas vacaciones en Miami! ¿Qué acaso no tenían los pobres el derecho de descansar lejos de Hillwood? Además ellos ya están grandes Miles, lo correcto es que disfruten con tranquilidad su vejes.

-Lo se cariño, no te enojes… es solo que, extraño su presencia en esta casa. Han estado presentes en todos los planes.

-Papa tiene razón, estaban a favor cuando decidimos remodelar la casa de huéspedes y también cuando decidimos poner la cafetería y la construcción de los locales en renta.

-Hablando de eso campeón, no olvides pasar por el alquiler-Dijo su padre guiñando un ojo.

-Está bien-Apenas respondió el rubio cuando escucho afuera de la casa de huéspedes el sonido de un claxon-Tengo que irme, Gerald ha llegado-Beso a su madre y salió corriendo por el pasillo- ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

-¡Hijo no has…! ¿Lo has visto Miles? ¡Ni siquiera desayuno!

-Deja Stella, a esa edad no siente el hambre, además debe de comer algo en la escuela, es un chico, deja que se divierta. Por cierto, ¿en dónde está Naya?

-Salió desde muy temprano, esa chica día a día se vuelve más misteriosa. Eso me huele mal Miles.

-Son jóvenes Stella, tú tranquila cielo-Beso a su esposa y juntos terminaron de preparar el desayuno.

* * *

-¡Vamos viejo! ¡Es que de verdad no puedo entenderte! Tienes a la chica más sexi de la toda la escuela como novia, vive contigo, ella te idolatra hermano ¿Y tú simplemente recuerdas a Pataki? -Decía un moreno fornido con gafas oscuras que manejaba un deportivo color rojo brillante, los años lo habían cambiado mucho. Su cuerpo mantenía las consecuencias del gimnasio y el deporte, su mirada ligera y coqueta, aunque su verdadero encanto era la sonrisa que lo acompañaba en cada momento –No te entiendo hermano, de verdad que no.

-No sé cómo explicarlo Gerald.

-Es que si tú no sabes, yo menos. ¿Acaso no te gusta Naya?

-No se trata de eso Gerald, ambos sabemos que es una chica muy atractiva, pero…

-¿Atractiva? ¡Vamos, eso le queda corto! ¡Arnold es muy fácil, si ella quiere estar contigo ya tienes la guerra ganada!

-No se trata solo de estar con una persona y ya Gerald, Naya es atractiva eso es verdad, la quiero sí, pero de eso a dormir con ella, creo que no es algo que me gustaría que pasara.

-Pues estas desperdiciando una gran oportunidad. Además aunque no me lo quieras decir, sé que te estás guardando para Pataki –El moreno termino de decir esto y miro de reojo al rubio quien cuyo rostro se había tornado de un color rojizo, cosa que le pareció graciosa –Lo vez, tengo razón…

-¡Gerald!

-No viejo, es que es verdad… quizás tu no quieras verlo, pero por alguna estúpida razón piensas que esa tipa regresara diciéndote que la perdones por abandonarte, que aun te quiere y rogándote que te cases con ella. ¡Viejo despierta! Ella está muy lejos de aquí, quizás con miles de chicos de su nivel como ella quería y tú aquí muriendo por alguien que en siete años ni siquiera ha querido llamarte –Gerald termino de hablar un poco agitado y miro a su amigo, quien al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado a la preparatoria. Observo su rostro y miro lo que ya era costumbre reconocer en él, tristeza. Quizás haba hablado de más, pero el sentía que tenía razón, su amigo no podía seguir enamorado de un recuerdo de infancia. Era hora de que reconociera el presente y se olvidara de aquel pasado que un día le hizo tanto daño –Arnold, somos amigos y me preocupas, solo quiero que dejes de recordar el pasado, no vaya a ser que por estar recuperando algo que nunca fue tuyo, pierdas a quien de verdad le importas, piénsalo.

-Gracias Gerald-Dijo en una media sonrisa y tomo sus cosas- Es hora de ir a clases.

Arnold sabía que el día seria largo, pero fuera cual fuera la situación la sobrellevaría bien. Miro el gran cielo que lo cubría y aunque en su mente aun sobrevivían las palabras de Gerald, quiso omitir todas esas palabras y recordar a cierta rubia, aunque fuera un solo instante en el que existieran ella y el.

* * *

Bueno otro capi terminado! Ya lo tenia casi listo, solo me faltaban toques finales y pues las vacaciones me dificultan un poco el escribir, me di una vuelta por la hermosa ciudad de Guadalajara y pues ando de un lugar a otro con la familia, spero que sea de su agrado y van a esperar muchas cosas mas adelante, no se imaginan la el reencuentro de Arnold con Helga y aun peor! ¿que para entre Naya y Helga? ¿Sera que la ponga en su lugar? jaja ojala que si xq Naya es una completa resbalosa... en los siguientes capitulos conoceran mas de ella, gracias por seguir leyendo aun en vacaciones! gracias tambien por sus opiniones! valla que me alegro cuando se que me han escrito, se aceptan comentarios. Disfruten sus vacaciones y hasta pronto!


	18. CAPITULO 18- Adolescencia II

**CAPITULO 18.- ADOLESCENCIA, TRAICIONERA AMIGA II**

Recibiendo los primeros rayos de sol de esa mañana, sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse. Estaba cansada, apenas y había dormido pero sabía que quedarse más horas en la cama podrían atrasar las actividades de ese día. Suspiro y giro en la cama, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sola.

-Ese gusano…-Dijo aun dormitando- Me las pagara cuando la vea…me desvelo toda la noche.

Suspirando se puso de pie y se dirigió a tomar una ducha. Al salir termino de empacar y aun en bata de baño, en un compartimiento discreto de su maleta saco un viejo relicario que venía junto con algunas fotos, las observo y entre la resaca recordó la charla de la noche anterior.

-Bonjour amour…-Acerco las fotos a su pecho y después de unos minutos las guardo en el mismo compartimiento. Guardo su libro de poemas con algo de prisa al escuchar que tocaban la puerta.

-¡Adelante!- Imagino quien podría ser.

-Bonjour belle princesse… ¿Cómo has dormido anoche?- Alan se acercó a ella mientras la besaba de sorpresa y le entregaba un pequeño obsequio.

-No muy bien… espera, ¿Qué es…?-Mirándolo interrogantemente.

-Mientras tu dormías plácidamente-Interrumpió sellando con su dedo índice sus labios- Decidí salir de compras y encontré algo que me encanto, así que te lo compre. Ábrelo.

Helga dudosa y poco sorprendida abrió la pequeña caja y fue ahí cuando noto un hermoso collar de oro con un dije que tenía una perla incrustada. Sus joyas favoritas.

–No debiste…

-Para ti, todo lo que una reina merece-Tomo el collar y abrazándola por la espalda lo puso delicadamente en su cuello –Sabes que por ti daría todo Helga –Le susurro muy cerca del oído mientras sus manos recorrían su pequeña cintura. Comenzó a besar su cuello, amaba su olor de mujer, no había nada que lo excitara más que el olor a ella -Sabes bien que yo te necesito para ser feliz, porque el sonido de tu voz alegra mi espíritu y tu cercanía a mi despierta todos mis sentidos –Con sus besos recorrió parte de su rostro y la giro hacia él, la dejo caer en la cama con suavidad mientras sus manos se entrelazaban en los dedos de ella.

-Alan… no deberíamos…

-Cuando estoy contigo entran en mí todos los aromas de tu piel por mis sentidos, mi corazón acelera sus latidos cada vez más, lo sabes…-Susurro entre besos. Forzaba ligeramente los brazos de Helga mientras que con su mano comenzaba a abrir la parte superior de la bata.

-Alan… no es momento de…

-¿De amarnos? ¿Por qué no? Sabes bien que te amo…

-Aun no es momento –Menciono incomoda mientras trataba de respirar entre las caricias de su novio.

-¿A que te refieres? –Detuvo de momento sus caricias y la miro a los ojos.

-Que aún no estoy lista flacucho… quítate de encima de mí ya por favor – Era un hecho que la situación le incomodaba. No era la primera vez que Alan intentaba estar íntimamente con ella. Él era atractivo y su físico no era más ni nada menos de lo que a una chica podría satisfacer. Pero por alguna razón a ella no le satisfacía la compañía de este en la intimidad. Podría aceptar sus besos, sus caricias, sus bellas palabras, sus detalles… pero hasta ahora no podía aceptar nada más de él y mucho menos, ofrecer algo tan importante para ella como lo era su virginidad.

-¿Algo te ha molestado?

-Lo de siempre… -Dijo mientras se acomodaba la bata y se levantaba de la cama. Trato de no mostrar lo furiosa que la ponía ese tipo de situaciones –Ahora sal que aún no termino de cambiarme.

-Helga disculpa si me cuesta trabajo controlarme…

-¡Pues será mejor que trabajes en ello porque sabes que este tipo de situaciones me molesta! Ahora sal…

Emanando pasión y arrastrando su orgullo, salió molesto de la habitación sin decir alguna palabra. Si eran novios… ¿Por qué aun no pasaba nada? No era que el asunto de estar con ella fuera su prioridad, pero desde hace algunos años mantenía la duda del pasado de su novia. La conocía y sabía que podría ocultar toda una vida si así lo quisiera, así que ocultar a una persona seria pan comido. Aun molesto salió del hotel y se dirigió a dar la vuelta por Paris, lo que no pudo notar fue que cierta pelinegra altanera lo había visto salir hecho la furia del hotel.

* * *

-Muy bien alumnos, como ya todos saben se acerca el gran día, la graduación. Espero que ya hayan enviado solicitudes a las universidades.

-Srita. Grif, acerca de eso, ¿Ya saben en donde se llevara a cabo el baile de graduación?-Pregunto cierta pelirroja muy emocionada.

-Así es señorita Laila, el baile se llevara a cabo en el auditorio de la escuela, en el transcurso de la semana nos pondremos de acuerdo para las actividades que hará cada quien.

La clase se tornaba aburrida mientras el tema del baile de graduación se elevaba más. Los alumnos comenzaban a preguntar por la música, la vestimenta, pero el tema principal era el saber quiénes serían los reyes de la noche.

-Está claro que la reina seré yo. No tengo competencia.

-Pues no estés tan segura Naya, en esta vida todo puede pasar –El comentario de Nadine fue escuchado por otras compañeras.

-No es cuestión de competencia, sino de mayoría de votos-Sonrió Laila.

-Además, en esa noche todas nos veremos hermosas, quizás tengas competencia.

-No lo creo querida Phoebe… por que supongo que ustedes compran sus vestidos en Hillwood. En cambio yo tengo pensado comprarlo con una famosa diseñadora extranjera, les aseguro que mi vestido les robara el aliento a todos –Dijo altaneramente –Cuidado porque también llamare la atención de los chicos, no vaya a ser que tu novio no te mire esa noche Phoebe.

Sonrió malvadamente mientras acomodaba su hermoso cabello negro. La campana sonó y Naya se despidió de las chicas mientras su caminar llamaba la atención de todos los chicos en los pasillos.

-¿Cómo puede ser tan venenosa?

-No lo sé Nadine, pero de que lo es, lo es. La verdad es que ha cambiado mucho.

-Sí, ni Rhonda llego a ser como ella. En ocasiones me pregunto de qué manera Helga la pondría en su lugar si estuviera aquí.

-Jajá hay Phoebe, yo pagaría por ver eso. En más de una ocasión las he extrañado mucho.

-¿Te refieres a Rhonda y Helga? –Pregunto interesada Laila.

-Si, me gustaría saber de ellas. Si Helga estuviera aquí les aseguro que Arnold sería más feliz de lo que es con Naya, muy por encima de todo se nota que no la quiere.

-Arnold es un buen chico Nadine, además de que es muy popular. No creí decir esto, pero es una lástima que Naya lo trate tan mal. ¿Tú qué opinas Phoebe?

La oriental medito un momento su respuesta y recordó a su amiga. Tenía años que no sabía nada de ella. Pero por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento de que ella estaba al tanto de todo a pesar de los años.

-¿Phoebe?

-Yo creo que en cualquier momento la vida puede dar un giro tremendo.

Nadine y Laila parecieron no entender la respuesta de la sabia oriental. Sin moverle más al tema las chicas decidieron ir a la cafetería con la incertidumbre del comentario de su amiga.

* * *

Escucho pasos acercarse a la puerta. No tenía tiempo de charlar, era tarde y la mercancía debería de estar a tiempo. Acomodo sus jeans bien ajustados, un par de botines largos, una camisa ligera y una chaqueta de cuero color café. Recogió su cabello en una larga coleta y acomodo sus armas, una dentro de su chaqueta, otra en sus botines y la última dentro de su pantalón. Estaba dando toques finales cuando escucho a alguien entrar a la habitación. Saco el arma y espero.

-¡Antes de que salgas como loca apuntándome con tu arma te aviso que soy yo! Rhonda…

-Si me conoces, ¿por qué no aprendes a tocar princesa?-Guardo el arma de nuevo en su chaqueta y entro al baño.

-Porque eres como la hermana que no tengo, me siento con derechos-Sonrió- ¿Por cierto a dónde vas?

-Negocios –Dijo apenas mirándola.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en trabajar? Con Alan fácilmente podrías tenerlo todo.

-El buscar hombres ricos no es mi prioridad. Prefiero hacer las cosas a mi manera. Por tu cara veo que te vas levantando –Le dijo algo fastidiada.

-Te equivocas. Me la pase de maravilla desayunando con un amigo empresario.

-Claro, la palabra amigo pasa después de la cama. ¿O me equivoco?

-Jajaja valla que sigues siendo la misma aburrida de siempre, sabes que solo me acuesto con quien me gusta. Con quien no, solo trato negocios. ¿Cuánta droga entregaras hoy? –Se acercó a ella y le ayudo con el maquillaje, la conocía tan bien que sabía que no podía delinearse bien los ojos.

-Poca, una tonelada de mariguana.

-¿Y qué método usaras?

-Los costales de café. Esta vez los enviaran al sur de Francia, así que será vía terrestre.

-Listo –Se alejó un poco de ella y observo que el maquillaje estuviera bien –Por cierto, vi a tu hombre salir hecho la furia del hotel. ¿De nuevo le dijiste que no?

-No molestes con eso.

-No lo hare. Por cierto, llego este paquete a la recepción, Alan estaba contigo así que lo recogí yo –Lanzo el gran sobre a la cama mientras caminaba a la puerta –Oculta mejor la información de Arnold, si Alan se entera de que no te acuestas con él porque aun esperas que el primero sea Arnold, ¡eso lo hará enfadar aún más!

Rhonda salió de la habitación dejando a una rubia sonrojada y muy enojada. ¿Quién se creía ella para decirle lo que debe de hacer? Medito un momento sus comentarios… "Acaso se nota demasiado" pensó. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo era verdad, su corazón de cierta manera le pedía a gritos que lo esperara, que el fuera el primero… ¿Pero cómo lograr eso? Ni siquiera tenía la seguridad de volver a verlo en su vida.

-Yo te busque y tú me buscaste. Sería cuestión del destino si te vuelvo a ver, tonto cabeza de balón.

Guardo el sobre y subió a su auto para hacer su entrega. Después de un largo camino llego a una vieja fábrica que al parecer no estaba en uso. Un tipo con apariencia de maleante le esperaba en la puerta.

-Soy H. G. Dimont, he venido para preparar la entrega.

-Adelante, la gente que pidió la está esperando, al igual que toda la materia prima.

Al entrar a la fábrica pudo ver de un lado el café necesario y del otro la mariguana empaquetada.

-¡Muy bien señores, comencemos con el trabajo! ¡Esta mercancía no saldrá sola!

Los hombres que estaban a su servicio, eran cerca de treinta. En los costales comenzaban a vaciar el café y alternaban el llenado con la mariguana. Fueron cerca de tres horas lo que duro el proceso.

-¡Bien, reúnanse los que estarán a cargo de los vehículos!-Dijo a gran voz- La mercancía la están cargando a los camiones. Esta es la ruta que llevaran –Saco un mapa de su chaqueta con varias rutas marcadas en rojo -Solo carretera. No quiero distracciones, ni contratiempos. No tienen por qué inspeccionar la mercancía y si lo hacen actúen normales, dejen que vean los costales. Los documentos están en norma, así que no tienen por qué tocar la mercancía. Al llegar aquí –Señalo un gran punto rojo marcado en el mapa –Habrá gente esperándolos en un almacén, descargan la mercancía y después buscan al Sr. Dimont para su paga. ¿Alguna duda?

El ambiente era muy denso pero todo marchaba bien. Las instrucciones habían quedado claras, lo único que quedaba era proceder.

-Entonces suerte y no lo arruinen. Cualquier error lo pagan con su vida.

Salió sin prisas y con el porte de quien logra sus objetivos. Era una mujer deslumbrante con un fuerte temperamento, lo que decía se hacía. Más que reglas eran órdenes, órdenes que todos seguían si valoraban su vida. Jamás había quitado alguna vida, no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, pero si su vida dependiera de quitar a alguien del camino, no lo pensaría dos veces.

* * *

-¡Arnold! ¡Arnold!

Escucho pasos detrás de él y antes de voltear unos brazos rodearon parte de su cuerpo.

-¿Pasa algo Naya?

-¿Qué si pasa? Resulta que anoche me confundes con una zorra y al día siguiente no haces nada para contentarme…no me has hablado y mis amistades comenzaran a sospechar que estamos disgustados.

-Escucha, creo que hay algo de lo que debemos hablar. Últimamente las cosas entre nosotros no van bien.

-Lo sé, de verdad que no me gusta estar disgustada contigo. Así que a eso he venido cariño… pídeme disculpas y todo volverá a la normalidad.

Los ojos de Arnold se llenaron de asombro. Como era posible que su novia le hablara con esas palabras. Estaba consciente de que Naya era impaciente y desesperante. Pero esta era la primera vez que la veía tan superficial en su relación.

-Creo que debería de estar un tiempo solo. No te ofendas pero me gustaría que no buscaras en un largo rato.

-¿Bromeas? Cualquier chico de esta preparatoria daría lo que fuera por estar un segundo a mi lado. ¿Y tú quieres que me aleje de ti? ¿Qué pasa Arnold? –Lo tomo de los hombros y rodeo su cuello con sus manos hasta darle un beso… beso que el esquivo con su mejilla – ¿Solo dime porque no quieres hacer el amor conmigo? ¿Acaso no te gusto?

-Me gustas mucho Naya, además este tema a se ha tocado antes, te he dicho que no estoy listo. Puede haber algunos riesgos.

-Sabes bien que me estoy cuidando con pastillas, ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Ambos vivimos en la misma casa, no me parece correcto que hagamos eso. ¿Además que prisa hay?

-¿Acaso tu pasado no deja de agobiarte aun?-Su tono de voz era seco y se notaba enseguida que estaba muy molesta.

-Mi pasado no tiene nada que ver. Eres tu quien no quiere entender la importancia del asunto. Como sea… tengo clases. Te veré en la casa de huéspedes.

Aun enojada con Arnold, decidió ir a la cafetería de la escuela para comer algo. No lo podía entender, ella lo tenía todo, era hermosa, popular, inteligente… ella quería dar el siguiente paso con su novio y el implemente no quería. "Debo idear algo para que estés conmigo" pensó. Hasta que Nicole, su mejor amiga la trajo a la realidad.

-¿Me estas escuchando?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Si tonta, no me grites!

-¡Pues pareciera que ni atención me ponías!

-¿Qué me estabas comentando?

-Estábamos hablando de Arnold –Bufo mirando con desconcierto a su amiga -Mira, a no ser que Arnold sea gay, este plan debe funcionar.

-¿Qué estas tramando Nicole? ¿A qué plan te refieres?

-Valla que eres distraída. Escucha con atención. ¿Ya se acerca el día del baile no? La Srita. Grif me comento que el tema de baile será de disfraces de Venecia, así que puedes conseguirte un modelito sensual y provocativo, así lograras tu objetivo –Naya la escuchaba con atención mientras probaba un poco de su comida.

-No había pensado así, puedo sacarle provecho al baile y evitar q mi relación con Arnold se deteriore. Te debo una Nicole.

-Puedes comenzar a pagarme ahora. ¡Consígueme una cita con Gerald!

-Jajaja ¡Dije que te debo una, no que hago milagros! Sabes que Gerald no deja por nada a su estúpida noviecita.

-No tiene que saberlo… puedes decirle que es una vieja admiradora quien quiere verlo.

-Olvídalo, las cosas entre Arnold y yo no andan del todo bien y si se entera de eso me saca de su vida por traidora. Tu mejor que nadie sabe lo "ético" que es.

-Pues dirás lo que quieras, pero ese moreno será para mi solita. No me importa si tengo que sacar a su novia insípida del camino.

Nicole como Naya eran tal para cual, eras las chicas más guapas de toda la preparatoria y claro, las mejores porristas que la preparatoria pudiera tener. Eran ambiciosas, crueles, déspotas, mal agradecidas… pero su rostro podría quitar todas esas características y llenarse de virtudes si así lo quisieran ante los ojos de cualquier persona, si eran chicos la cosa resultaba aún más fácil.

* * *

Miraba fijamente el camino mientras manejaba a toda velocidad su Audi deportivo, el último regalo de navidad por parte de su madre y Frank. No solía ser muy llamativa con respecto a lo material, pero en verdad amaba ese auto. Tenía mil cosas en mente, la entrega de la droga, el permiso del colegio… debería de estar mañana en clases si no quería ser suspendida. Le faltaba poco para terminar la escuela preparatoria y aun no tenía respuesta de las universidades a las cuales mando solicitud. Pensaba estudiar en Nueva York o irse al norte de Europa, era reconocida por sus excelentes notas, así que no le costaría trabajo.

-¿Hola? ¿Hermanita bebe, me escuchas?

-Te escucho Olga, voy manejando así que habla rápido –Subió el volumen del celular al auto, el cual atendía inmediatamente todas las llamadas entrantes.

-¿Has terminado tus negocios hermanita bebe? ¿Todo ha salido bien?

-Todo salió bien Olga. ¿Llamaste solo para saber eso?

-En realidad no hermanita, la razón de mi llamada es porque te necesito en la agencia de modelaje.

-¡Lo que me faltaba! No me digas que alguna de tus princesas llena de siliconas se ha vuelto a enfermar por no comer.

-No pequeña, te necesito porque Titán y yo hemos decidido expandir el mercado y necesito tu ayuda para un enorme pedido que mandaremos a América.

-Aja… ¿Y por qué no mandas a alguien más?

-Por qué confió en ti hermanita, además Frank me comento que tiene un nuevo trabajo para ti.

-¿Nuevo trabajo? ¿Se trata de mercancía?

-No estoy segura hermanita… No sé cómo lo tomes, pero creo que tal trabajo tiene que hacerte regresar a Hillwood.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Jamás regresare ahí! ¿Acaso me está mandando al suicido? El cartel de Senahu puede seguir ahí… No arriesgare mi vida.

-Eso lo tendrás que hablar con Frank hermanita bebe. Cuando te desocupes, ven a verme. ¡Au revoir petite soeur!

La llamada finalizo y con coraje freno inmediatamente el auto. ¡No podía regresar! ¡En verdad que no podía! No se trataba solo del cartel, se trataba de su pasado. De Arnold… ella no podría verlo a los ojos, sentiría rabia si se enterara en que se ha convertido ella. Además, el tenía novia lo sabía bien. En el último informe del inspector había fotos muy cariñosos de ellos en la feria del queso y además eran la pareja perfecta en la preparatoria. ¿A que iría ella? ¿A interponerse y poder llegar a ser la otra? ¿A condenar a Arnold a una vida como la suya? ¡Jamás! Jamás haría tal atrocidad. No le importaba si defraudaba a Frank, no le interesaba lastimar a Arnold con la verdad de su persona.

-¡Jamás cabeza de balón! ¡Tú y yo jamás debemos de estar juntos!

* * *

Por fin otro capi! Moria de ganas por escribir, las vacaciones me dificultaron el subir este capi. Creo que la adolescencia continua y pondra a muchos de cabeza. Arnold y Helga se reencontraran mas pronto de lo que imaginamos! la sorpresa sera la manera en la que sera! ** letifiesta** Gracias por seguir mi fic hasta en vacaciones! espero que ste capi te guste! **sweet-sol** creo que las razones por las cuales Helga entro al negocio, fue porque estando tan rodeada de eso, le facilito emplear su tiempo en eso al estar tan lejos de su amado angel, ademas recordemos que es Helga G. Pataki y con ese caracter podria cambiar lo que quisiera en un momento! **selajarg **Gracias por seguir leyendo, tengo tantas ideas para continuar el fic que no se por donde comenzar! No dejes de leer! **OreoFresa** A mi esa parte me dio mucha risa! Se ve que Arnold quedo muy acostumbrados a ellos, a mi tambien me cae mal Naya... sabia que seria un personaje malo, pero con el tiempo va creciendo y se convierte en una arpia de primera! Yo tambien tengo la intriga de saber hasta donde puede llegar. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, gracias sus rewies! Es increible leerlos, bexos!


	19. CAPITULO 19- DESTINO TRAICIONERO

**CAPITULO 19.- DESTINO TRAICIONERO**

Si se pudiese describir la postura que tenia en esos momentos, la palabra mas certera sería "bestia", solamente una bestia como ella podría mantener tal carácter dentro de sí, sin haberse destruido ella misma. Sus pasos eran aún más rápidos que una gacela pero más fuertes que el unísono de mil tambores. La presencia que tenía al caminar, pareciera haberla heredado de la misma realeza, su mirar déspota y altanera provocaban que aun sus mayores le respetaran, y no es que lo hicieran solo por ser la hijastra del dueño de la empresa, sino que cualquiera que se metiera con Helga G. Pataki y viviera para contarlo, sería recordado como la persona que perturbo el mismo infierno, más que un héroe de admiración se convertiría en un simple sujeto, un cabo suelto para la todo aquel que lo rodeara. Eso es en pocas palabras, el costo de quien se atreviera a dirigirle la palabra estando tan enojada.

-¿Quién te piensas que eres para manejarme de esa manera? –Grito mientras entraba al despacho de Frank. La empresa que manejaba ahora en Sevilla, no era tan exuberante como la que había mantenido en Hillwood pero si era lo suficientemente fuerte para convertirlos en una de las mejores familias de España.

-Veo que te has enterado… toma asiento por favor.

-¡No quiero sentarme! Solo vengo a decirte que si quieres negocios en Hillwood tendrás que hacerlos por tu propia mano hermano. Yo no pienso arriesgarme.

Tenía todas las intenciones de salir de la oficina y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por el comentario de su padrastro. No solía dejarse mandar por él, mucho menos obedecerlo, ella era una chiquilla rebelde, lo llevaba en la sangre. Era un potrillo salvaje que pocos podían domar.

-Helga sé que te desagrada la idea, pero… este trabajo puede que sea el último que hagas para mí.

Detuvo de momento sus pasos y dudando lo comentado se mantenía dándole la espalda a su padrastro.

-¿A que te refieres con el ultimo? Se claro… ¿Cuál es el punto?

-Estas a punto de estudiar la universidad, ¿Es verdad?

-¡Eres un genio! –Dijo sarcástica mientras daba media vuelta.

-Te he dicho en más de una ocasión que no me importa que dependas de mí, pero siempre has querido ser independiente. Respeto tus decisiones, es por eso que te ofrezco este último trabajo. La parte del dinero que te tocara, podrá ayudarte para tu nuevo comienzo como joven independiente.

-Eso significa que…

-Que no tendrás por qué seguir en este negocio –Sus palabras eran firmes, a decir verdad, no dejaba de ser un hombre muy atractivo y selecto en todo lo que hiciera. Se paró mientras fumaba un habano y se ubicó frente a Helga –No ha sido mi decisión, sabes que te he llegado a querer como a una hija, te quiero al igual que quiero a Amber y a la pequeña de Aimée.

-Sabes perfectamente que me estas enviando a la boca del lobo. Si el cartel de Senahu se entera que he regresado, aunque sea por unas horas… mi vida puede estar en grave peligro.

-Lo sé, es por eso que no iras sola. Un primo de Titán te acompañara, tu estancia máxima será de una semana. ¿Crees poder con eso?

-Te lo diré muy fácil Frank, a mí no me molesta quien quiere, sino quien puede… y sabes bien que no daré lugar a eso. Si me garantizas que me saldré de esto y me darás mi libertad, acepto. Con respecto a tu guardaespaldas, ahórrate tu dinero. Me has entrado lo suficiente estos años como para no ponerlo en práctica.

Dio media vuelta con intenciones firmes de salir del lugar y dirigirse a casa.

-Helga… -Susurro aun fumando su habano –Si te llegaras a topar con la gente del cartel, ¿Estarás bien sola?

Rio irónicamente un poco y se giró hasta encontrarse con la mirada de su padrastro –Si tiene que llover sangre del cielo, entonces que la gente del cartel comience a abrir sus paraguas –Dicho esto, salió del lugar con la misma presencia con la que entro.

-No sé qué te hace tanto daño Helga… lo que te he enseñado yo o lo que llevas en los genes –Tomo su teléfono celular y comenzó a charlar – Tengo una misión para ti.

* * *

H es por el hueco que hay en mi alma

E es por esperar el día para verte

L es por la larga espera del primer beso

G es por el geranio de tu boca encendida

A es por Arnold…

Cerro el pequeño libro rosa que años atrás había puesto su corazón en un vuelco de dudas por saber quién era la autora -¿Por qué tienes que ser un misterio Helga? ¿Qué estarás haciendo? ¿En dónde estás y con quién?

El sonido de los claxon lo sacaron fuertemente de sus pensamientos. El semáforo daba señal de avance y guardo el libro en el compartimiento del tablero del auto. Conducía hacia la cafetería que sus padres habían puesto unos años atrás.

Tal cafetería la atendía Lucas, él a diferencia de Arnold y Naya, había decidido estudiar una carrera por correspondencia pero no por eso menos importante, él quería ser botánico, así que la mayor parte del día estudiaba sus libros de plantas, cuando no, estaba atendiendo la cafetería la cual era famosa por brindar a quien la visitara, un pequeño vistazo a lo que fuera un lugar paradisiaco, había fuentes naturales en el lugar, las plantas y las flores que Lucas añadía a la decoración hacía del lugar algo único en su tipo, inclusive los muebles eran de bambú. En parte a Lucas le gustaba estar ahí por recordarle tanto a su lugar de origen.

Arnold estaciono el auto y bajo algo de café y azúcar que hacían falta en el local. Desde que sus padres habían vendido aquellas tierras en San Lorenzo, el dinero les había alcanzado lo suficiente para comenzar de nuevo, una camioneta cerrada color roja los sacaba de apuros con respecto a la mercancía.

-¡Hey Arnold! ¡Qué bueno que llegas! ¿Traes el café?

-Hola Lucas, aquí están –Dijo dándole las cosas y con aire de enfado –Disculpa el retraso, me tarde porque estaba discutiendo con Naya.

-No es de mi incumbencia amigo, pero, ¿Por qué sigues con ella si te trata mal?

-Lucas… por favor cambiemos de tema de conversación…

-Lo lamento hermano. ¿Quieres que te prepare un café?

-Que este bien cargado –Dijo tomando asiento y observando el lugar –Realmente luce fantástico, parece una copia de San Lorenzo.

-Lo sé, por eso me gusta trabajar aquí. Las cosas han marchado bien, el regalar panecillos por la compra del café resulto un éxito.

-Mucho de esos créditos te los debemos a ti, me alegra saber que eres feliz en Hillwood.

-Arnold… ¿Por qué ese comentario? ¿Acaso tú no eres feliz?

-Si lo soy, es solo que en momentos no sé cómo viene mi felicidad.

-¿Aun extrañas a esa señorita? –Sonrió entregándole el café y unas galletas –No porque Naya sea mi prima, debes de fingir que la amas.

-Lucas, mi cabeza ahora es un torbellino, por favor no sigas con el tema.

Al notar que incomodaba a su amigo, decidió hablar de otra cosa que no fuesen chicas -¿Ya te mencione que asistiré a la primera feria internacional del café que se llevara a cabo en Hillwood?

-¡No sabía nada, que sorpresa!

-Lo mismo pensé, estoy seguro que el asistir le vendrá bien al negocio. Además podremos probar el delicioso café de Colombia y México, dicen que son los mejores sabores.

-Te veo muy emocionado, si dices que estará interesante, entonces cuenta conmigo para asistir al evento.

-¡Perfecto, será una tarde de chicos!

* * *

Después de unas horas de viaje, Amber, Alan y Rhonda alcanzaron a Helga que sorpresivamente había regresado a Sevilla sin ni siquiera avisarles. Arthur, el chofer y ama de llaves de la familia Dimont por años, los estaba esperando en el aeropuerto para recogerlos. Su estancia en Francia estaba planeada para cuatro días, en realdad se había alargado a una semana, estaban seguros de que en el colegio no les permitiría faltar más días, por ello decidieron regresar.

-¡Por fin, no veía la hora de estar en mi habitación tomando un baño! Espero verlas mañana en el colegio Amber, no quiero los regaños para mi sola.

-Ni que lo digas, Gerli y yo estaremos ahí –Dijo cerrando la puerta del auto -¡Hasta mañana!

-¿Acaso no han pedido permiso en el colegio?

-Lo hicimos, pero solo por unos días… la verdad es que faltamos más de los acordados.

-¿Y no les perjudica eso?

-A Gerli no, ella memoriza mucho más rápido que una computadora, yo en cambio… solo me siento atrás de ella- Sonrió.

-Jajaja no cambias nada. Amber… he querido hablar contigo de algo.

Tratando de no verse sospechosa respecto al tema que presentía, decidió abrir un poco la ventana del auto para tomar aire –Te escucho.

-¿Helga aun piensa en Arnold? Hace años inconscientemente le ayude a contactar a un detective para que supiera de él… me dijo que hace tiempo dejo de saber de él. ¿Eso es verdad?

-Supe que años atrás ella había tenido noticias de él, pero ahorita no se –Disimulo nerviosa.

-Entiendo. Sé que no me mentirías en algo así, ya que somos amigos desde niños.

-¡Ah! ¡No, no! No tendría por qué mentirte, además no sé porque preguntas esto. Ella y tu son novios, así que deberías estar seguro con respecto a su relación.

-Lo sé, pero de repente hay situaciones que me hacen pensar que esto no tienen sentido.

-Alan… si la quieres, demuéstraselo a toda hora. Si algo se, es que ella puede cambiar su mundo de la noche a la mañana.

Alan se quedó en sus profundos pensamientos, ¿Por qué sentía miedo de perderla? Al final de todo ellos mantenían una relación seria y compartían demasiadas cosas como para que Helga lo sacara de su vida de la noche a la mañana. "Para esa mujer soy alguien" pensó, ella no tendría por qué cambiar nuestra relación.

La noche había transcurrido rápidamente. A primeras horas de la mañana Helga se encontraba se encontraba camino al colegio junto con Amber. La escuela era todo un sueño, contaba con gimnasio, piscina, teatro, salón de música y un horrendo uniforme para el gusto de Helga. Ella y Amber eran conocidas como las "Niñas Dimont" debido a la reconocida influencia de su padre, sin olvidar mencionar que formaban parte de las populares de dicha escuela.

-Como podréis imaginar el fin del curso se acerca y vosotros debéis de estar listos para la grandiosa fiesta de despedida.

-¡Hey señorita Alisson! ¿Qué pasa si de nuevo el director se cabrea por los gustos de vuestra fiesta?

-No tiene por qué pasar tal cosa, siempre y cuando cierta señorita deje de cabrearse en pleno baile escolar y no armen escándalos. ¿No es verdad señorita Pataki?

¡Claro! Como olvidar el último baile escolar. Helga había hecho un gran escándalo en pleno baile y todo porque un chico se quiso sobrepasar con ella. En un descuido el desafortunado chico poso su mano sobre las voluptuosas curvas de la rubia y fue ahí cuando ella, sin pensarlo dos veces hizo una entrada triunfal de Betzi y las cinco vengadoras. El escandalo había sido tal, que todos en el baile se dieron cuenta. ¿Qué había sido lo peor? Que la escuela era tan prestigiada que los reporteros del periódico local nombraron a tal hecho como "La agresividad Dimont presente en la alta sociedad". En fin, había sido un hecho catastrófico para la reputación del colegio.

-¡Si su prestigiado colegio educara correctamente, ese hecho jamás hubiera pasado! ¡Además le hubiera ganado si no lo hubieran ayudado a salir corriendo!

-¡Señorita Pataki! ¡Que insolencia la suya!

-¿La mía señorita Alisson? ¡Por favor! ¡El que ese chico sea el hijo del director no quiere decir que yo tenga que aguantar sus pesadeces! ¡Yo si tengo dignidad!

-¡Basta señorita Pataki! ¡Es suficiente! ¡Espero que el no asistir a la fiesta de despedida la haga reflexionar!

-Me da igual, estaré en fiestas mejores –Sonrió burlonamente ante la maestra y sus compañeros, los cuales estaban muy asombrados por la actitud de su compañera. Desde que la conocían sabían que era una chica ruda y eso era suficiente para evitar tener contacto con ella.

-Ahora si lo he visto todo. ¿Estas consciente de que no asistirás a la fiesta de despedida que otorgara la escuela? –Pregunto preocupada Rhonda dirigiéndose hacia ella una vez terminadas las clases.

-Tranquila princesita, de todas maneras ya tenía pensado no asistir.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Es nuestro baile de graduación y dices que no quieres asistir! ¿Qué estas planeando Helga?

-Negocios princesa, solo… negocios.

-Parece que aun no entiendo la situación, Amber… ¿Podrías explicarme que rayos pasa con Helga?

Abriendo sorpresivamente los ojos miro a su hermana y pareciera que tuviera todas las intenciones de querer hablar con su consentimiento. El paso de los años les había enseñado a no guardarse secretos entre ellas.

-Adelante, cuéntale todo. Iré por algo de comer –Dio aburrida mientras se alejaba.

-¡Ya cuéntame! ¡Muero de curiosidad!

-De acuerdo. Frank le dará la libertad a Helga si ella le hace un último trabajo en Hillwood.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso la quiere ver muerta? ¡Sabemos mejor que nadie que nunca regresamos a donde nos atacan!

-Lo se… pero mi padre confía demasiado en ella para ese último trabajo.

-¿En qué consiste el plan?

-Se organizara una feria internacional de café en Hillwood. Helga representara el café de Colombia mientras negocia unas toneladas de hashish con los contactos acordados. Una vez vendida la mercancía, ella entregara los costales de café con hashis que entraran a América sin problema. El lapso para ello es de una semana.

Se quedó pensativa unos minutos. El plan parecía bien organizado, estaba consciente de que Helga tendría la habilidad suficiente para vender las toneladas que le fueran dadas, aun así el riesgo era mucho. Frank la estaba entregando en charola de plata -¿Quiénes serán los clientes esta vez? –Pregunto curiosa.

-No estoy segura, pero sé que le venderá la droga a Francia, África, Italia y hasta a algunos rusos… aún no se concreta algo con México y Estados Unidos.

-Las cosechas de las tierras de San Lorenzo han mantenido firme la venta del chocolate. Son buenos clientes… su reputación subirá como la espuma si es que hace bien su trabajo.

-Me preocupa mucho el que Gerli tendrá a los enemigos muy cerca.

-A los enemigos hay que mantenerlos muy cerca Amber… al menos así notas sus movimientos –Dijo a gran voz sorprendiendo a sus amigas mientras regresaba con algunas malteadas.

-¡Helga! –Tomo su malteada y la miro fijamente – ¡Brindemos por el éxito que tendremos en Hillwood!

-¿Brindemos?

-Así es rubia de porcelana, Amber y yo iremos contigo. No hay discusión, para bien o para mal nos mantendremos juntas –Sonrió.

-Yo no brindo por algo que todavía no tenemos princesa, trae mala suerte.

-Y a todo esto… ¿Cuándo es la salida?-Pregunto ansiosa Amber ante el comentario de Rhonda y al notar que su hermana no ponía objeción.

-Empaquen pronto. Salimos dentro de dos semanas. Lamento que no puedan asistir a la estúpida fiesta de fin de curso.

-Tendremos mejores señorita Pataki –Las tres chicas sonrieron y colocaron en alto sus copas. Se conocían bien y tenían en cuenta que su amistad era firme y segura, igual o más que sus negocios en el extranjero.

* * *

Muy lejos de Sevilla, en una gran casona rodeada de palmeras y diversa flora típica de Colombia, mucha gente trababa en una bodega empaquetando grandes cantidades de café. Un sujeto alto de tez blanca, hermosos ojos coquetos y una sonrisa de conquista total, paseaba alrededor, supervisaba que todo fuese al pie de la letra.

-Joven Godoy, tiene una llamada –Índico alguien el cual pareciera ser su mayordomo.

-Pásame el teléfono –Anuncio con su típico y sensual tono colombiano –Claro que si Dimont, ya sabe usted que a la parcerita yo mero la cuido. No desconfíe de mi jefe, vera que no le fallare –Colgó el teléfono y hojeo una carpeta gris que su mayordomo le había dado minutos antes –Hay mamita, si supiera la sorpresa que se llevara. A Sánchez Godoy nadie le dice que no… si en verdad es usted tan peligrosa como chula, quiero darme cuenta por mí mismo.

-¿Tiene pensado salir joven?

-Si Marcial, me voy a cuidar a una parcerita bien chula. Mi primo no se equivocaba al decir que parecía modelo de pasarela. Sera un trabajo divertido Marcial… -Sonrió y enfoco su mirada a una foto de la carpeta.

* * *

-¡No! ¡No iras y es mi última palabra!

Los gritos se podrían escuchar en toda la casa. Esa tarde Helga había decidido enfrentarse a su madre aun en contra de su decisión. Estaba muy molesta, tenía años que no la veía en ese estado. La relación con su madre era más firme desde su divorcio, quizás por que pasaban más tiempo juntas como madre e hija.

-Vamos Miriam, no te estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy avisando.

-¡Eres menor de edad Helga! ¡Mientras estés viviendo aun conmigo seguirás mis reglas!

-Escucha mama, sé que la idea suena algo descabellada pero…

-¡Yo diría que fatal!

-No importa eso… ¡Lo que quiero es comenzar la universidad y ser independiente!

-¡Eres independiente desde muy chica! ¿Para que necesitas demostrarlo a todo mundo asistiendo a ese lugar?

-¡Mama! ¡He llegado a un punto muy alto en mi vida, pase por situaciones que jamás debí de haber vivido! –Suspiro profundo tratando de tranquilizarse –Yo decidí vivir esta vida contigo mama… te he apoyado en todo, ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

-Porque tengo miedo hija… dices que has llegado a un punto muy alto… ¿Qué pasa si ese punto no tiene retorno?

-Es ese punto el que quiero alcanzar Miriam…

Unos pequeños pero apresurados pasos se escuchaban en la habitación principal. Helga a pesar del disgusto que había tenido, sonrió al maginar de quien a quien pertenecía el motivo de su sonrisa.

-¡Hermanita! ¡Has llegado hermanita!

-Hola hermosa…-Dijo mientras se hincaba y la pequeña se aferraba a su cuello -¿Cómo has estado? Te extrañe mucho Aimée.

-¿Me has traído algo hermanita? Mama dijo que habías ido a Francia.

-Si pequeña, de hecho te compre un oso de felpa hermoso –Miro a su madre unos instantes mientras esta disimulaba las lágrimas que ya brotaban –Te lo daré en unos momentos, ¿Si? mientras ve a lavarte las manos que en un momento comeremos.

La pequeña asintió y salió del lugar. Desde el nacimiento de Aimée, Helga ha sido muy cercana a la niña, su relación es tranquila y siempre está llenándola de mimos y caricias. ¿La razón? "Entre nosotros jamás habrá diferencias", fue lo primero que pensó cuando la tuvo en sus brazos. No quería que su relación fuera como la ella y Olga años atrás, no quería que Aimée sintiera el rechazo y la infelicidad en la que alguna vez vivió.

Aimée era una niña hermosa. Se parecía mucho a Olga, sus ojos, su nariz, su sonrisa. A excepción de que sus ojos eran tan azules como los de Helga, su cabello era un poco más ondulado que el de Olga y de un color castaño como el de Amber. Era una niña feliz, muy alegre… solía pasar las tardes con Helga viendo luchas o con Amber probándose ropa, joyas o maquillaje. Era lo más hermoso que la vida le había regalado desde la boda de su madre con Frank.

-Le harás mucha falta cuando estés en la universidad.

-Ella también me hará falta. Mama, no quiero discutir, solo te aviso que en dos semana vuelo a Hillwood con Amber y Rhonda.

-¿Ellas te acompañaran?

-Sí, lo decidimos apenas hoy.

-¿Qué hay de Alan?

-Él se quedara atendiendo un pedido de un cliente francés.

-¿Le has dicho que te vas?

-No, no había pensado en eso. No sé cómo lo tome. A decir verdad no me preocupa mucho.

-Yo estaría más segura si él va contigo.

-¡No mama, ni siquiera lo menciones por favor! Alan parece mi sombra, no me dejaría sola ni un momento, sus negocios son suyos y lo mío es muy aparte.

-Prométeme que será el último viaje que harás. No te quiero envuelta en esto –La abrazo como pocas veces suele hacerlo, beso su frente y le sonrió.

-Lo prometo mama.

* * *

Había estudiado hasta tarde para el examen de esa mañana. Para su suerte, había acertado en todo. Haba llegado de la escuela y había decidido tomar una siesta por corta que esta fuera. El baile estaba cerca y ella era la encargada de las bebidas, debía de hacer el pedido a tiempo, lo tenía presente. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento, era descansar. Se dejó caer en el sofá y respiro profundo, de repente el teléfono comenzó a sonar. "Quizás sea mama diciéndome que hay comida en la nevera", pensó. Con la pesadez de su esbelto cuerpo decidido levantarse a contestar, quizás después de confirmar con su madre su sospecha, podría regresar a dormir unos minutos.

-¿Hola?... ¿Hola?

-Bu-buenas tardes… ¿A… a dónde hablo?-Pronuncio nerviosa la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

-A la residencia Hyerdahl, ¿Quién habla?

-¡Pheps… me alegra tanto escucharte! ¿Me recuerdas?

-¡¿Helga?!-Pronuncio con asombro mientras escuchaba su corazón latir muy fuerte de la emoción.

* * *

Uff! otro fan fic... gracias nuevamente por leerme! he tenido cositas por hacer pero me hago tiempo para poder terminar esta fantastica historia! ** letifiesta** gracias por no dejar de leer y gracias por tus opiniones en estos 19 capitulos, **Guest** no te pierdas la actualizacion los siguientes dias! **hel201** lo se... lo que viene dara mas wow! por hablar, no te lo pierdas! **sweet-sol** jajaja tu comentario me dio mucha risa! siii ojala termine con un tipo feo! Creo que ese personaje terminara por escaparse de mis manos jaja gracias por seguir leyendo, espera pronto una actualizacion mucho mejor!


	20. CAPITULO 20- EL GRAN VIAJE

**CAPITULO 20.- EL GRAN VIAJE**

Los días habían pasado muy rápido. Le parecía increíble que estuviera terminando la escuela preparatoria y e ir a Nueva York a estudiar. Hace poco le habían enviado por correspondencia una carta para hacerle saber que la habían aceptado en la prestigiosa universidad para estudiar relaciones internacionales, le motivaba mucho el mantener negocios en todo el mundo. Le dolía pensar en dejar su hogar, pero sabía que su futuro había comenzado a escribirse. Amber iría con ella a Nueva York, había decidido estudiar leyes, quería convertirse en una excelente abogada, mientras que Rhonda fue aceptada en la universidad de Francia para estudiar diseño y modelaje.

Era una fresca tarde cuando se encontraban haciendo sus maletas para hacer su último viaje relacionado con la mafia, estaban ansiosas y nerviosas por lo que vendría. Helga había hablado con Frank y tenían todas las rutas planeadas. ¡No habría por qué haber errores!

-¿Qué te dijo Phoebe? ¿Está haciendo frio?

-¡Dijo que estaba fresco en las noches! –Grito desde su armario mientras se quitaba la ropa que le había caído encima.

-¿Crees que deba llevarme el abrigo de piel de oso o el de avestruz?

-Eres una maldita compradora compulsiva de piel de animales… ¡Deberías de matar a tu perro y hacerte un sostén con el!

-No sabes nada de moda Gerli…

-Creo que tengo todo listo… solo son dos maletas. ¿Cómo vas?

-Hasta ahorita llevo cuatro y mis bolsos de mano… creo que serán cinco maletas hermanita.

-¡Amber! ¡Solo vamos por una semana! No vas a una de tus pasarelas.

-Te equivocas… ¿Acaso Olga no hablo contigo?

-¿Hablar sobre qué cosa?-Pregunto intrigada -¿Qué es lo que planea ahora?

-Olga nos comentó a Rhonda y a mí que había decidido expandir su negocio en Hillwood, así que hará una súper inauguración de la tienda y nosotras seremos las modelos principales –Se escuchaba feliz y caminaba de un lado a otro tomando un vestido y otro a la vez.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡Ese gusano ni siquiera me ha dicho algo!-Empuño sus manos - ¡Le diré que cancele, no podremos quedarnos más tiempo!

-¿Qué? No, no, no… ¡Gerli, es solo una semana más! Además los vestidos son hermosos… es lo último en moda italiana… -Su tono suplicante y su rostro cabizbajo estuvieron frente a una Helga muy furiosa, ¿Qué acaso no era mucho riesgo estar una semana ya? Si iban era por cuestión de trabajo, no eran unas malditas vacaciones. Además… que pasaría si se topaba con Arnold, ella no quería que la viera, no estaban destinados a estar juntos. ¡Eso lo tenia claro!

-¡Basta Amber! ¡Tú y Rhonda se quedaran si quiere, yo me largo en cuanto termine la feria!

-Pero Gerli…

-¡Basta princesa, ahora has tu maleta que salimos hoy en la noche! –Dijo saliendo furiosa de la habitación.

* * *

Los pasillos de la preparatoria en Hillwood eran simplemente un embotellamiento de personas, las chicas se empujaban de un lado a otro y otras tantas saltaban sobre los hombros de sus compañeras para alcanzar a ver lo que causaba tal alboroto. ¿La respuesta? Un sencillo cartel de colores llamativos que estaba pegado en el panel de información.

-¿Qué rayos es todo ese alboroto?

-No lo sé viejo, pero tu novia está ahí, pregúntale y sácanos de dudas –Dijo el moreno de gafas mientras empujaba a su amigo hacia donde se encontraba su novia.

-¡Arnold! ¡Mi amor! ¡No creerás lo que acaba de suceder! –Dijo gritando mientras se abalanzaba sobre él y lo besaba frenéticamente, cosa que llamo la atención de los demás alumnos que se encontraban cerca. No era novedad que Naya siempre estuviera encima de Arnold. ¡Cuando estaban juntos pareciera que ella se lo quería comer! Le sentaba bien la envidia de todas, Arnold se había convertido en un joven muy atractivo, aunque no tanto como Gerald, su noviazgo con Phoebe tenía poco, cerca de un año pero los rumores de ser un mujeriego de primera, no dejaban que la relación se mantuviera estable. Tales rumores eran gracias a Nicole, íntima amiga de Naya.

El plan en un principio, era que ambos amigos fuesen pareja, o al menos así pensaban ellas… en cambio Gerald ya había comenzado algo formal con Phoebe, pero sus ojos descarriados y su temperamento juvenil, lo hacían vulnerable ante tales atributos de la chica, la cual para él era una fantasía hecha realidad. Phoebe no era tan popular, pero era una jovencita refinada y educada, quizás algo muy neutro para el atrabancado de Gerald.

-Cuéntame y lo sabré –Dijo mientras alejaba un poco a su novia de él.

-Resulta que una famosa diseñadora abrirá una tienda aquí en Hillwood y la inauguración será dentro de muy poco. ¿No es eso magnifico? Al fin podre usar ropa que este a mi nivel…

-Amm suena… interesante…

-¡Lo es mi amor! Además…-Susurro acercándose a su oído –Los modelos de lencería son únicos… sé que te encantaran…

"De eso estoy seguro", pensó Gerald mientras observaba perdidamente la minifalda de Nicole -¿Así que una diseñadora de su nivel? –Pregunto acercándose a ella y aprovechando que su novia aun no llegaba a clases.

-Si… esa ropa será el único detalle para ser perfectas –Dijo guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole coquetamente –Lastima que tu chica no conozca lo que es el glamour y la moda.

-Las chicas suelen ser diferentes Nicole –Su voz era coqueta.

-Los chicos también y para cada chico hay una chica ideal… el problema es cuando están con la chica equivocada. ¿No lo crees?

El moreno se había quedado sin habla, de no ser por la campana que sonó en ese preciso momento, quizás se hubiera atrevido a decir que ella era su tipo de chica.

-Vámonos Gerald, tenemos clase.

-Eh, si hermano… te alcanzo en un momento.

-Es tarde Gerald… hablas con ella después –Dijo sonriendo entre dientes.

-¡Quizás te vea más tarde Nicole! ¡Hasta alrato!

-Gerald, un poco más y te arrastro al salón. Tienes novia, ¿Por qué coqueteas con ella?

-No estaba haciendo nada malo Arni, además las cosas entre Phoebe y yo no han marchado bien desde hace unas semanas.

-Es porque tu das lugar a situaciones anteriores y eso se malinterpreta.

-¿Por qué me sermoneas viejo? Tú no eres un ejemplo que digamos. Al menos mi motivo de infidelidad existe, en cambio el tuyo esta en alguna parte del mundo –Dijo molesto y sacando los apuntes de la clases que estaba por comenzar.

-Lo que digas Gerald –Alzo los ojos al cielo y sin querer pudo observar la mirada perdida de cierta oriental quien por primera vez llegaba tarde a clase. La conocía lo suficientemente como para sospechar que ocultaba algo.

La clase transcurrió rápidamente y era hora del almuerzo.

-Te veré después del almuerzo viejo, tengo… tengo una reunión con el equipo.

Claro está que tal reunión no existía y él lo sabía bien, lo que Gerald le había dicho no era más que una excusa para ir a besarse con Nicole en los vestidores de la escuela. Tenía la sospecha de que cuando se acostara con ella, terminaría dejando a Phoebe sin importarle los sentimientos de esta.

-¡Oye Phoebe! Necesito hablar contigo.

-Ah, hola Arnold. ¿Dime de que quieres hablar? ¿Te pasa algo?

-Eso justamente es lo que te iba a preguntar, te he notado algo distraída en clase y realmente eso es muy raro en ti. ¿Te ha pasado algo?

-Eh… no, no… no me pasa nada, en verdad… -Titubeo nerviosa ante la mirada del rubio –Es que… ammm solo he estado pensando en cosas… entre Gerald y yo. Por cierto, ¿En dónde está? –Pregunto mientras lo buscaba con la mirada.

-¿Eh? Ah… no, no lo sé… creo que tenía una reunión con el equipo o algo así.

Suspiro y bajo su mirada mientras hablaba en un tono discreto… -No tienes que mentirme, ¿Esta con ella cierto?

-¡Oh no, no! ¡Yo no he dicho nada de eso Phoebe! Sabes que el baile de graduación es en unos días, él debe estar poniéndose de acuerdo con los chicos.

-No te esfuerces Arnold, en verdad que no te sale. Y a decir verdad, el aun no me ha invitado al baile.

-¿Qué dices? Ah… debe ser porque son novios… por lógica deben ir juntos –Dijo frotándose el brazo y tratando de no sacar más cabos sueltos

–Phoebe… cambiando de tema, ¿Aun sin noticias?

Su semblante estaba por cambiar ante esa pregunta, se conocía bien, el la conocía bien. Debería de ser astuta al contestar –No realmente… lo mismo de siempre. Aunque tengo un presentimiento grande, no me preguntes que es, por que no lo sé, solo sé que será bueno para ambos –Sonrió gentilmente y fueron por algo de comer.

-Confió en ti Phoebe… como siempre.

* * *

-¡Joder tío! ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir amarrándote los cojones por esa tía? ¡Ni que estuviera tan buena!

-Cállate Matt, lo último que necesito es que me recuerdes a ella. ¿Acaso no venimos por una noche de chicos? –Bebía los tragos con tanta rapidez que la cordura estaba cayendo por los suelos y es que no era para menos, de la noche a la mañana el amor de su vida le dice que regresa al último lugar en donde se imaginó estar de nuevo. Ella corría peligro, si el cartel aún seguía ahí y la veía, la mataría sin piedad. El corría peligro, la razón tenía simplemente seis letras, A-R-N-O-L-D, no le cabía en la cabeza que él y su novia se reencontraran después de tantos años y salieran a la luz viejos recuerdos que pudieran estropear su relación.

-¿Sabes que es lo que más coraje me da Matt?

-¿Qué aun no te la has tirado?

-¡Que he esperado a que sea mayor de edad para pedirle que se case conmigo!

-Mesero, dos whiskis dobles por favor –Señalo al mesero mientras le quitaba a su amigo el vaso de la mano. Matt trabajaba con Alan desde hace unos tres años, compartían su pasión por la fotografía y se acoplaron de inmediato, logrando ser grandes amigos. Matt era nacido en Sevilla, un delicioso español que dormía con todo aquello que tuviese dinero, su objetivo fallido, Amber Dimont, quien se cansó de invitarla a salir después de que cuando le llevo serenata lo mandara al diablo. Su rizado cabello castaño, sus ojos color miel y barba de rostro completa, lo hacían parecer un hombre cabal y perfecto, eso hasta que descubrían que era un casa fortunas –Vamos chaval, ya os he dicho que Helga no es para ti. ¡Vosotros sabéis mejor que nadie que podemos tener a cuanta mujer deseemos! ¡Y tú solo pensando en chiquillas!

-¡No es una chiquilla caramba! Es la mujer que amo…

-Que amas y que no te has tirado tío–Rio – ¡Ah! ¡Que hubiera dado yo por tirarme a tu cuñada, esa mujer vale mil cojones, tiene un culo magnífico!

-No es lo mismo, tú no la amas…

-¿Qué más da? ¡Con o sin amor tiene vagina y me la quiero tirar! –Termino su trago e hizo señas al mesero para que llevara otra ronda –Mejor cuéntame cómo te ha mandado al diablo.

-No fue muy agradable… fue hace unas horas, ahorita de seguro ya debe de estar a medio camino a Hillwood.

FLASHBACK

-¿Cómo está la mujer más bella de toda Sevilla?-Dijo besándola mientras comía un poco de jamón en la cocina.

-Me asustaste zopenco, haces que casi se me asfixie con el jamón.

-No es para tanto linda. Te tengo una sorpresa.

-Yo también… veras yo…

-No, no, no… yo primero. Quiero que esta noche nos salgamos a divertir como nunca, he reservado una suite magnifica en el mejor hotel de Cadiz, cenaremos y pasaremos un fin de semana perfecto en la playa, solo tú y yo, sin padres. Así que empaca ahora mismo –La cara de Helga en ese momento era jodidamente perfecta para quien quisiera grabarla y darle play una y otra vez. Inclusive ella misma pensó lo mismo después de la larga charla que mantuvo con él. Le dolía romper su burbuja de amor y decirle que en unas horas volaba a Hillwood pero la propuesta del hotel le daba a entender que el esperaba dormir con ella solamente, eso la hacia enfadar mucho.

-Veras… -Dijo terminando su bocado- Ya empaque.

-¿Cómo?-Su cara estúpidamente interrogante era la venganza perfecta por parte de ella -¿Qué has dicho?

-Lo que escuchaste flacucho, que ya he empacado, pero no para Cadiz. He empacado porque regreso a Hillwood para dar punto y aparte a unos negocios. Así que no estaré por aquí por un tiempo. Ni yo, ni Amber, ni Rhonda.

-Jajaja ¿Es broma no? ¡Lo que me estás diciendo es una gran estupidez! ¡Tú no puedes regresar a Hillwood, no debes de regresar!

-¿Y quién te crees tú para mandar en mí? Hago lo que deseo porque así quiero. Frank cuenta conmigo para este trabajo y no voy a defraudarlo, además me han aceptado en Nueva York, pronto me iré de aquí y estaremos aún más lejos.

-¡Es que tú no puedes regresar! ¡Te mataran, lo único que regresara a casa será un cadáver!

-Me conoces y sabes que pocos pueden conmigo, no tengo y no debes porque tener miedo.

Alan estaba furioso, su rostro había cambiado a un tono rojizo y no exactamente estaba ruborizado, le enfadaba que Helga fuera a Hillwood, le enfadaba que Helga no le hubiera dicho con anticipación que saldría, no confiaba en él, eso le daba a entender, le enfadaba que Helga fuera tan liberal en ocasiones como para demostrar que podía tener más coraje que el… le enfadaba, le enfermaba la mínima idea de que en Hillwood pudiera estar con alguien que no fuera el, eso jamás lo iba a permitir…

-¡No iras, es mi última palabra!

-Jajaja ¿Quién te crees? ¿Mi padre?

-¡Dije que no iras Helga, por favor! ¡Mide las consecuencias!-Grito tomándola por el brazo y tirando de él.

-¡Me lastimas Alan, suéltame!

La aprisiono con fuerza sobre su cuerpo mientras esta trataba de zafarse de él.

-Dime la verdad… ¿Vas a buscarlo cierto?

-¿Qué mierda estas diciendo?

-¡Se sincera maldita sea! ¡¿Si regresas es porque vas a buscarlo?!

-Valla a lo que valla no es asunto tuyo, ¿Sabes porque? ¡Porque soy dueña de mi vida… y tú, tú no eres más que un simple noviecito de temporada, así que te exijo que me sueltes ahora!

-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí señorita Dimont?! –La voz de Francesco, el chef, se escuchó por toda la cocina. El y su familia estaban muy relacionados con las hijas de Frank, no obstante tal escena le repudio.

-No pasa nada Francesco –Dijo soltándose de los brazos de Alan –Solo charlábamos, no debes por qué preocuparte.

-No creo que a su padre le guste el trato que le dan señorita.

-Frank no tiene por qué enterarse, por favor… ahora déjanos solos unos minutos.

-Como ordene señorita –Se retiró no sin antes mirar desafiantemente a Alan, que por causas del destino no solían congeniar bien.

Retomando su postura decidió salir de la cocina no sin antes dar sus últimas palabras.

-No me busques en estos días, quiero estar sola.

-Helga… no vallas, si vas… te puedes arrepentir por el resto de tu vida.

-Lo mismo va para ti si vuelves a tratarme como hoy-Dio media vuelta y apenas lo miro - Juro que te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida.

FIN FLASHBACK

-¡Esa tía es una pesada! De seguro se fue a un trio lésbico con sus amigas modelos…

-¡Con un demonio! ¡Ya cállate!

-¡Hey! No es mi culpa que estés tan cabreado, a fin de cuentas hemos venido a divertirnos, porque no vamos por las tías de la mesa de allá.

-Ve tú, yo me largo a casa –Poniéndose como pudo en pie, dejo caer unos euros en la mesa y sin decir más dejo a su amigo con las últimas palabras de la noche en su boca. Pidió un taxi y fue directo a su estudio fotográfico.

* * *

-Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias por dejar que nos quedemos en tu casa.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Helga. Les ayudo con mucho gusto. ¡De verdad que no puedo creer que te este viendo nuevamente! –La abrazo con demasiada fuerza, su emoción era tal que hizo caso omiso a las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos –Te extrañe mucho Helga.

-No sabes cuanta falta me hiciste Phoebe… pase durante tantos momentos difíciles y en más de uno desee que me dieras un consejo.

-Pero ya todo paso, estamos de nuevo juntas y más que nada me alegra verte bien… me susto tanto el maginar que pudieras estar… ya sabes…

-¿Muerta? ¡No Phoebe! Soy demasiado fuerte para dejar que me maten.

-Phoebe, espero que el estar aquí no te traiga problemas.

-Por supuesto que no Rhonda, mis padres estarán fuera algunos meses y a decir verdad… ustedes me harán mucha compañía.

-¡Veras que será una estancia divertidísima! ¡Como en los viejos tiempos! ¿Eh?

-Ya lo creo así Amber- Rio ligeramente – No quiero sonar grosera ni inoportuna, ¿Pero cuánto tiempo piensan estar en Hillwood?

-Unas dos semanas, la primera será de negocios y la segunda… ¡Por vacaciones! –Dejándose caer sobre el gran sofá de la sala –Ya con calma te contaremos bien, muero por visitar a Nadine.

-Pues de ser así, creo que les encantara asistir a nuestro baile de graduación Rhonda, sé que les encantara ver a nuestras viejas amistades…

-¡No Phoebe! ¡Que ni se les ocurra si quiera ver a alguien que nos pueda reconocer!-Grito furiosa mirando a sus compañeras – ¡El exponernos tanto nos puede costar un plomazo en la cabeza! ¡Así… que nada de cafés, centros comerciales, cines, mucho menos ver a la vieja pandilla… nada de eso entra en nuestros planes! Vinieron conmigo, además… le prometí a Miriam que regresaríamos con bien. ¿Entendido?

Las cuatro chicas se miraron entre si hasta que una risa burlona rompió el silencio incomodo de la habitación.

-Jajaja ¿Bromeas cierto? Por si no lo sabes, pensé en todo. Supuse que tu espíritu razonablemente aguafiestas saldría a flote, así que traje esto –De uno de sus maletines más cercanos, saco improvisadamente tres pelucas, una corta color rubio claro, otra pelirroja ondulada y finalmente y al parecer una de sus favoritas, una larga peluca color negro cenizo con un fleco de lado – Y ante ustedes, de cabello cien por ciento natural y como recuerdo de nuestra última estancia en Francia y claro, de diseñador… los accesorios que nos garantizan un paseo seguro.

-¡Que idea tan genial! ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? ¿Puedo usar la pelirroja?

-Por supuesto Amber, de hecho, esa era para ti. La negra es para Helga.

-¿Qué? ¡Hay no puedo creerlo! ¡Simplemente no lo creo!-Se pasó una mano por el rostro mientras las chicas miraban con atención las pelucas.

-A decir verdad, es muy buena idea Helga. Un ochenta por ciento de las personas que usan peluca son irreconocibles con ayuda del vestuario.

-¡Por favor Phoebe! ¡Es lo más estúpido que jamás pude haber imaginado! ¿Pelucas? Pff… como si eso nos hiciera cambiar radicalmente –Gruño malhumorada.

-Póntela de una vez para ver cómo te queda. Ya han pasado algunos años y no creo que muchos nos reconozcan.

-¡Dame eso!

-¡Mira Gerli! ¡Luzco fantástica con ella! –Dijo mientras giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro y meneaba la melena.

-Para ti todo lo que usas se ve fantástico.

-¡Valla Helga!-La admirada exclamación de Phoebe llamo la atención del resto de las chicas que aún se acomodaban las pelucas –Estas irreconocible…

Observaron meticulosamente y frente a ellas se encontraba una pelinegra de ojos azulados y exuberante figura. Si no fuera por los años de conocerla y esa voz tan peculiar, se atreverían a decir que era una persona que jamás habían visto en su vida. Era muy segura, la conocían bien. La idea de las pelucas era un buen punto para distraer a todos aquellas personas del cartel que por alguna razón se hubieran instalado de Hillwood esperando noticias de ellas. Además, todas en esa habitación sabían bien que por más que lo evitara, terminaría rompiendo a sus espaldas el millón de reglas que les había puesto a las chicas, dando como resultado el ir a ver a su amado Arnold, aunque fuese solo por algunos minutos y a la distancia.

-Cierren la boca que les veo hasta las anginas… ¿Me parezco a mi o no?

-Claro que no Gerli, esa peluca hace que te veas muy diferente.

-Hubiera deseado que fuese más clara, creo que resalta mucho en tu piel.

-Se ve bien Helga… Ya que estarás disfrazada, ¿A qué lugar piensas ir primero?-Pregunto con intriga.

-Aunque ponga en riesgo mi blanco trasero –Dijo suspirando- Creo tener un lugar en mente a donde quiera ir.

-Entonces… ¿Si saldrás?

-Eso eh dicho princesa barata, ¿Acaso estas sorda?

-No… ¡De hecho estoy muy triste!

-Ya págame Amber, me debes 200 dólares.

-¿Qué?

-Te lo dije, Helga saldría solo si es irreconocible. ¡Gane la apuesta!

-¡Lo que ganaran será un par de golpes tontas princesas!

-¡Helga espera! ¡Helga! –Y después de tantos años, Phoebe pudo tener ante de sus ojos la furia y el carácter de su mejor amiga tan cerca de sí. Era un riesgo para ella tenerlas cercas, pero no le importaba, ahora más que nunca necesitaba de su compañía y sabían que en su corta estancia tendría aunque fuera unos cuantos días de felicidad.

* * *

Gracias por seguir esta interesante historia! He tenido algunos problemas para actualizar xq ando en planes de mudarme de ciudad, asi que pff todo ha sido algo cansado, pero aqui les dejo este capi que tenia algunos dias en mi compu xD ya casi tengo listo el otro (las ventajas de star desempleada jeje) **hel201** se que te sorprendera la manera en que se veran, ademas... Helga ni se lo espera!** letifiesta** gracias x seguir leyendo! proximament veras nuevas cosas en la historia, ademas un personaje pronto saldra a la luz, **selajarg** gracias x detenert x mi historia para leer, de corazon muchas gracias! **sweet sol!** comadre! xD me diste una gran dea para este cap. de hecho... modique algunas cosillas, el hecho de usar pelucas primero m hizo creer que parecerian prostis jajajaja en el siguiente capi leeras cosas que te daran risa! graxias x seguir leyendo! gracias a todos x sus comentarios, besos!


	21. CAPITULO 21- AMOR DESCAFEINADO

**CAPITULO 21.- AMOR DESCAFEINADO**

Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana y todos los amantes del café de Hillwood y uno que otro curioso, se encontraban reunidos en la gran feria internacional del café, se sabia bien que era un orgullo que la feria se estuviera llevando a cabo en Hillwood, los estantes estaban llenos del mejor café, los mejores comercializadores, los tostadores en excelencia y los directivos mas sobresalientes de la mafia americana.

-Hablar de Expo Café, es hablar de café de calidad, del café de Colombia el cual a lo largo de éstos años de explotar temas relacionados con su clasificación, selección, industrialización, comercialización y consumo, se muestra como el mejor café del mundo. –Estas palabras se escuchaban a gran voz por el representante que Helga había contratado, sabia que estaba ligada con los traqueteros más pesados, era un hecho que no podía mostrarse tal cual, había decidido ir disfrazada con Amber y Rhonda, a las cuales les había advertido bien que tuvieran cuidado al hablar, cualquier detalle les podría costar la vida y más en momentos como esos, que no tenían idea si las vigilaban o no.

Apenas y podía recordar lo pesado de esa mañana, era un domingo y a las primeras horas Rhonda estaba alistando a las chicas para asistir a la feria.

FLASBACK

-No te muevas Amber, se regara el rímel.

-Lo siento si no sabes maquillar, me has lastimado el ojo dos veces.

-¿Qué no se maquillar? ¡No seas insolente, maquillo mejor que tú!

-¡Yo también lo haría si faltara a clases y pagara a los maestros!

-¡No seas tan perra!

-¡Hey basta par de caninas! Sus gritos retumban en la casa de Phoebe –Helga había entrado a la habitación de estas dejándolas impactadas, les había dicho que sería irreconocible pero… el verla vestida así, realmente las sorprendió -¿Qué piensan chicas? Sé que es algo muy diferente, pero…

-A mí me parece que se ve espectacular –Dio Phoebe en un tono dulce mientras reía.

Helga había decido llevar unos leggins color negro tipo cuero, una blusa de tirantes negra y sobre esta un saco de piel color negro con mangas tres cuartos, un toque sutil de dorado en un hermoso reloj que Alan le había regalado en su cumpleaños anterior y unas plataformas negra que la hacían ver aún más alta. La peluca negra combinaba bien con el atuendo al igual que su maquillaje, había usado pupilentes cafés para evitar llamar la atención con sus llamativos ojos azules.

-¿Tu look es un intento de roquera principiante o prostituta dark en un concierto de Nirvana?-Bromeo Rhonda mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-Muy graciosa tonta, vete al diablo-Gruño -Así iré y punto. Nadie me reconocerá.

FIN FLASBACK

-Cobra uno reportándose, todo ha comenzado muy bien, no lo arruinen y por favor pasen desapercibidas princesitas –Dijo caminando lentamente y hablando por un discreto micrófono en forma de un hermoso dije colgado en su cuello. ¿Cobra dos?

-Entendido Gerli, iré por un poco de café caliente y nos vemos en el punto acordado, cambio.

-Perfecto, ¿Cobra tres? ¿Cobra tres?... ¡Princesa!-Dio impacientemente al notar que su amiga no contestaba.

-Aquí estoy, ¿Han notado al chico del estante de México? Iré a probar su café y nos vemos más tarde.

-¡Creí haberte dicho que nada de chicos!

-Tranquila, quizás tenga un hermano, te lo presentare en tal caso.

-¿Me lo puedes presentar a mi si lo tiene?-Pregunto Amber con incertidumbre.

-¡Basta par de tontas! –Dijo esta vez llamando la atención de algunas personas que estaban alrededor suyo, a la cual solo se limitó a sonreír y salir por la vergüenza que acababa de pasar –Escuchen, rodeen el lugar y habrán bien los ojos por si ven algo fuera de lugar.

-¿Algo quizás… llamado Arnold?

-¿Phoebe?

-¡Cobra cuatro reportándose!-Dijo con entusiasmo.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí Phoebe? Creí que habíamos hablado ya de esto.

-Lo se Helga, pero Amber me dijo que no había problema si las acompañaba.

-¿Tú le has dicho eso baratija de princesa?

-Vamos Gerli, además la pobre estaba muy aburrida en casa.

-Es peligroso que nos acompañes.

-Vamos Helga, todo estará bien. Además, soy muy precavida –Hablo en su tono dulzón y la discusión murió por la resinación de cierta rubia al notar que no cambiaría la opinión de su amiga. "En sus momentos suele ser más terca que yo" pensó Helga mientas recordaba la charla que había tenido con ella la noche anterior.

FLASBACK

-Ya veo, entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que ya has olvidado a mantecado?

-No Phoebe, no es tan fácil –Decía mientras sostenía en sus piernas una gran cubeta de helado de chocolate –Acepte salir con Alan con la esperanza de olvidarme de él, pero todo ha sido en vano… he sabido de ustedes a pesar de los años por el investigador privado que contrate.

-¡Lo sabía! –Dijo alegremente –Presentía que a pesar de todo, estabas muy cerca Helga.

-Bueno, ya vez… jamás olvidaría a mi mejor amiga –Sonrió – ¿Y qué me cuentas de ti y tu cabeza de cepillo? Por lo que yo sé, tienen casi un año saliendo juntos.

-Así es, pero las cosas no van bien entre Gerald y yo, el…-Suspiro mientras continuaba la charla con aire de decepción –El ya no es como antes… desde que le dije que no estaba lista para ya sabes…el… yo… ejem…

-¿Para tener relaciones?

Sonrojada por la respuesta certera de su amiga, asintió con la cabeza –Le dije que aún no es momento y él no me dijo nada al respecto, pero sé que muy dentro de él me lo reprocha, sin contar que anda de coqueto con otras chicas.

-¿Geraldo un Don Juan? ¡Por favor! Jajajajaja –Soltó una gran carcajada que por un momento incomodo a su amiga por la situación que esta estaba viviendo –Discúlpame Phoebe, jajajajaja ¡Es que de verdad no me imagino a ese zopenco saliendo con alguien que no seas tú!

-Aunque no lo creas Helga… a veces hasta pienso que esta con ellas antes que conmigo.

-Haber, haber… y según tú, ¿Exactamente con quien sale el idiota de Geraldo?

-Con Nicole, ella… es una de las más populares de la escuela, es bonita, parece modelo y además… es la mejor amiga de la novia de Arnold.

Este último comentario, logro que la rubia soltara la cuchara de helado y comiera de manera incomoda lo que tenía en la boca –Se de quien hablas… también sé que llevan años juntos –Su voz había cambiado drásticamente a un sonido de profunda tristeza.

-¿Creo que las dos estamos enamoradas de los prospectos equivocados cierto?

-Phoebe…

-¿Si?

-Mejor vamos a dormir, esta charla no me hace bien.

-Ok, vamos a descansar. Por cierto, ¿A dónde iras mañana tan temprano?

-Te lo diré para que estés tranquila –Suspiro –Iré a dejarle unas flores a las tumbas de Sid y Brainy…

-Ya veo… si de algo sirve –Dijo apagando la luz de la habitación –No fue tu culpa.

-Gracias Phoebe…

-¡Ah, casi lo olvidaba! Mañana te acompañare a la feria del café, ya tengo mi radio.

-¿Acaso es broma?

-No, es un hecho. Además no te estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy avisando –Menciono entre pequeñas risas- Buenas noches "Gerli".

-Pheps…

-¿Si?

-Cierra la boca

-Cerrando…

FIN FLASBLACK

-Cobra uno, primer cliente a las tres en punto.

-Lo tengo Amber, acordare el lugar y negociaremos más tarde –Apresuro sus pasos entre la multitud y se acercó a cierto señor castaño de tez blanca, quien por su vestimenta parecía originario de Italia –"Quiero tomar un desayuno caliente señor"

-"Que mi desayuno sea frio señorita"-Respondió el atractivo joven.

-Entonces acompañe a desayunar –Dicho esto, ambas personas se dirigieron a ciertos cubículos que estaban cerca de sus estantes y cerraron la puerta. Phoebe le había mencionado en charlas anteriores que en esos negocios no estaría mal una recompensa después de ciertas toneladas, así el cliente tenía un sesenta por ciento de probabilidad de querer comprar aún más de lo planeado.

En las primeras horas de la mañana Helga había atendido a la mayoría de sus clientes, todo marchaba de manera discreta y a la perfección. Habiendo tratado con el último cliente del día, se dispuso a tomar un descanso, había tres cosas que la estaban matando. La primera, la incertidumbre y el miedo de toparse con Arnold, dos, el hambre insoportable que tenía y tres, esas malditas plataformas que se había comprado en Sevilla… ¡Sentía que sus piernas estaba a punto de quebrarse!

-Cobras, me dispongo a tomar un descanso, después de un rato nos vemos en el lugar acordado.

-Te copio, pero… hay un último cliente que te espera, luce una chaqueta de piel café y unos lentes oscuros, dobla a tu derecha y lo encontraras.

El comentario de Phoebe le sorprendió demasiado, "Ella no conoce a los clientes" pensó, quizás Rhonda o Amber le habían indicado el sujeto.

-Voy para allá -Sonaba enfadada.

Al doblar, noto a cierto sujeto con la chaqueta. Decidida se acercó a él y comenzó su trabajo -–"Quiero tomar un desayuno caliente señor"

-¿Disculpe?-Interrogo el sujeto.

Noto que en ese preciso momento, que lo que había dicho había sido un gran error… ¿Por qué esa voz le sonaba tan familiar?

-"Quiero tomar un desayuno caliente señor", respondió prácticamente de manera inmediata sin pensar lo que salía de su boca.

-¡Oh! Se refiere a nuestra cafetería Arnold, te dije que el anuncio publicitario serviría.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia se encontraban las autoras de dicha escena la cual les estaba carcomiendo hasta el último centímetro de su suave piel, sabían bien que era un gran riesgo hacerlo lo que planeaban, pero la conocían bien, ese encuentro sería lo mejor que le puede pasar a su amiga antes de irse de Hillwood… ellas sin pensarlo dos veces, le habían dado el mejor regalo para su triste corazón, el encontrarse con su querido Arnold.

¿Quiere usted que la conduzcamos a la cafetería señorita?-Pregunto con entusiasmo Lucas, ya que habían puesto volantes por toda la feria para promocionarla.

El corazón de Helga latía muy rápido, sus ojos miraban profundamente los de él, observaba esa sonrisa tan única, tan suya… esa sonrisa que la enamoraba a cada instante, esos labios que moría por besar. No podía respirar, habría caído en sus brazos sin importar lo que todos pensaran, estaba loca por quitarse ese disfraz y decirle que había regresado… que lo seguía amando, nunca había podido dejar de amarlo, que ese enfermizo amor hacía que la sangre le hirviera…

-¿Se encuentra bien?-Pregunto Arnold con preocupación al notar que esta no respondía a su amigo. En cuanto se posó en sus ojos, sintió una sensación extraña… como si un aroma peculiar le recorriera el cuerpo, esas facciones, esa voz… ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué justamente fue hacia él? Sentía una atracción hacia ella sin ni siquiera saber quién era. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba sintiéndose así?

-¡Hola Arnold! Veo que ya han conocido a mi amiga de intercambio –Dijo Phoebe interrumpiendo aquella aurora que los había rodeado durante algunos segundos.

-¿Tu amiga de intercambio?

-Si Arnold, viene de España, ya sabes cómo son mis cursos de lengua extranjera. Arnold, te presento a Cloe –Dijo mirando a su amiga y pidiéndole con la mirada que le siguiera el teatrito mientras esta reaccionaba y lograba salir de su trance.

-Mucho gusto Cloe –Estiro su mano y firmemente la estrecho con la suya –Él es mi amigo Lucas.

-Es un grato placer conocerlos, los amigos de Phoebe también sois buenos amigos míos –Fue en ese momento que agradeció el haber vivido tanto tiempo en Sevilla, podía manejar el acento de España sin ninguna dificultad.

-Tienes un hermoso acento, sé que el tiempo que estés en Hillwood será muy reconfortante para ti.

-Gracias Arnold, espero no causar le a vosotros algunas molestias tíos.

-¡Claro que no será así! Tu estancia aquí será inolvidable, te lo aseguro –Las palabras de Arnold aceleraron aún más el corazón de Helga y más aún, el de su oriental amiga que pensaba en cómo sacarla del lio en que la habían metido.

* * *

-¿Y qué tal si nos aplica alguna llave? ¡Te aseguro que Gerli estará furiosa!

-¡Ya cállate Amber! ¡Me pones de nervios!

Ambas chicas discutían en la casa de Phoebe, sabían que su jueguito de reencontrar a Helga con el rubio les podría traer problemas, su amiga no había reaccionado bien ante tal encuentro y temían que regresara esa noche furiosa hacia ellas.

-Ya es tarde y aun no llegan…

-¡Quieres calmarte! Apenas son las cuatro de la tarde, te aseguro que llegan en cualquier momento.

Sus nervios aumentaron más cuando escucharon que la puerta principal se habría.

-¿Phoebe? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Dónde está Helga?

Phoebe había llegado con una cara que se podía confundir fácilmente con una situación de horror, tardo en hablar un poco hacia sus compañeras, no sabía por dónde empezar. Lo único que pudo pronunciar, dejo atónitas a las chicas, las cuales sin duda esperaban la peor respuesta.

-Ella… -Suspiro –Creo que empeore demasiado las cosas.

-Phoebe… ¿En dónde está Gerli?

-En la casa de Arnold…

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? –Pregunto esta vez Rhonda quien no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

FLASBACK

-Valla tío, esta cafetería es lo máximo-Expreso Helga aun algo nerviosa.

-Gracias, la decoración cuenta por Lucas. De donde es originario, el lugar luce así.

-Si… es una copia de San Lorenzo…

-¿Cómo sabes que Lucas es de San Lorenzo?-Pregunto con intriga al comentario que Helga acababa de hacer.

-Yo le comente en el camino que el venia de San Lorenzo, es que Cloe suele ser muy curiosa –Sonrió mientras su amiga le daba un pequeño golpe bajo la mesa.

-Así es chaval, Phoebe me conto que vosotros sois buenos amigos de infancia.

-Sí, nos conocemos desde el jardín de niños, ella es novia de mi mejor Amigo.

-Que interesante –No sabía que rumbo tomaría esa conversación y aun peor, mantener el acento español se dificultaba cada vez que miraba a Arnold… tenia tantas dudas hacia el que temía el hablar de más y que este comenzara a sospechar.

-Discúlpenme unos minutos-Phoebe salió corriendo del lugar con el teléfono celular en la mano. "Momento perfecto para que me dejes sola", pensó la rubia que aún se sentía muy intimidada en ese lugar.

-¿Cómo es tu vida en Sevilla Cloe?

"Sin ti, es una completa desdicha", Helga debía de pensar bien que responder y dejar los nervios a un lado –Es muy grande, os contare es un lugar hermoso, pero… Hillwood me gusta mucho más…

-Ya veo, ¿No habías venido antes? No sé pero tengo la impresión de que nos conocemos de tiempo atrás, tus facciones me recuerdan a alguien…

-No, no lo creo… esta es mi primera visita a América- Intento bajar un poco el rostro pero Lucas había llegado con café y panecillos.

-Espero que les guste, están recién horneados.

-Lucas, le comentaba a Cloe que me ha parecido verla antes.

-Así es, lo mismo pienso yo, su cara me recuerda a alguien…

-Tengo un rostro mui común, a mí me pareces que vosotros estáis exagerando un poco.

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Se a quien se parece! ¿Cómo se llamaba aquella señorita que estudiaba contigo Arnold?

-¿A Helga?

-Sí, si… observa su nariz y la parte del mentón… son como los de ella.

Las miradas de ambos chicos se posaron sobre el rostro de la rubia quien estaba sudando frio, le temblaban las manos, tenía miedo a que la descubrieran, si Arnold se enteraba le haría muchas preguntas, no podía seguir arriesgándose tanto.

-Debo ir a atender a los clientes, no tardo –Lucas se retiró dejando solos a sus amigos.

-¿Sabes? Me has alegrado mucho esta tarde.

-¿Yo? –Pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos y algo sobresaltados.

-Sé que esto no te debe importar mucho, pero me has recordado a una chica que tengo años sin ver.

-¿Ah…? ¿Y esa chica… que es de vos? –Su corazón latía muy rápido, quizás esperaba la respuesta que desataría por completo su corazón.

-Ella… era una muy buena amiga, muy especial para mí. Y cuando te vi hace unos momentos, podría jurar que… no, mejor olvídalo…

-Vamos tío, sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero puedes confiar en mí. Quizás hasta pueda ayudarte.

-Te lo agradezco, pero ella se fue hace mucho tiempo de aquí.

-Lo lamento –Dijo Phoebe mientras se sentaba. Creo que debemos irnos Cloe.

-¿Por qué tan pronto señoritas?

-Es que…-Ambas chicas se miraron intrigadas

-Phoebe y yo debemos buscar un lugar donde os pueda quedar en mi estancia en Hillwood.

-¡Es su día de suerte señoritas! En la casa de huéspedes de Arnold, tenemos una habitación disponible.

-Es verdad –Dijo Arnold un poco pensativo y tocándose la barbilla –Hay una habitación desocupada y si tu estancia es corta, será más que perfecto para ti.

Helga sentía que la sangre le salía del cuerpo. ¡¿Quedarse ella en la casa de huéspedes de Arnold?! ¡Eso era más suicidio que el trabajo que estaba haciendo en Hillwood! Era cierto que había entrado miles de veces sin que el sospechara, pero a estas alturas, solo quería que la tragara la tierra, pero confiaba en Phoebe y sabía que su amiga no le podía fallar.

-Creo que es una buena idea, además el trabajo queda cerca de la casa de Arnold.

-¡Es una sorpresa! ¿En que trabajas?

-Ella viene de intercambio para hacer un informe de la feria del café, es muy buena escribiendo.

-¡Ah! De ser así, entonces creo que mi casa es la mejor opción. ¿No es así Cloe?

Helga solo se limitó a sonreír forzadamente mientras que su amiga no se dignaba siquiera a mirarla a los ojos, ¿Para qué lo hacía? De todas maneras sabía que estaba furiosa.

-En la noche llevare tus maletas a la casa de huéspedes.

-Perfecto, entonces ¿Me acompañas? –Estiro su mano hacia ella para conducirla hacia dicho lugar, acción que sorprendió a Lucas, Arnold solía ser caballeroso pero no a tal grado con una desconocida, quizás ese parecido a su antiguo amor le daba tal confianza.

FIN FLASBACK

El sonido de unos aplausos resonó en la habitación.

-¡Felicidades! ¿Te has dado cuenta de que has cavado tu propia tumba?

-Amber… yo… supuse que era lo mejor.

-¡Claro que es buena idea lo que has hecho, pero en cuanto Gerli esté presente no sabrá a quien comenzar a matar!

-Tranquila Amber, no es para tanto. Además –Dijo sonriendo-Esta puede ser una gran oportunidad para ella. Sería una tonta si no lo aprovecha.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-A nada, eres muy tonta para notarlo. Y bien… ¿Qué empacamos Phoebe?

-Comiencen ustedes, creo que necesito tomarme una aspirina…

* * *

Habian pasado muchos años, la casa había cambiado mucho. Tenía una decoración tipo vintage que le sentaba muy bien. Sabía de antemano que sus abuelos se encontraban fuera y que ahora sus padres administraban la casa. ¿En qué lio se había metido? Estaba claro que por nada en su existencia podría olvidar a Arnold, ahora encima de todo, le estaba mintiendo.

-¿Siempre esta suele estar así de solo por aquí chaval?

-No siempre, pero dame unos minutos en lo que preparo tu habitación.

-¡Ok pero no tardes tío o comenzare a cabrearme!-Dijo algo impaciente.

-No tardare –Se alejó del lugar mientras recordaba ese acento y esa voz, su carácter por momentos le recordaba al de ella, esos apodos… ¿Por qué de repente llego esa chica a su vida? ¿Qué fin tenia?

Paseo unos minutos mientras observaba las fotos que estaban en un estante al fondo, había fotos de la familia, de Arnold en los partidos, una postal de los abuelos con una foto de Hawaii, casi al final se topó con una de Naya y Arnold, esta última le dio coraje, saco la foto del portarretrato y la rompió en pequeños pedazos. "Esa zorra", pensó… ¿Qué haría si se topa con ella? La odia, de eso está segura…

-¿Quién eres? –Escucho esa voz detrás de ella… y de inmediato empuño sus manos sospechando quien era.

-¿Os interesa?-Dijo sonriendo. En efecto, era Naya. La diferencia, es que ya no eran unas niñas…

-¡Te acabo de preguntar, contéstame!

-¿Y que si no quiero?

-¡Eres una insolente!

-Que sea la última vez que vuelves a gritarme –Dijo acercándose a ella, notablemente estaban de la misma estatura –Si quieres saber quién soy, pregúntale a Arnold.

Esto último lo dijo en un tono coqueto queriendo insinuar y alterar a la tipa. Era su némesis, eso lo sabía hace años.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué estas gritando Naya?

-¡Esta tipa! ¡¿Quién es esta tipa?!

-Es una amiga y se quedara como inquilina aquí. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-¡No la quiero aquí mi amor, que se vaya a otro lugar! –Se acercó a él y lo tomo por la camisa acercándolo a ella mientras le robaba un beso, cosa que hizo enfadar a la rubia.

-Escucha –Retiro sus manos de su camisa y se quedó mirando a Helga –Viene desde España, es amiga de Phoebe y no tiene donde quedarse, alquilara una habitación por un tiempo. Te guste o no, Cloe se queda.

-¡Has lo que quieras querido!, ¡Espero que a tu madre no le moleste que metas extrañas a la casa!-Enfadada subió a su habitación y se decidió a no salir el resto del día.

-¡Chaval parece que esa tía se ha cabreado con vosotros! –Intentaba no sonreír al dirigirse a él, había comenzado bien, quizás su estancia en la casa de huéspedes no sería tan mala después de todo.

-Sí, suele ponerse así diario…-Bufo enfadado –No le hagas caso y espero que te sientas como en casa, solo evítala…-Dijo poniendo su mano detrás del cuello.

-¿Es tu novia?

-Si… lo es…

-¿Y por qué ese ánimo? –Claro está que quería confirmar por su propia cuenta que no era feliz con ella.

-Es una larga historia… ¿Vamos a tu habitación?

Juntos subieron y una vez instalada en el pequeño cuarto, Helga observaba con detalle cada centímetro de la habitación, sin notar que el rubio la miraba detenidamente. Acción que la hizo voltear por un semireflejo.

-Lo… lo lamento, es… es solo que tú, tu rostro…

-¿Mi rostro qué? ¿Acaso te recuerda a un viejo amorío chaval?

-Creo que así se le puede llamar, es que quizás espero ver en ti a esa persona actualmente… ¿Qué edad tienes?

Esa pregunta era de alerta… Si respondía acertadamente las intrigas de Arnold podrían crecer más de lo que ya estaban. Para su mal gusto, las mentiras eran su única salida.

-Cumpliré veinte en un par de meses.

-Oh… ella… ella es de mi edad…-Tartamudeaba mientras Helga lo miraba con suspicacia.

-Mira chaval, mejor olvídalo, vuestros líos amorosos no debéis interesarme –Le guiño un ojo y se dirigió a la salida –Iré con Phoebe por mis cosas, os veré mas tarde, a ti y a la tía cabreada de tu novia.

Para su buena fortuna, se encontraba menos nerviosa que hace unos instantes. Iría a la casa de Phoebe por sus cosas, regresaría a Sunset Arms y encontraría la manera de poner en su lugar a esa zorra. Abrió la puerta y al ver la sorpresa que le esperaba, hubiera pensado dos veces el salir por la puerta principal.

-¡Ah por fin! ¡De vuelta en casa! ¡Hombre pequeño, tu abuelo ha regresado! ¡Hombre pequeño!

-¡Pequeña Eleanor! ¿Has decidido regresar a casa?-Grito la abuela al ver a Helga frente a ella.

Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, Puki… ella la había reconocido… era cuestión de momentos para que Arnold supiera que ella, que Cloe… era la misma Helga en persona que lo dejo hace muchos años atrás.

* * *

Un poco retrasadito para mi gusto pero lo prometido es deuda, no me gusta tardar mucho en publicar. **Letifiesta**! no tienes nada q agradecer, gracias a ti por seguir esta historia y darte unos minutos de tu valioso tiempo para leer, **hel201** pues dejame decirte que el lugar a donde me mudare es mui trankilo, pero lo que en verdad me inspira a escribir son los comentarios de personas como tu, que dejan de hacer algunas labores solo por leer unos minutos, gracias por seguir la historia! **sweet-sol**! ni te imaginas lo que le espera a Gerald, Phoebe por su parte sufrira algo pero ya ves el dicho, no hay mal que por bien no venga, gracias por leer y espero este capi sea de tu agrado.

Si te gusta la historia y sientes algo mas que curiosidad por leerla, espero tu comentario! Bexos!


	22. CAPITULO 22- ALMA GEMELA

**CAPITULO 22.- ALMA GEMELA**

Era un día normal en la escuela preparatoria de Hillwood, las clases habían tomado el rumbo común de siempre, los maestros iban a sus clases, los alumnos invadían los pasillos corriendo de un lado a otro y el tema de conversación no era otro más que el del baile de graduación, ellos a comparación de otras generaciones habían decidido que el tema de esa noche fuera "Carnaval de Venecia", los trajes serian casuales y las máscaras eran sin excepción el toque único que definiría a cada alumno.

Era la hora del almuerzo y casi todos los alumnos se encontraban comiendo en la cafetería, casi todos… por que casualmente dos alumnos se encontraban charlando en el patio de la escuela, ignorando lo que sus estómagos sintieran.

-¡No miento en nada Gerald! ¡Su cara, sus gestos, sus labios… hasta su voz Gerald, de no ser por ese acento español juraría que es ella!

-Viejo… cálmate... –Dijo con asombro y preocupación al escuchar a su amigo hablar tan eufóricamente de aquella persona, Arnold era conocido por ser un chico tranquilo y muy maduro, así que el verlo hablar con tanta emoción y confusión a su vez, era una experiencia única en la vida.

-¡De verdad Gerald! ¡Deberías de verla! ¡Podría jurar que es ella! ¿Te imaginas si volvió?

-Haber hermano tranquilo… Helga se fue de aquí hace mucho tiempo, ¿De acuerdo? Nadie ha tenido noticias de ella, ni siquiera Phoebe que es su mejor amiga.

-¡Puede ser una señal Gerald! ¡Qué tal si el destino nos quiso hacer un tipo de jugarreta y la pone en mi camino nuevamente para darme cuenta de algo!

-¿Darte cuenta de que Arni?

-¿Y si es una señal?

-¿Una señal? ¡Arni… que rayos!

-Gerald… anoche ni siquiera pude dormir por querer ir a verla… es… siento una necesidad que jamás había sentido antes…

-¿Una necesidad? Haber… ¿Qué tratas de decir?

-Podría apostar lo que sea que es ella… incluso mi propia vida…

-¡Suficiente Arni! Comienzas a asustarme… mejor vamos a la enfermería…

-Gerald por favor entiéndeme…

-¡Claro que te entiendo hermano! Llega una chica a tu vida que es todo lo contrario a Helga y piensas que es ella… ¿No es pelinegra y ojos cafés?

-Sí, lo es… pero…

-No hay pero que valga Arni… además, ¿Con que fin regresaría ella? Creí que te había quedado muy en claro que era una interesada, además ambos sabemos que siempre fue de buena familia, bueno, hablando económicamente… todo lo demás era un asco. Además piensa en Naya… tu novia… creo que no se merece que le hagas esto.

-¿Tú me das consejos de moral?

-Con un demonio –Bufo – ¡Trato de animarte y me jodes con esto!

-Gerald… en ocasiones quisiera salir y saber que fue de ella…

-¡Lo que te pasa es que tienes intriga por saber que fue de su vida! ¡Ella puede estar muy a gusto con alguien más en alguna parte del mundo y tú delirando por algo que jamás fue! Solo… déjala ir y se feliz…

-Te lo demostrare Gerald… en verdad, hare lo que tenga que hacer… y puede, solo puede que tengas razón… pero eso lo descartare hasta que llegue al final.

Cansado de caminar hacia de un lado a otro durante esa incomoda charla, Arnold decidió terminarla mientras se disponía a ir a clases. Su amigo no le creía, eso era un hecho. Pero después de lo que había pasado en la cena de anoche le daban pistas para sospechar que Helga podría estar más presente de lo que había imaginado.

FLASBACK

Era la hora de la cena y todos los inquilinos de la casa de huéspedes se encontraban en derredor de una enorme mesa para disponerse a cenar, el motivo principal de tal evento era el regreso de los abuelos de Arnold. Su llegada había causado un aire de alegría en toda la casa.

-Y fue entonces que pude sacar a Puki de prisión, de no ser así no hubiéramos podido regresar.

-Bueno… eso suena bien papa, pero… ¿Para que necesitaba mama todos esos gatos?

-No lo sé hijo… pero todo este viaje me ha dado una gran lección de vida.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que la abuela y tu han sido almas gemelas desde un inicio y que no importa el lugar o el país para poder demostrarlo?

-¡Arnold por favor que cursi suenas! Lo que aprendí es que no es bueno llevar ropa interior de cuero a un lugar paradisiaco, tuve salpullido durante cuatro días seguidos, tuve que salir sin calzoncillos a la alberca del hotel.

-Estoy segura que esos detalles no nos interesan mucho Phil…-Decía Stella intentando cambiar de tema –Y bien… ¿Qué te ha traído hasta Hillwood Cloe?

Helga, quien se encontraba cenando también con ellos, intentaba no pasar desapercibida y al mismo tiempo no ponerse nerviosa, cosa que estaba de mas, ella ya era un manojo de nervios. ¡El ver nuevamente a toda esa gente la hacía sudar frio!

-¡Oh! Le comentaba al chaval que la feria del café me ha traído hasta aquí, tengo que presentar un reporte para aprobar una materia.

-Eso suena muy interesante.

-¿Sabes Stella? Le comentaba a Phil que Cloe me recuerda mucho a una amiguita de Arnold. Esa chica de una solo ceja, ¿Cómo es que se llamaba?

-Helga papa…

-¡Claro, Helga!

-¡No creo que tenga ningún parecido!-Interrumpió Naya, quien se encontraba a un costado de Arnold y frente a Helga –Esa tipa era una busca problemas, además con la familia que tenía no dudo que a estas alturas sea haya convertido en prostituta.

-¡Naya!-Grito Arnold llamando la atención de todos en el comedor.

-Vamos Arnold, no me lo vas a negar… todos aquí la conocimos y creemos sin excepciones que era un marimacho con detalle…

-Naya, querida… -Interrumpió Stella -No creo que ese tipo de conversación sea apta para una señorita.

-Así es nena, ¿Qué acaso no te han enseñado modales?-Rio mientras Helga clavaba su mirada en los ojos oscuros de ella. Sus comentarios la estaban haciendo reventar de coraje, pero tenía que aguantar, lo sabía bien, además, no tenía otra opción.

-¡Eso es un asunto que no te incumbe! ¡No veo la hora de que te largues! –Se levantó bruscamente de la silla y sin decir más se retiró hacia su habitación, acción que dejo a los inquilinos sin palabras.

-Hey, ¿Qué les parece si comemos la tarta que hornee esta tarde?

Mientras Susy se dirigía a la cocina, la mirada de Arnold y Helga coincidieron como muchas veces esa noche y sonrieron sin disimular, estaba más que dicho que el hecho de molestar a Naya le divertía a ambos.

Ella tenía algo, no era su mirada, ni su sonrisa, ni sus delicadas manos… él podía ver algo más allá de ella, más allá que esa hermosa silueta y ese hermoso cabello oscuro, mui parecido al de su novia, pero por una inexplicable razón a ella le lucia mejor. Era más que su olor, su presencia, su voz… simplemente estaba a sus pies sin siquiera saber por qué, sin que ella se diera cuenta, sin poder gritarlo. "Si tan solo pudiera ser ella", pensaba cada vez que se encontraba con esos enormes ojos. Se sentía un imbécil cuando estaba a su lado, no lograba articular fácilmente palabra alguna y cuando eso pasaba, solo se limitaba a sonreírle.

-¡Esta tarta ha estado buenísima tía! De tanta hambre he olvidado preguntar de que es…

-Qué bueno que te haya gustado Cloe, es una vieja receta de familia, una combinación autentica de manzana, moras y fresas.

Intento no tragar el último bocado que tenía en la boca. Tenía que disimular bien su alergia hacia tan desdichado fruto, podría jurar que años atrás ese fue el fruto prohibido que utilizo Adán y Eva en el Edén… era alérgica a las fresas y ese pequeño pero importante detalle Arnold lo sabía más que bien.

-Os agradezco por esta cena tan deliciosa, pero como sabéis debo de ir a dormir temprano para la jornada del día de mañana.

-Linda, ¿Te encuentras bien? Creo que te has puesto algo, pálida.

-Eh… estoy bien Señora Stella, solo iré por algo de leche y os iré a descansar.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación?-Pregunto Arnold preocupado.

-¡No, no! Que descortés seria eso, vosotros seguís comiendo que yo estaré bien.

Apresuro sus pasos hacia la cocina y tomo un vaso de leche, al menos así podría controlar un poco el hinchazón de la lengua. Subió a toda velocidad las escaleras y entro al baño, metió su dedo en su garganta intentando provocar el vómito y asegurar el que esa tarta estuviera fuera de su cuerpo.

-Me retirare para ayudar a Cloe, al parecer algo le ha hecho daño –Sin decir más Arnold retiro su plato y fue en busca de la chica -¿Te encuentras bien? –Dijo una vez que estaba cepillando sus dientes, a los cual apenas pudo decir con muecas que sí.

-Discúlpame chaval, es que hay cosas que no puedo comer.

-¿Eres alérgica a las fresas?-La miro fijamente y noto el nerviosismo de esta.

-¿Eh? Eh… este… no, soy alérgica a la vitamina C, eso es todo. Osea que las fresas, naranjas, pomelo… nada de eso me pasa.

-¿En especial las fresas?

-¡Joder tío! ¡¿Qué tienen las fresas?! ¡No me gustan y ya! Y con permiso que me voy a descansar… -Pasó a un costado de él empujándolo un poco nerviosa, más que molesta a su habitación.

-Eres alérgica a las fresas… pocas personas lo son… ¡Dios! ¡Debo estar volviéndome loco!... mejor iré a descansar…

FIN FLASBACK

Había imaginado casi todas las noches, como afectaría el tiempo a Helga. Su hermana era sin duda una mujer hermosa, pero estaba seguro que ella con el tiempo habría cambiado un poco, sería la misma chica agresiva y desesperada… aunque para el no importaba como era físicamente, la autenticidad de mujer era algo que llevaba en su carácter y no fácilmente se encontraban personas así en Hillwood, ni en América y podría apostar que había pocas como ella en el mundo.

* * *

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y un aire de silencio invadía a la ciudad de Hillwood. Las estrellas se escondían entre las nubes que pasaban lentamente y la luna no hacia acto de presencia esa noche. Cierta chica no podía dormir gracias al "problema" en que había metido a su mejor amiga, se sentía culpable, quizás no había sido la manera de "reencontrarla con su amor", además, no le había pedido autorización a ella, ese pensar la frustraba demasiado.

-Muero de sed, ojala Helga este bien…-La oriental se dirigía a la cocina cuando un sonido extraño proveniente de la sala llamo su atención, Helga le había advertido que alguien podría ir en busca de ellas para dañarlas, que no se alejara de Amber, pero…Amber tenía un sueño demasiado pesado… tomo un cuchillo de la mesa y con miedo se acercó al gran sofá que abarcaba gran parte de la sala. Nerviosa y llena de miedo se dispuso a encender la luz y lo que vio la dejo sin habla.

-¡Rhonda!

-¡Phoebe!

-¿Rhonda?

-¡Phoebe… escucha… no es lo que parece! ¡¿De acuerdo?! ¡Yo… yo puedo explicártelo!

-¡Dios! Yo… yo no tenía que ver esto, solo baje por agua, es todo…-Dijo sonrojada mientras apagaba la luz y cubría sus ojos con las manos.

-Phoebe, por favor no digas nada….

-Rhonda… no tienes que explicarme nada, si Curly está aquí es… es por decisión tuya.

-Discúlpame, sé que es tu casa y estoy abusando de tu confianza…

-No Rhonda, mejor… ve con él, mañana será otro día.

-Phoebe…

-¿Si?

-Prometo que mañana llevo tu sofá a la tintorería.

-Es algo que te agradecería mucho.

-Y Phoebe… por lo que más quieras… no le digas a Helga, si se entera que Curly sabe que regresamos, es capaz de tirar mis hermosas joyas a la coladera… o peor aún, quemar mi ropa… ¡Por favor… por favor!

-Rhonda tranquila… prometo no decir nada, ammm… regresare a dormir…

-Si… a dormir….

-Lamento si cause problemas Rhonda –Dijo un sujeto mientras se acomodaba las gafas –Tu dijiste que estaríamos solos.

-¡Cállate insecto! Te dije que no hiciéramos tanto ruido… Dios… Helga va matarme…

-Estas muy tensa, ¿Por qué no regresas conmigo?-Dijo mientras besaba su cuello –Sabes que hemos estado mucho tiempo distanciados… me has hecho falta dulce amor mío…

-Curly… sabes que solo vine de paso y…

-Shh no digas nada primor, mejor regresemos a lo nuestro.

Y envolviéndose entre sabanas en el gran sofá, ambos amantes regresaron a sus pasiones sexuales, olvidando repentinamente el accidente de hace algunos minutos.

* * *

Era más que un hecho, por más que hubiera vomitado las fresas habían hecho lo suyo. Su rostro y parte de su cuerpo se encontraban cubiertos por pequeñas ronchas que provocaban mucha comezón. Se levantó muy temprano para darse un baño, tenía que estar en la feria del café lo más pronto posible y esas ronchas… esas ronchas no las desaparecía con nada. Algunas podían taparse con maquillaje y otras le lastimaban hasta el borde del blusón con el que durmió.

Se colocó unas medias, un vestido corto y tomo su chaqueta de cuero. Seco un poco su cabello rubio y se colocó la pesada peluca oscura, una vez lista se miró al espejo y noto que nada había cambiado, resignada se sentó en la cama y observo y el sobre que Puki le había dado la tarde anterior.

FLASBACK

-¡Ah por fin! ¡De vuelta en casa! ¡Hombre pequeño, tu abuelo ha regresado! ¡Hombre pequeño!

-¡Pequeña Eleanor! ¿Has decidido regresar a casa?-Grito la abuela al ver a Helga frente a ella.

-¡¿Puki?! Por favor, por lo que más quieras… Finge que no me conoces, te prometo explicarte todo con detalle…

-Puedes explicármelo ahorita. ¡Soy todo oídos mi general!

-De acuerdo... pero, ven, sube a mi habitación –Tomo a la anciana de un brazo y apresuradamente la llevo a su habitación, ninguno de los inquilinos se dio cuenta y Phil pudo entretener suficiente tiempo a Arnold hasta la llegada de sus padres a la casa.

-Mírate pequeña Eleanor, eres toda una señorita. El rey de Escocia estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

-Puki, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado –Dijo mientras dejaba caer sus blancos brazos sobre la anciana –El verte me ha alegrado el día.

-¿Pero por qué te ves tan diferente? ¿A caso kimba te quiere morena?

-No Puki, Arnold no sabe y por nada del mundo debe saber que soy yo, que la misma Helga G. Pataki de la primaria ha vuelto. Por favor ayúdame a guardar ese secreto.

-¿Eh? ¿Desde cuando eres tan mentirosa jovencita?

-Créeme que mentirle a todos aquí me ha dolido mucho. ¡Guárdame el secreto, por favor!

-¡Seré tu cómplice en esta misión Eleanor! ¡Juntas podremos derrotar a tu archienemiga de tantos años y salvar a kimba!

-¡No has cambiado nada Puki… a mí me sigue cayendo igual de mal o peor!

-¡La batalla no será fácil, pero planeando con astucia ganaremos la guerra!

-Eh… respecto a eso, ya puse un laxante en su enjuague bucal.

Ambas damas sonrieron y discretamente se alistaron para presentarse como unas desconocidas ante todos en Sunsent Arms, no sin antes abrazarse y recordar lo buenas amigas que eran.

-Por cierto agente K, esto es para ti. Por alguna extraña razón lo compre pensando en volver a verte.

Le entrego un sobre café algo grande que saco de su enorme bolso y saco de él un objeto más valioso que todas las joyas y piedras preciosas que pudiera tener en sus manos, miro el libro en blanco y supuso que dentro de él habría más de un poema dedicados a su amor.

FIN FLASBACK

-Quizás lo que me hace falta es escribirte más mi amor… ¿Cómo es posible que mis brazos estén tan cerca de tu cuerpo y no te pueda sostener? ¿Por qué tuvimos que encontrarnos de esta manera? Si tan solo pudieras saber cuántas ganas tengo de besarte…

Por unos instantes sonrió y recordó las charlas que con anterioridad había mantenido con Rhonda y Amber, "Sería una locura si eso pasara", pensó. Entregarse al hombre que amaba desde años atrás y sin decirle que era ella, sería como entregar un obsequio sin remitente. Valla que era una locura. Se apresuró y decidió ir caminando hacia la feria del café, muchos inquilinos aun dormían y no había señales de Arnold, era el momento justo para salir.

-¿Tienes que salir tan temprano?

-¿Arnold? –Dijo sorprendida, no imaginaba encontrárselo esa mañana- Creí que estabais dormido…

-No he podido dormir lo suficientemente bien los últimos días.

-¿Tu qué haces levantado tan temprano? ¿Os dirigís a la escuela?

-Así es –Dijo sonriéndole mientras su corazón se aceleraba –Cloe… ¿Por qué esas pequeñas ronchas?

-Es por…. Es…. Es por mi alergia a la vitamina C chaval, ya os había dicho.

-¿Eres alérgica a las fresas?

-¡Soy alérgica a todo, no tienen que ser fresas precisamente!-Grito perdiendo la paciencia lo que causo el sonrojo del chico.

-Discúlpame -Dijo apenado…

-Como sea, me retiro.

Arnold tomo el vaso del vaso de leche que tenía en sus manos mientras trataba de sacarse esa idea de la cabeza. No podía ser ella, no podía. Pero, ¿Y si lo era? Decidió ir a alistarse para la escuela antes de seguir dando vueltas en su cabeza.

-¡Arnold! ¡Arnold!

-¿Naya? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?-Interrogo sorprendido.

-¡Tengo un dolor de estómago horrible! ¡Parece que mi enjuague bucal no servía!

-Debe ser la cena de anoche por que…

-Me cuentas luego… tengo, tengo que ir al baño…-Dijo corriendo hacia el baño.

-Buenos días pequeño general.

-Buenos días abuela. Oye, ¿Por casualidad te hico daño la cena de anoche?

-¿Lo dices por tu chica luna?

-¿Mi qué? Eh… si es, es por Naya.

-Ah pequeño kimba, quizás se enveneno con sus palabras.

-¡Abuela!

* * *

-Cobra uno reportándose, me dirijo hacia el evento.

-Te copio, vamos camino para el lugar.

-Entendido. ¿Cobra cuatro fue a la escuela?

-Afirmativo, el resto de la semana seremos solo tres.

-Así debería de ser. Nos vemos allá –Soltó el dije de su cuello y apresuro sus pasos. Se preguntaba como estaría Naya, ojala que el laxante funcione. Sonrió para sí, claro que funcionaria.

Por su mente pasaba la jornada del día de hoy, los clientes, la mercancía, la venta de café… hasta que se percató de un pequeño detalle. Alguien la seguía. No apresuro su caminar, ni volteo la cara, ni empuño las manos. Solo siguió caminando como hasta ahora lo hacía. Camino por calles contrarias hacia el evento y recordando los viejos callejones se dirigió hacia allá aun conociendo lo que podía esperarle.

Dentro de su chaqueta llevaba su arma, en sus botas otra guardada y una daga, cortesía de su querido padrastro. Estaba segura de que si eran dos o tres sujetos podría con ellos sin dificultad, pero si eran más debería de pensar bien que haría. Podía escuchar los pasos tras ella, sus pisadas eran seguras y en la primera oportunidad que tuvo de entrar a un viejo callejón vacío, tomo el arma de su chaqueta y disparo mientras trataba de ocultarse detrás de unos botes de basura.

Tres disparos se escucharon antes de que ella pudiera oír la voz suplicante de un tipo.

-¡Joder parcera! ¡Eres una maniática!

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Cómo sabes de mí?! ¡Responde o volveré a disparar!

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Párate un momentico con esa mierda! ¡He venido a cuidarte!

-¡¿Quién te manda?!

-¡Tu maldito padrastro! ¡Vengo por parte de Dimont!

Sabia suficiente como para seguir disparando, cargo el arma y salió de su escondite. A penas salió pudo notar a un joven que estaba detrás de algunas cajas y un contenedor de basura. No podía negar que estaba un poco sorprendida y recordó las palabras de su padrastro antes de venir, quizás él era el supuesto guardaespaldas que le había contratado.

-¡Ya puedes salir zopenco!

El chico salió sacudiéndose la camisa y fue acercándose a ella. Era un tipo muy atractivo, su físico y ese acento lo hicieron llamativo a primera vista para la rubia.

-Me habían dicho que usted solía ser un peligro, pero valla que se han quedado cortos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Su voz era fría y su cara poco amigable.

-Sí, claro… que mal caballero soy, ¿Eh? Vera usted parcera, soy Sánchez Godoy, primo de Titán, su cuñado.

-Titán es…

-Lo se mamita, Titán es americano pero vera usted, yo soy colombiano y además buen socio de su padrastro.

-¿Buen socio? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno mamita, se ve que usted es la última en enterarse de todo. Vera, el café que usted está vendiendo aquí en Hillwood, al igual que la coca, yo se la he proporcionado a su jefe, todo eso viene de mis propias manos. El chocolate es lo único que Dimont trabaja, yo le facilite lo demás.

-¿Por qué me seguías y desde cuando lo haces?

-Pero que terca es usted, mire mamita llegue aquí el mismo día que usted y aunque este disfrazada como pa´día de muertos pues la identifique a usted y sus amigas, todo por órdenes de Dimont.

-No sé por qué tiene que meterse en lo que no le importa, le había dicho claramente que no necesito de ningún guardaespaldas.

-Pues yo solo cumplo ordenes de cuidarla a usted y a las demás.

Lo miro desafiante. No tenía finta de traqueto ni nada parecido. Más bien parecía un turista común y corriente. Pero algo si tenía claro, si Frank lo había enviado, no podría quitárselo tan fácil de encima.

-Continua con tu trabajo, siempre y cuando te alejes de mi –Dicho esto paso a un costado de él y continuo su camino –Ah, y si por alguna estupidez tuya fallo en algo, te costara la vida.

-¡Esa parcera es una verdadera mierda! Si tan solo fuera mansa como lo es de jodida quizás me caería mejor.

* * *

La habitación era muy femenina para su gusto, jamás había visto tanta ropa en la habitación de una chica como en un centro comercial. Le dolía la cabeza, le dolía el cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo cargaba en el la sensación de placer y culpabilidad.

-¡Gerald! ¡Gerald vístete! ¡Es tarde!

-¿Qué hora es Nicole?

-¡Tarde! Mejor levántate que necesitamos llegar a tiempo a clases.

-¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo? –Dijo tomándola de su estrecha cintura semidesnuda –Anoche estuviste estupenda.

-Me agrada que te des cuenta de lo que te conviene –Se montó sobre las piernas del moreno y lo beso durante largo rato mientras mordisqueaba su cuello –No sabes cuánto te deseaba, muchas veces me toque pensando en ti mientras que tu perdías el tiempo con esa estúpida.

-Ya no tengo por qué perderlo más, contigo tengo todo lo que quiero…

-¿Entonces en un hecho? Dime que te quedas conmigo… así podremos hacer el amor durante muchas noches, termina con ella –Susurro en su oído y besando su rostro despojo de ella la blusa que la cubría y se dejó caer sobre el en la cama -¿Verdad que la dejaras? Yo te quiero solo para mi…

-Entonces para ti me tendrás mi amor…

* * *

Otro capitulo a tiempo y aun con mas detalles de esta fabulosa historia, **Datyi** gracias por seguir esta historia, a ti y a tu hermana, cuando me mencionaste eso de tu hermanita menor, se me vino a la mente las lecturas sexuales que tengo planeado escribir, ojala no sea tan menor y pueda entender la drama de la historia, a mi tambien me cae mal Naya, creo que podremos esperar cualquier cosa por parte de ella, veras lo que es capaz de hacer mas adelante!** Raphael Sant**, tomate tu tiempo para leer y gracias x tus comentarios, se que el trabajo quita tiempo y aun asi tedas espacio para leer, te quiero! **Sweet sol**! pff! no sabes cuanto aprovechara Helga el tiempo ahi, kizas se quite sus dudas o se meta en mas problemas, Arnold esta mas desconcertado que nunca y esas sospecha de creer que Cloe es Helga puede llevarlo muy lejos, gracias x seguir leyendo! **Hel201** espero que ste capitulo sea de tu agrado, Alan es sin duda un amor! Adora a Helga pero le desespera que las cosas entre ellos no vallan bien, ademas Helga no se deja domar por nadie y ese es el objetivo de el, tenerla a sus pies, de Naya podras esperar cualquier cosa, muchas secretos estan aun por revelarse asi que no dejes de leer y gracias x tu tiempo.

Si lees la historia, puedes estar seguro que escribo para ti, con animo, con cariño y sin conocerte, gracias x darte tiempo para pasarte por aki. Bexos!


	23. CAPITULO 23- NO LLORES PHOEBE

**CAPITULO 23.- NO LLORES PHOEBE **

Era muy tarde para regresar a la casa de huéspedes, el reloj marcaba las 11.45 pm. Le hubiera avisado a su rubio amigo americano de no ser porque sus manos y sus piernas eran el paño de lágrimas de su mejor amiga. La sangre le hervía tanto que podría jurar que lo que tenía era fiebre. ¿Por qué le habría hecho eso? Sabía que no era tiempo para preguntas, lo único que deseaba era golpearlo, se lo merecía y se conocía a fondo para saber que el maldito de Gerald pagaría muy caro lo que hizo.

-Phoebe… para de llorar, de verdad que no vale la pena-Amber se acercaba a ella para secar las lágrimas que caían de su mejilla.

-Si no lo veo por mí misma no lo creo. Es un patán en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-Rhonda tiene razón, ¿No crees que te mereces más que eso?

-Si algo debes de tener en claro, es que lo que te hizo le saldrá muy caro –Las palabras de Rhonda no era solo palabras, el simple hecho de mirar a Helga y darse cuenta del semblante que tenía, comenzaba a tener lastima por el chico, sabría que solo ella puede darle una lección que jamás olvidaría -¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente Phoebe?-Interrogo con curiosidad Rhonda.

-El… él y yo habíamos acordado salir al cine hoy… llego antes d lo planeado diciéndome que quería que habláramos.

FLASBACK

-Creo que los consejos de Rhonda sirvieron, el cabello totalmente suelto se me ve muy bien-Dijo para sí mientras terminaba de arreglarse. Los últimos días en la escuela habían estado llenos de trabajos y asesoramientos finales, pero todo había acabado ya con el baile de graduación cerca. No había tenido oportunidad de salir con su novio gracias a los trabajos escolares, pero eso era parte del pasado, de ahora en adelante tendría el tiempo para salir y disfrutar de su noviazgo –Este blusón es perfecto… -Se miró al espejo y su corazón se sorprendió en cuanto escucho el timbre de su casa sonar – ¡Ya llego!

-Ah…. Hola Phoebe…-Dijo apenas mirándola cuando se abrió la puerta.

-Llegaste antes de lo esperado… ¡Pero si me das cinco minutos estaré lista!

-Phoebe, espera-Tomándola de uno de sus brazos-Tenemos que hablar de algo.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-No exactamente –Suspiro mientras aclaraba un poco su garganta y fijo sus ojos en la oriental, hablando lo más secamente como jamás lo había escuchado –Yo… quiero… escucha, quiero que terminemos. Creo que lo nuestro realmente no tiene futuro, solo fue un "tiempo extra" y ya… no creo que podamos seguir adelante con esto.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Por favor no lo hagas más difícil, sé que lo entiendes.

-Gerald… ¿Por qué la decisión tan drástica? Creí que lo que había entre tú y yo…

-¡Solo fue un tiempo de diversión Phoebe! ¡Yo no te amo y tú no me amas! Más claro no puede estar…

-¿Diversión dices? Dime algo… ¿Es por ella?-Interrogo mientras que las primeras lagrimas comenzaban a salir.

-No importa porque fue, los únicos involucrados somos tú y yo. Nadie más.

-Gerald, cariño... ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad?

Ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia la puerta para ver el proveniente de esa tercera voz.

-¿Nicole?-Pregunto entre sollozos -¿Me terminaste por Nicole?

-¿Terminarte? ¡Por favor querida, mírate! ¿Cómo terminar algo que jamás tuvieron? Si algo sintió Gerald por ti, no dudes que fue lastima. ¿No es así cariño?-Lo abrazo mirando desafiantemente a Phoebe.

-Guarda silencio Nicole.

-¿Por qué no le dices la verdad? ¡Anda! ¡Dile lo que ha pasado entre nosotros!

-¿A qué se refiere Gerald?

-A nada que te interese Phoebe. Ahora Nicole, por favor vámonos.

-¡Suéltame Gerald! ¡Es mejor que se entere por nosotros que por los chismes de la escuela! Los que por cierto, muy pronto andarán en la boca de todos y te tendrán lastima –La miro mientras sonreía malévolamente –Gerald te dejo por que no eres suficiente mujer para él, solo mírate, eres un despilfarro de niña. Tu vestimenta, tu arreglo personal, tu carácter… eres exactamente lo que ningún hombre buscaría. Y si te lo estas preguntando sí, Gerald y yo hemos hecho el amor muchas veces y en cada una de ellas jamás ha pensado en ti. Lo hemos hecho en la escuela, en mi casa, en los baños…

Poco le duro el gusto a Nicole de ofender a Phoebe antes de que esta la callara de una fuerte bofetada, la cual hizo que Nicole cayera al suelo, cerca de los pies de su ahora "novio".

-¡Eres una maldita perra nerd!

-¡Gerald y yo hicimos muchas cosas juntos, excepto hacer el amor! ¡Si tú te acostaste con él y con otros más, es porque es lo único en tu sucia vida que sabes hacer! ¡Y tú! –Miro a Gerald -¡Recuerda lo que diré, así como me has dejado por ella, así te dejara por otro! ¡Ahora salgan de mi casa, fuera!

FIN FLASBACK

-Una hora después llegamos y te encontramos así. Quien diría que Gerald tendría tan poco cabal humano para hacerte esto.

-Yo en verdad no lo recuerdo bien, pero lo que ha hecho demuestra que no vale la pena… me recuerda mucho a Matt…

-Claro, ese patán.

-Me hubiera gustado ver cómo le dabas su merecido a esa zorra- Rio -Bueno, a todo esto Gerli. ¿Has pensado que vas a hacer al respecto?

-¿Qué si he pensado?-Alzo una cena y las miro con esa sonrisa tan única de ella, la que fácilmente podría anunciar un catástrofe humano –Comenzare en cuanto tenga oportunidad. Mientras que llega el momento, necesito que ustedes me ayuden en otro punto. Llevare a Phoebe a que se recueste un rato. Serán mejor que ustedes vallan a dormir, nos quedan aún dos días de trabajo.

Amber y Rhonda se miraron extrañadas, el problema no era ayudar a su casi hermana a vengarse de Gerald. Lo macabro en el asunto, era lo que Helga había pensado para llevar a cabo su venganza. De lo que si estaban seguras, es que no les gustaría jamás por ningún motivo, estar en los pies del ex novio de su amiga.

* * *

A pesar del cansancio que sentía y los deberes que tenía al día siguiente como organizador del baile de graduación, lo que le quitaba el sueño era la incertidumbre del paradero de su amiga. "Quizás decidió quedarse con Phoebe", eran ya las dos de la mañana y se sentía incómodo en su cama, esa mujer aún era un misterio para él. Cerró los ojos unos minutos y a su mente llego una tentadora pero curiosa idea. Analizando la situación, el podría muy fácilmente entrar a la habitación de Cloe y aclarar muchas de sus dudas. No, no podría… eso está mal, seria sabotaje, además, ¿Por qué esa idea lo impulsaba tanto a hacerlo? Él era ante todo un caballero, llevar a cabo esa idea sería una negativa carga moral para él. Su mirada se enfocó rápidamente en la puerta de su habitación mientras escuchaba como el cerrojo se movía.

-¿Arnold?

-¿Qué haces aquí Naya? Te he dicho muchas veces que no debes entrar así en mi habitación, pueden malinterpretarnos.

-Que los inquilinos piensen lo que quieran… eso me va y me viene –Besándolo intensamente lo tumbo en la cama mientras dejaba caer una de sus piernas a un costado de él -Sabes que te he extrañado mucho… y sé que tú a mí –Susurro en su oído y comenzó a besar su cuello, beso su rostro y se despojó de la delgada blusa, mostrándose sin preocupación semidesnuda ante su novio.

-Naya por favor…

-No digas nada mi amor… -Tomo las manos del chico y las coloco en sus senos desnudos. Sus delicadas manos acariciaban el pecho de su novio mientras se mordía los labios al mirarlo –Creo que ya es el momento… ¿No lo crees?

Arnold dudo durante unos minutos la reacción de su cuerpo, no podía engañarse a sí mismo, Naya era una mujer hermosa, su rostro, su cuerpo, su sonrisa. Podía excitarlo inmediatamente, tenía unos senos magníficos para su gusto, sus piernas eran un imán para sus manos, las cuales las recorrían con desesperación… los minutos pasaban frente al rubio sin darse cuenta, se había concentrado mucho esta vez en las caricias de su novia. Su boca recorrió su cuello y apenas recordaba el momento en que sus labios habían llegado a los senos de la morena, los besaba con desesperación, esa sensación de sus pezones en su boca era magnifica. Ella aprisionaba con euforia la cabeza del rubio entre sus manos, sus dedos recorrían su cabeza, la volvían loca sus caricias.

-¡No! ¡Detente! –Arnold tomo las manos de Naya en sus manos mientras reaccionaba a toda aquella excitación.

-¿Qué sucede?-Dijo agitada.

-Vístete y sal de mi habitación ahora…

-¿Qué salga? Arnold… apenas vamos comenzando esto… y he notado que lo has disfrutado…

-Has lo que te digo Naya –Dijo quitándose sus manos del cuello –Vete ahora por favor.

-¿Qué te pasa Arnold? ¡Estamos bien! ¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud?

-Sabes que no quiero mantener relaciones contigo, no me parece correcto.

-¡Deja de ser un maldito mártir! ¡Deja de fingir como si no me desearas!

La observo admirado mientras resonaba en su cabeza las palabras de la chica, las cuales lo enfurecieron inmediatamente.

-Solo… vete y deja de actuar tan vulgarmente. Porque si crees que soy un maldito mártir para ti, quizás debamos dejar todo esto aquí.

-¿Vulgar yo? ¿Crees que me puedes terminar así de fácil?

-¡Solo vete ya!-Dijo enfadado mientras caminaba al baño, Naya había pasado sus límites en la relación más de una vez. Lavo su cara y al salir escucho que su novia cerraba la puerta de su habitación. Se encontraba lo demasiado furioso consigo mismo como para hablar con ella. Observo la puerta donde dormía Cloe y sin pensarlo decidió entrar.

Observo su cama y alrededor de ella, todo parecía normal. Aun sabiendo que estaba mal, tomo la única maleta que se encontraba ahí y comenzó a revisar su interior.

-Debo de ser muy idiota para estar haciendo esto…-Dejo la maleta en su lugar y antes de salir de la habitación un objeto llamo su atención. Debajo de la almohada se asomaba un pequeño bulto, el cual para su persona, lo dejo completamente sin sueño esa noche. -No puede ser… no puede ser la misma higa que le regale a Helga hace tantos años… No puede ser la misma…

* * *

Era la primera vez que una chica lo trataba de esa manera. No sabía cómo había dado con su dirección, según él había sido de lo más discreto posible. Había presenciado tiroteos y asesinatos en más de una ocasión, pero tenía que admitir que esa mujer tan furiosa, era la primera narcotraficante con los suficientes cabales perdidos para hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Pero es que acaso usted se ha vuelto loca parcera? Fui contratado por su padrastro, las únicas órdenes que recibiré serán por parte de él.

-Haber, parece que no he sido muy clara con usted, Godoy.

-Vamos mamita, si baja el arma creo que podrá ser más clara que hace un momento. ¿Qué no ve que estoy desarmado? Además, no soy ningún peligro, ¿No ve usted que vine a protegerla?

-Para tu mala suerte no estas armado, eso es una pena-Observo por toda la habitación.

-No se tú, pero a mí no me parece tan peligroso Gerli-Dijo Amber bajando el arma –Aunque si intentaras algo, sería la primera en dispararte muñeco.

-Hemos sido muy claras con el "favor" con el que muy amablemente nos ayudaras –Sonrió.

-Miren ustedes mamitas, lo que quieren es cosa de niños.

-No nos interesa que pienses ni que te parezca, solo queremos que nos confirmes lo que te hemos pedido.

-¿Y qué pasa si el parcero se encabrona conmigo? No puedo ir así nomás.

-Descuida, créeme que a ese "parcerito" lo que le faltan, son cojones. Y sé que tú los tienes bien puestos.

-Quizás tanto como usted-Sonrió.

-Tampoco te eleves tanto zopenco.

-Ta bueno parcera, ahora dígame… ¿Cuándo quiere que haga eso?

-La siguiente semana, para ser más exacta, en el baile de graduación.

-¿Y por qué tanto interés en humillar a ese parcero?

-Escucha amigo, mientras estés cerca de mi hay una condición, no me hagas preguntas... por qué te voy a responder cosas que no vas a querer oír. Vámonos Amber.

Ambas chicas salieron de la habitación del hotel dejando al hombre aún más confundido. El instinto de Helga le decía que era cuestión de tiempo para que estuviera de su lado, era amigo de Frank así que no habría problema con lo que le acababa de pedir. Mañana será su ultimo día de trabajo y la venta de chocolate había sido un éxito, vender al mayoreo les había dejado jugosas ganancias.

-¿A dónde piensas ir?

-Regresare a la casa de huéspedes, no me he parado ahí durante dos días, al menos quiero pasar esta noche ahí antes de irme del lugar.

-¿Irte? Creí que estarías con nosotros una semana más.

-Y lo hare, solamente porque tengo que terminar el asunto de Geraldo, Phoebe no merece que la deje así madamas.

-Ya veo. Por cierto, ¿Ya sabes que harás con Arnold?-Helga la miro arqueando una ceja –El aún no sabe que Cloe es Helga Pataki, me parece justo que se entere de la verdad.

-¡Oh claro! Será como mi despedida, así me odiara dos veces, una por desaparecer hace años y otra por mentirle. ¿Algo más cabeza hueca?

-¿Por qué no tratas de ser feliz nuevamente? Es el momento adecuado Gerli, además está de sobra decir que él te importa. Piensa que puede ser la última vez que lo ves en tu vida y si lo llegaras a ver años más adelante puede que él ya tenga una vida comenzada y esta vez no tenga lugar para ti. Al menos por ahora podrías quitar esa duda de tu cabeza… me refiero a si funcionarían o no como pareja –Suspiro - ¿O es que esperas casarte con Alan?

-Lo mío con Alan es una porquería, ¿Qué te hace pensar que me casare con él?-Dijo entre risas.

-Veras… el piensa pedir tu mano a Frank en cuanto regresemos a Sevilla.

Se detuvo frenéticamente mientras miraba a Amber, la conocía y ella no podría mentirle con algo de ese nivel. Alan suele lograr lo que se propone, pero esta vez ella no estaría a su favor -Eso no es asunto tuyo- Dijo molesta. Empuño sus manos y antes de seguir con lo que se convertiría en discusión, dirigirse hacia otra dirección-Regresa a casa con Phoebe.

-¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vas ahora?-Interrogo preocupada.

-Deja de preguntar y has lo que te digo. Estaré bien.

-Gerli…

-Iré a ver a un viejo amigo, ¿Feliz? Ahora vete… y asegúrate que Phoebe esté bien.

El tiempo se estaba acabando, solo había tenido cabeza para pensar en el maldito trabajo y en la venta de droga. ¿Qué haría con Arnold? Su corazón le gritaba que hablara con él, quizás podría entender por qué le había mentido. Pero… si Amber tenía razón, ¿Qué pasaría si huye y regresa encontrando un hogar? Jamás podría competir con algo así, ella quería ante todo, que su amado fuera feliz. ¿Acaso no podría serlo con ella? Su cabeza daba mil vueltas, estaba cansada de pensar y pensar… sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando reconoció las paredes que estaban a su alrededor. Trago saliva y toco aquella puerta frente a ella.

-¡Si eres un maldito cobrador de seguros será mejor que te vayas!

-Creo que soy peor que eso… papa.

* * *

Este capi lo hize entre cajas y maletas jajajaja esto de seguir con la mudanza me trae loca! **Sweet-Sol** como me gustaría conocerte en persona para q vieras mi cara con tu ultimo comentario jajajajaja seee hay muchas calienta huevos en mi historia jajajaja lo malo es cuando te topas con algunas de ellas, **Datyi** diciendome lo de tu hermana entonces creo que puedo seguir escribiendo sin limites y sin censuras eso de las lecturas sexuales m sientan como enferma pero espero se me de a la perfecccion la descripción de las ideas, **Hel201** yo desearía que Nicole lo contagiara de sida para que se le quite lo patán jajajaja **Arabrab83** gracias por tu comentario, yo he leido muchas historias y muchas me han enamorado, me han hecho subir y bajas de emociones, cuando comenze a escribir quise que mi historia estuviera relacionada con la realidad de hoy, el sexo, las drogas, las familias disfuncionales, es algo que siempre estaran presentes, aki veras el resultado de jugar con ello, **Nay 71** no dejes de leer, se que te emocionara lo que vendrá! **Anonimus**, gracias x tu comentario, no te pierdas la lectura! **letifiesta**! espero valla por buen camino y esto se ponga interesante!

Si hay algo que te gustaria ver en este fic, comentalo y forma parte de esta historia, besos!


	24. CAPITULO 24- LOCURAS

**CAPITULO 24.- LOCURAS**

Sus ojos rodeaban meticulosamente la habitación, nada había cambiado. Pareciera que el último día en que tuvo un pie dentro de la casa fue ayer. Las fotografías, los cuadros, el papel tapiz, hasta el olor del ático viejo seguía igual. Pasaría la noche en su vieja habitación la cual para su sorpresa estaba completamente limpia. El ver a su padre nuevamente le había causado cierta emoción dentro de sí.

-¿Entonces has venido desde España?

-Así es Bob- Giro los ojos.

-Aún recuerdo cuando tú y tu madre se fueron de aquí sin decir alguna palabra –Dijo mientras se sentaba en el gran sofá en la sala de trofeos

–Olga y yo las buscamos como locos, hasta que un tipo vino a amenazarnos.

-Lamento la polémica que causamos Bob, pero al estar del lado de Miriam hemos corrido muchos riesgos.

-La prueba está con Olga, hecho su vida a perder casándose con ese tipejo muerto de hambre.

-Fue una decisión que ella tomo Bob, aunque a mí también me pareció sorprendente que se fuera de tu lado-Dijo en su habitual tono aburrido.

-Le dije que se quedara jovencita, pero me saco un sermón de que estaba enamorada y que haría su vida lejos de mi si no aprobaba ese matrimonio, y lo hizo–Gruño.

-Si de algo sirve, debo reconocer que se encuentra feliz.

-¿Sabes? He leído revistas sobre ella y el éxito que tuvo en Francia.

-Veo que no la has perdido de vista de vista papa –Dijo sarcásticamente –Fue todo un éxito. –Quiso decirle a su padre que muchos de los modelos que Olga presentaba en sus colecciones eran ideas suyas, pero para bajar a su hermana del pedestal en que Bob la idolatraba, no valdría la pena.

-Ni a ella ni mucho menos a ti señorita.

-¿A mí? ¡Por favor Bob! Ambos aquí sabemos que apenas y me reconocías.

-¡Y como querías que lo hiciera con esa vestimenta de bailarina de bar barato que llevas puesto! –Gruño -¿Y por qué el atuendo?

-Por qué no quiero que nadie aquí me reconozca. Como sea… estoy de paso en Hillwood y quise venir a verte… en estos años solo he sabido de ti por el investigador que contrate.

-Hija… sé muy bien en que líos estas metida –La observo y busco fijarse en sus ojos.

-No sé a qué te refieres papa-Dijo intentando evadir el tema.

-No soy estúpido, lo sabes –Se puso de pie frente a la chimenea y continuo charlando –Se muy bien que traficas con droga… y se bien que ese tal Frank te metió en esto.

-Escucha papa…

-Guarda silencio jovencita –La observo durante unos minutos, pareciera que pensaba en lo siguiente que le fuera a decir, y así fue –Se muy bien que la feria del café es solo una excusa para manejar esos sucios negocios.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto Bob?

-¡Ah! ¡Tú viejo tiene sus secretos!

-Esos secretos te pueden costar caros… entre menos sepas, es mejor.

-Sigues teniendo ese maldito carácter Pataki…

-Veras… no tuve opción al nacer-Sonrió –Lamentablemente no me preguntaron antes de crear mi ADN.

-¿Te quedaras esta noche? Quizás podríamos ir a cenar a algún lugar.

-Me quedare solo esta noche, podrías encargar pizza para cenar –Dijo mientras se dirigía a los escalones –Olga debió dejar algo de ropa, me daré un baño y saldré a primera hora mañana.

-¿Has terminado con tus clientes?

El comentario de su padre la dejo en una inmensa incertidumbre, ¿Cómo sabía el de los clientes y de lo que vino a hacer en Hillwood? En el fondo su padre le importaba y el hecho de que estuviera al día con sus actividades le preocupaba demasiado.

-Bob… si algo sabes es mejor que me lo digas ya, nos llega a pasar al menos tendría idea del porqué.

-Se lo necesario para conocer la vida de mi familia, si piensas que en estos años las he olvidado te equivocas jovencita.

-Papa…

-La izquierda es la caliente… ordenare la pizza.

Era más que obvio que su padre evitaba el tema, hablaría con el después, de esto segura. Por el momento no estaría mal tomar una ducha caliente, el día había sido agotador y le dolían mucho las piernas, busco algo de ropa en la habitación de Olga y pudo notar que se encontraba doblada y limpia encima de su cama. Quizás Bob la estaría esperando, pero… ¿Cómo sabría su padre que ella regresaría? Quizás no era ella, quizás era Olga… fuese a quien esperara, era un hecho de que Bob sabia más de lo que ella imaginaba, se encargaría de descubrirlo.

* * *

Impaciente esperaba en el pequeño bar de su casa, aunque no le gustaba beber mucho, solo había decidido prepararse una copa mientras todos dormían. Unas notables ojeras se asomaban debajo de sus ojos, era la segunda o la tercera noche en que no podía descansar bien. Menos si ella no se encontraba en casa, ¿Dónde podría estar? Quizás con Phoebe… o quizás con alguien más… pero ella no conocía a nadie. Esa mujer le carcomía cada centímetro de su piel, lo desesperaba, lo inquietaba… estaba seguro que era Helga, su Helga… pero su físico, no tenía ni la mínima idea de cómo sería actualmente. Esa higa que le había encontrado, no podrían haber dos iguales en el mundo, ese regalo él se lo había hecho con sus propias manos, ¿Cómo es posible que Cloe tuviera uno similar?

-Pequeño kimba, es muy tarde para que sigas despierto -Observo sorprendido la presencia de su abuela.

-No tengo sueño abuela.

-Deja de esperarla pequeño kimba, quizás debe estar en una batalla.

-Abuela –Dijo molesto –No sé de qué hablas…

-¿De quién más soldado? Esa amiguita española te trae loco.

-No es para tanto, solo… estoy así porque me recuerda a alguien.

-Es tarde pequeño kimba, ve a descansar y quizás mañana tus ojos puedan ver más allá de esa genuina locura.

-¿A qué te refieres abuela?

-¡Ah! Casi lo olvidaba, toma –Estrecho su mano con la del rubio y dejo una pequeña bolsa de cierto polvo –Por si tu novia luna no te deja dormir…

-¿Es pica pica? ¿Cómo sabes que Naya…?

-Abre los ojos kimba, ábrelos bien –Subió los escalones y se dirigió a su habitación.

Su abuela era extraña, eso no le sorprendía, pero estaba convencido de que tenía una manera elocuente de actuar ante algún mal momento. Al menos ella ya sabía que Naya lo visitaba por las noches. Esa mujer le daba dolor de cabeza, tan artificial, tan falsa… no recordaba porque había accedido a ser su novio.

Por lo menos no estaba en los zapatos de Gerald, el si era hombre muerto y no exactamente por qué había terminado con Phoebe, sino por la chica que lo había embaucado hasta el cuello por un poco de carne.

FLASBACK

-¡Viejo, no podrías creer lo fabuloso que es esa chica!

-¡Gerald! ¿Estás hablando en serio?-Pregunto sorprendido.

-¡Sí! Tu no podrías entenderme porque eres lo demasiado idiota para no estar con Naya.

-¡Gerald, es que…! ¡Nicole es una de las chicas con peor reputación de la preparatoria!

-¿Y eso qué? Ahora está conmigo y no me importa nada.

-Gerald, me preocupas, solo mírate. Has terminado con Phoebe solo por una aventura. ¿Acaso ya no la quieres?

-Arni, Phoebe era solo un noviazgo de niños, algo de un rato. Además no puedo compararla con Nicole.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Phoebe es una chica virtuosa, inteligente, es más que una amiga Gerald, podría meter las manos al fuego por ella!

-¡Pues quémate si quieres hermano, Nicole me hace sentir el mejor hombre cada vez que estoy con ella…!

-El sexo no es la base de algo…

-¿Y el amor lo es? Porque realmente no te entiendo, si el sexo no lo es todo, ¿Por qué sigues con Naya? Es inútil fingir que la quieres.

-Tienes razón, no la quiero… ni siquiera sé por qué estoy con ella.

-Ella si te quiere Arni. Ha tratado de demostrártelo.

-¡Pero no por eso me acuesto con ella para elevar mi ego! ¡Lo que tú haces con Nicole es solo por pasión y adrenalina!

-¡La amo!-Dijo furioso.

-¡No, no, no….! Crees que la amas, pero lo que tienes con ella se acabara tan rápido como comenzó. Y lo que más me duele Gerald, es que cuando quieras recuperar lo perdido, será muy tarde.

-¡Tú no has recuperado nada de lo que crees que amas viejo!

-No sé si lo haga, pero… prefiero ser…

-¡¿Prefieres ser un pobre iluso?! ¿Eso es lo que quieres ser?

-Siempre lo fui y lo seguiré siendo. Un tipo que se enamoró de la mujer equivocada. Y créeme que si en mis manos estuviera, no la dejaría ir como tú lo has hecho con Phoebe.

FIN FLASBACK

Era inútil, Helga era más que un recuerdo de infancia. Eras más que "un viejo amor", si esa mujer estuviera con el actualmente, tenía la certeza de que sería para él. ¡Era una idea estúpida! No, era más que eso. Era un presentimiento, como si su alarma interna le informara que ella está aún más cerca de lo que imaginaba. Termino lo poco que quedaba de su copa y se fue a su habitación, se cargaba un maldito mal humor que ni coñac que había tomado pudo quitárselo, se encerró y puso llave a la puerta, esperando no contar con visitas indeseables esa noche.

Se acostó en la cama y observo a su costado, deseaba a esa mujer más que a nada, fuera como fuera. Se estaba enamorando de ella en manera de recuerdo, quizás con la misma desesperación con la que la deseaba estar a su lado.

-Si estuvieras conmigo, fuera de la manera que fuera… te cuidaría con todo lo que soy...-Saco de su almohada un pequeño libro rosa y comenzó a leerlo como casi todas las noches durante siete años.

* * *

Era una fortuna que no fuera a la escuela esa mañana de jueves, las clases habían terminado y lo único que quería era dormir. Amber y Rhonda habían salido desde muy temprano y el silencio de la casa vacía le daba la sensación de estar aún más deprimida.

El hambre la traiciono e hizo que aun en pijama se dirigiera a la cocina a comer algo, no tenía la intención de prepararse algo de comer, solo quería tomar algo enlatado y regresar a su habitación cuando de repente alguien llamo a la puerta. Con la idea de que Helga y las chicas se estaban quedando en su casa, le daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento alguien indeseable podría rondar por ahí.

-¿Quién es?-Pregunto para asegurarse con un pequeño cuchillo en manos.

-Buenos días Phoebe, soy yo… Arnold.

-¿Arnold?... Ah, dame unos minutos –Dejo el cuchillo y fue a la sala a esconder algunas cosas de las chicas como maquillaje y ropa que habían dejado esa mañana mientras se arreglaban –Pasa… lamento la presentación.

-Descuida, ¿No soy inoportuno?

-No, no… claro que no. Adelante.

-Gracias –Dijo sentándose en el sofá –Phoebe…

-Sé a qué vienes Arnold -Interrumpió -Y en verdad lo agradezco pero… creo que él ya me dijo todo lo que debía decirme.

-Lamento mucho que haya pasado así, trate de hablar con él pero…

-Pero ella se le ha metido hasta por las venas, ¿Cierto?

-Siento lastima por Gerald porque ambos sabemos que eso no va a durar, es solo una aventura… un entretenimiento…

-Sea lo que sea Arnold, ha terminado con lo nuestro y quizás así sea mejor. Al menos ahora no dudo de lo que pasa.

-Al menos fue sincero.

-La sinceridad hace que nos odiemos un poco Arnold. ¿Tú lo sabias? –La pregunta de la oriental hizo sonrojar y callar al rubio, dando por positiva su respuesta.

–Descuida Arnold… entiendo que él y tu son muy amigos…

-Me siento tan ruin Phoebe, tú de verdad no merecías esto…

-Ya está hecho Arnold, no hay por qué seguirle al tema. Solo, espero que a ti Naya no te envuelva de la misma manera.

-Ni lo menciones… a veces no sé qué hacer con ella.

-Arnold… quisiera saber algo…-Los ojos del rubio se detuvieron en los de su amiga por unos instantes, como incitando a que pronunciara lo que estaba pensando -¿Qué sientes tu por Helga?

La pregunta alardeo rápida el interior de Arnold. Las pistas de la habitación de Cloe y la pregunta de Phoebe le daban más que una chispa de esperanza

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Acaso sabes algo? ¿Sabes en donde esta ella?

-Arnold… solo pregunto por curiosidad… con lo que ha pasado, quizás me ayudes a difuminar mi manera errónea de pensar que es el amor.

-Phoebe… ¡Ella es un tema que me duele hasta en los tuétanos!

-Eso no responde mi pregunta… si ella estuviera aquí…

-Si ella estuviera aquí Phoebe…-Dijo levantándose repentinamente del sofá- Si ella estuviera aquí, no la dejaría ir…

-¿Fuera la situación que fuera?

-Fuera la situación que fuera, aun si estuviera metida en el mundo de esa porquería, yo sé que ella no es mala. Cambiaría por mi… eso lo tengo muy claro y aunque no sea como sea, como este ahorita, con quien este o en donde este… yo iría por ella –La oriental observo en silencio la reacción de su amigo, era un hecho… estaba loco por Helga –Phoebe, ¿Cloe tiene que ver algo con Helga?

-¿Por qué esa absurda pregunta?

-Phoebe –Se hinco hasta los pies de la oriental –En los días que esa mujer ha estado en mi casa…. Podría meter las manos al fuego jurando que es Helga…

-Arnold…-Dijo nerviosa tratando de hablar solo lo necesario.

-Phoebe, Phoebe…-Dijo buscando su mirada –Si fuera ella, no me molestaría el que me estuviera mintiendo… sé que por algo lo hizo o lo hace, pero esa duda me está volviendo loco… por favor Phoebe… no quiero perderla de nuevo… inclusive si ella no quiere verme, lo respetaría… solo quisiera saber por un maldito instante si ella ha estado cerca de mi… si ya me olvido…

-¡Arnold!-Se puso rápidamente de pie, no era justo que le mintiera con respecto a su amiga, pero ella no era la persona indicada para revelarle un secreto tan grande, esa acción no le correspondía a ella… -El tema era solo por conversar, a Cloe ni siquiera la conozco bien y si a mí también me recuerda a Helga, pero… pero son dos personas distintas… ahora, no quiero sonar grosera pero me gustaría estar sola… por favor…

-Disculpa si te incomode… y nuevamente lamento lo de Gerald… con permiso –Salió de la casa aun turbado y apenado por su comportamiento con su amiga. Le dolía la cabeza, vi su reloj y noto que no había desayunado nada aun y fue entonces que descubrió en donde podría encontrar sus respuesta, subió a la camioneta y se dirigió hacia la feria del café.

* * *

-Cobra dos, necesito al siguiente cliente en la oficina.

-Te copio, no sé muy bien su nombre pero lo tengo en la mira. No te muevas de tu lugar.

-¿Has terminado con el hondureño? ¿En cuánto nos salió el caprichito?

-Dos toneladas, sin excepción. Se lo entregare esta misma noche.

-¿Se los entregaras? Haber, nosotros no hacemos entregas.

-Se lo explique pero aumento fuertemente la suma de dinero y accedí.

-¿Cómo piensas entregárselo Gerli?

-Esta noche iré al muelle, ahí estarán esperando algunas lanchas y los conduciré hasta otro barco cercano.

-Ok, iremos contigo. El tema no se discute.

-Es mi cliente- Dijo molesta.

-No me importa, Amber y yo iremos contigo. Mientras conduces alguna de las dos la entrega. Y deja de perder el tiempo discutiendo, tu cliente llego.

Furiosa por la decisión de Rhonda, se reincorporo a su trabajo recibiendo en la pequeña oficina a su cliente. No sabía su nacionalidad pero sabía de antemano y con anterioridad que les había comprado a los Dimont desde años atrás. Una enorme chaqueta lo cubría cuando entro al lugar y tomo asiento.

-Imagino que lo quiere es una buena cantidad de chocolate, de ser así tenemos la mejor del mercado. Cien por ciento puro de Colombia.

Se descubrió el gorro de la chaqueta y lo que sus ojos azules vieron, mantuvo los músculos de su cuerpo totalmente en shok, congelados, sin movimiento y con una expresión totalmente de sorpresa.

-Busco algo más que eso… hija…

-¿Bob?-Pronuncio apenas para sí.

* * *

-¡Joder tío! ¡Le has vendido a Fouch las tres toneladas! –Dijo mientras lanzaba algunos darnos –Para que lo hagáis hecho solo estáis de poca madres.

-¿Acaso crees que necesito a Helga para poder vender?

-Sí, es lo que he dicho tío –Alan enarco una ceja- Hablando de ella, ¿Cuándo regresa?

-No tengo ni la menor idea, le he estado marcando al celular y no ha querido tomar mis llamadas.

-Debéis ser por el trabajo, ¡Eso o alguien más se la está follando!-Rio a toda voz.

-¡Deja de decir tanta mierda!-Grito molesto.

-Vamos tío, no es para tanto. Vosotros sabemos que esa tía cuando regrese lo primero que hará es que os mandara al diablo.

-No daré lugar eso –Dijo tomando de un trago su bebida- Helga y yo tenemos planes acerca de nuestro futuro y sé que lo quiera o no, soy todo lo que tiene por delante. Además… he estado al día.

-¿A qué coño te refieres chaval?

-He pensado comprar un departamento en Nueva York, así podremos vivir juntos.

-Buena jugarreta tío, como si esa tía quisiera estar a vuestro lado después de la escenita que le habéis hecho en su propia casa. ¡Chaval, eres una mierda de novio!

-Matt… ¡Deja de estarme fregando o lanzare eso dardos en tu maldito orto!

-¡Ostia tío…! No te cabrees así conmigo, solo bromeaba. Como sea, tengo que irme.

-¿Te asusto mi comentario?

-¡Que va! Tengo una cita con una tía a la que quiero follarme desde hace días. Te veré mañana.

-Claro… adiós…-Dijo en tono aburrido. Extrañaba mucho a Helga… estaba consciente de que no había sido un novio perfecto, pero ella no podría mandarlo al diablo así como así, no después de todo lo que habían pasado durante esos años. Ella estaba en Hillwood por negocios, es todo. Además… él no podría acercarse a ella. No podría… había planeado todo muy bien como para que el destino mágicamente los reuniera así como así.

-Eres mía Helga… no importa si tengo que marcarte son mi propia sangre –Bebió el último trago y salió del estudio.

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí Bob? ¡Tu… tu no deberías estar aquí!

-¿Acaso no es obvio? –Dijo serio manteniendo el porte con el que se había presentado –Vine para hacer negocios, señorita Dimont.

Helga podía sentir como un ligero mareo rodeaba su cuerpo, cerró los ojos en un largo parpadeo, bajo su rostro y noto que respiraba con dificultad. Tenía que admitir que ante su persona le avergonzaba estar frente a su verdadero padre, claro está que jamás había sido el ejemplo de padre a seguir o quizás nunca lo seria, pero el hecho de tenerlo frente a frente en esa situación, en ese momento, como un cliente a quien le vendería droga para envenenar a cuanta persona le comprara, le hacía sentirse una persona vil y maleante.

En cada negocio que realizaba se comportaba como una desquiciada, una mujer a quien no le importaban los valores humanos mientras pudiera vender y obtener más dinero, ese tipo de remordimiento trataba de usarlo como excusa para llenar el vacío de su persona, el dinero, la ropa, las joyas, los viajes, los lujos…. Todo, absolutamente era para distraerse de la repugnancia que ella misma se daba. Se había acostumbrado poco a poco, el veneno lo consumía en pequeñas cantidades, pero llevar a cabo sus negocios con el hombre que le había dado la vida, había hecho que ese veneno fuera directo hacia sus venas.

-Vete ahora mismo Bob…-Se levantó del asiento y dio la espalda a su padre unos minutos.

-No señorita, he venido hasta aquí para hablar con usted de negocios y no creo que deje a uno de los mejores compradores sin su mercancía

-¿Desde cuándo Bob?... ¡¿Desde cuándo estás haciendo esto?!

-Eso no importa ya.

-¡Claro que importa!-Dijo encarándolo -¡¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto papa?! ¡¿No es suficiente con que me hayas ignorado toda mi niñez?!

-Hija… soy un hombre con defectos, lo se y lo sostengo.

-¿Defectos?-Bufo -¡Bob mírate! ¡Jamás me trataste como tu hija!

-Si estoy dentro de esto es porque solo así he podido saber de ustedes en estos años.

-¡No vengas con tus sermones a decirme que ahora te preocupas nuevamente por mí!-Dijo alzando las manos y expresándose exageradamente.

-No es la primera vez que te contacto –Lo miro suspicazmente –Lo he hecho desde que me entere que ese tal Frank las había llevado lejos de aquí por el problema que tuvo con el cartel –Se puso de pie tomandola por el brazo–Y cuando me entere que tú estabas manejando sus negocios, sentí tanta rabia de que se aprovechara de ti.

-¡Frank no se aprovecha de mí!

-¡Te pone a vender su maldita porquería! ¡¿Eso no es aprovecharse de ti?!

-¡Basta Bob!

-Si él no te obligo, ¿Por qué accediste? ¿Por qué aceptaste? ¡Dímelo! -Dijo tomando por el antebrazo mientras la sacudía un poco.

-¡Jamás lo entenderías!-Se soltó bruscamente mientras secaba algunas lágrimas que caían de sus mejillas -¡Jamás lo entenderías Bob! ¡No sabes lo que es dejar todo aquello que te importa solo para tratar de arreglar todas las estupideces de los padres! ¿Sabes por qué acepte vender droga? ¿De verdad quieres saberlo Bob? –Dijo mientras encaraba a su padre -¡Porque he estado tan necesitada de cariño que lo único que quería era sentir algo, lo que fuera Bob! ¡Y si puedo mantener la atención de Frank y hacerlo sentir orgulloso mientras vendo droga por mi está bien! ¡Él ha sido mejor padre que tu Bob! ¡Maldita sea!...-Salió de la oficina a pasos gigantes mientras trataba de respirar. Amber y Rhonda que habían escuchado todo por el auricular, la vieron salir corriendo dejando a su padre confundido dentro del pequeño cubículo.

El trance de Bob duro unos segundos, cuando reacciono era demasiado tarde. Helga se había marchado y fue entonces que sintió dentro de sí un golpe mucho más grande que cuando Olga se fue de su lado.

* * *

No pude aguantar las ganas de escribir y deje que mis cosas se empacaran solas jajajajaja **Arabrab83** gracias x mantener esta historia en tus favoritas, veras que no los defraudare conforme siga escribiendo, trato de actualiza lo mas pronto q puedo,no me gusta dejar pasar semanas mucho menos meses sin actualiza, yo misma me he decesperado cuando espero actualizaciones y estas nunca llegan, no dejes de leer, te mando un fuerte abrazo! **sweet-sol** puedo imaginar como imaginamos a ambas chicas, Naya y Nicole, de seguro como unas vil perras calientes y operadas jajajaja debo de comenzar a cuidar ese personaje, te has preguntado xq la abuela la llama novia luna? xD y claro que habra lecturas cachondonas entre arnold y helga, pero aun no es el momento, creeme que muero por escribirlas! pero tengo que ir paso a paso en la lectura, gracias x seguir leyendome, no sabes cuano valioso es saber que escribo para su satisfacion, un beso! **hel201** jajajaja si, yo tambien senti corto el capitulo, es facil cambiarse de casa, pero cambiarme de estado es un mas complicado :/ con lo q respecta a gerald y nicole, si, son unos sucios, es la tipica chica que calienta a los hombres y cree que es unica, gerald x el contrario, es un completo idiota, kizas el hecho de masturbarse no le bastaba para satisfacerse, veras muy pronto lo que helga tiene pensado junto con su parcero! te mando un abazo! **letifiesta** creeme que cada vez que subo un capitulo y no veo tu comentario, comienzo a asustarme, pienso si te ha gustado o no? gracias x seguir leyendo todas las locuras que escribo, espero tambien te sorprenda lo que helga piensa hacer con gerald, ademas su padre esconde mas que un poco de droga por los años, disfruta la lectura!

Si has leido el capitulo y te ha gustado, te agradecere mucho que me lo hicieras saber, la satisfaccion se escribir aumenta cuando el saber que al compartirla causa la misma emocion que cuando se escribe, gracias por seguir esta historia! besos!


	25. CAPITULO 25- VIERNES LOCO

**CAPITULO 25.- VIERNES LOCO**

Su cuerpo estaba temblando de frio, estaba completamente mojada y podría jurar que ese ligero olor a pescado no era su esencia preferida. La ropa de buzo era mucho más delgada de lo que imagino, había conducido cerca de medio kilómetro desde el muelle para hacer esa entrega. El agua no era lo suyo pero agradeció en ese momento los consejos que Frank le había dado acerca de hacer entregas en el mar, era una de las mejores conductoras en tierra y en el mar, ahora le quedaba claro, la marea era alta y al inicio las pocas olas no permitían su salida, "lástima que no es un yate de lujo", pensó. La lancha que Amber había podido conseguir apenas cubrió las expectativas de Helga, pero mientras pudiera ir y regresar esa noche, para ella era suficiente.

-¡Eso es todo Helga!-Exclamo Rhonda estirando los brazos por el esfuerzo.

-¡La mercancía esta lista! –Dijo firmemente mientras que Amber y Rhonda pasaban hacia la lancha contraria los paquetes de chocolate que habían vendido esa tarde –Puedes decirle a tu jefe que fue un placer hacer negocios con él.

Los tipos con cara de pocos amigos despidieron a las chicas con un saludo a la distancia mientras estas se alejaban poco a poco de ellos. El movimiento de la lancha era parecido al de montar un caballo, subía y bajaba con brusquedad debido a la fuerza de las olas. La brisa salpicaba en el rostro de las chicas, por suerte esos lentes de visión nocturna habían sido de mucha ayuda.

-¡Papá jamás se equivocó al decir que eras una de las mejores al conducir un bote! –Exclamo Amber casi gritando debido al ruido del motor.

Helga solo respondió con una mueca apenas visible para las chicas. Esa tarde, después de la discusión con su padre, Helga había estado muy seria con ellas, sabían que Bob había ido tras ella para seguir hablando y no supieron nada de ellas, sino hasta que les llamo para decirles que las esperaría en el muelle.

La conocían bien, Helga no hablaría del asunto hasta que se le pasara el coraje o hasta que desquitara ese odio con quien lo había iniciado, fuera de ahí solo siguieron su camino al muelle sin dirigir una palabra. Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, no habían dormido mucho. Amber y Rhonda dormitaban mientras que Helga recordaba la conversación de su padre horas antes.

FLASBACK

Sonreía sínicamente mientras que miraba como fiera a su padre. Lo conocía y Bob era tan insistente en marcar su territorio que lo creía capas de cualquier cosa sino hacia lo que le pedía.

-¿Acaso quieres que nos asesinen a ambos? ¡No, espera! ¡Ya se! ¡Lo que quieres es un suicidio colectivo en la familia Pataki!-Dijo sarcásticamente mientras clavaba aún más su mirada en él.

-Piénsalo bien jovencita, alguna vez pensé en ti y en tu futuro…

-¡Ah, claro! Alguna vez…

-Deja de ser tan estúpida, no quiero que termines en prisión ensuciando el nombre de los Patakis mientras sales en todos los noticieros.

-¿Así de fácil eh? Haber…-Dijo mientras alzaba las manos y fingía no entender -¿Por qué no vas con Olga y le dices que deje su trabajo? ¡Ya se! ¡Mejor ve a buscar a Miriam y dile que deje a Frank, así la maldición terminara con eso y todos seremos felices por siempre!

-¡Basta de estupideces Helga!

-¡Es lo mismo que yo digo papa! ¡Basta de estupideces!

-¡Has lo que te digo hija! ¡Es lo mejor por tu bienestar!

-¿Mi bienestar papa?-Bufo -¡¿Desde cuándo piensas en mi bienestar?! ¿No has pensado en las personas que resultarían dañadas por esto?

-¡Hacen más daño ellos con sus porquerías en el mercado!

-¿Y tú no haces lo mismo?

-Es diferente, yo lo hice para saber de ustedes y lo que ese patán les ofrecía.

-Escucha Bob… será un patán las veces que quieras, pero no hare lo que me pides, es mi familia lo quiera o no.

-¿Y yo no soy tu familia? ¿Acaso deje de serlo cuando me divorcie de tu madre?

-No Bob, no dejaste de ser mi familia. Pero… pero entregar a Frank a la DEA es demasiado, Bob… él no me ha hecho daño, si estoy en esto es porque yo misma quise entrar. Además… si lo hago muchas personas irían a prisión por el simple hecho de saber de esto… entre ellas yo.

-Eso se puede arreglar, tengo muchos amigos en la DEA que pueden minimizar tu sentencia si cooperas o inclusive salir libre.

-¿Desde cuando trabajas en la DEA papa?-Arqueo una ceja y se acercó más a él.

-Eso no importa, lo que destaca aquí es que ya tienen a Frank en la mira hija…

-Porque tú los has ayudado a encontrarlo, pero yo jamás pondría su cabeza en bandeja de plata Bob…

-¿Por qué actúas así? ¡Él ni siquiera es tu padre!

-¡No Bob, no lo es y jamás lo será! Ese derecho se te otorga a ti, para bien o para mal, eres mi padre. ¿No has pensado acaso en Aimeé? ¡La ley puede mandarla a un orfanato! ¡Prácticamente toda la familia iría a prisión!

-Esa bastarda no es asunto mío- Dijo bajando la mirada.

Los ojos de Helga se llenaron aún más de ira al escuchar a su padre llamar así a su hermana-¡Escúchame bien Bob Pataki, esa niña es mi hermana y jamás en mi presencia la llamaras así!

-¡Esa mocosa no es una Pataki!

-Ella es mi hermana, lleva mi sangre y eso me basta y me sobra. ¡La defenderé siempre, tenga que pasar por sobre quien tenga que pasar!

-¿Eso llegara a incluir a tu propio padre? ¿Serias capas?

-¿No lo dije claro? Pasare por sobre quien tenga que pasar.

-¡Ellos no son tu familia maldita sea!

-Te equivocas Bob, ellos son tan familia mía como lo eres tú. La diferencia aquí, es que no se si yo quiero seguir siendo parte de ti –Bufo mientras salía corriendo del viejo parque, estaba molesta y muy aturdida, no podía llegar así a la casa de huéspedes, sería muy alarmante, tomo su teléfono celular y comenzó a llamar a sus amigas.

FIN FLASBACK

-Despierten bellas durmientes. Ya llegamos-Bajo de la lancha de un brinco mientras el motor terminaba por apagarse.

-¿Eh? Ammm… ¿Iremos a la casa de Phoebe?

-Supongo Amber, muero por darme un baño –Dijo Rhonda mientras quitaba de sus brazos pequeñas algas –Odio las entregas de este tipo. Recuerdo la última entrega que hice en Europa, nada mejor que viajar en un jet privado.

-Oye Gerli, mañana es el último día de la feria… supongo que tendrás mucho trabajo –Comenzó la charla esperando mejorar el humor de su hermana.

-Te equivocas Amber, el trabajo ha terminado. Mañana solo se repartirán la mayoría de las compras, los clientes se han acabado.

-Ya veo… ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta princesa barata?

-Por la charla con tu padre esta tarde y antes de que digas que no me meta, solo quiero que sepas que te apoyo en todo y aunque no llevemos la misma sangre, te quiero como si fueras mi hermana.

Helga sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, observo a Amber que le sonreía con esa estúpida cara bonita. Eran su familia, se habían convertido en ello desde el comienzo y aunque fuera fría e insensible con ella y Rhonda, ellas siempre estaban ahí para animarla y apoyarla en lo que se presentara. Sin pensar se acercó a Amber y la rodeo fuertemente con sus brazos mientras que su hermana sorprendida por esa acción, hacia lo mismo con ella.

-¿Y a qué se debe tanto afecto?-Pregunto curiosa Rhonda, a lo cual Helga solo la jalo con su mano y así se abrazaron fuertemente las tres. –Agradezco este gesto tan adorable… ¿Pero no creen que apestamos lo suficiente como para seguir regando el olor?

-La princesa tiene razón, ustedes apestan y me están ensuciando.

-¿Disculpa Helga? ¡Tú apestas más que nosotras!

-Sueña princesa, mejor cállate y vamos a la casa de Phoebe.

-Aun no entiendo por qué conseguiste bicicletas Gerli-Dijo mientras la sacaba de la parte trasera de un contenedor de basura.

-No seas tonta Amber. Es mejor así, me dolería ensuciar mi carísimo auto.

-¡Oh por cierto! Helga, Arnold fue a ver a Phoebe.

-¿Qué has dicho?-Se detuvo frente a la castaña.

-Que fue a ver a Phoebe y a lo que ella me conto, el hará lo imposible por descubrirte. Esta seguro que Cloe y Helga son la misma persona.

-Eso te traerá problemas Helga. Creo que lo mejor sería que fueras honesta con él.

-¡Eso jamás pasara! Arnold no puede saber que estoy aquí.

-Escucha Helga, entiendo que estés asustada por lo que pueda pasar, pero si no haces algo al respecto el podrá meterse en grandes problemas.

-Rhonda tiene razón, si ella tuvo el valor de buscar a su chico tu porque no.

Los ojos de Helga se abrieron drásticamente mientras que Rhonda golpeaba a Amber con el codo-¿Qué Rhonda qué?-Grito fulminándola con la mirada.

-¡Te juro en verdad te juro que estaba a punto de decírtelo!

-¿A quién has visto Rhonda? ¡Era una orden que nadie sabría nuestras identidades en Hillwood!-Grito furiosa.

-Lo sé pero…

-¿A quién le has dicho?

-Eso no importa…

-¡Maldita sea dímelo!

-¡A Curly!

-¿A ese adefesio?-Quedo boquiabierta al escuchar la reacción de su amiga –No me digas que él y tu…

-¡Y tenemos una ganadora! –Grito Amber en tono de burla.

-¿Por eso el sofá de Phoebe no está en casa? –Helga estaba furiosa pero al ver la cara de Rhonda totalmente roja y sus gestos sumisos no pudo resistir las ganas de reír a toda voz.

-¡No le veo la gracia! ¡Ya deja de reírte!-Grito furiosa Rhonda, el reírse de ella era uno de sus puntos débiles.

-Jajajaja ¡Es que de verdad! ¡De verdad no puedo creerlo!

-¿Qué es tan difícil de creer?-Rhonda arqueo una ceja.

-¡Tu! ¡Tú la chica más deseada en Sevilla, la más guapa, la socialité de toda España! ¿Metiéndose con Thadeus? ¡Un chico contrario a todas tus especificaciones de un ideal de hombre! Cariño, eso más que ponerme furiosa me da risa…

-¡No veo por qué! ¡Tengo la libertad de hacer lo que quiera!

-Claro que la tienes cariño-Dijo pasando su brazo por el cuello de la pelinegra- Es solo que… si el cartel se entera de que estamos aquí, tus amoríos con el harían una tumba más en el panteón, ahora vámonos que es tarde.

El comentario acido de Helga dejo pensativa a Rhonda, ella no había pensado en ningún momento los problemas que le podría traer a Curly, había sido muy egoísta al querer satisfacerse ella misma y no preocuparse por él, su conciencia no la dejara en paz hasta que pudiera aclarar todo con él y entendiera el por qué deben estar lejos. El problema aquí es que ya había aceptado ir al baile de graduación con él. Su corazón se entristeció y miro nuevamente a Helga, quizás ahora creía entender el por qué no había sido sincera con Arnold.

* * *

Su cuerpo estaba impaciente, como rara vez en esas noches. Acostado en su cama miraba el techo de cristal, el reloj marcaba las cuatro en punto de la madrugada, sus dedos se movían de manera consecutiva mientras que su boca estaba sedienta, sus dientes rechinaban y cambiaba de posición en la cama cada treinta segundos. "Ella no había llegado tampoco a dormir hoy", ese pensamiento lo alborotaba por completo. Sabía que estaba mal lo que quería hacer, antes que nada, ante su persona era un acto desquiciado, eso lo haría una persona que no estuviera en estado de sobriedad. Cerró sus ojos y se visualizó en su acción. Estaba mal, ¿Por qué pensaba así? Jamás había hecho algo parecido. Pero estaba decidido.

Se paró en un santiamén y se puso unos viejos pantalones cafés y una camisa sin mangas negra, jalo para si los viejos tenis de práctica y salió por la escalera de incendios. Era la última oportunidad que tenía para saber si Cloe y Helga eran la misma persona y que mejor para describirlo que ir a la casa de Phoebe.

El aire no era tan frio, al menos agradecía no estar en época decembrinas que era cuando más infernal se volvía el caminar. Al inicio había comenzado a correr, sabía que entre más corriera más rápido llegaría, al estar cerca de dos o tres cuadras decidió ir a paso apresurado, se escondía en los callejones y caminaba con precaución, como si tuviera miedo de ser atrapado.

-Debo estar completamente estúpido para hacer esto-Dijo para sí mientras se asomaba por una de las ventanas de la oriental –Alguna debe de estar abierta…-Sus dedos levantaban delicadamente cada ventana que pudiera estar a su alcance, para su buena fortuna la ventana de la cocina estaba semi cerrada, la abrió y suspiro antes de poder entrar por ella.

Toda la casa era silencio y gran oscuridad, sabía que Phoebe era una chica muy ordenada, así que le despreocupada el poder pisar algo. Avanzo con pisadas de gato y cuando se encontraba por salir de la cocina pudo oír los pasos desde el segundo piso que se dirigían a la planta baja, los pasos en los escalones, las risas, las voces conjuntas…su corazón se aceleró y sintió miedo por ser descubierto, quizás podrían tratarse de la oriental y Cloe, quizás ella se quedó a dormir ahí y todo había sido producto de su mente. Rápidamente a tientas logro meterse debajo del lavadero, conocía de antemano que pocas personas ocupaban ese lugar para la despensa o los utensilios de cocina. Se ocultó sin hacer ruido y sin imaginar lo que estaba a punto de descubrir.

-¡Nada mejor después de un baño caliente que un buen emparedado!

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo princesita, quiero comer algo que no tenga que ver con pescado.

"Esa voz es muy peculiar", había comenzado a entumirse ya que el espacio era muy reducido.

-¿Amber no bajara a comer algo?-Dijo Rhonda mientras sacaba pan, carne, aderezos y verduras.

-Dijo que no tenía hambre, debe de estar lamiéndose la piel, con eso de que ama el pescado –Rio -¿Qué harás con eso?

-Mini sándwiches, tendrás el privilegio de probar las delicias que prepararan estas manos.

-Si tú lo dices –Rodo los ojos mientras sacaba un poco de jugo- Solo apresúrate, muero de hambre.

-No puedo creer que comas demasiado y no subas de peso, en verdad te envidio Helga.

Su respiración se cortó, el olor a tubería le calaba pero por unos segundo ignoro el haberlo olido, su boca se abrió por reflejo mientras que su cerebro procesaba lo que había escuchado, ¡"Helga, Helga, Helga, Helga…" sonrió dentro de sí, todo coincidía! ¡Ahora sabía que no estaba loco! ¡Todo tenía sentido! ¡Por fin la había encontrado!

-Supongo que alguna ventaja debía de tener. Rhonda… con respecto al comentario de Curly…

"¿Rhonda? ¿Rhonda Wellington?", su perfeccionista ex compañera de primaria estaba con Helga… eso hacia aún más positiva su respuesta. Si ella había huido de aquí con ella, era lógico que regresaran juntas.

-No te esfuerces en pedirme disculpas.

-Eso es demasiado, solo iba a explicarlo desde otras perspectiva-Dijo mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

-Tienes todo el hocico lleno de razón Pataki y mira que te hablo con amor.

-Yo también te amo-Tomo uno de los primeros sándwiches y comenzó a comer –Pero no olvides en que mundo estamos, es suficiente con que nuestra familia nos haya condenado como para condenar a más personas.

"¿Condenar? ¿Sería por esa razón que Helga se había ocultado en la personalidad de Cloe?"

-Lo entiendo, sería una estúpida si no lo sé. Pero… en ocasiones quisiera tener una vida normal, sin preocuparme si despertare al día siguiente y poder dormir tranquila sin tener un arma debajo de mi almohada o en mi bolsa –Observo a Helga con resignación y tristeza mientras comenzaba a comer. –Helga… ¿Qué fue lo que hablaste con Bob esta tarde?

"Es un hecho, es mi Helga. Si hablan de Bob, debe ser Bob Pataki, seria mucha coincidencia. Dios por favor, necesito salir, pero… ¿Y si corro peligro? No, no… ella jamás me lastimaría"

Helga trago el bocado que tenía en la boca y tomo un poco de jugo. Con la cabeza abajo jugo unos segundos con el tenedor mientras que la pelinegra la observaba alarmante.

-Entiendo si no quieres hablar de eso…

-Por favor, no vayas a decirle a Amber, ella… tu tomaras esto con más seriedad que ella.

Rhonda inclino su rostro y la observo aún más intrigada –Mi padre, Bob… el, él tiene años trabajando para la DEA.

-¿Qué?...

-Me ofreció el no ir a prisión si le entregaba las cabezas de los Dimont, la de Fouch, a Rex Smythe-Higgins, los Redmond y a los Wellington…

"¿El padre de Helga trabajando para la DEA? Eso es demasiado. Necesito salir de aquí, necesito verla…"

El rostro de Rhonda quedo estupefacto ante tal declaración, si el padre de Helga ofrecía eso era porque tenía demasiada información de sus negocios e inclusive de las transacciones dentro y fuera del país. Cualquier movimiento en falso podría ser la perdición para todos. Prácticamente se sentía con la soga al cuello. Esto no podía estar pasando.

-Le dije inmediatamente que no. El hacer eso sería traicionar a mi familia y no me daré jamás el lujo de hacer eso. Aun así tendré que informarle a Frank de lo sucedido y quizás tengamos que dejar la venta por un tiempo, al menos hasta que la DEA deje de pisarnos los talones.

-Helga… todo lo que me has dicho es muy grave. Eso da lugar a una nueva huida aún más lejos de aquí, si en Sevilla no estamos seguros nos iremos a un más a la perdición.

-Lo sé –Bufo –Lo que es aún más grave es que no sé qué proceda por parte de Bob. Cuento con tu discreción para que Amber no se entere… ella suele ser más impulsiva que nosotras y no quiero que caiga de su nube de fantasía.

-No tienes por qué pedirlo.

-Gracias.

-Entonces, dada la situación… ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-Inmediatamente, tengo pendientes aquí pero… primero esta nuestro bienestar.

"¿Irse? No, no, no… Helga tú no puedes irte, necesitamos hablar muchas cosas. ¡Maldición necesito salir de aquí!", la incómoda posición hacia que sus piernas comenzaran a dormirse. Le dolían las muñecas y ese olor cada vez era más nauseabundo.

-Este tema me ha mareado un poco… necesito descansar. ¿Vienes?

"Si, si Rhonda, ve a dormir… solo necesito hablar con Helga. Por favor que Helga se quede, necesito verla y ella debe saber que estoy aquí"

-Te alcanzo en un momento princesa -Dijo mientras guardaba el jugo en el refrigerador y ponía los platos en el lavadero.

-Descansa… y Helga…-La miro fijamente –Gracias por no traicionarnos –Sonrió tímidamente y la rubia le regreso una sonrisa sincera. Rhonda comenzó a subir los escalones mientras que Helga lavaba algunos platos.

Ella también necesitaba descansar, físicamente su cuerpo deseaba estar en cama, sin tacones, ni agitaciones, ni ropa pegada, lo único que deseaba era llevar ropa sencilla y dormir hasta tarde. ¡Mentalmente esa jaqueca la estaba volviendo loca! No era fácil ser la cabeza de todos los negocios, ella no debería de estar haciendo eso. Era la edad para divertirse, para disfrutar, para salir con amigas, desvelarse, comer sin importar las calorías y dormir hasta tarde en cama de diferentes chicos. Aunque ella se conformaría solo con uno.

Sintió un golpe bajo sus rodillas y noto que lentamente se habría la pequeña puerta, grito e inmediatamente sin saber de quien se trataba se alejó mientras que buscaba con desesperación algo con que defenderse, su arma se encontraba arriba y podría ser un encuentro fatal, estaba dispuesta a dar el primer golpe sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¡Espera, espera! ¡No me vallas a disparar!-Dijo el rubio mientras salía a gatas del pequeño espacio.

Y fue entonces el inicio de aquel encuentro de dos seres enamorados, bajo rayos dorados mil del astro sin vida, sus miradas dibujaron sombras en el confín del espacio, imaginando besos eternos, caricias, desvelándose en placeres sumisos, cuerpos juntándose en delicias extremas. Ambas mentes se preguntaban si su amor es de verdad. ¿Se quieren en serio? ¿Por qué están tan seguros? ¿Tienen alguna duda? Si, si la tienen, ¿Pero por qué? ¿Cuál es el motivo? Ambos tenían en cuenta que el nacimiento del amor es un fenómeno maravilloso, extraordinario, único. Su fuerza desborda la capacidad de su pequeñito corazón, aunque el corazón humano puede llegar tan lejos como el amor exija. Pero ya que se compromete toda la persona, el amor ha de ser serio, auténtico, dejando a un lado las imitaciones y las baratijas. En el amor se da un cruce de miradas que penetran hasta el fondo, y van forzando suavemente a los enamorados para empezar a mirar juntos hacia el mismo objetivo. Ellos no eran una pareja de enamorados, pero si lo estaban experimentando. Sabían lo bonito que es el fenómeno. Pero ahora de lo que se trataba su inesperado encuentro es de darle contenido a esa energía llamada amor.

Y es que cuando se está enamorado no se puede ocultar la felicidad, que se desborda por cada poro de la piel y se siente un orgullo de saber que somos dueños de un cariño y un sentimiento llamado amor, amor, amor. En ese momento Helga G. Pataki desbordo a flor de piel la verdad que tanto temía. Se había enamorado nuevamente de aquel rubio como lo hacen las mujeres inteligentes… como una completa idiota.

-¿Arnold? –Susurro mientras que su boca temblaba y su mano dejaba caer un cuchillo que había tomado de la cocina.

-¡Helga!-Sonrio para ella con esa sonrisa única de él, estaba feliz, estaba realmente feliz, ella podía notarlo en la expresión de su rostro. El había de su existencia, sabia de ella como quien era, no había mascaras ni maquillaje ni raros acentos, ella estaba ahí para el mientras sonreía estúpidamente dentro y fuera de su ser.

Pero su sonrisa de desvanecio cuando sus ojos miraron caer al rubio en una especie de desmayo frente a ella. Apenas y pudo sostenerlo, era demasiado pesado para ella, la estatura, los musculos… apenas y logro colocarlo en el suelo con suavidad.

-¡¿Por qué lo golpeaste?!-Interrogo dirigiéndose hacia la figura que tenia enfrente.

-¡Helga tu gritaste y yo crei que alguien quería hacerte daño!

-¿Qué rayos paso aqui? ¡¿Con que lo has golpeado Amber?!-Grito Rhonda mientras tomaba el pulso de Arnold el cual yacía en el suelo.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Arnold?... ¿Qué hace el aquí?

-Lo mismo nos preguntamos Phoebe. ¿Con que lo has golpeado? –Se dirigió a Amber que se encontraba estupefacta de pie. Observo que levanto su mano izquierda y pudo ver el objeto que tenía en ella. -¿Un trofeo?

-¿Lo golpeaste con mi trofeo de ciencias? ¡Amber eso ese de metal!-Phoebe se llevó las manos al rostro.

-De acuerdo vamos a calmarnos todas aquí… vamos a pensar y veremos que hacer… Helga, ¿Qué hacía Arnold aquí? ¿Lo esperabas?

-No seas estúpida princesa, claro que no. Yo, yo estaba lavando unos platos cuando salió de repente por la puerta de abajo y creí que sería algún espía o algo… luego, salió el y me vio… me reconoció enseguida…-Melancólicamente recordó lo sucedido hace unos instantes pero sabía que no era momento de melancolías –Debemos de hacer algo…

-Quizás entro por esta ventana… suelo dejarla abierta para que refresque un poco.

-Rhonda, no podemos dejar que nos vea.

-¡Ya nos vio estúpida, nos escuchó y hasta Amber lo golpeo! ¡No creo que esto le parezca un sueño!

-¡Eso es!-Sonrió y se paró inmediatamente.

-¿Qué harás Gerli?

-Necesito su ayuda, pero rápido, antes de que Arnold despierte.

* * *

La luz brillante entraba por todo el techo, la cabeza le daba vueltas y tenia punzadas al por mayor. Miro alrededor de él y alcanzo una de las tantas latas de cerveza que estaban a su alrededor, una revista de modelos y algunas botanas tiradas en medio piso, noto que llevaba puesto unos pantalones de lycra y su cabello estaba trenzado. ¿Qué había pasado anoche? Se sentó y apenas pudo recordar en donde había estado -¡Helga!-Dijo mientras intentaba pararse. Su habitación era un asco.

-¡Buenos días hijo! ¡Valla, valla… sí que tuviste fiesta anoche!

-¿Fiesta? ¿De qué hablas papá?

-¡Buena broma!-Dijo mientras le daba una palmaba en la espalda -¿Ahora me dirás que no recuerdas nada?

-¿Nada de qué?-Pregunto confundido.

-Estas muy raro… ¿Bebiste mucho?

-¿Beber? Haber papa explícame por favor…

-Hablo de la despedida de Cloe anoche. Tu mama está un poco enfadada porque no le avisaste de la fiesta.

-¿Fiesta?

-Fue extraño y muy loco. Era muy tarde hijo, de repente tocaron la puerta y venias con Cloe, su hermano, tu amiga oriental y otras amigas de intercambio. Muy guapas galán…-Le guiño un ojo.

-Papa, juro que no sé de qué me estás hablando.

Miles lo miro confundido y toco su frente -Hijo, creo que deberías seguir durmiendo… tanta emoción te dejo aturdido.

-¿Qué hora es?-Dijo buscando su reloj de pared -¿Las cuatro de la tarde?

-La próxima vez que hagas una fiesta por favor avísanos antes. Naya está muy molesta por que no la invitaste. Por cierto tu madre y yo saldremos, hay estofado en el horno –Sin decir más salió de la habitación de su hijo dejándolo aún más confundido.

Turbado busco alguna pista de anoche y se sorprendió al ver su cuerpo lleno de dedicatorias y dibujos con marcador.

-¡Qué demonios! ¿Marcas de labial? ¿Por siempre España? ¿Yo amo las corridas de toros?-Giro más y siguió leyendo -¡Viva la paz! ¿Sexo internacional desenfrenado? ¿Viva el Che?-Se pasó la mano por el cabello y entre la basura, globos, serpentina, sostenes y algunas botellas encontró una foto de lo que parecía la noche anterior. En ella salía Arnold con un tipo que jamás había visto, abrazado de Cloe y Phoebe y dos chicas más, una pelirroja y otra rubia… esas personas jamás las había visto ni las recordaba de algún lugar.

Pero, ¿Todo fue un sueño? Él había estado en la casa de Phoebe, vio a Helga con Rhonda y después no recordaba más… tenía una cruda horrible. Su boca estaba seca, pero aún más seca estaba su memoria. De su puerta colgaba una enorme bandera desconocida para el que decía lo siguiente: "FIESTA DE ESTUDIANTES DE INTERCAMBIO". ¿Fiesta? ¿Intercambio? ¿Qué rayos había pasado anoche? Decidió tomar un baño y regresar nuevamente al lugar que le daría tantas respuestas. A la casa de Phoebe.

* * *

Tardecito pero seguro! Otro capitulo que al final me dio risa! No habia tenido mucho tiempo de escribir ya que se me vinieron los planes de mi titulacion y anduve de arriba a abajo, y tambien se organizo un evento de animales disfrazados por motivo de aniversario de una asociacion animal, asi que estuve trabajando duro en el disfraz de mi ganzo xD si, lo se... tengo un zoologico pero llevare esta vez a mi ganzo.

**Arabrab83** Y que Arnold se da cuenta de que Helga y Cloe sn la misma persona! Espero haya sido el encuentro original a lo que se imaginaron, aunque la manera de como se veran despues sera emocionante, un beso y gracias x seguir leyendo!

**letifiesta** si este capi te gusto, veras que fue lo q paso en el siguiente! tremendo susto se llevo Helga al ver a Arnold ahi en la cocina, aunque creo que al pobre le sorprendio mas el golpe de Amber... esa Amber es una loquilla jajajajaja gracias x seguir leyendo, un beso!

**hel201** pues mira lo que paso mujer! Amber se desconto a Arnold! jajajaja moria de risa al imaginarm la cara de susto de las chicas, no te pierdas el siguiente capitulo, descubriras que paso y quienes estaban ahi, besos!

**Teshat** muchas gracias x tu comentario, sabes? m emociona que este fic cause esas sensaciones, xq esa es la magia de leer, el provocar emocion, alegria, tristeza... eso justamente es lo q io kiero en mis lectores y gracias a ti pude darme cuenta d q voy bien, spero te guste este capi y en el siguiente descubriras muchas cosas, imagino las dudas q debes d tener, ya que hay personajes q esconden doble personalidad, gracias x leer, un beso!

**Gpetit** muchisimas gracias x darme el honor d comentar mi historia, mi forma d narrar creo yo es normal, no m gusta acentuar tanto en los detalles xq luego puede tornarse aburrida, aveces siento q deberia ir mas al grano pero x la narrativa y la trama debo dejar que llegue su momento, debo enfocar la union de los momentos y ver que suene coherente, a mi me ha pasado lo mismo q a ti, he pasado noches desvelandom y encerrada en mi cuarto solo x leer y ver q sigue, gracias de antemano x leer mi fic, x escribirme (y no me aburriste xD eh!) y darme a saber tu importante opinion, me da mucho escribir para gente q le agrade mi lectura, un beso!

Gracias x sus comentarios y recuerda que espero con alegria tu opinion de mejora, besos!


	26. CAPITULO 26- ¿QUE PASO AYER?

**CAPITULO 25.- ¿QUE PASO AYER?**

Desde que sus ojos la habían visto, habían quedado maravillados ante tanta belleza sumisa. Era obvio que habia estado con algunas mujeres años atrás, rubias, morenas, amigas, compañeras de fiesta, alguna que otra cliente, pero solo eran diversiones pasajeras que para él no tenían ninguna importancia. Habia estado buscando en cada cuerpo deliciosamente bonito, la chica que fuera dueña totalmente de él, de pies a cabeza, más que por dinero, se enamorara de su personalidad. El jamás habia experimentado el amor, no al menos como en la noche anterior, en donde no fue necesario hacer absolutamente nada para quedar estupefacto ante la presencia de aquella chica. Nunca imagino que a sus veintidós años, una adolescente le robaría el corazón.

FLASBACK

El sonido de su celular lo había hecho despertar de muy mal humor. Estaba muy cansado, aun con la pesadez de sus parpados entre abiertos, pudo tomar el celular y contestar.

-¿Bueno?

-¿Godoy?

Esa voz le habia causado dolor de cabeza desde el primer instante. –Yo mero mamita, ¿Qué desea? ¿No cree que es tarde como pa andar planeando venganzas de niñas?

-Déjate de idioteces -Dijo molesta –Te necesito más que nunca.

Paso su mano por la frente y se rasco la cabeza-Pues dirá en que soy bueno mamita.

-Necesito que vengas a la casa en donde me estoy quedando a dormir, trae algunas botellas de vino, tequila… ¡Que se yo! Algunos globos, cerveza, serpentina, bolsas de frituras, confeti, gorros…

Godoy cerro los ojos mientras tocaba su barbilla -¡Haber mamita! No soy ningún estúpido, vine aquí a cuidarla, no a organizar sus fiestas de té.

-¡No es ninguna fiesta zopenco! ¡Te necesito ahora, así que ven lo más pronto posible!

-Mire parcera… -Dijo un poco molesto.

-¡Te pagare lo doble que Frank si vienes ya!-Dicho esto colgó el teléfono y una sonrisa de se dibujó en el rostro de Godoy.

-Pues que empiece la fiesta mamita –Se vistió rápidamente, tomo su arma, una navaja y salió del pequeño cuarto.

* * *

En la sala de la casa se encontraban reunidas las chicas, eran más que un manojo de nervios. Tenían todo planeado, no habia lugar para errores.

-Gerli… ¿Qué pasa si se da cuenta?

-Cállate tonta, eso no pasara-Dijo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosa…-Godoy no debe tardar en llegar.

-¿Quién es ese tal Godoy? –Pregunto Rhonda mientras sostenía la cabeza de Arnold en sus piernas y trenzaba su cabello.

-Es el tipo que Frank mando para cuidarnos. Es un estúpido colombiano que le vente droga a Frank.

-¿Colombiano? ¿Y es guapo?

-Amber por favor, no es el momento. –Rhonda la miro enfadada –Aunque para ser sincera, el año pasado salí con uno que trabajaba con papa solo por su apodo.

-No me digas que… ¡Estuviste con Jhonny! –Rhonda le sonrió enormemente –Creí que era gay…

-Para nada tonta… ¿Por qué crees tú que le dicen el burro?

-¡Lo encontré Helga!-Dijo Phoebe mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras con una enorme manta –Sabia que para alguna otra ocasión lo iba a necesitar- Mostro a sus compañeras la enorme bandera y la leyenda que tenia –Fue de la última vez que fui a Londres.

-"FIESTA DE ESTUDIANTES DE INTERCAMBIO"… Perfecto Phoebe, esto nos ayudara aún más.

-Helga… ¿No crees que a su familia podría parecerle sospechoso todo esto? Es decir… -Acomodo sus gafas –Es tarde y Arnold no suele ser así…. Tan atrabancado.

-¡Phoebe no tengo otra idea mejor! ¡Créeme que jamás imagine que ese estúpido cabeza de balón estaría escondido en la cocina! –Suspiro mientras se apretaba la cabeza con las manos y caminaba en círculos.

-Tranquilízate muñeca, lo peor en esta situación seria que Arnold despertara antes de todo –Miro la cara del rubio y sostuvo un pedazo de carne congelada en el enorme chichón que se le habia hecho. –Aunque dudo que con el golpe que Amber le dio despierte consiente para mañana…

Helga lo miro y se acercó a acariciar su rostro… -¿Estas segura de que se encuentra bien?-Interrogo mirando preocupada a la oriental.

-Si Helga, solo está inconsciente por el golpe. Para mañana quizás le dolerá un poco, pero estará bien –Sonrio, el timbre sono llamando la atención de todas en la sala. –Yo abriré, debe ser tu amigo Helga –Abrió la puerta e imagino durante unos instantes que la persona que tenía en frente de ella podría haberla encontrado en sus sueños. Se sonrojo al observar a aquel hombre tan guapo y sexi que estaba frente a ella. Sus ojos verdes, la sonrisa en esos sensuales labios, el brillo de su mirada… estaba perpleja, parada en la puerta como idiota mientras lo observaba.

-¡Ya era hora de que llegaras zopenco!-Expreso Helga mientras sacaba a Phoebe de su trance. -¿Has traído lo que te pedi?

Godoy tardó en reaccionar, el ver a esa oriental frente a él hizo que su corazón saltara de emoción. Era una chica muy diferente a todas las que habia conocido físicamente, ella tenía ese aire de delicadeza, su piel blanca hacían buen contraste con su cabello completamente negro e inclusive sus ojos rasgados le parecían peculiarmente divertidos.

-¿Godoy?-Helga arqueo una ceja.

-Eh… si… -Dijo mirando a Helga- Eh tratado de traer todo lo que usted me pidió. Está en el carro. ¿Ahora me puede decir por qué tanto alboroto?

-Cállate y pasa-Lo arrastro hacia la sala –Chicas, él es Sánchez Godoy, es primo de Titán y es el estúpido guardaespaldas que Frank nos mandó.

Amber y Rhonda se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver semejante bombón frente a ellas. Sus miradas coquetas no pudieron ser disimuladas y captadas por el chico. Quien solo sonrió y saludo con una sonrisa.

-Ella es Amber, Rhonda, Phoebe y este chico moribundo es la razón del por qué estás aquí.

-Bueno pues mamitas ustedes pueden comenzar contándome que es lo que planean. Yo solo estoy a su disposición. ¿Quieren que enterremos el cuerpo o lo lanzamos al mar?

El haber hablado con ese acentico característico de Colombia, las habia vuelto aún más vulnerables hacia él. Por otro lado, mientras que sentía la mirada de Amber y Rhonda comiéndoselo por donde lo vieran, el solo miraba interrogante a la oriental, quien en su afán de zafarse por él, termino sonriéndole tímidamente.

-¡No está muerto zopenco! Esta inconsciente… Iremos a la casa de Arnold, subiremos hacia su habitación, haremos un pequeño desastre y fingiremos tener una fiesta de despedida y así le haremos creer que lo que paso hoy fue solo un sueño.

-Lo que quiere decir parcera, ¿Es que este pelado las descubrió?

-Este pelado, es el amor de mi vida, ¿De acuerdo? Y si, nos descubrió a pesar de los disfraces… pero antes de que pudiéramos hablar Amber lo golpeo y he aquí. -Señalo en cuerpo de Arnold.

-Bueno pues que esperamos, deberíamos de darnos prisa antes de que amanezca –Dijo tomando a Arnold entre los hombros mientras se dirigía al auto.

Una vez disfrazadas las chicas, subieron al auto de Godoy y se dirigieron hacia la casa de huéspedes. Helga era el copiloto, ya que Godoy no conocía los atajos de la rubia. Amber, Rhonda y Phoebe iban en la parte trasera cargando a Arnold sobre sus piernas. Por más que trataba de concentrarse en lo que la rubia le decía, sus ojos no dejaban de mirar divertido por el retrovisor a la oriental, quien acariciaba con cariño el rostro de su amigo. Estaba preocupada por los problemas que podían venir más adelante, conocía a Arnold y sabía que no la dejaría en paz hasta que le asegurara que todo lo que recordaba, habia sido realidad.

-¿Y si subimos por la escalera de incendios?-Interrogo Helga mientras salía del auto y observaba la casa.

-¿Esta loca? Ese parcero pesa aunque no lo crea. Sería muy difícil.

-Supongo que entraremos por la puerta… pero… ¿No será sospechoso que Arnold no hable?-Rhonda miro a Helga confundida.

-Diremos que nos fuimos de borrachera. Eso sería más creíble Gerli.

-Amber tiene razón. Una borrachera seria de lo más normal.

-Bueno, y a todo esto… ¿Arnold trae llaves o piensan tocar?

Todos miraron a Phoebe y procesaron las palabras de la chica. Tenían razón… ¿Cómo entrarían?

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!

-¿Eres tu Eleonor?

Helga callo inmediatamente mientras observaba a Puki abrir la puerta, llevaba su viejo traje de cuerpo entero de gata negra. Godoy miro divertido la vestimenta de la abuela.

-Puki yo…. Nosotros… es que Arnold….

Puki alzo una ceja mientras veía a Rhonda, Phoebe y Amber cargando a Arnold entre sus hombros –El pequeño general fue a buscar respuestas en un momento equivocado.

-Puki lamento todo esto, él estuvo a punto de descubrirme y accidentalmente lo golpeamos… por favor, sácame de esta, solo déjame subirlo a su habitación y fingir que todo fue un sueño.

Puki se rasco la barbilla… conocía a Helga y sabía que ella podría hacerle de todo a Arnold, menos daño… no era una chica mala, solo algo desorientada en su persona, pero le bastaba saber que quería a su nieto.

-Entra con tus amigos Eleonor, solo no emociones mucho al rubio –Le guiño un ojo y dio paso para que las chicas entraran.

Godoy, Helga y Puki cargaban a Arnold con dificultad, el chico era alto y no resultaba fácil cargarlo. Las chicas llevaban entre sus brazos las bolsas con frituras, cerveza, globos… Amber y Rhonda lidiaban con las pesadas bolsas mientras trataban que las pelucas no se movieran del lugar.

-¿El pequeño Kimba dejo de ser un pequeño?

-Tiene razón abuela, este parcero pesa más que los costales de…

-¡De papas!-Interrumpió Helga- Es que Godoy tiene una granja. ¿Verdad?-Helga lo fulmino con los ojos dándole a entender que no dijera nada.

-Eh, si… si… de papas…

-¿Qué es todo ese alboroto mama?-Pregunto Miles mientras se frotaba los ojos al bajar las escaleras.

Todos se quedaron helados al ver al padre de Arnold ahí. No era de extrañarse, era su casa, pero su presencia los hacia estar más nerviosos.

-Señor Miles… vera… yo… vosotros…

-Hemos venido para seguir con la fiesta de despedida de Cloe –Interrumpió Phoebe a Helga –Sé que es un poco tarde, pero fuimos a un bar y Arnold se mareo un poco, es por eso que decidimos traerlo a casa.

-¿Fiesta de despedida? No recuerdo que Arnold me comentara de algo así.

-Es que fue de imprevisto tío, mi vuelo sale al amanecer- Helga Sonrio llevando aun el peso de Arnold.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte soldado, yo estuve con ellos y no ha pasado nada que sea incorrecto…

-¿Estas segura mama?...

-Por supuesto, ahora danos lugar de continuar la fiesta en el cuarto del pequeño.

-No sé si Stella este de acuerdo con ello mama.

-Son jóvenes –Dijo sonriendo- ¿Acaso ya olvidaste las noches en que no parabas de bailar?-Le guiño un ojo e hizo que se sonrojara –Además el hermano de Cloe está aquí y sus amigas de Francia también –Miles observo extrañado a Godoy, Amber y Rhonda…

-De acuerdo, suban… solo no hagan mucho escándalo.

Las chicas agradecieron y subieron hasta la habitación de Arnold. Lo pusieron sobre su cama, haciendo que al caer justamente lo hiciera sobre Helga. Esta se sonrojo al tenerlo cerca y giro sobre el hasta dejarlo en cama.

-¿Y cuál es el plan ahora parcera?

-Debemos de hacer parecer que hubo una gran fiesta por aquí.

-Pues que comience mamita porque tengo ganas de divertirme-Godoy puso algo de música a volumen normal y tomo la mano de Phoebe invitándola a bailar. – ¿No me diga que no le gusta bailar?

-Yo… es que yo no sé bailar… -Dijo tímida y sonrojada.

Godoy le sonrió, era inevitable dejar de mirarla. Era hermosa ante sus ojos. –Pues yo le enseño, faltaba menos.

Rhonda comenzó a tirar serpentina por todos lados, sobre la cama, en el sofá, cerca de su computadora… e incluso sobre Arnold. Amber y Puki inflaban globos y los lanzaban por toda la habitación. Colgaron la manta con el enorme letrero en la puerta, Helga se tomó una cerveza e iba arrojando las latas a un costado de su amado, le hecho unas cuantas encima y después procedió con el tequila. "Tuviste una gran fiesta ángel mío", pensó. Era mil veces preferible un regaño a que él se diera cuenta de su regreso a Hillwood. Minutos después las chicas se encontraban bailando con Puki y comiendo algo de lo que Godoy habia llevado.

Vaciaron el tequila en las sabanas, la almohada, cuando se hartaron de cervezas las echaron en una planta que habia en la habitación y tiraron las latas por el suelo. Tiraron algunas cosas como fotografías de él con Naya, la autora principal fue Helga y Puki, les pareció divertido tirar sus sostenes por la habitación e inclusive el quitarle la camisa a Arnold para "firmas de recuerdo" de la gran fiesta de despedida en la que habia estado.

-¡Ole!... a este chaval le encantara España- Dijo Amber mientras escribía en el pecho del rubio "Por siempre España" y "Yo amo las corridas de toros".

-Este pobre parcero corrió con la suerte de conocerlas mamitas, no quisiera estar en sus zapatos. –Godoy habia terminado de escribir cuando Phoebe se acercó a leer.

-"¡Viva la paz!", "Sexo internacional desenfrenado", "Viva el Che"… creí que eras colombiano, no cubano.

-Lo soy mamita, pero no está de más hacerlo reír. –Sonrio.

-Y ahora como toque final de esta grandiosa farsa, sigues tú. –Rhonda miro a Helga mientras le daba un lápiz labial color rojo. -¿No me digas que no sabes qué hacer? –Helga se sonrojo y miro con cierto reproche a su amiga. – ¡La fiesta termino chicos! Puki y los demás iremos por tus maletas "Cloe", mientras que das los toques finales… -Maliciosamente le guiño un ojo y salieron de la habitación dejando un completo desastre.

-Claro que sé que hacer estúpida princesa. –Gruño molesta mientras pintaba sus labios, se sentó a un lado de su amor que por ahora estaba semidesnudo, tomo su mano y delicadamente beso con ternura la espalda del rubio. Se encargaría de dejar esos labios impregnados en la piel de su amor. Se sentía estúpida al inicio por que en verdad deseaba besarlo, pero estando el inconsciente era como besar un muñeco. Una vez lleno su cuerpo de besos, termino dándole un apasionado beso en sus labios… no lo podía saber, quizás era la última vez que lo veía. -En esta vida mi amor…. hay que caer, levantarse, amar, sufrir, reír, llorar, perdonar, soñar y seguir nuestro camino sin mirar atrás… daría mi vida completamente porque todo fuera diferente entre nosotros, adiós Arnold… te amo. –Beso sus labios y salió de la habitación.

En el pasillo las chicas ya tenían listas sus maletas, todos se miraron e indicaron con la mirada que era hora de irse. Aún tenían que desaparecer de la casa de Phoebe y tenían que moverse rápido. Miro a Puki y la abrazo fuertemente.

-No evites no inevitable Eleonor… contra el destino no podemos.

-Mi destino ya está muy marcado Puki… gracias por todo.

-Cuando quieras regresar, recuerda que el conducto del aire acondicionado no ha cambiado –Guiño un ojo – Además esa novia luna no me cae nada bien.

-¿Novia luna?

-Un viejo apodo… -Helga sonrió y se dispuso a dejar Sunset Arms.

-¿Y ahora pa donde parcera?

-A la casa de Phoebe parcero… hay mucho por hacer.

FIN FLASBACK

Sonrio al recordar la locura de hace algunas horas y observaba a las tres chicas que dormían acurrucadas una con otra. Su misión era cuidarlas así que no podía permitir que se quedaran en un hotel, sería muy sospechoso. Que mejor lugar para ocultarlas que el cuarto que estaba rentando.

-¡Hey… buenos días mamitas! –Grito mientras ponía el café caliente en la mesa y sacaba algo de pan. –Ya han dormido demasiado… despierten.

-¡Quieres callarte Godoy! –Rhonda cubrió su rostro con la almohada – ¡Tengo una cruda horrible!

-Me duele mi cabeza….

-No es por nada mamita, usted era primera en empinarse las cervezas anoche… tenga, esto le hare sentirse mejor –Se acercó a Helga dándole una taza de café. –No es por presumir pero tengo el mejor café de toda Colombia. Ándele, bébalo que se le enfría.

-¿Qué hora es zopenco?

-Cerca de las seis de la tarde, entre y salí una y otra vez y ustedes seguían acurrucadas como los pollos.

-Godoy… enserio cállate… tu acentico colombiano perfora mis oídos.

-Levántate princesa barata –Helga se levantó y se sentó a la mesa con Godoy mientras que las demás dormían plácidamente. –Gracias por la ayuda de anoche… en verdad no sé cómo hubiera salido de esta yo sola. En cuanto Frank me de mi parte de las ganancias te pagare.

-No diga nada parcera… a decir verdad… con la paga de su padrastro es más que suficiente. –Dijo mientras mordía un trozo de pan y tomaba café.

-Para nada. Tratos son tratos.

-Que no parcera…

-Dime algo… ¿Por qué no querrías el dinero?-Lo miro y arqueo una ceja.

-Por qué… de no ser por ayudarla anoche, no hubiera conocido a la razón de mi felicidad.

La rubia lo miro suspicazmente e inclino sus codos en la mesa. -¡Phoebe! ¿Eh? Mira Godoy… seré bien clara contigo. Aléjate de ella.

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?-La miro retadoramente sin parpadear dejando el café a un lado.

-Porque en este mundo ya hay demasiada mierda como para seguir involucrando a más gente inocente en esto. Ella es mi mejor amiga, me atrevo a decir que mi hermana… no es personal pero lo menos que quiero es que ella termine con mierda como nosotros.

-¿Mierda? ¿Ah? –Bufo mientras se recostaba en la silla.

-Mierda dije… mierda es… mierda somos.

-¿Y si ella quisiera…?

-Ahí no hace nada, pero seamos realistas, ella acaba de terminar una relación y tú sabes lo que eso significa. Eres guapo, lo admito… pero Phoebe no es esa clase de chicas. –Suspiro mientras Godoy la miraba sonriendo hipócritamente –Como sea, gracias por el hospedaje. Nos vamos en un rato.

-Para nada parcera, ustedes se quedan aquí, será más seguro. Al menos hasta que decidan regresar a España.

-Supongo que aceptare tu propuesta. Además es tarde.

-Además, recuerde que aún falta el asuntico del parcerito aquel.

-¿Lo conseguiste? –Sonrio malvadamente.

-¿Qué si lo conseguí? ¡Pff! ¡Lo tengo mamita!- Dijo mostrando un CD que tenía en la mano. Helga se mordió en labio inferior y no pudo evitar reír de felicidad… tomo el CD en sus manos e imagino la venganza perfecta para Gerald en el baile de graduación.

* * *

La inauguración de la nueva boutique era un éxito, era de notarse que las chicas más presuntuosas y hermosas estarían presentes comprando todo aquello que las hiciera ver aun más hermosas.

-¡Este vestido es magnífico! Me lo llevare y también aquellos de allá. –Indico a la vendedora.

-¿Te llevaras todo eso?

-Claro que si… no dejare que alguien más se vea bien con ellos.

-Pero… es mucho dinero Naya…

-¿Y? ¿Acaso no lo valgo? –Dijo mientras se veía en el espejo del vestidor.

-¿Pero cómo lo pagaras?

-Lo cargare a la tarjeta de Arnold. Además se lo merece por no invitarme a la fiesta de esa maldita zorra. ¡Te lo juro, no veía la hora en que se marchara! -Se recogió su negra cabellera y se sentó en un banco cercano. –Tú deberías sacarle algo a Gerald, como mínimo un atuendo sexi para la noche de graduación.

-No es tan fácil Naya… Gerald es más pasional.

-¿Y acaso no era eso lo que querías? ¿Revolcarte con él durante horas?

-Sí, es decir… me encanta hacer el amor con él, pero no siento que se entregue por completo…

-¡De verdad que no te entiendo! ¿No me digas que esperas que te lleve rosas y te escriba cartas?

-Pues una que otra no vendría mal…

-¡Eres ridícula! Ambas sabemos que él está contigo solo por el sexo. Fuera de ahí no creo que este enamorado de ti.

-¿Y tú qué sabes del amor? Solo te la pasas encima de un chico que te huye.

-¡Novio! ¡Grábatelo bien, Arnold y yo somos novios! Y no es que me la pase encima de él… Arnold es anticuado y piensa que el sexo es para el matrimonio y cosas así, pero en la noche del baile estoy segura que por fin estará conmigo…

-Eso no responde mi pregunta.

-Amo a Arnold y el me ama a mí, nos conocemos desde niños y en un futuro me casare con él. Eso es amor. Además, tú no estás muy enamorada de Gerald que digamos…

-¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto nerviosa.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? –Nicole se sonrojo ante el comentario de su amiga y la charla hubiera continuado de no ser por la vendedora que llego con la ropa lista y algunas bolsas.

* * *

-¡Ya voy! ¡En un momento abro! –Phoebe se apresuró a bajar las escaleras para abrir la puerta. Tenía que ser la pizza, estaba muriendo de hambre hace horas. -¿Tu? –Pronuncio sorprendida al ver a Godoy en la puerta de su casa.

-Ah… hola…

-Hola.

-Eh… yo pasaba cerca de aquí y vera, imagine que no había comido ya que estaría muy cansada… ya sabe, por la fiestica de anoche y…. mmm yo…

-Había encargado pizza pero disfruto más de la comida china –Observo que la bolsa que Godoy llevaba en sus manos era de su restaurante favorito. -¿Quieres pasar?

Ambos se encontraban en la sala mientras que Phoebe servía una porción de sushi para ambos. –Y… ¿Cómo recordaste mi casa?

-No fue fácil mamita… de no ser por que dejo esto, jamás la hubiera encontrado –Dejo en la mesa la cartera que Phoebe había olvidado la noche anterior en su auto.

-¡Mi cartera! ¡Muchas gracias Godoy! No sé con qué hubiera pagado la pizza.

-Por eso que decidí darme prisa, Me tome la libertad de abrirla y ahí encontré su credencial de autobús.

-No sé qué decirte… gracias. ¡Oh! El timbre, debe ser la pizza.

-No se moleste mamita, usted termine de servir que yo iré a abrir la puerta.

-Pero…

-Ande… sirva que yo voy. –Cuando abrió la puerta, sus ojos hermosamente colombianos no podían creer que el chico inconsciente de la fiesta estuviera hora frente a él. Arnold lo miro sorprendido y se quedó estupefacto al ver al mismo tipo de la foto de la supuesta fiesta de anoche. Godoy estaba claramente en problemas, se supone que él no debería de verlo en Hillwood… además, su acento, su habla…. Arnold sabría de inmediato que no era hermano de la supuesta Cloe… como Helga le había prohibido ver a Phoebe, era más que obvio que tendría un batalla con ella por el hecho de ir a verla.

-¡Tengo algo de cambio para la propina Godoy!- Dijo Phoebe acercándose a la puerta -¡¿Arnold?! –Dijo exaltada mientras tiraba al piso algunas monedas.

-Phoebe… necesito hablar contigo. Justamente ahorita.

La tensión del momento hacia lucir los rasgados ojos de la orienta aún más culpables, no era buena mintiendo pero tampoco podía decirle toda la verdad y poner en riesgo a su amiga. Esta sin duda, sería su mejor actuación.

* * *

Uff! no aguantaba las ganas de subirlo ya! Por culpa de este capi tuve que encargar una pizza para comer, fue inevitable... creo que esas son las ventajas de seguir con la mudanza, comes comida callejera! xD espero que mis pantalones tambien lo drisfruten cuando me los ponga jeje

**sweet-sol** comadre! neta, neta m habias asustado... estaba contactando al FBI cuando vi tu comentario! dije: subire otro capi y mi solecito aun no comenta... oh no lo ha leido... y si la raptaron? quizas alquien que quieres q comentes sus fics quiso llevarte, pero creo que solo estaba viviendo eso que llaman vida, cuando no estas con el internet xD jajaja ok noup... gracias x tus comentarios, si te comentara la manera en q kero q descubra q es ella! pff! sigue leyendo y no t pierdas la continuacion! besos!

**hel201** nop, no fue curly... fue godoy... ese parcerito sabroso que cada ves que escribo sus dialogos recuerdo ese magnifico asentico colombiano q m derrite... jajaja ok ya! pues una borrachera! que mejor que disimularlo con unas copas! ademas fue una suerte que puki estuviera ahi, sino... godoy y helga hubieran cargado a arnold x la escalera de incendios xD gracias x seguir leyendo chula, besos!

**Arabrab83** claro que porsupuesto que seguire escribiendo! cuando hago pausa algo largas puede ser x dos razones, 1 o de plano stoy bien ocupado o 2 pienso de q manera seria bueno continuar, ahorita tengo muchas ideas en puerta asi que el siguiente capi podria decirse esta preparandose para ir al horno, gracias x leer y no t pierdas las actualizaciones, besos!

**letifiesta** espero que este fic te haya hecho reir un poco! veremos de q son capaces de hacer stas parejitas con tal de seguir el juego de las mentiras, no dejes de leer y veras las sorpresas que te llevaras, gracias x seguir la historia, besos!

**Teshat** seeeeeee fue una locura! pero, sera posible que hagan creer a arnold aquella farsa? ese chico es muy suspicaz y helga pues demaciado terca... que opinas de godoy y phoebe? sera que hagan buena pareja? gerald se pondra celoso? x cierto! la venganza de gerald es punto y aparte! no dejes de perderte las siguientes actualizaciones y gracias x seguir leyendo, besos!

Gracias nuevamente gente bonita por seguir este fic, si te gusta o no hasmelo saber y con gusto leere tus comentarios, un fuerte abrazo!


	27. CAPITULO 27- EXPLICACIONES

**CAPITULO 27.- EXPLICACIONES**

Sus ojos orientales se abrieron más de lo que estaban acostumbrados, tenía frente a ella al mismo Arnold y a Godoy a un costado. ¿Que podría inventar para que no sospechara nada?

-Arnold…

-¡Sé que no fue un sueño Phoebe…!-Dijo desesperado y aun frustrado por saber explicar todo aquello que sentía dentro –La fiesta…. No recuerdo nada.

-Es porque era muy tarde, vera usted- Interrumpió Godoy tratando de acomodar el asunto –Yo había venido de visita con mi parcera –Dijo señalando a Phoebe –Junto con otras mamitas para ir de fiesta cuando me entere que Cloe se iba.

-¿Parcera?, ¿A qué te refieres?, ¿Quién eres tú? Creí que eras hermano de Cloe.

-¡Veras Arnold! Godoy es colombiano, vino junto con otras chicas de intercambio, entre ellas Cloe y ya deberían de haber tomado su avión para regresar a su país- Dijo apenas entre dientes esperando que Godoy captara lo que le quería decir. A lo cual este solo sonrió nervioso mientras observaba a ambos.

-¿Entonces que hace aquí si se supone que vino por Cloe?

-Es… es que mi parcera se fue con las demás y yo me quede con Phoebe… porque…

-¿Por? –Resalto la interrogante mientras esperaba con ansias descubrir algo que estuvieran ocultando.

-¡Por qué Godoy y yo estamos saliendo y me llevara al baile de graduación! ¡Eso es Arnold! ¿Acaso no podemos tener algo de privacidad en nuestra relación?

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando a la oriental, uno sorprendido y otro sonrojado por poner a su amiga en tal situación.

-Phoebe… -Meneo su cabeza de un lado a otro como sacudiendo las palabras de chica dentro de si -¿Estas saliendo con él? ¿Lo conoces si quiera?

-¡Arnold!-Dijo ofendida.

-Oiga parcero, Phoebe y yo hemos estado charlando a distancia desde hace meses, no tiene por qué juzgarme.

-¡Haber! ¡No, no es lo que piensan…! ¡Escuchen! Lamento esto… yo solo vine aquí para saber que significaba esto-Estiro su brazo y le mostro un papel a la oriental, no necesitaba verlo para reconocer lo que era.

FLASBACK

-¡Bien guerreros, ahora todos a posar para la foto!

-Puki, ¿No crees que una foto puede traer problemas?

-¡No Eleonor! ¡Problema es la novia luna y los nazis! Ahora trae a kimba y sonríe.

-¡Hey parcera! Le ayudo con el muertico, no vaya a ser que se le dañe la matriz –Dijo bromeando mientras pasaba el brazo de Arnold por su hombro.

-Juro que si no te necesitara te apuñalaría hasta que me cansara –Lo fulmino con la mirada mientras que Rhonda, Amber y Phoebe se incorporaban al trio.

-Uno, dos…. ¡Digan tequila!

-¡Tequila! –Sonó al unísono segundo antes de escuchar el flash de la cámara.

-Espero que la tengas para el recuerdo Eleonor –Dijo mostrándole la foto oscura que apenas y comenzaba a aclararse.

FIN FLASBACK

-¡Si…! Es… es la foto que tu abuela nos tomó, ya sabes para el recuerdo-Titubeo.

-Phoebe… ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? Ni siquiera la despedida, el haber bebido o algo…

-Parcero, anoche usted ya estaba algo entradito con las copitas y pues cuando nos fuimos al bar no aguanto, apenas y pudo llegar caminando a su casa…

-¿Entradito?

-Sí, si… pero la fiesta estuvo buenísima, ¿Verdad?-Golpeo ligeramente el costado de Phoebe.

-¡Si, si! ¡Me divertí mucho! ¡Ojala pudiéramos hacer otra así!

-Phoebe… aun no entiendo por qué lo de la fiesta, Naya no fue y tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible…-Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, justamente donde Amber había dado en el blanco.

-Debe ser por el golpe parcero…

-¿El golpe?

-¡El golpe del tequila de anoche! ¡Si… eso! ¡El tequila!-Dijo nuevamente entre dientes y fulmino con sus ojos a Godoy.

-¡Ah si parcero! ¡Ese tequila nos hizo mover montañas! ¡Vera usted, nos lo tomamos como si nada y pareciera que fue una intravenosa… nos pegó duro!

-Yo no suelo tomar tequila…

-¡Pues anoche tomaste y mucho! ¡Hasta nos estabas preocupando!- Arnold la miro confuso mientras que ambos chicos sonreían ante él. Por las ojeras era notable que se habían divertido anoche, se veían cansados y notablemente nerviosos. Quizás se deba a que no querían que se enterara de su relación.

-Ya veo… entonces, ¿Cloe regreso a España?

-¡Si, si… anoche!

-Si anoche… tomo el avión.

-Se fue lejos Arnold…

-Muy, muy lejos…

-Me hubiera gustado haberme despedido de ella…

-Lo hiciste Arnold… ¿No lo recuerdas? La abrazaste y dijiste que siempre la recordarías…

-¿Lo hice?

-Si parcero. Esa mamita lloro y lloro porque usted había sido muy bueno con ella y lo abrazo y hasta le deseo buena suerte. Después se fue…¿Por qué ni siquiera podía recordar esa despedida? Ella le recordaba mucho a Helga, podría apostar su vida a que eran una misma persona. Y ahora, simplemente no recordaba cuando se despidió de ella. ¡Era basura! Si esa fiesta en verdad paso… entonces su escape a la casa de Phoebe… No quería ni pensar, estaba aún más confundido que cuando había llegado.

-Lamento el haber interrumpido su tarde. Lo mejor será que me valla.

-Arnold… -Dijo apenas alcanzándolo en la puerta –Lamento que no recuerdes mucho, son las desventajas del alcohol. Si de algo sirve, no hiciste nada que fuera indebido.

-Supongo que lo sé. Gracias por ser mi amiga Phoebe y si de algo sirve, me alegra que estés con alguien mejor que Gerald. Adiós.

Sintió centímetro a centímetro como una daga atravesó su corazón con esas palabras. Estaba defraudando a Arnold, el solo quería saber con desesperación donde estaba Helga y ella lo sabía, pero no podría traicionar a su amiga por más que quisiera ayudar a su cabeza de balón. ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto? ¿Estaría siendo una buena amiga para él y para Helga?

-No es su culpa.

-¿Perdón?

-Que no es su culpa lo que pase con ellos, su parcera le pidió un favor y usted acepto, no tiene por qué sentirse culpable con las decisiones ajenas.

-Quiero pensar en este momento que tienes razón con respecto a mis decisiones. Ya hasta a ti te he metido en problemas.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Pues con la mentira que le dije a Arnold sobre nosotros. ¡Pero solo fue una farsa para no desmentir lo de anoche! No… no tienes que sobrellevar esa responsabilidad y mucho menos ir al baile si no quieres, tú…

-Oiga, no se adelante parcerita. Que lo que usted dijo no me molesto en lo mas mínimo –Sonrió –Ya quisiera tener tanta suerte como pa que eso sea verdad… y con lo del baile no se preocupe, yo estaré encantado de llevarla. ¡Digo, si usted desea que la acompañe!

Phoebe quedo sorprendida con la reacción del colombiano tan dispuesto a llevar a cabo la falsedad de su falso noviazgo. Recordando lo que paso con Gerald, ahora realmente no tenía con quien ir al baile y aunque no conocía del todo a Godoy opto por darle una oportunidad como nuevo amigo en su vida y no pasar amargamente esa noche tan importante en el oscuro momento de la soledad. Muy dentro de ella deseaba, añoraba ir a ese baile, fuera o no con Gerald.

-Entonces deberías de ir consiguiendo un traje para ese día –Sonrió al chico mientras que sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

* * *

Fumando un puro esperaba pacientemente al teléfono, sentado en una gran silla en su oficina, observaba con detenimiento una fotografía familiar, parecía que había sido ayer cuando se encontraba saliendo con aquella mujer que lo dejaría simplemente fascinado. Sonrió para si al darse cuenta de lo afortunado que era, el saber que tenía una familia propia lo llenaba de orgullo, aun más que cuando tenía éxito en algún negocio y este involucraba sumas millonarias.

-Ya era hora, creí que jamás llamarías. –Frank sonrió aún más al escuchar esa quejosa y enfadosa vos.

-Imagine que estarías de mal humor.

-¿Tu no lo estarías con una semana de arduo trabajo?

-El trabajo no es fácil querida.

-¡Pues imagínate tomarlo como si fuera una semana de vacaciones gracias a tu hija y a la estúpida princesa Lloyd!

-Te recomendé que no las llevaras.

-Tampoco hiciste nada para impedir que ellas vinieran.

-¿Entonces te has divertido?

-¡Basta de bromas Frank! ¿Para qué has llamado?

-¡Directa y al punto!-Sonrió –Escucha… se vendió más mercancía de lo que creíamos, el cargamento de chocolate se multiplico como si se tratara de pan.

-Entiendo que eso te hace sentir orgullo –Rodo los ojos y paso su mano por la frente.

-Espero que tengan planes… por que la paga fue aún más de lo que imagine que ganarían.

En los adentros de Helga ella se encontraba feliz, nada mejor que independizarme económicamente y comenzar una nueva vida fuera de los negocios de las drogas, eso… quizás le daban pequeñas esperanzas de seguir con planes inconclusos y por qué no, quizás quedarse en América y poder sentirse por primera vez como una chica normal.

-¿De cuánto estamos hablando Frank?

-De nada menos que cerca de cinco millones de euros.

-¿Entre las tres?

-¡No querida, para cada una! En cuanto la mercancía termine de repartirse tendrán a la disposición su dinero… para ese entonces, supongo estarán de vuelta en Sevilla. ¿Cuándo tienen pensado regresar?

-Si por mi fuera mañana mismo, pero…-Tomo aire y observo que se encontraba sola en la habitación, Amber y Rhonda habían salido por comida y no sabía nada de Godoy desde la tarde, eso le daba más libertad de hablar con su padrastro.-Aproveche la estancia aquí para ver a Bob… al día siguiente me contacto como un cliente mas… eso, me dejo anonadada al inicio.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Te reclamo algo?-Pregunto en tono serio.

-Eso no importa –Cerro sus ojos y tomo aire –El… Bob trabaja para la DEA Frank, hablo conmigo y me ofreció mi libertad a cambio de tu cabeza.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en el teléfono, Frank comprendió en ese momento que eso solo significaba una cosa, estaban siendo investigados e inclusive ya podría haber alguien traicionándolos. La pregunta es, ¿Quién sería la manzana de la discordia? Volvió en sí y en sus labios ya no se encontraba aquel puro que con desdén se encontraba fumando, su cabeza se había enfocado en las palabras de la rubia, jamás imagino que su imperio y todo lo que amaba pudiera tenerlo pendiendo de un hilo en las manos de una adolescente.

-¿Y qué has pensado?

-No tengo nada que pensar. Ustedes son mi familia y la mínima palabra que salga de mi haría rodar la cabeza de muchos, incluyendo mi familia… -Recordó en esos momentos la implacable sonrisa de su hermana menor y volvió a ella ese coraje de defenderla ante todo –En ese aspecto estoy de tu lado Frank y eso se lo he dicho muy claro a Bob.

Sorprendido por la decisión de su hijastra recobro la ganas de seguir fumando y volvió el puro a su boca mientras lo mordisqueaba y volvía a hablar.

-Sera mejor que regresen lo antes posible hija. Dile a Sánchez Godoy que su pago lo depositare mañana. ¿Te ha sido útil?

-¡No imaginas cuanto!-Dijo en tono sarcástico recordando aquella loca fiesta.

-Entonces espero tu llamada cuando estén camino a Sevilla y Helga… gracias por tu decisión.

Sonrió tristemente para sí, aguardo un momento y se despidió. Era una mujer muy intuitiva, tenía que reconocer que la opción que Bob le había dado era una salida por la puerta grande, pero no estaba dispuesta a ser libre a costa de la felicidad de otros, incluyendo su familia. El sonido de la chapa de la puerta llamo su atención, aunque no más que las personas que entraron por ella.

-¡Hola! –Sonrió Phoebe mientras entraba con timidez- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¡Mas sorprendida que de costumbre! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Diciendo esto último miro a Godoy y lo fulmino con una mirada amenazante muy típica de ella.

-Ha querido venir a verla y yo no me he negado.

-¿Y qué hacen ustedes dos juntos?

-Veras Helga, Godoy fue gentilmente a mi casa para devolver la cartera que olvide en su auto anoche –Helga miro a Godoy con una sonrisa burlona. "¡Por favor!, esa cartera el mismo debió tomarla para usarla de pretexto", pensó. Godoy quien pareció haber captado el mensaje solo sonrió descaradamente a manera de triunfo.

-Bueno pues ya viste que estoy bien y agradezco a Godoy las atenciones pero es tarde y debes dormir Phoebe, así que…

-Espera Helga… hay algo que aun debemos contarte –La rubia arqueo una ceja y como un deja vú presintió lo que su amiga quería explicar.

-¿El… fue a buscarte?

-Si-Respondió secamente la oriental –El no creyó lo de anoche… llevo la foto en mano y me pidió que le explicara detalle a detalle que había pasado.

-¿Y tú que le dijiste Pheps?

-Trate de sonar contundente y mentí lo más que pude… pero… Godoy estaba ahí y…

Los ojos de Helga se abrieron totalmente y sin pensarlo se dejó ir contra Godoy quien estaba a unos dos o tres pasos de ella. Sin pensarlo lo tomo por el borde de la camisa y se dejó caer encima de él, estaba furiosa.

-¡Helga!

-¡Trabaje muy duro para fingir esa mentira estúpido parcero!-Dijo mientras sus manos lo sacudían contra el piso -¡Te juro que si arruinaste algo por mínimo que sea yo misma te hare pagar caro!

-¡Suélteme parcera! ¡Quítese de encima con un demonio!

-¡Helga! ¡Helga ya! ¡Por favor déjalo en paz!

-¡¿Es que no ves la gravedad del asunto Phoebe?!

-¡Pero es que Arnold aun no sospecha nada! ¡Fingimos que el yo tenemos algo para poder explicar su estancia aquí! -Helga paro los zangoloteos de su parte y lo miro furiosa.

-¡Es verdad parcera! ¡El tipo ese no sospecha nada!-Hablaba con precisión mientras trataba de zafarse de sus locas manos que lo tomaban con fuerza. Lo miro como quien no creía la cosa y fijo su mirada en la oriental la cual estaba asustada de la reacción de su amiga.

-¡Es verdad Helga, Arnold no sabe nada! –La rubia volvió su mirada al colombiano y lo soltó bruscamente mientras se reincorporaba. Phoebe no dudo para ayudar Godoy mientras que Helga tomaba unos minutos para respirar. Era una chica agresiva y pareciera que el pasar de los años no haría cambiar eso.

-¿Exactamente que le dijeron?-Pregunto agitada.

-¡Eso parcera! ¡Que su amiga le explique bien carajo!

-Le dije que Godoy y yo salíamos, al parecer eso lo hizo caer en la razón del por qué seguía aquí. Además… no sé si podré seguir mintiéndole, se ve muy triste.

-¿Y acaso crees que yo estoy feliz de la vida? ¡Maldición Phoebe! –Llevo sus manos a la cabeza y trato de mantener su aire de firmeza, al mismo tiempo su voz se volvió quebradiza y débil… -¡No tienes la mínima idea de cuánto me ha dolido hacerle esto! ¡Yo… yo solo quiero que este bien!

-¿Por qué no le dices la verdad?

-¡Jamás Phoebe! ¡Además, con la DEA pisándonos los talones es mejor tenerlo lejos!

-¿Qué ha dicho parcera? ¿La DEA?

-Así es zopenco… no se con certeza cuanto tiempo llevan detrás de nuestras cabezas.

-¿Y su padrastro ya lo sabe?

-Sí, justamente acabo de hablar con él. Así que tendremos que regresar a España lo antes posible.

Los pasos de Amber y Rhonda quienes venían entrando a la habitación, llamo la atención del trio que se encontraba discutiendo.

-¿Nos hemos perdido de algo?

-¿Qué pasa Gerli? ¿Por qué estaban discutiendo? Y no trates de mentir, escuchamos los gritos al entrar.

-Pasa mamitas, que la DEA nos pisa los talones.

Amber miro dudosa a Godoy y después fijo sus ojos en su hermanastra, no podía creer nada hasta no poder escucharlo por ella misma. Rhonda quien ya sabía la noticia, pareció poco sorprendida y trato de no moverle más al asunto. Lo menos que necesitaba era un disgusto con Amber.

-Justamente se lo acabo de decir a Frank. El pidió que regresáramos lo antes posible. La paga esta lista… así que no hay mucho que hacer por aquí.

-¿Qué tan cerca está la DEA de nosotros?

-Eso no importa ahora Amber, está dicho que nos vamos de aquí y así será. En dos días nos vamos para no regresar.

-¿Por qué en dos días princesa? ¡Podemos salir mañana!-Helga conocía suficientemente a Rhonda como para imaginar su respuesta.

-Le prometí… le prometí a alguien que iría a un baile de graduación y no romperé mi promesa.

Helga bufo y rio sarcásticamente mientras la observaba- ¿Estas consiente de lo que dices princesita? ¡Nuestra vida está en juego y lo único en lo que piensas es no romperle el corazón a ese gusano! –Rhonda se limitó a observar a Helga y no respondió ante tal afirmación. –Salimos mañana Amber, así que has tus maletas.

-Gerli…-Pronuncio en baja voz –Es que yo también tengo una promesa por cumplir.

-¿De que estas hablando princesa barata?-La miro molesta y dudosa.

-Lo que trato de decir es… que yo también asistiré a ese baile…

-¿Tu? ¡Por favor! ¿Con quién piensas ir?

-Con el amigo de Arnold… el de la cafetería…

-¡Acaso se han vuelto locas! ¡No planee una estúpida fiesta solo para desmentir días después! ¡¿Es que no ven el peligro de la situación?!

-¡Por la misma situación en la que estamos queremos ir a ese baile Helga! ¡Solo mira el trabajo que hemos tenido estos días, ni siquiera hemos podido asistir a nuestro propio baile de graduación! ¿Qué tiene de malo asistir a este? ¡Si tú no tienes con quien ir es problema tuyo no nuestro! ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque tú no quieres ser feliz! ¡Te gusta vivir en la desdicha!

-¡Y que si no quiero ser feliz! ¡¿Qué hay si quiero ser desdichada?!-Grito furiosa.

-¡Se desdichada si eso te hace feliz! ¡Pero no pidas que vivamos como tú!

-¡Basta Rhonda!-Grito Amber en un intento de detener sus palabras.

Helga volvió su mirada a Rhonda quien tenía una expresión de haber hablado de más. Sabía que lo que había dicho, la rubia lo escucho fuerte y claro, quizás la fuerza con la que lo había dicho era la razón del semblante de la rubia hacia ella. Amber no podía reconocer a Rhonda en ese momento, jamás se había atrevido siquiera a hablarle así a su hermanastra, no porque le tuviera miedo, sino por el respeto que habría entre ellas a su manera.

-Entonces hagan lo que quieran –Dijo en tono normal mientras tomaba su maleta y salía de la habitación. Unas lágrimas habían rodado por su mejilla, esa princesa le había dado esta vez en donde más le dolía, había dado en el punto exacto del sentimentalismo de Helga, lo peor es que tenía razón. No era más que una pobre desdichada con dinero, sin amor, sin amigos, sin un futuro exitoso que no estuviera a base de contar el dinero de los demás o incrementar la fortuna de otros. Bajo a toda prisa las escaleras azotando la maleta por los escalones. Quería huir, estar sola, por una vez en su vida se arrepintió de no haber podido cambiar nada de su persona.

Al salir del edificio sintió que el frio aire hacia volar su cabello, fue entonces que noto que no llevaba la peluca que tanto odiaba, no estaba dispuesta al regresar al departamento. Decidió caminar por las oscuras calles mientras sobreponía un gorro tejido que apenas y alcanzaba a detener su rubio cabello.

Estaba afligida, con unas entrañables ganas de llorar y poder desahogarse. ¿Pero, con quien lo hacía? ¡No, no se daría el lujo de llorar! ¡Si era feliz siendo desdichada entonces disfrutaría su desdicha! Tanto la carcomían sus pensamiento que ignoro a la persona con quien se topó.

-No puedo creerlo… ¿Helga, eres tú?

Su corazón latió fuertemente porque era de saberse que esa voz la conocía a la perfección. Aun con la nariz roja por el frio, volteo un poco para tomarse con un rostro lleno de felicidad. -¿Lila?

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Helga, eres tú!

* * *

Las manos le dolían a causa de golpear el escritorio de la oficina de su jefe. No era para menos, se había sentido poco hombre días atrás a causa del amor de su vida y ahora estaba dispuesto a traerla de la mano si era posible llegar a tal extremo.

-¡Es que debo ir por ella Frank! ¡No puede estar más tiempo allá!

-¡Lo sé y ya tranquilízate, no olvides que mi hija también esta allá!

-¡Jamás debiste de haberla mandado a la boca del lobo! ¡Tú y yo sabemos mejor que nadie que la DEA es igual o peor que el cartel de Senahu!-Caminaba por toda la habitación sin poder encontrar paz, era como si algo dentro de su cuerpo lo quemara vivo en esos instantes.

-Ella me llamara cuando vengan en camino.

-¿Y es todo lo que piensas hacer? ¿Solo fumaras un puro y esperaras?

-¡Confió en mis hijas y sé que Helga regresara en el momento indicado!

-Pues realmente no te entiendo, ellas corren peligro y tú solo esperas. ¡Valla padre!

-¡Cuida tu boca Alan! ¡No olvides que estas aquí porque yo te lo he permitido!

Hizo un gesto de molestia en su cara y se mordió el labio inferior… estaba perdiendo tiempo en Sevilla mientras que su dama podría estar en problemas, el debería estar ahí para ayudarla y es lo que haría. Solo el, era su deber, el de nadie más.

-¡Bien! ¡Haz lo que desees amo!-Se inclinó e hizo una reverencia en dirección de Frank y se dispuso a salir.

-¿A dónde piensas ir?

-Llamare a mi padre y tomare mi avión privado. Si tu no haces algo yo si lo hare. Iré por las chicas a Hillwood, te guste o no.

-¿Y piensas irte solo?

-No necesito a nadie más para defender lo que es mío.

-Te recuerdo que Helga no es un objeto. –Sonrió.

-Por eso voy por ella.-Dijo retándolo con la mirada mientras se decidía a salir. Traería a Helga de vuelta aunque tuviera que pasar por la DEA, su maldito carácter o inclusive, por alguien más.

* * *

-¿Te has sentido bien últimamente?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas mama?

Después de ir con Phoebe, resignado regreso a la casa de huéspedes. El hambre lo mataba al igual que esa resaca.

-Hijo-Llamo su atención sentándose a un lado en la mesa –Estos días has estado actuando muy raro, primero no duermes, después ni siquiera estas en casa ni en la cafetería…

-Eso te lo acabo de explicar, iba a la feria del café.

-Y te creo pero, la fiesta "sorpresa" de la cual ni me mencionaste, me pareció muy rara.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Interrogo curioso.

-No sé cómo explicártelo, pero esa chica, Cloe… me parecía algo extraña. Como si ocultara algo. Esta mañana la abuela me dijo que había dejado la casa y eso es extraño porque me había pagado alquiler para un mes.

-¿Qué me tratas de decir con esto mama?

Stella suspiro y miro a su hijo tiernamente, su cara de poca percepción e ingenuidad le daban cierta gracia.

-Quiero que elijas mejor a tus amistades, esa chica… pareciera que huía de algo. En más de una ocasión la vi hablando sola en la feria y trataba con mucha gente. Solo… quiero que abras más los ojos. –Con esto último beso su frente y regreso a cocinar –Si no es mucho pedir, ¿Podrías recoger las sabanas del cuarto en el que estaba Cloe? Llévalas al cuarto de lavado.

-Por supuesto, no tardare.

¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido entrar antes? Subió a pasos apresurados hacia la habitación y al entrar no noto nada fuera de lo normal. Recogió la toalla y las sabanas que estaban cuidadosamente dobladas, siempre había tenido la costumbre de revisar todos los cajones después de un inquilino saliera, esto para evitar los problemas de los objetos olvidados. Cuando se encontraba revisando el ultimo cajón, hubo un objeto que llamo su atención. Al final del cajón, se encontró un cepillo algo grande, al inicio creyó que podría ser de su novia, pero al observarlo más de cerca noto que los cabellos que tenía el peine entre las cerdas no era color oscuro, como el de Naya o el de Cloe, a decir verdad, solo algunos cuantos eran negros, la mayoría eran de un color rubio muy claro, junto con el había una caja pequeña con forma curiosamente de un maní. ¿Dónde había visto ese tipo de caja antes? Sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al poder recordarlo, no era una caja, sino un estuche de lentillas… sabia sin duda alguna que al abrirlo estaba la posibilidad de encontrarse con lentillas oscuras, de ser así nadie, por mas palabrería que le dijera, cambiaría el hecho de que lo que vivió no fue un sueño.

Abrió lentamente el estuche y sonrió aún más. Su corazón grito de emoción y sus ojos brillaron aún más que cuando la había visto en la cocina. –Lentillas oscuras… tenía razón, eras tú Helga… eras tú.

* * *

Otro capitulo saliendo del horno! Les agradesco el que sigan leyendo y estoy mas que feliz! Si me lo preguntan, el que me den su opinion me llena de alegria y el conocer a quien lee mi historia es fascinantemente feliz!

**sweet-sol** jajaja siii comadre, ya casi la descubre, y no, no te me infartes, no la descubrira en brazos de otros, crees que la pueda encontrar en el baile? antes q nada, ira al baile? xq razon se encontro con Lila? a estas alturas creo que era mejor cuando se preocupaba por ella y arnold que con naya... esa chica es una tremenda perra! jajajaja y claro que tome tu consejo, no siempre como comida chatarra, pero en ocasiones es dificil poder cocinar cuando todo esta empacado! gracias x seguir leyendo! un beso!

**Arabrab83** si chula! graxias x seguir leyendo, trato de actualziar cada semana cuando mucho, no puedo dejar pasar mucho tiempo jajajaja no me lo perdonaria! spero te guste este capi! crees que el encontrarse con lila traiga algo bueno? un beso!

**hel201** siii pobre phoebe, te imaginas su carita? pero no te preocupes, que con ese papito colombiano yo creo que ni los colores distinguio jajajajaja que pasara? que pasara? no dejes de leer y muchisimas gracias x tus comentarios, un beso!

**Teshat** que te cuento! si supieras lo que pasara en el baile de graduacion! siiii a mi idea creo que gerald morira de celos cuando vea a phoebe llegar con tal papito jajaja siii arnold por mas que le movieron, el sigue siendo fiel a lo q vivio y luchara hasta saber la verdad, ama a helga y creeme que esta nueva pista no la dejara pasar asi nadamas, graxias x seguir leyendo, un beso!

**shadowfirst** que puedo decirte para demostrar el levanton de animo que me has dado? se que te he puesto al frente de un gran mural pero orgullosamente presumo quien me lee jajajaja el que leas mi fic me hace sentirme orgullosa de lo que hago, y creeme que lo que escribo lo hago con mucho cariño para mis lectores, que se asi como tu dan unos minutos de su valioso tiempo para leer esto, spero este capi sea d tu agrado y spero con ansias tu opinion, graxias por leer! un beso!

**SHARON KATHERINE** siiii naya es, bueno... naya, te has preguntado xq puki le dice "novia luna"? jeje pronto te enteraras! quiere mucho a arnold pero de una manera obsesiva y unica, tan solo como ella sabe! gracias x darte tiempo para dejar un comentario y wow! 2 dias? jejeje chica! has leido mucho! graxias x seguir sta historia y te aseguro q no te arrepentiras! spero ste capi te agrade y claro que yo tambien quiero un final feliz, pero aveces la vida te pones mil pruebas antes de poder serlo, bendiciones y un fuerte abrazo, no dejes de leer! un beso!

**letifiesta** chica! gracias x tus comentarios y x tu consistencia en sta historia, spero sea de tu agrado y veras qmuy pronto se reencontraran, graxias x seguir leyendo! te mando un fuerte abrazo, besos!

Gracias queridos lectores por seguir eta historia que con tanto cariño escribo para ustedes, si te gusta deja tu comentario y te contestare con mucho gusto, besos!


	28. CAPITULO 28- ¡ BUSCÁNDOTE!

**CAPITULO 28.- ¡BUSCANDOTE!**

Sonreía sin preocupación, si volviera el tiempo atrás y tuviese nuevamente diez años, jamás lograría comprender el por qué estaría en donde está ahora. Esa casita sencilla donde solo había ido una vez, esa casita humilde y tan cálida, brindaba la sensación de un verdadero hogar, sin lujos ni cuadros caros ni piezas de colección… solamente rodeada de reconocimientos y fotografías… Lila, su antigua "archienemiga", su dolor de cabeza y el motivo de desvelos en más de una ocasión para planear como alejarla de su amado. Rio dentro de sí mientras disfrutaba ese te de menta que refrescaba su garganta y relajaba su cuerpo, estaba ahí, sentada frente a ella, en silencio. Habían pasado toda la noche hablando y los primeros rayos de sol que entraron por la ventana, les dio a entender que un nuevo día comenzaba.

Observaba con detenimiento y discreción a la pelirroja, sin dudarlo seguía siendo tan bonita como en cuarto año, sus ojos verdes y su largo cabello resaltaban radiantemente en su blanca piel, tenía un cuerpo atractivo, pero para su mala suerte, esa voz chillona y amable que destrozaba sus tímpanos no había cambiado para nada. Rio aún más y esta vez fue inevitable detener la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Con todo lo que me has contado… me alegra que haya sido yo quien se topara contigo –Sonrió y le sirvió más te. –No tienes por qué preocuparte Helga, puedes quedarte conmigo el tiempo que desees.

-Yo… te lo agradezco mucho Lila, pero no podría aceptarlo. Si te conté todo lo anterior… es porque no me atrevía a entrar a tu casa con mentiras.

-No tienes que mentir Helga, aunque no hubieras sido sincera te hubiera ayudado.

-Antes que nada… quisiera disculparme por lo que cause hace algunos años… cuando me entere que estabas muy grave en el hospital… –Empuño sus manos y cerro sus ojos, viajando a ese horrible día que había marcado su vida –Jamás me hubiera perdonado eso… cada noche antes de dormir, recuerdo a Sid… a Brainy… ellos tenían tanto por delante… -Su mirada se encontraba perdida, unas lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla sin darse cuenta. La pelirroja la miraba con tristeza, sabía de antemano que d niña no había sido muy feliz y en más de una ocasión pensó que los años le traerían alegrías que pudieran borrar esos recuerdos, pero lo único que habían traído los años eran recuerdos que carcomían su corazón, la hacían sentir vulnerable, culpable y poca cosa como ser humano.

Cabe decir que Helga. G. Pataki jamás había sido muy íntima de ella, pero jamás la había visto como su enemiga. El verla siempre enojada, hacia crecer en ella la necesidad de ayudarla en lo que más pudiera. Aun cuando hace años estuvo entre la vida y la muerte por aquel disparo que había atravesado sus pulmones, no le guardaba ningún rencor, al contrario, sabia dentro de su corazón que le correspondía ayudarla.

-Fueron tiempos difíciles Helga, pero ahora ambas estamos bien y eso es lo que importa –Sonrió –Además debemos de pensar que hacer ahora, si dices que no quieres regresar con tus amigos está bien. Pero, ¿Cómo piensas salir?

-No lo sé… por el momento no puedo irme. No sin ellas… son demasiado tontas como para dejarlas a la intemperie.

-Ya veo. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? El baile de graduación se acerca y aun no tengo que ponerme… quizás salir te distraiga un poco.

La miro confusa y estaba a punto de decirle que era una estúpida si comprando ropa se sentiría mejor, pero en sus ojos vio la emoción de quererla hacer sentir mejor. Guardo sus comentarios y acepto salir con ella. Siempre y cuando fuera irreconocible.

-De acuerdo chica linda, tú ganas –Bufo mientras junto su pelo en una coleta.

-¡Perfecto! Muchos de mis compañeros estarán ocupados, así que despreocúpate, no te lo toparas. –Le guiño un ojo y la sonrojo.

-No sé de qué hablas –Desvió su mirada, su cara estaba ligeramente rojiza. Esto le causo conmoción a la pelirroja.

-No creo que sea feliz. –La rubia la miro –No me corresponde decirlo, pero cada vez que los veo juntos, Arnold no parece más que un accesorio para ella. Supongo que sonríe más cuando esta con Gerald que con Naya. Ella no es mala persona, solo trata de buscar la felicidad en el lugar equivocado.

-Tu… ¿Tu eres muy amiga de ella?

-No somos muy amigas Helga, pero Naya… suele buscarme en los momentos en que más sola se encuentra. Aunque después de que le brindo consejos finge no conocerme. –Suspiro recordando los desplantes de aquella chica. –Ella y su amiga, Nicole, tienen muy mala reputación en la escuela, quizás sea por eso que a Arnold le incomoda que sea porrista.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Esa tipa es porrista?- Bufo.

-Es la capitana. No es de extrañarse, es muy bonita.

"Demasiado bonita", pensó. Ella no era una gran belleza, pero esa chica tenía un cuerpo fantástico, no le parecía extraño que entre ella y Arnold… movió su cabeza y trato de alejar esos pensamientos. Ella sabía que ante todo, Arnold era un caballero… y ella una completa zorra… se levantó exaltada de la silla y miro por la ventana, su mal humor estaba incrementando y Lila se había dado cuenta de eso.

-Sera mejor que nos apresuremos si es que queremos terminar las compras hoy –Sonrió a la rubia y le pidió que la siguiera –Te prestare algo de ropa, te prometo que nadie te reconocerá.

* * *

El timbre sonaba sin cesar, una y otra y otra vez. Arnold se apresuró imaginando de quien se podría tratar. Tomo su cartera, su chaqueta y se dispuso a abrir.

-Tranquilo Gerald, ya estoy listo.

-¡Vamos viejo! ¡Esa tienda se agotara si no nos damos prisa!

-Gerald, apenas darán las nueve, esa tienda abre a las diez –Dijo mirando el reloj y mientras iba a la cochera por la camioneta.

-¡Exacto viejo! ¡Deberíamos de estar ahí desde las ocho!

-¿Te emociona el ir de compras eh?

-¡Vamos Arni! ¿No me digas que no mueres por ser el rey del baile? ¡Es nuestra gran noche, debemos de vernos como reyes! –Arnold rodo los ojos y arranco el auto.

-Lo que digas Gerald, lo que tú digas…

-Además, deberías de estar emocionado por tu chica.

-¿Por Naya? ¿Qué hay con ella?

Gerald lo miro sorprendido-¡No me digas que no te ha dicho nada! ¡Rayos viejo, debe de ser sorpresa y lo acabo de arruinar!

-¿Arruinar que cosa?

-Veras, Nicole me conto que fue de compras con Naya y que compro un juego de lencería especial para esa noche. –Sonrió emocionado por su amigo.

-¿Y por qué debería de emocionarme por eso?

Gerald rodo los ojos y suspiro enfadado –Viejo, por favor dime que no eres gay –Arnold lo miro curioso como queriendo no entender la cosa. –Naya planea después de baile darte la noche de tu vida hermano. No malinterpretes esto, pero creo que eres afortunado. –Su sonrisa creció enormemente.

-Creo que exageras Gerald. Además ese baile no me emociona mucho, tengo en mente otras cosas.

-¿Cómo cuáles? ¡Oh! Debe ser por esa fabulosa fiesta de despedida que diste en nombre de tu amiga española, a la cual no te tomaste la molestia de invitarme –Dijo ofendido mientras meneaba la cabeza mientras veía la fotografía que Arnold llevaba con él en el auto. –Estas chicas están lindísimas viejo, debiste de haberme llamado.

-No comiences, te explique cómo estuvo eso y ahora que lo pienso me parece que fue más que una fiesta.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Olvídalo, mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Hablemos de la noche en que por fin te convertirás en hombre! Jajaja.

-Deja de decir estupideces –Dijo molesto.

-Hermano, es la verdad. Creo que te has ayudado demasiado para aguantar tanto tiempo sin sexo.

-Mejor cuéntame cómo van las cosas con Nicole. ¿Su relación es como la imaginabas?

-Pues… últimamente hemos tenido diferencias, ya sabes cómo son las chicas, te vuelven locas con el sexo y después te piden que las respetes y les lleves flores. –Dijo molesto mirando la ventana –Se ha vuelto molesto verla.

-¿Se ha terminado la magia? –Suspiro –Te lo dije Gerald… esa chica es solo una aventura.

-¡No lo es y por favor no comiences a enfadarme!

-No quiero enfadarte, solo… abre bien los ojos. En este mundo hay tantas mujeres feas que lo único que tienen es la belleza física.

Gerald lo miro curioso, al inicio parecía no entender y después rio con el comentario del rubio. En gran parte sabía que tenía razón, pero las palabras pasan rápido, como el viento.

-¿Ahora eres poeta? Deberías de escribir libros de superación personal.

-Hablo en serio Gerald. Hare una parada en la cafetería para recoger unas cosas. No tardo.

-¡No tardes viejo! ¡Esa tienda debe estar llena ya!

Arnold bajo a pasos apresurados. Lucas solía abrir la cafetería muy temprano, sabía bien que las personas buscaban desesperadamente lugares donde pudieran encontrar un café bien cargado para la pesada mañana de trabajo. La pequeña campana sonó al abrir la puerta pero noto que no había gente aun.

-Lucas, ¿Estas por aquí? He venido por la lista del pedido –Curioso camino hasta la bodega, donde había escuchado ruidos. Para su sorpresa solo sorprendió a Lucas con una señorita en medio de unos besos apasionados entre el café y la crema. Los cuales se sorprendieron demasiado al ver al rubio.

-¡Arnold! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-¿Qué hago aquí?-pregunto confundido -Vine por… ¡Espera, espera! ¿Quién es ella?

Lucas titubeo mientras la tímida chica se escondía detrás de él. El haberlos encontrado en una situación así era muy vergonzoso para él, siempre había sido un chico ético y preciso. Pero lo que no le había dicho a nadie, era el remolino de emociones que esa chica había causado en él. Una mezcla de sentimientos aún más completa que un buen café con mejor panecillo que se pudiera comprar. Ella había estado frecuentando el lugar suficientemente como para enamorarse de ese chico tímido, misterioso y educado.

-¡Arnold! ¡Por favor! ¡Yo… yo puedo explicarte las cosas!

-Escucha Lucas, no soy nadie para que me cuentes tus intimidades, pero no me parece correcto que mantengas amoríos dentro del local, no es apropiado para el negocio.

Por más que intentaba no lograba ver el rostro de aquella chica, la cual a la primera oportunidad salió corriendo sin despedirse de su amante.

-¡Espera!-Trato de corres tras la chica pero Arnold lo detuvo, queriendo llamar su atención.

-¡Lucas! ¡Lucas escúchame! Por suerte fui yo quien los encontró así, si mis padres se llegan a enterar se molestaran mucho.

-¡Arnold! ¡Prométeme que nos dirás nada! ¡Por favor! –Rogo al chico mientras lo tomaba de la camisa.

-¡Lucas! ¡Suéltame Lucas! ¡Claro que no diré nada!

-Arnold yo te lo puedo explicar si quieres…

-Escucha, tengo algunas cosas por hacer pero en la primera oportunidad regreso para que charlemos.

-Gracias Arnold – Decía preocupado aun buscando sobre su hombro a aquella chica que había dejado ir sorpresivamente.

Arnold se despidió saliendo sorprendido del lugar, estaba claro que desde que entro Gerald no había dejado de tocar el claxon para apurar a su amigo.

-¡Apúrate hermano! ¡Es tardísimo!

-¡Cálmate Gerald! ¡No tienes ni idea de la escena que acabo de presenciar!

-Créeme que ya me lo imagino Arni, esa chica salió corriendo del lugar. –Dijo entre risas - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Lucas salía con una extranjera?

-¿Una qué? ¡Haber, haber! ¿De que estas hablando?

-Viejo, realmente no vives en este mundo. Ella es la chica que acaba de salir de tu cafetería –Dijo señalando a la rubia que estaba con él en la foto que se tomó aquella confusa noche.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices Gerald?

-Claro hermano, para las chicas lindas tengo un buen radar –Guiño un ojo.

-¿Por dónde se fue?

-¿Acaso piensas seguirla? ¡No los se viejo! Le dio derecho.

Arnold estaba aún más sorprendido que hace unos instantes. Si Lucas salía con alguna de las chicas de la foto, eso solo significaba una cosa. Aun se encontraban en Hillwood. ¡Aún tenía una esperanza de poder encontrar a Helga! Primero Godoy, ahora esta chica. Sabía que con Phoebe no podía seguir contando, ahora tendría que seguir él mismo su instinto para saber toda la verdad.

* * *

No le cabía en la cabeza que este mundo fuese tan pequeño. Habían caminado calles tras calle para buscar una excelente boutique de ropa en muchos centros comerciales y para su sorpresa, terminaron en la boutique de la prestigiosa diseñadora "Madame Olga", ¿Cómo escoger ropa entre sus mismos diseños? Cada prenda le recodaba las noches de desvelos con su hermana perfeccionando cada detalle, cada estilo, cada joyería indicada para tal atuendo… buscaba distraerse por lo menos saliendo de compras, pero en esa tienda no había nada que no hubiese visto ya que la impresionara.

A diferencia de Lila, ella estaba encantada con todo lo que la rodeaba. No hacía falta que ella se lo dijera para ver q la pelirroja vivía en condiciones económicamente bajas. Sabía desde la primaria que no era una chica rica, había carecido de muchas cosas. Le preocupaba por el momento en que universidad estudiaría, el realidad ella y su padre no podrían aportar demasiado a casa como pagar una universidad nivel medio. Se preguntaba si quiera si ella podría pagar algún atuendo de ahí. ¡Lila veía encantada todo! Pero al mismo tiempo hacía notar en sus gestos lo que Helga sospechaba.

-¿Encontraste lo que deseabas niña?-Dijo en su habitual tono aburrido.

-Hay muchas cosas lindas aquí Helga, pero creo que deberíamos ver más.

-¿Mas tiendas? Pero si he visto claramente que te ha encantado ese vestido tipo hadita color verde –Señalo con su mirada un vestido corto pero sencillo, muy encantador para la personalidad de la chica.

-Es… lindo, pero no creo poder pagarlo Helga… cuesta casi cuatro mil dólares… está muy fuera de mi presupuesto-Decía en tono triste y con aire de resignación.

-Pues… ¡Sorpresa!-Fingió emoción – Es tu día de suerte, no preguntes nada… pero tengo una tarjeta con la que podemos comprar lo que queramos en estas tiendas con grandes descuentos –Mintió a la pelirroja, pero por suerte traía con ella la tarjeta que su hermana había mandado a hacer especialmente para ella, esa tarjeta le daba el derecho de elegir la ropa que quisiera las veces que quiera en cualquier tienda que fuese de ella sin pagar un solo centavo. Solamente sus modelos privilegiadas como Amber, Rhonda y ella… aunque no modelara, serían privilegiadas para portarlas. El comentario preocupo a la pelirroja, era una chica muy sencilla como para aceptar tremendo regalo de alguien que acababa de reencontrarse apenas horas antes.

-Helga… lo agradezco pero, no puedo aceptarlo.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Haber, por qué? –Pregunto enfadada arqueando su ceja y mirándola molesta.

-Es que… no me parece adecuado que tu… bueno, que tú te tomes tantas molestias por mí.

-Escucha muñeca…. Si digo que ese vestido te llevaras, es porque ese vestido te llevaras. Si no metes tu blanco trasero ahí para medírtelo –Dijo señalando el vestidor –Aun así lo comprare y me iré directo a casa y dejare en tus manos el asunto del "vestidito de graduación". –Tomo aire y la miro esperando una respuesta positiva.

Laila sonreía tristemente mientras que suspiraba profundo - ¿Aunque te diga que no, insistirás verdad? –La rubia le sonrió y esta accedió caminando hacia el vestidor.

-Nos muestras este en talla chica y en ese color por favor- Índico a la vendedora. La cual la miro con un desaire de inferioridad y en tono de burla se dirigió hacia ella.

-Señorita, no creo que esté interesada en ese vestido.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Porque es un vestido de colección para figuras seleccionadas, además tiene un precio de tres mil ochocientos dólares.

La sangre de la rubia hervía a grandes grados centígrados. ¿Cómo tenía el atrevimiento de tratarla así? Podía cambiar al paso de los años, pero su orgullo, el orgullo de una Pataki estaría igual o peor que siempre. Estaba consciente de que por la manera en que iba vestida, aparentaba ser una chica de campo con un toque chic. Laila le había prestado un vestido hasta las rodillas color celeste, un sweater beige y unos botines que hacían juego con el sombrero en el cual la rubia escondía su rubio cabello. A diferencia de su vestimenta, jamás se imaginaria, cualquiera que la haya visto, verla así. Miro a la vendedora a los ojos mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente a ella, aun peor para su mal humor. Ella mantenía esa estúpida sonrisa en su horrible rostro lleno de maquillaje.

-Escucha querida "empleadita"… yo no sé quién seas tú. No sé cómo te llames ni me interesa, pero te diré algo… si estas a cargo de la tienda es porque te han capacitado para tu trabajo. Dime algo, ¿Reconoces esto? –Dijo enseñándole la tarjeta. La vendedora se sorprendió al inicio pero la estúpida sonrisa volvió a su rostro.

-Es falsa señorita –Dijo con simple voz –Cualquiera hoy en día sabe que esas tarjetas Madame Olga solo las brinda a sus modelos seleccionadas y créame que usted no tiene "nada" de "selección".

-La que no tendrá nada pero de trabajo será usted. Si tengo la tarjeta es porque la misma "Madame Olga" me la ha dado y si sabe lo que le conviene, debería hacerle caso y dejar sus estúpidos aires de "señorita rica" en casa. Ahora, muéstreme ese vestido o su empleo penderá de un hilo.

La vendedora de la tienda se había molestado con las palabras de la rubia. Era una tienda de prestigio, ella no mostraba nada de eso y no era digna de estar ahí, de eso estaba segura.

-¡Sáquenla de la tienda por favor! –Señalo a los guardias que se encontraban en la entrada principal.

-¿Qué ha dicho hija de perra?

-¡Seguridad! ¡Seguridad!

"Nuevos problemas", pensó. Por suerte había estado tan cerca de su hermana que sabía al derecho y al revés los movimientos en la tienda. A pasos rápidos camino hacia la caja registradora y buscando el seleccionador de tarjetas, paso la suya e inmediatamente el sistema de la tienda detecto el número de registro y el código que se les daba a las modelos de la prestigiosa academia. El cual sonó por toda la tienda y las pocas personas que se encontraban ahí debido a que era muy temprano, lograron darse cuenta del problema entre la rubia y la vendedora desde un inicio.

-¿Satisfecha señorita? ¡Ahora le exijo que me muestre ese vestido si no quiere que me comunique con mi jefa y la corra inmediatamente de este lugar por no dar trato adecuado a su clientela!

La vendedora inmediatamente se disculpó al ver que la chica no mentía y ni todo su elegante vocabulario pudo omitir la vergüenza que sentido frente a todas las mujeres de la tienda en el momento en que esta le hablaba de manera exigente.

-¡Mis más sinceras disculpas madame, ustedes sabe mejor que nadie que la seguridad de la tienda esta ante cualquier cosa y esas tarjetas son fáciles de falsificar! ¡Por favor discúlpeme usted!

Helga la miro de reojo con el ceño fruncido y se dirigió hacia los vestidores ignorando a propósito las disculpas de la vendedora.

-¿Ha pasado algo Helga?

-Para nada muñeca, pruébate esto y dime si te gusta –Decía aun molesta mientras le pasaba el vestido.

Se sentó en una pequeña sala frente a los vestidores mientras observaba la tienda cuando sin querer y por suerte, sus ojos vieron entrar a Naya y a su amiga a la tienda. Estaba segura que esa perra la reconocería inmediatamente, tenía que ocultarse, pero donde…. ¿Dónde?

-Por lo que más quieres no digas mi nombre en la tienda. Luego te explico.

-Pero Helg… -Lila la miro confusa mientras terminaba de subir el cierre. Si ella le pedía eso era por algo y al asomarse fuera del vestidor noto el por qué. Naya se dirigía hacia el vestidor de a lado y era más que notorio que no quería que la viese.

-Te lo juro Naya, estoy segura de que Gerald le dirá todo a Arnold acerca de la lencería, eso debe prenderlo de cierta manera.

-Creí que era una idea tonta pero espero funcione. ¡Ese día Arnold no podrá huir de mí! –Decían entre risas mientras que elegían que vestido medirse.

-¡Mira este vestido color verde… esta bellísimo!

-Creo que este en color melón se me vera divino… ¡Señorita! Por favor muéstrenos en talla chica, este y aquel.

Mientras esperaban sus vestidos ambas chicas se sentaban en la pequeña sala.

-Lo lamento señorita, el vestido que usted quiere no está en existencia, el único que tenemos alguien más se lo debe de estar midiendo.

-¿Que ha dicho? –Pregunto Nicole en tono ofensivo, nadie le quitaba lo que a ella le gustaba y siempre estaba dispuesta a pelear por lo que quería. -¿Sabe cuál es el precio de este vestido? ¡Nadie paga esa cantidad por el! ¿Quién se lo podría estar midiendo?

-La señorita de ahí –Señalo la vendedora a Lila, quien estaba a unos pasos de ellas viendo ante el espejo lo bien que le sentaba el modelito en su figura.

-¿Lila? –Expreso Naya –Esta bien señorita, es conocida nuestra… déjelo en nuestras manos –Le quiño un ojo y se dirigió a ella. -¿Probándote ropa que no podrás comprar Sawyer?

-Creo que ese no es asunto tuyo Naya, ahora por favor déjame tranquila. –Al paso de los años, Lila se había convertido en un blanco fácil para este par de arpías, su inocencia y buena voluntad hacia los demás, hacían que la chica fuera punto clave en las bromas y manipulaciones de las chicas como Naya, su clase social era el punto débil donde más le daban.

-Vamos Sawyer, cuéntanos como lo pagaras… ¿Es que acaso has encontrado quien pague por tus favores? Oh, pero… cosas digo… se me olvidaba que no tienes ni perro que te siga.

-¡Ya no la moleste Naya!-Dijo Nicole quien se acercaba a la escena –Quizás la pobre consiguió dinero vendiendo su ropita de segunda… mira Lila, no quiero sonar mala pero ese vestido no te va, es decir, ¿Para qué gastas tanto dinero en él? Aun con el sigues viéndote como la pobre campesina que eres. ¡Parece que quisieras ir al supermercado a vender tus tomates!

-Es como ese dicho, aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda.

-¿Sabes que lindura? ¡Deberías de comenzar a comer tus baratos cosméticos para ver si por dentro te dan mejor resultado que como te ves por fuera!- Las chicas vieron detrás suyo y notaron a la dueña de esa voz.

-¡No lo puedo creer! –Decía Naya mientras que de pies a cabeza observaba a la despampanante chica frente a ella. -¿La famosa modelo Rhonda Wellington Lloyd? ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?-Interrogo falsamente impresionada.

-Así es querida y no sé qué hacen molestando a mi amiga.

-¿Tu… amiga? ¡Haber! ¡¿Has dicho que Lila Sawyer es tu amiga?!

-Como lo has escuchado linda.-Dijo poniendo a un costado de la pelirroja -Y no solo mi amiga, si no que ella justamente estaba probándose algunos modelos porque tiene que practicar para la pasarela de la siguiente temporada. ¿No es así Lila? –Laila titubeo al inicio, tenía años sin ver a Rhonda, aunque sabía de su presencia gracias al relato de Helga. Nunca en su vida había sido buena mintiendo, pero noto desde un inicio que la chica quería ponerlas en su lugar, sabía de antemano que Rhonda se había convertido en una modelo muy famosa por algunos artículos que había encontrado tiempo atrás en el internet.

-Si…. así es…-Dijo nerviosa –Este me había gustado mucho…

-¡Esta perfecto querida ahora veamos que otros más te llevaras! Ya sabes, yo invito. Con permiso señoritas y les recomiendo hablar mejor de la gente… -Decía mientras pasaba por en medio de las chicas –Una nunca sabe cuándo serán amigas de una celebridad. Además a ti el vestido en tono verde no te sienta nada bien querida, tienes la espalda muy ancha.

Dicho esto, ambas chicas se perdieron entre la fabulosa ropa mientras que el par de arpías se quedaba boquiabiertas en su lugar sin creer verdaderamente que Sawyer podría llegar a ser una famosa modelo. Eso les carcomía las entrañas, sabían de antemano que Lila no era fea, pero el hecho de que ella no le prestara atención a su arreglo personal les facilitaba el aprovecharse de ella las veces que quisieran.

-¡Rhonda no sabes el gusto que me ha dado verte!

-A mí también Lila, ahora escucha –Su semblante denotaba preocupación- ¿En dónde está Helga?

-¿Helga? No, no lo sé…

-¡Lila por favor! Sé que vino aquí contigo.

-Sí, sí lo hizo, pero en cuanto vio a Naya y a Nicole no se a donde fue…

-De acuerdo… supongo que sospeche eso… -Se mordió el labio inferior y observo la mirada de su antigua compañera, la cual estaba llena de dudas.

-¿Hay algo malo con ella?

-No… bueno si… es, es solo que el estúpido de su novio viene por ella para llevarla de regreso a Sevilla… aunque no creo que tu…

-Ella me lo conto todo –Interrumpió –Todo…

Rhonda suspiro profundo y cerro sus ojos un momento para tranquilizarse –Esta bien, eso lo facilita más… escucha, nos llevaremos lo que desees y buscaremos a Helga más tarde, al menos, antes de que Alan la encuentre…

-¿Helga tiene novio?

-Más a fuerza que de ganas, el problema aquí Lila, es que si la encuentra… se armara toda una batalla…y no precisamente por ella, sino por Arnold que la está buscando como loco…

* * *

Siiiii! Otro capitulo! Pareciera que fue ayer cuando escribi el primero esperando sus opiniones para ver que les parecia y tiempo despues mis queridos lectores estoy aqui, con el titulo listo del capitulo 29, gracias a todos aquellos que me leen, de verdad no hay satisfaccion mas grande de una como escrito que saber las opiniones de mis queridos lectores.

**sweet-sol** no comadre! jajajaja Helga no ira al baile disfrazada de hombre y sera pareja de Lila, jajajajaja tambien me lo imagine y me dio mucha risa, una bien timida y otra bien brabucona jajajaja si, mira que phoebe no pierde el tiempo, quieras o no el tremendo colombiano esta muy lindo pero su corazon aun sta con Gerald, hablando de ese pobre, veras lo q le espera! despues d q la nicole le pusiera sus altibajos pues despues de la venganza de Helga quizas la borre de la faz de la tierra jajaja saludos y un fuerte abrazote! besos!

**Gpetit** No te preocupes por no comentar a tiempo, tus comentarios siempre seran bienvenidos y muy bien agradecidos, la scuela y sus horribles trabajos hacen muy dificil el leer y leer jajajaja tambien escribir, pero mas vale tarde que nunca! gracias x seguir sta historia y si, arnold es tierno x ahora, mas adelante veras muchas facetas de el y no imaginas el papel tan importante que jugara lila en la vida de helga d ahora en adelante, un fuerte abrazo! besos!

**hel201** a mi tambien me encanta el colombiano! jajajajajaja siii ya sabe que es ella! que no fue un sueño! que la vio de verdad! ahora veras lo que es capas de hacer para tenerla cerca otra vez, creo que jamas veran un arnold tan obsesivo con respecto a una chica, no dejes de leer! besos!

**selajarg** aqui esta tu capitulo! spero sea de tu agrado! de verdad que me apresure xq moria de ganas por subirlo, mas qnada x lo q vendra despues! el baile se acerca y alan va por helga! que se puede esperar? prometo actualizar muy pronto, gracias x seguir sta historia! besos!

Ati que lees stas palabras y que lees parte de mis sentimientos, muchas, muchas gracias!


	29. CAPITULO 29- NOCHE DE BAILE

**CAPITULO 29.- NOCHE DE BAILE**

Sus delgadas manos sostenían el pedazo de papel que inexplicablemente esa chica pudo dejar en su recamara. Debía ser muy hábil para poder entrar sin ni siquiera abrir puertas y ventanas. Al menos se sentía aliviada de poder informarle a su amiga el por que de la desaparición de la rubia.

"Srita. Perfección lamento haberte dejado así en la tienda, pero Naya me recuerda muy bien y no puedo darme el lujo de que me vea. Note que Rhonda entro a la boutique y cuando puso en su lugar a las arpías aproveche para salir de la tienda, me dirigía a tu casa cuando casi me topo con Arnold y el estúpido cabeza de cepillo, tuve que meterme en un contenedor de basura para poder evitarlos. Me di un baño rápido, tome tu jabón y me puse mi vieja ropa. No puedo seguir quedándome aquí porque tengo algunas cosas por hacer. Gracias por todo.

PD: Me comí tu budín de la nevera".

-Bueno, al menos sabes que se comió tu cena. –Dijo al terminar de escuchar la nota.

-Rhonda, esto es grave. ¿A dónde pudo haber ido? Me preocupa que algo le pase.

-Ella sabe cuidarse muy bien. De eso estoy segura. Será mejor que me valla, tengo cosas por hacer.

-¿Supongo que tiene que ver con el baile?

Rhonda se sonrojo pero era inevitable no contarle. –Sí, Curly me invito…

-Me alegra que puedas ir –Dijo sonriendo –Muchas gracias por todo lo que compraste.

-Ni que lo digas, fue bueno darle su merecido a esas perras. Bueno, me voy. Espero verte mañana en la noche. –Le guiño un ojo como gesto de despedida. Lila no podría creer que ese vestido que tanto le había gustado estuviera en sus manos. Sonrió al recordarse con el puesto y agradecía mucho el haberse encontrado con Helga.

Rhonda iba caminando entre las calles que apenas comenzaban a iluminarse con los enormes faroles por la noche, estaba tranquila porque sabía que Helga podría estar plácidamente en algún hotel, aunque eso no le quitaba el sentimiento de culpabilidad por hacer sentir mal a su amiga. Y ahora con lo que Amber le había contado, las cosas se pondrían peor.

FLASBACK

-¡Rhonda! ¡Rhonda!-Gritaba Amber mientras entraba al departamento de Godoy en busca de su amiga, estaba alterada y tenía su rubia peluca mal acomodada de manera divertida. Cosa que hizo reír a su amiga.

-¿Acaso necesitas a la reina de las pasarelas para acomodar tu peluca?

-¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡Estamos en problemas!

Rhonda la miro confusa y algo una ceja –Haber, ¿Estamos?

-¡Sí! ¡En graves, graves problemas!- Sus pies caminaban por toda la sala mientras que su amiga la observaba tranquila en el sofá. -¡Se trata de Alan!

-¿Qué hay con Alan?

-Me ha llamado hace unos momentos, diciéndome que viene en camino…

-¡Ya se había tardado! Muero por ver su cara cuando Helga lo mande al diablo –Dijo sonriente. - ¿Es por eso que estas así? ¿Por qué Alan viene en camino?

-¡No solo eso! –Amber suspiro notoriamente mientras sus ojos se topaban con los de Rhonda, está pareciendo entender a su amiga, la miro sorprendida y se puso de pie exaltada.

-Dime que no has lo has ido a ver…. ¿Helga los vio?

-Creo que es peor que eso… estábamos en la bodega y bueno, Arnold nos encontró.

-¿Arnold? ¡¿Él te vio?!

-¡Creo que no, o no sé!

-¿No sabes qué? ¿Sabes que Arnold conserva una foto nuestra de aquella noche? ¡Y por si no lo has notado llevas la misma peluca Amber! ¡Esto no está bien! ¡No lo está! Vamos a calmarnos… si, si, si, calmarnos… respira Rhonda…. Respira….

-¿Sabes dónde…?

-¡Estoy respirando! Vamos a hacer esto… saldré a buscar a Helga y creo saber dónde encontrarla…

-¿Con quién?

-Una vieja amiga –Pensó inmediatamente que si había alguien más en Hillwood en quien Helga podría confiar además de Phoebe, seria Lila. Debería de estar con ella.

-¡Bien! ¡Iré contigo!

-¡Para nada, te quedas aquí y no hay discusión! –Tomo su chaqueta color vino, su boina y salió del departamento a pasos apresurados. Arnold no era ningún tonto, algo debió de sospechar como para estar buscando a Helga hasta debajo de las piedras. Si algo tenía en claro, es que si Alan se enteraba de lo que había pasado, habría guerra entre ellos.

FIN FLASBACK

-Una figura pública como tú no debería de caminar sola a estas horas.

Esa voz le recorrió toda la columna vertebral, tenía que dar su mejor cara ya que al parecer, le tocaría a ella dar punto y coma de las explicaciones que por supuesto el, no creería ni una palabra. Giro su cuerpo al auto y noto a la persona proveniente de esa voz

-Llegas antes de tiempo, Alan. Creí que tu vuelo tardaría más.

-Viaje en mi jet privado, digamos que tome un atajo. ¿A dónde te diriges tan tarde?

-Vine a visitar a una vieja amiga y tenía pensado regresar caminando.

-No me perdonaría dejar a una chica como tú caminar a estas horas… sube.

Sabría que era inútil no acceder, así que evito los sermones y subió al auto manteniendo la charla en ese nivel.

-Supongo que tu visita se debe a la charla que has tenido con el Sr. Dimont –Cruzo sus piernas y miro por la ventana del auto su viejo barrio.

-Supones bien, no sé qué ha pasado desde que llegaron aquí, pero le dije a Frank que las llevaría en una sola pieza…

-Más bien has venido por tu "pieza" y sus "accesorios".

Alan sonrió descaradamente y observo a la pelinegra que aún seguía mirando por la ventana-¿Aun me guardas rencor?

-Jajaja ¿Rencor?-Bufo -¡Por favor Alan!

-Lo que paso hace unos años…

-¡Lo que paso hace unos años fue un error! –Lo miro unos instantes y desvió nuevamente sus ojos a la ventana -Si no he dicho nada es porque pronto recibirás tu merecido. Y lo mejor es que no tendré que meter las manos.

Alan la miro aturdido, dentro de sus venas un sentimiento de coraje recorrió todo su cuerpo. Su sonrisa poco a poco fue cayendo hasta convertir su rostro en un pésimo estado sombrío.

-¿En dónde está Helga?

-No tengo la menor idea.

-No quieras hacerme enfadar. Sé que las tres se quedaron en casa de una vieja amiga, y es ahí a donde me llevaras.

-Lamento informarte que no soy guía turística, además, ya no estamos ahí. Hace más de veinticuatro horas que no sé nada de Helga. Pero… -Dijo comenzando a sonreír… -Me atrevería a decir que puede que la esté pasando muy bien.

-¡No provocaras mis celos si es lo que quieres, "Señorita Lloyd"!

-¿Provocarte celos? Cariño… ¿Cómo puede alguien que jamás ha estado interesada en ti provocarte celos?

Sus ojos la vieron con gran odio al pronunciar estas palabras, si había algo que le dolería en su orgullo, es que lo contradijeran con respecto a lo que el sentía. -¡Sera mejor que guardes silencio! – Sus ojos se posaron en la ventana del auto y sus manos estaban empuñadas, se encontraba lo suficientemente molesto como para comportarse lo más arpío posible con la chica. Trataba de calmarse al pensar el objetivo del viaje, a nadie la convenía que la DEA los atrapara, así que entre más pronto pudiera poner a las chicas a salvo en Sevilla, estaría mucho mejor. –Llévame a donde te estés quedando.

Rhonda lo miro con malicia –Entonces dobla a la izquierda, estamos cerca.

* * *

Un cuarto de hotel muy sencillo, era el principal espectador de los planes de la rubia. No había querido contestar las llamadas de Amber ni de Rhonda, pero era inevitable recibir los mensajes. Amber le había comunicado que Alan venia en camino, eso solo significaba una cosa. Problemas.

-¿Está segura de lo que quiere parcera? Habíamos quedado que yo haría ese trabajo.

-Estoy segura Godoy, además tu estarás con Phoebe… -Dijo molesta –Algo te quiero advertir, si sales con ella, más te vale que andes con mucho cuidado, lo último que hubiera deseado es que ella se fijara en ti.

-No hace falta que lo diga, vera que la cuidare bien.

-El problema de nosotros no es que no podamos cuidar Godoy, sino que tanto cuidado nos deja vulnerables.

-Oiga, ¿Cuándo piensa regresar con sus parceras?

-Dudo mucho que lo haga, quizás las vea cuando estemos en Sevilla. Sera mucho mejor. ¿Tu cuando regresas a Colombia?

-Pues eso depende… -Sonrió ampliamente ante la cara de la rubia y está queriendo entender solo alzo los ojos al cielo.

-Llega a lastimarla y te juro que te castro.

-¿Sabe mamita? Reconozco que tiene un carácter de mierda, pero cuando quiere es un amor –Helga lo observo firmemente, con esa mirada seca que inundaba seriedad. Godoy se limitó a sonreír. –Si no hay más, entonces me retiro.

-Ve a descansar y por favor, réntate un buen traje y deja esas cadenas que dan aspecto de malandro. –Rio dentro de sí y despidió al colombiano. Sabía que era necesario verlo y lo conocía bien como para no decir en donde se encontraba. Tenía que aceptarlo, era un mafioso de buen corazón.

El día del baile era mañana, tenía todo listo para vengarse del cabeza de cepillo y la zorra de su novia. Le iba a salir caro haber tratado tan mal a Phoebe, lo conocía y sabía que le daría en donde más le puede doler la verdad a un hombre… en su orgullo. Mañana después de su venganza, partiría a Sevilla sola, dejándoles a sus amigas los boletos para la mañana siguiente. Le dolía irse sin poder siquiera despedirse de su amado. Su corazón le gritaba en cada palpitar verlo, pero sería muy arriesgado, sabía que podía estar cerca de el sin que este sospechara nada, pero eso sería apuñalarse a sí misma. Sin querer pensar se tomó un vaso de jugo y se fue a dormir.

* * *

El día tan esperado por muchos alumnos de la preparatoria de Hillwood había llegado. La escuela generosamente había dado la mañana libre para que tuvieran todo a tiempo, a excepción claro de los alumnos encargados de organizar y decorar el auditorio en el cual el baile se llevaría a cabo.

Ella había soñado con este día desde hacía mucho tiempo, aun recostada en su cama imaginaba lo maravilloso que sería hoy, todo saldría perfecto, tenía el vestido de sus sueños, era hermosa, su cuerpo era lo que todo chico podría anhelar en toda su vida… podría tener a quien deseara a sus pies, pero ella solo le interesaba un chico en especial, su novio Arnold. No había nada más que deseara que su novio fuese el primero en su vida… si bien, en más de una ocasiones notaba rechazo por parte de él, quizás ella no había demostrado del todo cuanto lo amaba, pero esa noche, esa noche daría todo por él, para él. Le entregaría su virginidad en charola de plata gustosa y encantada. Sonreía mientras hundía su hermoso rostro en la almohada hasta que unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención.

-Naya, ¿Puedo pasar? –Pregunto Arnold del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Claro que si mi amor! ¡Pasa! –Sabía que era tarde pero ella permanecía aun acostada en su cama.

-Deberías de levantarte ya, si es que quieres alcanzar el almuerzo.

-No tengo mucha hambre querido, además no debo comer cosas grasosas… quiero entrar en mi vestido esta noche. ¿Piensas salir? –Dijo levantándose repentinamente de su cama.

-Sí, saldré a llevar algunas cosas al auditorio y después recogeré el traje.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, realmente no… es un viaje rápido y no tardare. ¿Tú tienes todo listo para hoy?

-Más que listo mi amor… -Rodeo el cuello de su novio y comenzó a llenarlo de besos. –Esta noche será fantástica para ambos…

-Naya… ya… ya debo irme… -Dijo apenas pudiéndose soltar de las caricias de su seductora novia. Le costaba creer que pudiera ser tan atractiva aun estando en ropa de dormir, aunque más que su físico, sus caricias eran únicas… sabía perfectamente que hacer y que tocar para hacerlo perder la razón. –Tratare de no tardar.

-Oye mi amor… esta tarde iré a la casa de Nicole para arreglarme, ella me había dicho que Gerald pasaría por ella, así que pensé él podría pasar primero x ti y después ir a recogernos.

-Sí, supongo que puedo llamar a Gerald para preguntarle.

-Sé que no le molestara –Le guiño un ojo y cerró la puerta mientras Arnold seguía su camino. Debía pensar en algún plan para no estar con Naya esa noche. Por más atractiva que fuera, era una chica en momentos muy fáciles.

Es decir, ¿Quién no sueña con perder su virginidad en una de las noches más importantes de su vida? Cualquier alumno de la preparatoria lo envidiaba por estar con ella, más de una chica lo había invitado a salir pero el gusto no duraba mucho al ver quien era su novia, y es que se atrevía a pensar que ninguna chica se pondría a competir con la morena, en cuestiones de belleza, ella era la ganadora. Fuera como fuera, Arnold aun no quería estar con ella. No se sentía listo, preparado… y lo más importante, para el no importaba tener relaciones, sino el hecho de saber por primera vez, que era hacer el amor.

* * *

El aguacate que rodeaba su rostro y las cremas de yogurt con sábila en el cabello, abundaban esa mañana en tres señoritas nerviosas y ansiosas por el baile de graduación, no habían más que charlar de lo fantástica que sería la velada.

-¿De verdad Curly pasara por ti?

-Sí, no hubo necesidad de que se lo propusiera, el mismo me lo pidió. No era para menos, debe ser un caballero.

-A mi Lucas me propuso lo mismo, quede de llamarle para darle bien la dirección. –Dijo Amber quitando los pepinillos de sus ojos.

-La que no nos ha dicho aun con quien ira eres tu Lila… ¿Por qué tanto secreto?-Interrogo a la pelirroja que estaba pintando las uñas de sus pies.

-¡Oh! No lo conocen, es un chico muy lindo-lindo –Sonrió dentro de sí.

-Cuanto misterio… ¿Tomaba clases contigo?

-No Amber, teníamos clases diferentes pero somos buenos amigos, se acaba de mudar y soy una de las pocas con quien se habla así q me pidió que fuera con él al baile y yo amablemente accedí.

-Y dices que ese un chico "lindo-lindo" es solo tu amigo… ¿Eh? Ya veremos qué pasa hoy en la noche. –Rhonda desenvolvió su cabello de la toalla y tomo la secadora. –Si de algo estoy segura, es que hoy será una noche inolvidablemente genial…

-¿Y se puede saber por qué lo dices?

-Por cosas Lila… Tú encárgate de mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Se ve que no has cambiado en estos años Rhonda, aun mantienes ese aire de sorpresa…

-Lo interesante aquí es que la sorpresa no la daré yo… -Una risa nacida propiamente en sus labios dio lugar a un quejido que pronto se convertiría en una gran risa. Amber era lo suficientemente lista como para saber que la oxicitocina liberada por su amiga no tenía segundas buenas intenciones.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-En su momento lo sabrás Lila, ahora será mejor que enjuagues tu cabello antes de que la sábila endurezca demasiado.

* * *

Su contoneo de caderas al caminar y su diminuta cintura, hacían de las miradas de todos los que se asombraban e incluso quien la envidiara, el centro de atención por donde quiera que pasara. En un país como América, era sobresaliente la gante extranjera, fueran negros, trigueños o morenos, pero el ver a esa tremenda morena paseándose por la calles de Hillwood, hacía del extranjerismos una experiencia agradable y única aun para los más racistas. Y no era para menos, el pantalón que llevaba puesto marcaba cada contorno de las curvas de sus piernas, su top amarillo marcaba su abdomen trabajado y mostraban un poco más si es que en un falso movimiento se descuidara de taparlo.

-¡Lo se Nicole! ¡Por favor cálmate! –El tono de su voz era asombrosamente llamativo- Justamente voy para el centro, pasare por una loción y comprare tus pestañas, no tardare.

Tenía pocas horas antes de poder alistarse, no era tarea fácil conseguir su falso toque perfecto para destacar entre las chicas de la preparatoria. Era tarde y le desesperaba no tener las cosas a su alcance, el centro comercial estaba invadido de gente. Caminaba tan aprisa que le importaba poco golpear o pisar a la gente que estropeara su camino, golpeo a un chico accidentalmente, lo noto pero le importo poco, lo extraño de la situación, es que ignoraba el papel transcendental que ese chico llevaría a su vida.

-¡Hey! ¡Sera mejor que la próxima vez te fijas por donde caminas!-Dijo enfadado.

-¿Disculpa? –Interrogo deteniéndose y girando medio cuerpo. -¿Acaso parece que me importa?-Pues deberías… no todos los días golpeas un traje Armani, debería de cobrarte el que lo hayas tocado.

-¿Armani, eh? He visto miles de imitaciones tan buenas como el saquito que traes.

Pareciera bendita la imagine que sus ojos veían en ese momento, se había topado con una hembra magnifica, hermosa, su mirar desafiante le parecía conocido. La observo de pies a cabeza mientras que esta se acercaba unos pasos, su cabello negro contrastaba con su piel… podía haber jurado que una sensación de excitación le recorrió las venas.-Debe ser porque ahí los compras, como sea. Fíjate por donde caminas, no tienes suerte de ser de la realeza…

-No querido –Se acercó a él sin bajar la mirada y observo sus labios, sonriendo coquetamente. - Tú no tienes suerte de saber quién soy.

-No creo que me interese, señorita –Susurro apenas para ella.

-No sabe de lo que se pierde, "caballerito"-Enfatizo esto último y dio media vuelta para seguir su camino. ¡Lamento no seguir dándole el gusto de charlar conmigo, pero tengo cosas mejores que hacer!

Disfruto la silueta de su espalda mientras sus caderas se movían con ritmo de un lado a otro. Pocas hembras había en Hillwood muy a gusto de él y con la que se había topado, era una de ellas. Era la chica perfecta para ser una de sus "muñequitas", la chica ideal para sacar a pasear un domingo en su yate, una reina temporal para presumir, un nuevo juguete para que se entretenga. Había logrado excitarlo con tan solo verla, quizás tenía razón, no corría con la suerte de conocerla, pero tenía demasiadas cosas por hacer como para entretenerse en algo de tan poca prioridad.

Saco su teléfono celular y regreso a su realidad. Tenía que contestar de una buena vez, no podía estar evitando sus llamadas a cada minuto. Se había cansado de escuchar esa grabación pero no por ello se daría por vencido.

-Sé que no tomas mis llamadas porque sabes que te rastreare, lo único que quiero es verte para que regresemos a Sevilla, la DEA puede estar cerca y me preocupas mucho mi amor. Te quiere Alan. –Termino la llamada, había que organizar algunos detalles antes de partir, estaba a punto de salir del centro comercial cuando por inercia sus ojos miraron hacia la dirección donde esa chica había desaparecido… sonrió y movió su cabeza. No era la primera vez que otra chica llamaba su atención, para un momento podría tener a cuanta mujer quisiera, pero a la que anhelaba en su vida, era esa rubia desafiante.

Esa maldita mujer dueña de sus más bajas pasiones y sus más grandes deseos, estaba huyendo de el por alguna razón, la conocía bien pero prefería ignorarla. Sea lo que sea que estuviera planeando, él lo sabría con certeza para mantenerla al margen de sus condiciones como novios que eran.

* * *

Las horas habían transcurrido rápidamente, el baile de graduación estaba a punto de comenzar, los estudiantes y maestros comenzaban a llegar. El auditorio estaba lleno de flores y un gran cartel de generación daba la bienvenida a la gran noche, todo combinaba de lo ideal con "Italia", el baile sería un gran carnaval como los festejados en Venecia, el uso de antifaz y sensuales vestidos, hacían del evento un hecho aún más emocionante para los amantes de lo desconocido. El ponche, los bocadillos, el pastel y las bebidas estaban al alcance de quien fuera llegando.

Se podría ver a los alumnos bajar en limusinas, en taxis, en autos particulares y alguno que otro aficionado amante de la naturaleza en bicicleta. Un viejo packard color verde seco, hacia su entrada triunfal al estacionamiento de la escuela gracias al gran ruido del escape, Arnold lo había revisado antes de salir de casa pero quizás había omitido algún pequeño detalle.

-¡De verdad que vergüenza llegar así al baile! ¿Por qué no viniste con Gerald?

-Ya te lo dije Naya, el abuelo estaba muy emocionado en que llevara el auto, no podía decirle que no.

-¡Pues lo hubieras hecho! –Bufo –Mira que llegar en este pedazo de carcaza me dará muy poca reputación…

-Vamos, no es tan malo –Sonrió mientras la miraba. –Además venimos a divertirnos.

-¿Qué no es tan malo? Arnold por favor, mira tú traje. –Dijo señalándolo con ambas manos -¿Rentarlo en lugar de comprarlo? Creo que deberías de seguir los consejos de Gerald más a menudo.

-Pues aun estas a tiempo de no asistir conmigo si es que tanto te avergüenzo y te recuerdo que si no hubieras comprado un vestido tan caro con mi tarjeta, quizás hubiera estado en mis posibilidades comprar un traje.

-¿Qué aún estoy a tiempo? ¿Acaso crees que asistiré sola al baile? ¡Para nada! Si no puede hacerse nada contigo es mejor que entremos ya.

No había duda de cuan hermosa pudiera verse su novia hoy, ese vestido color beige con dorado le quedaba sumamente hermoso, su cabello trenzado y su antifaz hacían muy buena combinación con ella… pero por dentro, pareciera que ni labial alcanzo a ponerse. ¿Cómo es posible que siendo su novia fuera tan odiosa? Estaciono el auto y ambos bajaron.

-¡Naya! ¡Por aquí! –Vio a los lejos a Nicole agitando su mano mientras bajaba del auto de Gerald. –Conozco ese gesto, vamos, no es tan malo.

-Tú lo dices por que todo va a la perfección, mira que llegar en esa porquería… ¡Eso es nefasto!

Gerald bajo e inmediatamente se acercó a Arnold, escuchando muy a lo lejos el comentario de las chicas.

-¡Hey viejo! ¿Comienza la mala noche?

-Ni lo pronuncies, creí que hoy en verdad me divertiría.

-Lo harás después del baile hermano, solo aguántala unas horas… tu recompensa llegara después –Le guiño un ojo y fue por su chica.

-¡Arnold! ¡Qué diablos haces ahí parado! ¡Vamos a entrar!

-Creo que las horas serán infinitas estando con ella… -Susurro para sí mientras le daba el brazo a su acompañante.

Al entrar, las miradas hacia la pareja fueron inevitables, pareciera que los estuvieran esperando, más de un alumno estaba seguro que serían la pareja perfecta del baile. Físicamente combinaban muy bien. La entrada estaba situada de tal manera que quien entrara por ahí no pasaría desapercibido ante las miradas de la multitud.

-Oye viejo, ¿Con quién viene Curly? –Dijo señalando al chico que entraba con una chica de envidia. Ese vestido rojo con negro lucia a la perfección. No recordaban haberla visto antes en la escuela, era fácil reconocer a los chicos, pero las chicas por el gran antifaz que llevaban era difícil reconocerles.

-No lo sé…-Los miro dudoso hasta que la pareja desaprecio en la multitud

-¡Mira! Ya llego Lucas. ¿Acaso vendrá con la extranjera?

El corazón de Arnold se aceleró. Si él llegaba con esa chica, sus sospechas serian ciertas, tendría que abrir bien los ojos. Tenía pocas esperanzas, pero sabía que Helga podría estar ahí. Tenía que estar alerta ante cualquier señal, cualquier movimiento, alguna acción por pequeña que fuera, estaba seguro que la guiaría hacia ella.

-Gerald vuelvo en unos minutos…

-¿Qué? ¡No, no, no! No le arruinaras la noche a Lucas apabullándolo con respecto a los orígenes de su chica, espera un poco.

-Gerald, si no voy y le pregunto…

-Viejo espera, Lucas no tuvo problema para entrar al baile sin siquiera ser alumno, por favor no le des más problemas ahora.

Su amigo tenía razón… no era su noche, era la de su casi hermano. La curiosidad lo estaba matando, pero decidió desistir un poco, al menos ya entrada la noche tenía que hablarle a Lucas, las cosas de ahí en adelante serían más fáciles. Los ojos de Arnold parecían estar desesperados por recorrer todo el auditorio, cada centímetro cubico de espacio debía ser observado por él. Pero fue cuando sus ojos vieron hacia la entrada entrar a la pareja que podría causarle problemas a Gerald, no pudo contener su sospresa. Phoebe había llegado.

-Gerald… no creerás quien acaba de llegar.

-¿El resto de las porristas? –Giro su cabeza casi tirando el ponche que se había servido.

Era muy difícil hacerla pasar desapercibida con ese vestido turquesa semitransparente y corto que llevaba, cada corte del vestido atenuaba su figura de una manera maravillosamente excitante. Su cabello semi rizado y esos enormes tacones la hacían lucir muy bien. Era la primera vez que la veía de esa manera, tan femenina, sexi y sensual a la vez. Su antifaz pequeño daba a saber fácilmente de quien se trataba. Junto con ella, un caballero alto muy bien parecido y con un atuendo combinado con la oriental, hacía de la pareja una sorpresa para muchas señoritas.

Se sabía de antemano que se trataba de Phoebe, pero… ¿Quién la acompañaba? No podría tratarse de un alumno, claro que no… Un hombre así resaltaría fácilmente entre todos los que se conocían, era muy guapo, sus ojos claros y esa sonrisa exquisitamente coqueta, erizaba la piel y levantaba envidias de los que acompañaban a sus damiselas.

-¿Quién es Arnold? –Pegunto de mala gana sin siquiera quitarles la vista de encima.

-Es… el novio de Phoebe.

-¿El qué? ¡Arni no bromees con eso! ¡Ese tipo no puede ser su novio!

-¿Y por qué no? –Interrogo con naturalidad.

-Viejo, acaba de terminar conmigo y ya está saliendo con otro… no creí que Phoebe fuera así, tan…

-¡Hey! ¡Cuida lo que dirás Gerald, ella es mi amiga! Y por si no lo recuerdas, fuiste tú quien la cambio primero por una chica de dudosa reputación.

-¡Cuida tu lo que dices Arnold! –El rostro de Gerald hacia comenzado a cambiar por el enojo.

-Mira… lo único que digo, es que ella no iba a estar llorando por ti todo el tiempo. –Miro a su amigo queriendo acomodar las ideas –Como sea Gerald, ella se ve feliz, ahora vuelvo, le llevare ponche a Naya.

Gerald sin apartar la vista de la pareja, bebió de un trajo su bebida y se sintió furioso por ver a Phoebe con alguien que no fuera él.

-Realmente luce hermosa esta noche mamita.

-Muchas gracias Godoy. –Dijo sonrojada. –Tú te ves muy bien.

-Es que tuve una buena asesora de moda.

-¿Helga? Jajaja ¿Helga te ayudo a vestir?

-¡No fue fácil, esa parcera es muy dura! Pero tiene muy buenos gustos.

-No hace falta que lo digas, ella me ayudo a vestirme. –Recordó lo difícil que había sido esa tarde.

FLASBACK

Impacientemente se encontraba haciendo una llamada telefónica mientras que caminaba de un lado a otro. -Señorita, había hecho una reservación para hoy desde hace semana. ¿Cómo es posible que haya cancelado mi cita? ¿Qué quiere decir con reembolso? ¡No, no deseo un corte de cabello como compensación! ¡Quiero mi cita señorita! ¿Hola…? ¿Sigue ahí, hola?

-No confíes en los salones de belleza sin antes dejar el cincuenta por ciento de anticipo.

-¿Helga? ¿Qué haces aquí? -La rubia entro por la ventana y la oriental no pensó dos veces el ir a abrazarla.

-A mí también me da gusto verte. ¡Espera! ¿Por qué lloras?

-Por nada… me da gusto verte…

-Sí, aja. Todo está saliendo mal, ¿Eh?

-¡Hay Helga! –Dijo apenas soltando el llanto -¡No sé cómo arreglarme! ¡El salón me cancelo y no sé qué hacer!

-De acuerdo, veamos… -La miro de pies a cabeza –Creo que tenemos mucho por hacer. ¿Confías en mí?

-Supongo que debo de…

-Phoebe…

-¿Si?

-Cállate y siéntate.

-Ok, sentándome…

Pasaban los minutos y la oriental estaba cada vez más tensa. No tenía un espejo de frente pero confiaba en que su amiga la dejaría bien. Sentía brocha tras brocha sobre su rostro, manos en su cabello y tanto fijador que podría haber jurado tenía hasta en las pestañas.

-Amber y Rhonda te han estado buscando, Lila me llamo anoche y me dijo que estabas con ella.

-No podía recurrir a ti, así que fui a buscarla.

-¿Asistirás al baile?

-No exactamente, digamos que iré a dejar un obsequio.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Pregunto dudosa.

-A nada. Creo que así es más que suficiente. –La observo y giro su silla hasta quedar frente a un gran espejo. –No soy una experta pero la princesa me ha enseñado algo.

-Helga… ¡Me veo hermosa!

-Eres hermosa Phebs.

-¡No Helga! ¡En verdad me veo muy bien! ¡Muchas gracias! –Corrió hacia ella abrazándola. –No sé cómo agradecerte.

-Creo que si sabes, he venido para que me prestes algo de ropa.

-¿Ropa mía? No sé si te quede pero creo que por aquí debe haber algo. –Camino a su ropero cuando Helga la tomo del brazo y la miro de una manera muy sospechosa, al menos para ella.

-No esa ropa Phoebe…

FIN FLASBACK

-¿Ya ve como si tiene buenísimos gustos? ¿Por cierto, le gusto el ramillete? Su parcera me dijo que aquí se acostumbra a regalar eso.

Phoebe levanto su muñeca y sonrió al ver su ramillete de flores celestes y cristalería, era muy hermoso…. recordó también cuando le había dicho a Gerald cual era el que le gustaba, este en una mueca dijo que era muy caro para el uso de una sola noche, que no estaba dispuesto a pagar tanto por ello. Su sonrisa de turbo durante un instante y Godoy dándose cuenta, sospecho algún mal recuerdo con su exnovio.

-No lo haga. –Dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Disculpa?

-No lo haga, lo recuerde.

Phoebe lo miro tiernamente y observo en sus ojos ese sentimiento de protección que pocas veces había notado en Gerald. No era tonta, sabía bien que le gustaba a Godoy, él era muy agradable pero ella aun sentía algo por el moreno. Lo confuso, es que también sentía algo por Godoy, era inevitable no sentirse atraída por un hombre tan atractivo. Él le daba un trato de verdadera dama, de una mujer respetada y amada. Quizás era hora de darle una oportunidad, por pequeña que fuera.

-Tienes razón… esta es nuestra noche. –El sonrió ante las palabras de la oriental y beso su frente cariñosamente.

-Si mamita, esta es nuestra noche.

Cada pareja en su mundo lleno de ideales y felicidad, bailaban al compás de sus corazones, se encontraban reunidos cuando comenzaron las proyecciones de los alumnos más destacados, haciendo un homenaje a las porristas, los equipos de la escuela y las más sobresalientes mentes.

-¡Mira mi amor! ¡Me veo fantástica en la fotografía! ¡Sin duda no habrá capitana que me supere!

-Vamos Naya, es solo una foto, además llevas la falda muy corta.

-De alguna manera debo de destacar tus celos, ¿No lo crees? –Lo beso apasionadamente –Aunque, lo que destacara de ti esta noche, serán tus emociones…

-Ammm será mejor que sigamos viendo las proyecciones, mira, en esa también sales tú. –Giro su cuerpo y la abrazo frente a él, al menos así tendría la ventaja de sostener su brazos.

-Oiga mamita, ¿Esa es usted? –Pregunto emocionado.

-Sí, esa soy yo.

-Ahí dice que es la mejor estudiante de la generación, debe estar muy feliz.

-Bueno Godoy, no es para tanto…

-Claro que si mamita. –La rodeo con sus brazos y ella opto por no poner resistencia. –Debe de sentirse muy orgullosa.

A unos cuantos metros de la pareja, los ojos furiosos de un moreno no se apartaban de ellos. Le molestaba todo, la manera en que la veía, en que la tocaba, esa chica había sido su novia y no tenía por qué estar con alguien más. Tan distraído se encontraba con su belleza, que había olvidado por completo a Nicole, quien entre besos y caricias no podía llamar la atención de su novio.

Repentinamente las luces del auditorio se apagaron, la música y las proyecciones seguidas, un grito se escuchó en lo que solía ser la fiesta. Jamás habían presentado cortos eléctricos, los maestros traban de controlar la salida del auditorio, con el suceso de años anteriores en la P.S. 118 se habían tomado nuevas reglas de seguridad en las escuelas.

-¡Y a continuación damas, zorras, caballeros y patanes, lo que hará de esto una verdadera fiesta de generación!

La voz que habían escuchado era desconocida para todos, se distinguía masculina pero demasiado ronca y en su momento agudo, resonaba por todos los amplificadores. Algunos estaban asustados y otros desconcertados, ¿De qué se podría tratar todo esto?

-¿Godoy, que es esto? ¡No me parece que vaya bien!

-Tranquila mamita, no se asuste… le aseguro que lo que vera será de su agradado.

Rhonda apretó fuertemente la mano de Curly mientras que este trataba de alejarla del centro de la pista. Amber por su parte, sonreía grandemente… pareciera que sospechara lo que estaba por venir. No era necesario llevar la sangre Pataki en sus venas como para imaginar que Helga se encontraba detrás de todo esto. La pregunta era donde.

* * *

Gente bonita que tanto quiero y que no conosco pero que quiero conocer! Aqui esta otro capi, calientito y actualizado jajajajajaja he tenido muchas cosas en mente y me ha sido dificil actualizar en el tiempo en q a mi me gusta, primero se em vino mi titulacion, la emcoion, el festejo, despues me dio un paro de ideas... es decir, tenia tanto en la cabeza que mis dedos no podian escribri algo claro, no sabia como unir dieas y como mantener la secuencia, gracias a mi amigo Mati que tanto me estuvo preguntando del capi y que esto y de lo otro, aclare alunos puntos y he aqui el nuevo capi :D claro, es solo una parte, la siguiente comenzare a escribirla mañana!

Arabrab83 aki tienes nena, a leer se ha dicho! :D jajaja esa helga, si supieras lo q esta haciendo jajajajajaja creo q jamas disfrutara un baile como ese :) gracias x seguir leyendo, un fuerte abrazo!

sweet-sol comadre! aqui tienes jajajaja si caramba, esas zorras son de lo peor... para describirlas hay q llamarlas Putizorraperralobapirujapecadora jajajajajajajaja ammm creo q utilizare eso para el fic jajajaja siiii alan llegara para arruinar muchas cosas, ni te imaginas que! y creeme q el no sera el unico, helga pondra en su lugar a nicole y a gerald como no tienes una idea :D jajajajajaja gracias x seguir leyendo y espero ste capi sea de tu gusto, un fuerte abrazo nena!

Teshat a mi tambien me gusta que arnold siga buscando y ste mas al pendiente del asunto, es decir, no kiero ponerlo como un personaje muy inocente ni despistado, lo es en cierta manera pero no del todo, ademas ha encontrado muchas pistas acerca de su helga :3 pero naya no es facil de quitar de encima, aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para enjabonarsele a arnold jajajajaja spero ste capi sea de tu agrado y el q viene despejara muchas dudas! gracias x leer, un fuerte abrazo!

SHARON KATHERINE muchisimas gracias x tu comentario nena, jajajaja siii digamos q algo asi paso, x eso helga se escondio en el contenedor de basura jajajajaja q piensas q pudo haber pasado entre rhonda y alan? como te imaginas q influira alan en la vida de naya? es decir, alan es un caballero pero la obsesion hacia una mujer va tomandolo mas por las riendas! jajajaja no te peirdas el siguiente capi que prometo, prometo no tardare tanto en subirlo, q bueno q t guste esta historia, d vdd me hace muy feliz saber eso, lo digo de corazon... muchas gracias x leer y te mando un fuerte abrazo!

Maria Tsubasa bueno, bueno, spero q ste fic te mantenga bien pegadita para q m digas si te ha gustado nena, x lo general m gusta actualizar cad dias, cuando mucho una semana, pro sta vez si tarde algo... muchas gracias x seguir leyendo y realmente spero q t guste la trama, en el siguiente capi despejare muchas dudas, no dejes de leer! un fuerte abrazo!

hel201 nena me asustas! jajajajaja quieres capis mas largos? creo q ste es el capi mas largo que he hecho... cerca de 16 hojas jajajajajaja procuro q el mas corto sea de 8 hojas, aunq x lo general son de 12 a 15, gracias x seguir mi historia y lamento mucho el retraso, ahora si a leer! spro sea d tu agrado, spero ansiosa tu comentario! te mando un fuerte abrazo nena! muchas gracias x leer!

Muchisimas gracias a todos ustedes mis queridos lectores que leen este fic que con tanto cariño escribo para ustedes... si les gusta ya saben, su opinion es muy valiosa para mi, sus puntos de vista negativos o positivos son bienvenidos con mucho cariño. Besos!


	30. CAPITULO 30- NOCHE DE BAILE

**CAPITULO 30.- NOCHE DE BAILE**

Las luces aun apagadas hacían del entorno una situación de miedo. Las chicas corrian a los brazos de sus acompañantes buscando la protección requerida en caso de que corrieran peligro.

Una luz llamo la atención de todos los presentes, la proyección al inicio era borrosa, bastaron unos minutos para que el público notara que no eran las proyecciones escolares, era un video. Al inicio solo se veían ramas y pareciera que había sido grabado desde una ventana, pasaron unos segundos antes de que pudieran ver una pareja semidesnuda en lo que pareciera una especie de cuarto viejo. Las miradas fijas y sin parpadear lograron enfocar a la protagonista de dicha escena, era Nicole.

Gerald la miro uso segundos antes se continuar viendo el video que estaba a la vista de todos. Estaba totalmente furioso, seguramente se trataba de alguna farsa para humillar a su novia, o al menos eso pensaba antes de que pudiera ver quién era el protagónico de ese video. Sus ojos se abrieron como seguramente jamás lo harían, su cerebro trato de enfatizar muy cuidadosamente hasta que un pésimo grito hacia él, logro sacarlo de su estado de shock.

-¡Oye Gerald! ¡¿Acaso no es tu padre el que esta con tu novia?!

Al término de esto, las luces se encendieron justamente en donde Gerald y Nicole se encontraban, la luz sutil invadía hasta el último gramo de sus cuerpos presentes. El video seguía proyectándose y como si fuese algo que quisiera tener bien grabado en su cabeza, Gerald no despegaba su vista de él. Veía, escuchaba y sin duda, sentía cada parte de la enorme vergüenza a la que su novia lo había llevado.

-Deberíamos dejar de vernos… al menos durante un tiempo.

-¿Estar bromeando? ¡Estar contigo es fantástico!

-Eres la novia de mi hijo…

-¿Y eso hace que deje de gustarte?

-Creo que eso me excita mucho más… pero debes de dejar de fingir con él.

Los comentarios entorno a Gerald habían comenzado, había parejas murmurando en baja voz, e inclusive señalándolo. Phoebe estaba estupefacta ante tan acontecimiento, jamás imagino que el padre de Gerald fuera capaz de semejante acción, siempre lo había visto como un hombre respetuoso e íntegro, todo un padre de familia.

Rhonda y Amber, se encontraban sorprendidas. Sabían que Helga y Godoy querían darle un buen merecido por lo que Phoebe había sentido, pero esta humillación sobrepasaba las ideas que hubiesen tenido. Toda la escuela se había enterado de la penosa situación familia por parte de Gerald y la muy conocida fama de Nicole. Gerald, sorprendido en todos los sentidos, continúo mirando sin poder despegar la vista de las proyecciones.

-Lo mío es fingir una relación para conseguir alcohol, salidas y cine gratis.

-Que no se te olvide que es mi hijo…

-Claro que no, pero nuestra relación hace del asunto algo muy exquisito.

Las escenas transcurrían y los amantes protagónicos de dicho video se envolvían cada vez más entre besos y arrumacos prohibidos mientras que la cámara los grababa desde otro nivel. Pareciera que querían comerse de un bocado, bastaron unos minutos antes de que se pudiera observar el cuerpo desnudo de su novia y antes de volver las miradas curiosas hacia ella, las proyecciones pararon. Las luces se encendieron nuevamente, solo se escuchaba el sonido de una melodía que al parecer estaba de fondo.

El, uno de los chicos más cotizados de la preparatoria, era el hazme reír de toda la escuela, el motivo de burla y admiración de parte de quien lo odiara. Había sido descubierto como el caso más vulnerable e inocente víctima de Nicole.

-Gerald… -Pronuncio tocando su hombro.

-¡Tu no deberías de estar aquí! –Grito furioso -¡Las mujeres como tu deben de estar en un burdel! ¡Ahí es de donde vienen las zorras como tú!

-¡Cállate Gerald! –Grito intentando darle una bofetada, la cual el moreno evito sosteniendo su mano. La odiaba en gran manera, no solo le había fallado como novia, sino que se había metido con su padre, con su familia… con su propia sangre. Sus ojos reflejaban una furia incontenible hacia ella. Aun tomándola del brazo, la llevo arrastrando prácticamente hacia la tarima en donde se encontraría toda la atención horas más tarde en la coronación. -¿Qué haces? ¿Adónde me llevas?- Pregunto suplicante.

Una vez arriba, a la vista de todos, aun forzándola a reincorporarse a la postura de pie, la soltó y camino unos pasos para ir por el micrófono. La observo aun tirada en el suelo de la tarima, Arnold al igual que todos los alumnos se encontraban estupefactos después de todo lo que habían presenciado, pero, ¿Qué es lo que planeaba hacer?

-¡Si te gusta tanto ser una zorra! –Dijo acercándose a ella mientras la tomaba por el cabello. -¡Si disfrutas el meterte con uno y con otro entonces acepta lo que eres!

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Suéltame! ¡Ayúdenme!

-¡Admítelo! ¡Di lo que todo mundo quiere escuchar! –Acerco el micrófono al rostro de la chica. -¡Di que eres una zorra! ¡Dilo ya!

-¡Ya basta Gerald!- Arnold y Naya caminaban a gran velocidad para detenerlo. -¡No vale la pena Gerald! ¡Déjala!

-¡Vamos! ¡¿Qué estas esperando?! ¡Admite ante todos que eres una maldita puta!

-¡Es suficiente Gerald! –Naya corrió hacia Nicole tratando de que los dedos de Gerald la soltaran.

Fue cuestión de minutos para que los maestros pudieran separar a los alumnos, Arnold con Gerald por un lado y Nicole y Naya por otro. Para muchos el baile de graduación había sido un total fracaso, para otros una espectáculo digno de un Oscar.

-¡Vamos a fuera Gerald! ¡Es mejor que nos vallamos!

-¡No Arni! ¡La que se va pero al diablo es esa maldita zorra!

-¡Ya cállate Gerald!

-¡Jóvenes! ¡Sera mejor que salgan a arreglar sus diferencias, esto es el baile de graduación no un bar!

-¡Vámonos Gerald! ¡Hazme caso por favor! –A contiendas pudo llevárselo hasta el estacionamiento de la escuela donde comenzó a golpear todo lo que pudiera tener frente a él, a excepción claro de su amigo.

Naya sin embargo llevo a Nicole al baño de chicas mientras la consolaba y trataba de arreglar su peinado, el cual gracias a Gerald había quedado hecho un desastre.

-¿Qué diablos pensabas al estarte metiendo con su padre?

-Yo… yo no imagine que él se enteraría. –Dijo sollozando y apenas pudiendo respirar.

-¡No seas estúpida Nicole! ¡Ni eso puedes hacer bien!

-Naya… yo no quiero perder a Gerald…

-¡No seas estúpida Nicole! ¿O crees que el perdonara lo que vio? –Nicole la observo incrédula mientras seguía sin controlar su respiración. -¿Por qué no me dijiste que te metías con su padre? Yo imagine que era su hermano… pero Nicole… ¿Su padre? ¡Realmente has sobrepasado los límites!

-¡Ya no me digas nada! Yo… yo tengo que regresar con Gerald.

-¡Dudo que puedas hacerlo Nicole, Arnold ahorita debe de estar hablando con el! ¡Ten en cuenta que lo que había entre él y tú se ha acabado para siempre!

Salió del baño dejándola llorando a gran poder, estaba disgustaba con ella porque jamás le había contado nada con respecto al asunto de su amante, pero lo que le molestaba aún más, es que si Gerald se sentía lo suficientemente mal, Arnold como buen samaritano iría con él y terminaría por dejarla sola en su noche tan esperada. ¡No podría darse el lujo de dejar ir esa oportunidad! ¡No podía!

-Lamento todo lo de esta noche, de verdad lo siento.

-Lo se Arni. –Suspiro mientras veía a su amigo sentado a la acera junto a él. -¿Sabes que es lo que más me duele? Que no sé cómo se lo diré a mi madre. Yo… yo me siento tan culpable, si jamás me hubiera fijado en Nicole, quizás nada de esto pasaría.

-Escucha, esto no es tu culpa. Ella te manipulaba de cierta manera y tú no sabías que podría llegar a este grado… Ni tú ni nadie.

-¿Crees que Naya sabía algo de esto?

-No estoy seguro… creo que podría investigarlo. –Lo miro confuso tratando de buscar en su cabeza algunas palabras para consolar a su amigo, como podría animarlo después de la vergüenza que acababa de pasar.

-¿Quién crees que haya sido?

-¿Perdón?

-La proyección viejo, ¿Quién crees que la haya grabado?

-Ahora que lo mencionas, no tengo la menor idea. Sea quien sea, debió de haberte tenido un gran odio Gerald, debió ser alguien muy listo, lo demasiado como para saber en dónde estudiabas y vigilar lo que hacía Nicole…

-Quizás es el karma, ya sabes. –Dijo mirándolo. –Por lo que le hice a Phoebe…

-¿Phoebe? –Un escalofrió lo recorrió de pies a cabeza mientras se levantaba a toda prisa de la acera, no podría ser que ella fuera la autora de dicha burla. Pero pensándolo bien, tenía más de una razón para hacerle daño a Gerald. Si Lucas había venido con la chica de la foto, Phoebe estaba con ese extraño chico colombiano… tenía una gran intriga en saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas. Todo indicaba a que ella estaba ahí.

-¿Te pasa algo Arni?

-¡No! No exactamente… ¿Te parece si volvemos al baile?

-No hermano, yo me voy a mi casa, aunque realmente es el último lugar en donde quiero estar.

-Si no quieres llegar a tu casa, puedes irte a la mía.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Claro que si Gerald, toma. –Dio dándole las llaves. –Estaciona el auto en la cochera y quédate el tiempo que desees.

-Gracias Arni. ¿Sabes? Tenías mucha razón con respecto a Nicole.

-Ya no hables de eso, mejor ve a descansar. –Se despidió como siempre de él y se decidió a entrar. Tenía que darse prisa, la conocía bien y sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo en el edificio antes de darse a la fuga. Tenía muchas explicaciones por darle.

Al entrar al auditorio se topó con Phoebe que iba hacia el corriendo. -¡Arnold! ¿Don esta Gerald?

-Se acaba de ir, no quiso llegar a su casa así que le pedí que se fuera a la mía.

-¿Y como esta? ¿Cómo tomo todo lo que ha pasado?

-Pues muy mal, está muy confundido, aunque no es para menos.

-¿Crees que estará bien?

-Eso quiero pensar. Aunque no me deja muy tranquilo la idea de saber que estará solo. Oye Phoebe… ¿Qué crees que haya sido todo eso?

-¿Te refieres a la proyección?

-Así es.

-No lo sé… para ser sincera, a mí también me sorprendió.

-¡Phoebe! ¡Phoebe!

Ambos observaron a la chica que corría hacia ellos. Arnold la reconoció de inmediato, aun por el antifaz lleno de color y plumas, era la acompañante de Lucas, la chica de la foto. Parecía preocupada, su mirar y su semblante, iban dirigidos hacia la oriental, ignorándolo a él por completo.

-¿Estas bien? Todo lo que ha pasado me asusto un poco y más cuando vi que salías corriendo.

-Si Amber, todo está bien. Estaba a punto de regresar a la fiesta.

"¿Dónde había escuchado antes ese nombre?" Arnold la observaba tratando de recordar de donde le parecía tan conocida, estaba seguro que la había visto anteriormente. –Estábamos a punto de regresar a la fiesta.

-¡¿Dónde rayos te has metido mi amor?! ¡Te he buscado por todos lados por que están a punto de nombrar al rey y reina del baile y tu estas aquí muy campante perdiendo el tiempo!

-¿De que hablas? ¡Estaba con mi amigo el cual si no te has dado cuenta ha sido humillado ante todo mundo gracias a tu amiga!-Dijo sarcásticamente en tono molesto.

-¡No me hables en ese tono Arnold!

-¡Dime algo Naya! ¿Tu sabias de esto? ¿Estabas consiente de la relación entre Nicole y el padre de Gerald?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Eso eso es absurdo! ¡Además no es mi culpa que tu amigo que no haya sido suficiente hombre con mi amiga!

La tomo de un brazo y la acerco bruscamente a él. La conocía a fondo, no era una chica de los más sincera hacia él y la creía capas de cualquier cosa para que sus planes resultaran de lo mejor para su estúpido e ideal mundo girando alrededor de ella. Phoebe jamás le había caído bien y su rompimiento se lo podría agradecer a ella sin investigar mucho. – ¡Ya basta! ¡Iré con Gerald!

-¡Basta tú! ¿Por qué siempre tratas de interesarte más en los demás que en mí? ¡Dímelo! ¡Soy tu novia Arnold, y deberías de preocuparte en que pase una noche agradable en lugar de pensar en tu amigo!

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Gerald me necesita.

-¿Y crees que yo no? ¡Amor, estamos juntos en esto! Somos la pareja perfecta. – Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y acercándolo al de ella lo miro apasionadamente mientras que el trataba de entender la manera tan extraña de querer de su novia. –Arnold… me importas y mucho, sé que Gerald pasa por malos momentos, pero créeme que esta es nuestra noche… la noche que tanto he planeado para ambos. Por favor, no me dejes sola. Además, he puesto mucho de mi parte para venir contigo luciendo así en un evento tan importante, vine en ese odioso auto solo para estar contigo. Lo mínimo que pedo darte, es el lujo de que resaltes gracias a mí. ¿Por qué no puedes ver cuánto me interesas?

El cuerpo del chico se sintió desvanecer unos cuantos segundos mientras que otros después estaba lleno de ira e incredulidad. ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Esa era la manera de querer de su chica? Sonrió casi por autoreflejo mientras emitía un quejido seco, alejo bruscamente su rostro de la chica y la miro con cierto sentimiento que jamás imagino sentir hacia ella, se atrevía a decir que sentía asqueado por su actitud, le repugnaba tener tanta belleza ante el mientras que por dentro era una persona repugnante. –Esta noche es solo tuya, yo me largo de aquí.

-Si lo haces, te juro Arnold que lo pagaras con tu vida.

-Te desconozco Naya.

Dando media vuelta y lleno de ira se dirigió al estacionamiento de la escuela mientras que todos los presentes observaban, Phoebe, mas sorprendida que de costumbre, presencio al rubio dándole su merecido a esa pesadilla, no obstante sabía que para muchos además de él, esa noche estaba arruinada.

-¡Arnold! ¡Arnold! –Gritaba desquiciada la morena mientras se quitaba con odio el antifaz y comenzaba a sollozar-¡Te juro que te vas a arrepentir estúpido! ¡Pagaras muy caro el hacerme esto! ¡Arnold! ¡Arnold regresa!

Con la mente turbada y lleno de coraje caminaba a pasos apresurados dirigiéndose al auto de su abuelo, inconscientemente con había comenzado a tirar al algunas lágrimas de sus ojos, aun confundido estaba seguro que no era por lastima hacia su chica, si es que lo seguía siendo. Entro al auto apenas pudiendo meter la llave y logrando abrir la puerta la cual cerro furico y de un solo golpe, apenas lo encendió, arranco y en una rápida maniobra salió del estacionamiento de la escuela, quería conducir sin rumbo. Si hubiera sabido que esa noche el conducir así le cambiaria totalmente la vida, quizás hubiera pensado más de una vez la toma de sus decisiones. Doblo a la derecha para salir por la calle detrás de la escuela, la noche era más oscura de lo normal, la luna lucia por el acto de ausencia esa noche, aumento una velocidad más y le fue casi imposible percibir el bulto que como gato en la noche, iba corriendo con tanta agilidad pero con falta de rapidez no logro mantener lo que parecía su escape y en un cálculo fallido fue arrollado por el auto, golpeando directamente el parabrisas del rubio.

Exaltado trato de frenar, pero por la velocidad le fue imposible. Había atropellado a una persona, a un vagabundo según el y su primera percepción al verlo frente a él. Detuvo el auto y con la mayor rapidez posible bajo de él dirigiéndose hacia ese pobre hombre que yacía tirado en el piso. Lleno de temor se acercó a él rogando a Dios estuviera vivo, tomo con mucho cuidado su cabeza y noto inmediatamente que este vestía con una gran gabardina café, coloco a la persona en una posición que le facilitara observar los daños que le pudo haber ocasionado. Quito cuidadoso la gran capucha que cubría su rostro y con la poca luz de un farol algo lejano pudo definirse el rostro de la persona que estaba en sus manos.

Tembló inmediatamente y lleno aún más de temor, ahogo un quejido el cual no pudo salir debido al temor y a la desesperación que contenía su ser en ese instante. Podía escuchar el latido de su corazón en sus oídos, su respiración era difícil, sino es que nula. Unos segundos apenas le bastaron para poder reaccionar y pronunciar lo primero que se le vino a la mente. –Helga… No, no, no… tu no, por favor, tu no…

Todo era silencio a su alrededor, su mente estaba completamente callada a toda idea o acción a realizar, estaba congelado no por el frio, sino por el miedo. Lo único ruidoso en ese momento, eran los latidos de su corazón, los cuales invadían todos sus sentidos mientras sus manos tomaban con miedo los mechones rubios que salía de la capucha entre sus manos.

* * *

**Mis lectores bonitos! por favor no me odien por actualizar hasta ahorita! a decir verdad, me he atrasado muchisimo por muchas cosas, primero q nada por la mudanza, gracias a Dios ya estoy en mi jalisco querido, disfrutando de un clima agradable :D despues el internet! no podia hacer contratacion en feen... despues el trabajo (les presumo que ya encontre trabajo :D jajaja) el cual me encanta y eso me absorbe algo de tiempo, pero gracias a Mati, mi argentino favorito que no ha dejado d estaren contacto conmigo y preguntandome del fic, pues anoche me decidi a terminarlo, les prometo no tardar tanto en escribir, es algo q m decestresa y me relaja muchisimo! ahora mas q nunca debo seguir la historia y si creyeron q soy d esas escritoras q dejan la historia x meses y no le segue, se ekivocan! x q algo mas que pasion, continua xq continua :D**

**Gpetit, jajajajajaja sorri nena, ahorita pongo las letras en negrilla para q veas cuando termine el fic, gracias x ts palabras y q bueno q t sorprenda! no hay mejor satisfaccion a mi sfuerzo q sus palabras, es un deleite para mi el q les guste mi historia, spero ste capi te guste y claro q porsupuesto q pronto vendra el siguiente! un beso! :D**

**sweet-sol, jajajajajajaja comadre! te salio mejor q a mi! jajajajaja spero no kieras colgarme x tardar en actualizar :( no! alan aun no sale... bueno, kien sabe donde andaba, kizas pensando en la morena q lo cautivo jajajaja y gerald, comer kaka? pff! lo q le dio la rubia es mucho mejor q eso! sn decir q phoebe lucia fantastica! :D spero el capi sea d tu agrado y graxias x tus felicitaciones, x fin encontre trabajo, desempeño lo q studie y mejor aun, trabajo junto a mi novio! jajajajajajajaja creo q x eso siempre ando feliz! lee trankila y gusta amiga, te mando un fuerte abrazo!**

**Maria Tsubasa, gracias x tu comentario nena, pues ya viste lo q hizo nicole... eso le pasa x zorrita, tu perdonarias algo asi? creo q gerald tampoco, asi q no dejes d leer xq lo q sigue sta aun mas caliente q el capi de hoy, x cierto, q crees q suceda con helga? sera q arnold la daño gravemente? graxias x seguir leyendo, spero q ste capi tmb t deje pegada a la pantalla, un beso!**

**Teshat , nena! lamento la demora, siiii se q dejo con muchisimas dudas, pero veras q vale la pena seguir leyendo, si stuvieras en mi mente, t darias cuenta d todo lo q tngo planeado para la historia, si algo t pedo asegurar, es q vale la pena seguir sta historia, fuera d mis labores diarias, escribir es lo q mas m apasiona :3 un fuerte abrazo nena! :)**

**hel201 nena! ste capi no sta tan largo, pero algo dentro d mi m decia q lo subiera pero ya! de hecho, llegando dl trabajo lo primero q hize fue editarlo y subirlo jajajajajaja se q t gustara y el proximo pff kiero decirte lo q vendra pero no! aun no! mejor spero a q lo leas, gracias d vdd x seguir sta historia y mas aun, x checar si hay actualizaciones, lamento d vdd el haberm tardado tanto pero es algo q no pasara, esto continua xq cntinua! jajaja te mando un abrazo bien grandote!**

**Arabrab83 despedirse de arnols chica? pff creo q sta vez fue el kien le dio la sorpresa! jajajjaja que hara ahora? es decir, el no es medico, y sabe d antemano q no debe d decirle a nadie q ella sta en hillwood, mas sin embargo, es su amada no amante jajajajaja ste capi dejara muchas intrigas pero en el siguiente describire paso a paso lo q vendra, romance, travesuras, maldades... pff no t lo pierdas! temando un abrazote!**

**Muchas gracias gente bonita x seguir sta histora, m reporto y sin mas q decir les deseo una excelente semana! besos!**


End file.
